What I've Lost
by Chica-Felton-Malfoy
Summary: Y si en el pasado de Jasper hay algo que le causa más dolor que cualquier otra cosa? Y si las cosas no fueron como le dijeron? Es verdad que el primer amor nunca se olvida?. Una mirada a la historia de Jasper. Después de Eclipse. Jasper/OC. Jasper/Alice.
1. Cicatrices

**_Disclaimer: no me pertenece... blah blah... marvillosa Stephenie Meyer... blah blah... twilighter con una imaginación muy activa... blah blah... Sarah es un personaje creado por mi, si en un futuro alguien quiere usarlo, adelante, pero avisenme antes para leer la historia ;)_**

**_Es muy posible que no actualice constantemente porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la escuela, el novio, la familia... vamos, que tengo vida más allá de los fan fics... hago esto por ocio en mis ratos libres. Ténganme paciencia, les prometo no dejar la historia botada. Espero que les guste y recuerden dejar review porque hasta que no tenga al menos 10 reviews por capítulo no actualizo... me conformo con una simple palabra... acepto todo tipo de criticas si son respetuosas... ENJOY!!_**

**_Ah si, por ultimo pero no menos importante, un agradecimiento a mi increiblemente dulce novio por ponerle título a esta historia._**

* * *

**What I've Lost.**

**Capítulo 1.**** Cicatrices**

Alice y yo caminamos silenciosamente mano en mano, tras nosotros Carlisle y Esme conversan sobre antigüedades, Bella y Edward más atrás intercambian impresiones de la reciente cacería… Bella fue cambiada apenas hace 6 meses y hasta el momento maneja muy bien la situación, aunque su autocontrol no es tan bueno como el del resto, se esfuerza mucho para lograrlo… y mucho más atrás, al final de la fila, Emmet y Rosalie discuten por el Jeep de Emmet y unas mejoras que Rosalie se niega a hacer.

Es una de esas pocas veces en las que toda la familia sale de caza y debo decir que es muy agradable esta clase de unión, alguna vez había salido de cacería con mi familia en el sur… pero no era nada como esto… esa clase de familia no se le desea a nadie…

Mi época en el sur es algo que nunca olvidaré, por miles de razones, pero quizá la más importante sea una razón con hermoso cabello oscuro… miro a mi Alice, su cabello negro y corto no es nada comparado con aquella dama de cabello oscuro, mas no negro, y largo, casi le llegaba a media espalda… la personalidad explosiva de Alice en nada se comparaba con la personalidad calmada y compuesta de mi pequeña dama… pero no puedo compararlas porque ambas son diferentes en todo… Alice es mi luz al final del túnel, pero ella… mi pequeña dama fue la luz en medio de la oscuridad, pude haber pasado mi vida a su lado y todo hubiera estado bien, me hubiera sentido completo, pero la arrebataron de mis brazos… me sentí vacío hasta que Alice se cruzó en mi camino, mi hermosa Alice… la miro y la abrazo por la cintura, ella me sonríe y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro…

No puedo negar lo mucho que la amo y lo maravillosa que es, pero nada se compara con el primer amor de una persona… o ser… cuando dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, yo sé exactamente lo que quieren decir con ello…

Un efluvio extraño nos alerta, instintivamente pongo a Alice atrás de mi, la protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario… nunca permitiré que me vuelvan a quitar a la persona más importante de mi vida… o muerte… miro a Carlisle que se ha puesto al frente, Edward y Emmet se ponen a mis lados y tras nosotros nuestras maravillosas esposas y hermanas aguardan, todos en guardia, hasta que una pequeña figura aparece de entre los árboles…

- Jasper – dijo una voz que nunca pensé escuchar de nuevo

No puedo creer que ella esté frente a mi de nuevo… ellos me dijeron… me engañaron… su mirada aún sigue teniendo esa chispa que me había hechizado antes…

La mano de Alice aún estaba entre la mía y seguramente mi pequeña dama lo había notado, su mirada reflejaba que había comprendido la situación y su mirada brillante de inmediato se oscureció por la revelación de lo que aquello significaba y podía sentir cómo sus emociones pasaron de incredulidad a asombro, a sobrecogedora felicidad, comprensión y tristeza…

- Sarah – mi voz temblaba y me delataba

Sentí la confusión de mi nueva familia, la confusión de Alice, la tristeza de Sarah, cada sentimiento me envolvía haciendo un conjunto pesado con todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo sin ayuda de quienes me rodeaban.

Sus ojos dorados me hechizaban de nuevo, si tuviera un corazón latiendo en mi pecho seguramente en este momento estaría fuera de control. Miles de preguntas se juntaban y confundían en mi mente.

- ¿Jazz? – la voz de Alice me regresó de nuevo a la tierra

- ¿Jasper? – y la voz de mi pequeña dama me sacude por completo

- ¿qué ocurre Jasper? – pregunta Carlisle mientras mi voz lucha por salir y soltarse del nudo que la aprisiona

- tu estás muerta – mi voz resurge temblorosa, incrédula

- pues… técnicamente… - comienza ella a decir de nuevo, encontrando gracia en mi afirmación, esa risa nunca la olvidaré porque si pudiera soñar seguramente sonaría cada noche con esa risa que pocas veces tuve el honor de escuchar, y más grande aún, el honor de provocar – aún sigues encontrando los hilos negros de las cosas, ¿no es así?

Yo río cayendo en cuenta de mi propio error… mi familia aún se mantiene en silencio, ponderando la peligrosidad de esta muchacha de cabellos oscuros… y al fin me doy cuenta…

Sarah, mi pequeña dama se ve diferente, mayor… aunque aún mantiene esa ternura que me cautivó en aquel entonces… la estudio más detalladamente y de pronto lo noto, tan en shock me encontraba antes que mi cerebro aún no había notado aquellos pequeños detalles que relucían en su piel y que, gracias a el hermoso y blanco vestido de verano que usa, puedo notar claramente…

- ¿qué te ha pasado? – digo con tristeza soltando al fin la mano de Alice para acercarme a mi pequeña dama

No es mucho más alta que mi Alice, pero si lo suficiente para marcar una diferencia; tomo su mano suavemente y observo la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna que reluce en su muñeca, la marca que la trajo a mí y al mismo tiempo me la quitó, la marca con la que Maria la convirtió en este pequeño ángel… una cicatriz más llama mi atención, una en su hombro derecho que me recuerda la única noche que compartimos… mis dedos tocan esa marca y una pequeña sonrisa me inunda, desapareciendo inmediatamente a la vista de otras marcas similares en su cuerpo, una en su antebrazo izquierdo, otra un poco más arriba y una más en sus dedos… mis dedos se detienen ahí…

- ¿de dónde salieron estas? – pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos

- un suspiro y responde – no son las únicas pero si las más visibles, Jasper, dijeron que te habías marchado, que habías dejado la familia… pensé… me dijeron que no darías ni un centavo por mi… esta… – dice ella señalando la primera marca en su antebrazo – me la regaló Alexander, esta… - dice señalando la que se encontraba más arriba – Maria, por supuesto, y esta… - dice señalando la tercera marca – esta la recibí mientras huía de la casa, no sé quien me la dio, pero sospecho que Karine tiene que ver con esta… estaba débil Jasper, no me había alimentado mucho desde mi conversión, no más allá de los pobres perros que traías para mi en tus cazas o de las pocas ratas que tenían la desafortunada suerte de encontrarse en mi camino… habían pasado más de seis meses de mi conversión, ¿recuerdas?... y un mes desde mi último alimento… ellos tenían la ventaja…

- ¿por qué te atacaron?... – dije sin comprender, no harían nada a menos que ella les diera un motivo - ¿qué hiciste?

- cautivar a la persona equivocada… María lo sabía, Jasper… y cuando te fuiste esa mañana, ella entró a tu habitación y yo… yo aún no la había dejado como me dijiste que lo hiciera – dice mirándome a los ojos, estudiando mi reacción – lo sé Jasper, me merezco tu enojo, tenías toda la razón pero sabes que soy muy terca, demasiado para mi propio bien y… era joven, aún tenía la mentalidad de una niña de 15 años, no me puedes culpar, tenía una idea muy romántica de lo que esperaba cuando volvieras esta noche… y tenía un plan – y ríe de nuevo iluminando sus ojos de nuevo, por poco tiempo – pero no volviste…

- María me envió a Nuevo México… no tuve ni siquiera tiempo de avisarte… lo siento…

- entonces al tercer día María entró a mi habitación… o quizá deba decir a la tuya… no salí de ahí en tres días, tenía miedo, porque cuando María entró aquel 9 de septiembre no dijo nada, pero me miró de una manera que me hizo saber que me había declarado la guerra – un corto y bajo gruñido escapó de mi garganta – lo sé, escojo muy mal a mis enemigos… pero si te pones en su lugar comprenderás su odio… me convirtió para alejar mi dulce sangre de tu alcance, para que tuvieras siempre presente que si la molestabas te quitaría cosas importantes de tu patética vida…

- comenzando con mi cantante, la única sangre por la que hubiera dado todo por obtener… -digo bajo y escucho a mi espalda cómo todos se han sobresaltado y la confusión comienza a volverse entendimiento

- si… yo siempre sería el recuerdo de aquello que deseabas más y nunca obtendrías, como la libertad que deseabas… pero le salió mal y se dio cuenta esa mañana… obviamente me odiaría… - nuevamente me mira, estudiando mi reacción – tu no tienes la culpa de estas marcas Jasper, no podrías saberlo…

- pude haberme negado a ir…

- no, no podrías, hubieras ido de cualquier manera…

- pude haberte llevado conmigo… pude… pude haberte protegido mejor… - mis manos se han convertido en puños de ira

- ¿mejor jasper?... me mantuviste con vida seis meses… pudieron haberme matado antes si tu no me hubieras protegido, pudo haber sido peor si no me hubieras obligado a alimentarme…

- pero nunca pude evitarte el dolor, ¿no? – digo recordando todas las veces que ella ha sufrido por mi culpa y tocando la marca que Maria le dio cuando la convirtió – primero esto, fueron 9 días de dolor y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… no lo merecías… tu no tenías la culpa...

- bueno, pudiste haberte acostado con María y no me hubiera dolido tanto, además hubieras tenido el honor de probar mi sangre… me hubieras matado tu, ¿no?... o quizá simplemente pudo esa noche no pasar… – dice ella molesta

- no quería nada de eso – respondo entendiendo su punto y solo diciendo lo obvio en voz alta

- entonces no digas tonterías… quieras o no esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado… cumplí todos mis sueños de vida, Jasper… viajé por el mundo, me enamoré locamente de alguien… para empezar… nunca podría arrepentirme de esto, Jasper, nunca…

- estás completamente loca – digo yo con ironía

- si, ¿pero qué se hace?…

- María me dijo que habías muerto, me dijo que Karine te había matado porque chocaste a medio pasillo con ella y no te disculpaste… ¿cómo caí en esa estupidez? – digo yo dándome cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso

- bueno, debes admitir que podría haber sido posible… Alexander mató a Marco porque lo vio feo… - dice ella riendo y sorprendiéndome de su capacidad de reírse de las desgracias

- tienes un humor muy negro... aún…

- ella ríe y yo con ella – ¿quieres explicar qué pasa, Jasper? – dice Edward, ha estado leyendo mis pensamientos y por supuesto los del resto de la familia…

Suspiro profundamente mirando a mi pequeña dama y tocando una vez más la marca que luce en su hombro derecho… me doy cuenta al fin de que no lleva tirantes, ni mangas… es casi como si luciera orgullosamente esa marca… y trato de suprimir una sonrisa que amenaza relucir…

- ¡Dios, Jasper!... – ella ríe y luego susurra muy bajo, a penas pude escucharla yo, seguramente mi familia no la escuchó – no tienes que mirarme así y tratar de luchar contra tu orgullo masculino, si, muestro esa marca con orgullo

- ¿desde cuándo lees mentes? – digo yo burlándome

- ¡ja!, como si contigo necesitara leer mentes… eres como un libro abierto…

- eso no es del todo cierto Sarah, lo sabes…

- bueno, es verdad, pero te conozco y no ha cambiado lo esencial – ella dice mirando al fin a mi familia – no quiero entrometerme en tu vida Jasper

- Jasper... habemos personas confundidas aquí – dice Emmet, sé que se ha estado conteniendo y esto me hace reír

- ¿les interesaría escuchar una historia? – digo yo al fin volteando a mirar a mi familia y soltando la mano de Sarah, que no sabía que aún sostenía

* * *

**Es muy posible que en próximos capítulos haga algo que no se debe hacer (y que sin embargo yo suelo hacer) pero que me parece que es importante para que la historia tenga sentido... el capítulo de hoy fué desde el POV de Jasper, pero en futuros capítulos estaré cambiando del POV de Jasper al de Sarah y de regreso, tal vez también agrege el POV de otros personajes, pero trataré de explicar lo que, por ejemplo Alice, está sintiendo ayudandome de la empatía de Jasper. **

**Recuerden: 10 reviews!!**


	2. La familia de Jasper

**Disclaimer: si, claro, yo soy dueña de Crepúsculo y de todo lo que tenga que ver... JASPER ES MIO!! Muajajaja... nah, la verdad es que no me pertenece nada de esto... de ser así estaría forrada de dinero, conocería en persona al wapisimo Robert Pattinson y no tendría que ir a la escuela... ains!!, solo soy una twilighter con una mente demasiado activa**

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews!! Han hecho mi día, jeje. Espero que la historia les siga gustando, jeje... mil gracias de verdad... también quisiera que sintieran simpatía por Sarah, no es mala persona... bueno, ya verán, supongo que alguien la adorará y otros la odiarán... **

_**Cursiva **_**lo que Edward ve en la mente de las personas y visiones de Alice, también es visiones del pasado y estarán en tercera persona, pero estas serán bien señaladas para que no haya confusiones**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 2. La familia de Jasper.**

- ¿les interesaría escuchar una historia? – digo yo al fin volteando a mirar a mi familia y soltando la mano de Sarah, que no sabía que aún sostenía

Mi familia nos mira y silenciosamente asienten, todos menos Alice, sus emociones se enredan y confunden, siente temor, tristeza, curiosidad, ira… muchas cosas en poco tiempo, suspiré.

- les presento a Sarah… es eh…

- una muy vieja amiga… literalmente – dice ella haciendo reír a Emmett, quién, a su vez, recibe una mirada fulminante de Rosalie

- él es mi hermano Emmett – le digo, Emmett se acerca y le da la mano

- hola – dice él sonriéndole a Sarah y ganándose otra mirada molesta de Rosalie

- mucho gusto Emmett… - dice Sarah apenada por la reacción de Rosalie – Jasper no quiero causar problemas – me dice ella en voz baja, yo suspiro

- ella es Rosalie, es la esposa de Emmett

- mucho gusto Rosalie – Rosalie simplemente la mira con desprecio y yo lanzo un gruñido bajo de advertencia

- ella es Esme… mamá… – agregué y Esme sonrió, casi nunca la llamo mamá pero cuando lo hago logro hacerla sonreír, quizá deba hacerlo seguido… Sarah me mira confusa por un momento y luego le sonríe amablemente…

- un placer

- mucho gusto querida

- él es Carlisle… papá… - una vez más recibo una sonrisa

- mucho gusto

- él es Edward… puede leer mentes… - agrego, es una manera de avisarle que él está al tanto de lo que pasó entre nosotros

- qué tal… - dice aún más apenada, estoy seguro de que si pudiera estaría tan roja como Bella cuando era humana

- ella es Bella, es la esposa de Edward – Bella sonríe

- mucho gusto… eres… recién te transformaron, ¿cierto?... lo siento, no quiero ser entrometida…

- no, está bien… si, hace seis meses… ¿eres vegetariana? – pregunta Bella intrigada por el color de los ojos de Sarah, supongo que piensa que todos mis amigos del sur deberían tener ojos carmesí como los Volturi

- nunca ha probado la sangre humana… - digo yo mirando a mi pequeña dama

- y finalmente, pero no menos importante… Sarah… – nuevamente suspiro y tomo la mano de Alice, depositando un beso en ella – ella es Alice, mi esposa… ella puede ver el futuro…

Sarah se siente muy triste, quizá su postura y su rostro no lo demuestren, pero sentirla es como si una parte de mi estuviera muriendo… le he hecho tanto daño que me siento ahora como si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable…

- hola Alice, gracias por devolverle la sonrisa… nunca lo había visto con tanto brillo en los ojos… - dice ella por el bien de mi Alice… pero yo sé que miente… y Edward también lo sabe, quisiera tener el poder de Edward para poder decir lo que están pensando tanto Alice como Sarah

Edward POV

Por un momento me siento impresionado, Sarah puede "robar" por un momento los poderes de quienes toca… por eso sabe que Alice se siente muy triste, confusa, enojada… se ha ganado mi simpatía, ha mentido por el bien del lo que otra persona siente, sobre lo que ella siente, aunque está rota, no sería capaz de ponerse en medio de la felicidad de otra persona por su propia felicidad… los pensamientos de Sarah me llevan a ver un hecho pasado… una muestra de lo que Jasper era cuando estaban juntos…

_Mira a su alrededor, paredes con un tapiz rojo, antiguo, en algunos lados se está cayendo… la cama tiene sábanas negras, una cabecera de madera oscura, dos buroes flanquean la cama __en el de su izquierda hay una lámpara y una daga, en el izquierdo hay otra lámpara, un reloj marca las 11 y a un lado una silla donde yace una chaqueta negra, pertenece a Jasper… a su izquierda hay una ventana, es de noche, no hay nada que se pueda ver cerca, finalmente mira al frente y ve un tocador sin más que un espejo, por un momento se sobresalta al verse reflejada, le parece increíble que ese ser de increíble belleza sea ella misma… _

_Sarah está sentada en la ori__lla de una cama, se encuentra enredada en una sábana negra, su blanca piel resalta, se está mirando al espejo con una sonrisa tímida, busca un cambio en su ser, se siente diferente, pero no puede ver nada más que una mordida en su hombro derecho, sonríe… entonces Jasper aparece a un lado sonriéndole, se sienta detrás de ella y mira también al reflejo en el espejo, luego se acerca y aspira el aroma de su pelo, sus labios recorren un camino de besos por su hombro derecho hasta su cuello… _

_Cierra los ojos por un momento y luego los abre para encontrarse con la mirada de Jasper, sus ojos brillan casi como si estuviera bajo el sol, es como si toda la alegría del mundo se concentrara en esos ojos… Sarah cierra los ojos de nuevo y todo se vuelve oscuro…_

Bella toma mi mano y yo la miro, me sonríe. Miro de nuevo a Sarah, bloqueó sus pensamientos… aún recuerdo la mirada de Jasper en las memorias de Sarah, definitivamente esa es una mirada que jamás he visto en él, siento dolor por Alice, pero la verdad no se puede ocultar de los pensamientos de las personas… qué bueno que yo soy el único que puede leer mentes.

Alice está más tranquila, creyó cada palabra que Sarah dijo y ahora está alegre, aunque aún se pregunta si Jasper de verdad la ama tanto como para no sentirse afectado por Sarah y los recuerdos que ella pueda traerle… piensa en que ella no es competencia para Sarah, quién es definitivamente más bonita, incluso parecería ser más bonita que Rosalie… yo suspiro mientras Jasper piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría tener mi poder para poder decir qué piensan ambas mujeres… y Rosalie piensa en por qué no se compró aque vestido que trae puesto Sarah cuando lo vio…

Jasper POV

Esme mira a Sarah con compasión, puedo sentir la ternura, la preocupación, todos esos sentimientos maternales fluyendo de ella hacia Sarah… Sarah ya no puede sentir lo que yo siento porque su tiempo con mi poder se acabó…

- ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte? – pregunta Carlisle

- si… - miente ella, Edward ríe y yo la miro – no…

- puedes quedarte en nuestra casa – dice Esme sonriendo y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a nuestro hogar

- no… no quiero ser una carga, no vine aquí esperando ser una carga… nunca creí encontrarlos… solo quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos y me perdí… – agrega más bajo

- ¿rumores? – pregunto con curiosidad

- te vieron en un pueblo al norte, con alguien… en principio quería matarte, hacerte sufrir, porque sentía que me usaste pero luego… encontré a Alexander en Arkansas, luchó contra un grupo de neófitos y estaba… lo maté, me dijo que Maria nos había mentido… dejé de buscarte… pero seguí mi viaje… no sé ni siquiera cómo llegué aquí o dónde estoy, si debo ser honesta estoy perdida… patético ¿eh?... – dice ella riendo

- bueno, nunca has sido muy buena ubicándote y sin un efluvio que seguir… estás en Alaska… - digo yo

- de verdad no quiero ser una carga – dice Sarah y Alice habla por primera vez en todo este tiempo, se siente insegura

- no te preocupes, no lo serás, creo que nunca he conocido ningún amigo de Jazz, creo que me gustaría saber detalles vergonzosos de él – dice mi Alice recuperando un poco de su natural forma de ser… pero insegura aún…

- oh, tengo muchos – dice Sarah riendo con Alice y el resto de mi familia, yo lanzo un gruñido bajo

- ¿ah si? – digo yo – con que matarme eh… creo señorita, que usted busca pelea – digo con acento sureño y toda mi familia ríe

Ella me mira traviesa y lanza un gruñido bajo… amenazante… me río y ella salta alejándose de mí cinco metros, me pongo en guardia…

- hagámoslo como se hace en el sur – digo y ella ríe y ataca

En un momento ya estábamos luchando alrededor, escuchaba las risas y porras de mi familia… la risa traviesa de Sarah y mi propia risa… entonces, mientras yo colgaba de una rama muy alta de un árbol un peso extra se estacionó en mi espalda, eso me trajo recuerdos… en este momento solamente necesitaba hablar con ella a solas… por suerte era una ocurrencia del momento y Alice no tendría una visión al respecto…

- necesito hablar contigo a solas – le digo muy bajo a mi pasajera, aún colgados de la rama, mi familia no puede escucharnos – sígueme – le digo y me dejo caer… al tocar el suelo me alejo corriendo y ella me sigue aún lanzando gruñidos de advertencia… no muy lejos de ella, me atrapa y me tira al suelo

- ¿por qué huimos? – me pregunta atrapándome entre el suelo y su cuerpo, igual de bajo, aún estamos muy cerca de mi familia

- la tomé de la cintura y revertí las posiciones, nuevamente le susurré – porque así mi esposa no tendrá visión de lo que sea que pueda pasar

- nada pasará… y creo que debemos dejar esa conversación para cuando hayamos hablado con tu familia…

- tu sabes que algo pasará… aún eres mi cantante, aún queda tu aroma y el primer amor no se olvida…

- me estás probando Jasper, tú amas demasiado a esa mujer como para hacer algo que la dañe…

- touché… me da gusto ver que no has cambiado… pero… el primer amor no se olvida – le digo susurrando en su oído y la siento temblar bajo de mi

- aún así… ahora puedes ser mi mejor amigo… si así lo quieres…

- encantado…

- ah, y si he cambiado…

En un movimiento Sarah se levantó dejándome a mi bocabajo en el suelo, luego se sentó en mi espalda… estúpida vampira dulce, rápida y linda… puedo escuchar a mi familia reír con todas sus fuerzas.

- ah, la pagarás Sarah, la pagarás…

- no creo Jasper… vamos, tu familia nos espera… - dice poniéndose de pié y dándome la mano para que yo haga lo mismo

Finalmente me pongo de pié y veo mi oportunidad… la levanto en brazos y corro a un lago cercano, ella grita y mi familia ríe, cuando estoy cerca de la orilla corro más rápido y me lanzo al agua con ella en mis brazos… cuando al resurgimos las risas de mi familia son más altas…

- ¡¿qué demonios te pasa Jasper Whitlock?! – oh no, el nombre completo… pero entonces ella ríe… - eres tan tonto a veces

- y tu eres la reina de la madurez, Sarah… - le digo riendo

- vamos… nademos de vuelta – dice ella y yo la sigo

Al llegar a la orilla todos nos esperan y Esme trae unas toallas para que nos sequemos… supongo que debe haber ido por ellas mientras Sarah y yo jugábamos…

- gracias – dice Sarah avergonzada

- no eres una carga – le digo – vamos a casa

Sarah camina al final de la fila con Esme y Carlisle a su lado, conversan sobre sus viajes… la miro… aún es hermosa… aún me provoca algo… luego miro a mi Alice y sé que no podría vivir sin ella… en cambio aprendí a vivir sin Sarah…

Abrazo a mi Alice y le doy un beso en la frente.

- te amo, ¿sabes? – le digo y ella me sonríe

- yo también te amo Jazz…

Una oleada de tristeza me golpea… sin embargo cuando volteo a mirar a Sarah se ve compuesta y aparentemente nada le afecta… pero yo sé lo que siente… a veces ser un empático es lo peor del mundo.

Llegamos a casa, Esme le ha dicho a Sarah cuál será su habitación y ella ha subido a darse un baño, disculpándose una y otra vez por ser una carga. Cuando ambos regresamos de nuestros respectivos baños, todos nos esperan para contarles nuestra historia.

Sarah es la ultima en aparecer, desde mi puesto de pié a lado de la ventana la miro bajar, creo que dejé de respirar por un momento… quisiera poder detener esto que ella me provoca, pero no puedo… es como mi pasión por la sangre, tantos años de gratificaciones inmediatas me han impedido lograr mi meta de volverme inmune al dulce aroma de la sangre humana, sin embargo cada día estoy más cerca… pero ahora es distinto… nunca me volví inmune a Sarah, nunca lo intenté, nunca la olvidé… pero para mi estaba muerta, si Maria no hubiera mentido estaría a su lado todavía…

Sarah trae puesto unos jeans, una playera de algodón blanca que me permite ver su estómago… la parte de su cuerpo que me vuelve loco… tengo que cerrar los ojos para encontrar mi autocontrol…

- lo siento, lamento haberlos hecho esperar - dice ella apenada

- no te preocupes… ¿disfrutaste el baño? – pregunta Esme amablemente

- si, gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba…

- siéntate por favor… espero que no te moleste nuestra insistencia pero, nos gustaría saber más de ti… - dice Carlisle directo al grano

- no, está bien… supongo que algún día tendría que hablar de esto… pensaría que Jasper les ha contado todo antes… - dice ella mirándome

- no… es algo que no… no pensé… bueno, no quería contarle a nadie, creo que era una manera de guardarte luto… no sé… - digo yo mirando al piso de madera, siguiendo las vetas… no me siento lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar a mi familia mientras admito que he mentido

- no has mentido Jasper y creo que todos comprendemos tus motivos… solo queremos clarificarlos – interviene Edward

- espera… yo tengo una duda – dice Bella – tu efluvio es diferente al que captamos en el bosque… ¿alguien te acompañaba?...

- si, una vampira de New York… la encontré cerca de Ohio y me acompañó hasta aquí, va a Nevada… se llama Lian… tenía poco menos de media hora de haberse ido cuando los encontré… ella también es vegetariana…

- no lo había notado… si, tu efluvio es diferente… - dice Rosalie y me contengo de no poner los ojos en blanco

- bueno… ¿puedes contarnos más de ti? – pregunta Emmett ansioso

Sarah ríe y toma una gran e innecesaria bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

- bueno… me llamo Sarah Isabel Benett… nací el 9 de enero de 1869 en Santa Fe, Nuevo México... mi madre vendía flores y mi padre era farmaceuta… teníamos una granja a las afueras del pueblo… había una granja vecina que estaba desocupada… o eso parecía, pero yo había pasado por ahí muchas veces camino al pueblo y siempre veía a una persona asomada en una de las ventanas de los pisos de arriba… era un joven muy atractivo… yo pensaba que era un fantasma, porque era inusualmente blanco para el clima de Nuevo México – sonrió con tristeza

- ese era yo – intervine – la miraba pasar frente a la casa en la que estábamos viviendo, siempre interesado en esa muchacha que me miraba al pasar y que siempre llevaba una canasta llena de flores de la temporada, nunca me había preocupado por averiguar su nombre así que la llamé "Mi pequeña dama", siempre que salía por las noches la miraba dormir desde a fuera de su ventana… un día al oscurecer por fin me encontré con ella… y lo descubrí… su sangre tenía el aroma más dulce del mundo, necesitaba probarla, de cualquier manera tenía que hacer mío ese manjar que se me presentaba tan voluntariamente… pero no podía hacerle eso… comenzaba a caer en depresión porque me había dado cuenta de la clase de ser infernal en la que me había convertido así que huí, corrí de vuelta a casa y cometí un grave, grave error… le dije a Maria lo que había ocurrido… me explicó lo que los Volturi decían sobre La Tua Cantante… así que comprendí que por más que esa muchacha me gustara debía alejarme de ella, nunca me acercaría si con eso la mantenía a salvo… pero entonces el 26 de febrero de 1884, nuestro aquelarre decidió moverse a Houston de nuevo… Maria me prometió una sorpresa al llegar a Houston, pero no fue nada de lo que yo esperaba… le había pedido que me dejara ir, que necesitaba encontrar mi camino y ella siempre se negó, y tengo marcas por cada vez que le pedí mi libertad… tontamente pensé que me dejaría libre en Houston…

- Sarah suspira y continua - yo caminaba de vuelta a casa de noche cuando de la nada apareció una mujer, sus rasgos eran totalmente mexicanos y era en verdad hermosa… sin embargo sabía, mis sentidos lo gritaban, que era peligrosa… de pronto me vi rodeada por ella y otros 5 desconocidos, estaba aterrada y no había manera de que pudiera escapar… algo me golpeó y caí inconsciente… más tarde desperté en el suelo de una sucia y polvorienta habitación… había una ventana así que me levanté a ver en dónde estaba, estaba amaneciendo, no había nada alrededor y las montañas que me indicarían que estaba en mi hogar no estaban… estaba aterrada, recordaba lo que había pasado y estaba aterrada… ¿qué querrían esos extraños de mi?, ¿volvería a ver a mis padres?... traté de salir por la ventana pero estaba demasiado alto y yo estaba muy asustada, traté de gritar en busca de auxilio aunque sabía que era inútil y entonces – Sarah respiró profundamente antes de continuar y yo aproveché ere momento para intervenir nuevamente

- ese 27 de febrero, al llegar a la casa de Houston, María tomó mi mano y me guió a una habitación en la tercera planta de la casa, era una habitación desocupada y vacía, no había nada más que una ventana… abrió la puerta y ahí en un rincón estaba Sarah, llorando… traté de acercarme a ella pero un par de neófitos me tenían sujeto yo sabía lo que pasaría

Este fue mi turno para tomar una bocanada de innecesario aire antes de atreverme a continuar…

- Sarah estaba visiblemente asustada pero con los neófitos sosteniéndome, poco podía yo hacer para ayudarla… María se acercó a ella y dijo: "Jasper… cuando alguien no cumple mis órdenes recibe un castigo… ayer yo te pedí uno muy simple, pero no eres capaz de desearme a mi… deseas a esta simple humana, claro, es su sangre que te llama, no encuentro otra explicación a tu insistencia en mirarla por la ventana… pero esto es un ejemplo de que si no puedo tener lo que quiero, tu no podrás tampoco…". Entonces María clavó sus dientes en la muñeca derecha de Sarah…

- solamente podía escuchar los gritos de Jasper rogando por mi vida… o por un trago de mi… - dice mi pequeña dama irónicamente – el dolor era demasiado y se extendía muy lentamente por mi cuerpo, tan lentamente que me hacía gritar rogando por que me mataran

- María quería darme una lección… y lo hizo… pero en el camino sufrió demasiado una completa inocente… - digo molesto, mis puños están tan fuertemente apretados que si fuera humano mis palmas estarían sangrando... ¿por qué siempre tiene que sufrir Sarah por mi culpa?...

- no empecemos con eso Jasper – dice María siguiendo el contorno de su marca…

- yo suspiro y continuo – no pude hacer nada, me mantuvieron alejado de esa habitación… María había dejado muy poco veneno y estaba actuando muy lento… fueron nueve días de escucharla gritar y rogar que la mataran…

- ¡¿nueve días?! – pregunta Esme incrédula y puedo sentir la compasión que todos sienten ahora por Sarah…

- muchas veces intenté matarla, pero me tenían demasiado bien vigilado y cada vez que lo intenté recibí una marca más para mi colección… todas en este brazo – digo tocando las marcas de mi brazo izquierdo – escuché su corazón disminuir su ritmo hasta que quedó en nada… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

* * *

**RECUERDEN!! Para que suba el proximo capítulo 10 reviews!!... no suelo hacer esto, pero por experiencia sé que si no lo hago, la gente entra y lee pero no dejan nada que retroalimente... así que... 10 REVIEWS!!**


	3. Luchar

**Disclaimer: no!! no me pertenece!! felices?!... solo soy una twilighter con una imaginación muy activa que no busca ganar dinero con sus historias, solo desea sacar sus traumas... **

**Mil gracias por todos todos sus reviews!! Quiero responderles a todos pero de momento no tengo mucho tiempo... ains!!... pero espero que en unas pocas semanas pueda responderles a todos... no piensen que soy una maleducada... mil besos a todos!! y muchisimas gracias, me hacen tan felíz!!**

* * *

**What I've Lost.**

**Capítulo 3. Luchar**

- Muchas veces intenté matarla, pero me tenían demasiado bien vigilado y cada vez que lo intenté recibí una marca más para mi colección… todas en este brazo – digo tocando las marcas de mi brazo izquierdo – escuché su corazón disminuir su ritmo hasta que quedó en nada… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…

Todos se han quedado en silencio, puedo sentir la tensión, el disgusto, la tristeza, la duda, el dolor, la pena, la preocupación… Sarah ha estado tocando la cicatriz en su muñeca…

- ¿cómo lo soportaste? – pregunta Rosalie a Sarah, Rose no puede creer que alguien pudiera soportar tanto, o que a otra persona le hubieran arrebatado la vida de tal manera

- no lo sé… - responde ella mirándome – creo que eso era lo único que podías hacer por mi, ¿no Jasper?

- hice lo que pude, pero incluso era demasiado para mi… - digo mirando de nuevo al suelo – por eso intenté matarte tantas veces en esos nueve días… creí que sería lo mejor para ambos… - puedo sentir la tristeza opresora que se ha estacionado en mi pequeña dama en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca – pero no me malinterpretes Sarah…

- lo sé Jasper, lo sé… - Sarah ahora está incómoda, para todos es duro recordar nuestra conversión, nadie en su sano juicio recordaría con alegría un momento así… bueno, tal vez Bella…

- pero ella no es normal – responde Edward y los dos reímos

- ¿están hablando de mí? – pregunta Bella y nosotros reímos más fuerte

Este rato ha servido para romper un poco la tensión del momento… pero solo un poco, Sarah aún mira su marca y puedo sentir el miedo y la tristeza que proviene de ella y mi Alice… ella mira a Sarah, quisiera saber lo que pasa por su mente… sus sentimientos me dicen que siente pena por ella y aún siente inseguridad…

- lo siento mucho Sarah – dice mi Alice y todos volvemos a sumirnos en el silencio… Sarah la mira confusa – nadie debería pasar por algo así, ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de despedirte de tu familia, y todo ese sufrimiento…

- gracias – dice mi pequeña dama – al final no fue tan malo… solo me duele haber dejado a mis padres sin ninguna explicación, quizá deben haber pensado que huí y deben haber estado muy molestos…

- no, ellos pensaban que te habían secuestrado… ya sabes, ese hombre, el dueño de la cantina… él trató de comprar tu mano y tu padre se negó… casualmente desapareció poco tiempo después de que tu desapareciste… - digo mirando a Sarah – se corrió ese rumor por el pueblo y todos le brindaron apoyo total a tus padres…

- tu… Jasper…

- en esa época la virtud de una mujer era lo más importante y que una mujer se fugara con alguien dejaba una mancha imborrable en el honor de la familia y de esa mujer, no iba a permitir que tu familia tuviera que pasar por eso, no iba a permitir que alguien tuviera dudas de tu honor…

- oh Jasper - ella llora sin lágrimas, es aún más triste de esa manera… - gracias Jasper… ¿les importa si seguimos luego?... ahora no… no puedo…

- claro cariño, tomate tu tiempo – dice Esme

- gracias – dice Sarah y sube a su habitación

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, pero siento cómo todas las miradas de mi familia se clavan en mi nuca…

- no sientan pena por mi… si, fue horrible – digo sin atreverme a mirarlos, todas sus emociones me envuelven - la culpa me corroe, por mi culpa ella no tuvo la vida plena que pudo haber tenido si no me hubiera fijado en ella, si jamás hubiera buscado un encuentro… ella no merecía esto, ella merecía ser feliz, tener una familia… de ninguna manera Maria podría haberme causado más daño… pero…

Sonidos de pasos nos alertan y Sarah ha bajado de nuevo, esta vez con una chamarra ligera, gorro y bufanda.

- ¿realmente necesitas eso? – pregunto yo a mi pequeña

- no… pero son lindos – dice con ternura, enredándose en la bufanda - ¿les importa si voy a dar un paseo?

- adelante, solo ten cuidado – dice Carlisle

- no tardes, querida – dice Esme

- gracias, no tardaré – dice ella caminando hacia la puerta principal

- ¿puedo ir contigo? – pregunto y ella asiente silenciosa… insegura…

Tomo una sudadera y la sigo al exterior. En cuanto estamos fuera de casa no pude evitarlo más, tomo su mano y a toda velocidad la guío a mi lugar personal, un claro en una parte profunda del bosque donde puedo encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que necesito cuando mis fantasmas llegan a atormentarme… ella es la primera persona a la que llevo ahí.

- oh Jasper – dice ella en cuanto nos detenemos y en un segundo ya está en mis brazos

Alice POV

Apenas escuché a Jasper pedirle a Sarah que le permitiera acompañarlo y decidí subir a mi habitación, no sé si quiero saber más de su historia… no sé si quiero seguir siendo testigo de el amor que Sarah le profesa a mi Jasper, un amor tan puro que me da miedo el no poder amar así de profundamente a Jasper o de que Jasper pueda amarla más a ella que a mi… cómo puedo competir contra un siglo de añorarla, de amarla, de nunca olvidarla, contra lo que sea que hayan vivido…

Miro a la ventana y lo veo tomar su mano y alejarse corriendo a…

_Jasper mira a__ Sarah, la abraza, sé que si pudieran ambos estarían llorando… ella levanta la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos… el acaricia su rostro, su pulgar viaja por sus labios… _

- Alice, Alice… ¡ALICE! – Edward me mira preocupado… Bella me abraza…

- ¿qué viste? – me pregunta Bella

- ¿cómo lucho contra ella? – digo llorando - ¿cómo puedo luchar contra su cantante?... tu lo dijiste – le digo a Edward – para ti Bella es irresistible, harías lo que fuera por ella, aún cuando ya no es humana… y todo tiene que ver con el hecho de que es tu cantante… ¿cómo lucho contra eso?...

- Alice…

- ¡NO!... no trates de calmarme… de decirme que nada pasará… si ni siquiera tú puedes luchar contra lo que Bella te provoca… ni alejándote de ella pudiste luchar… ¿cómo podría Jasper no sucumbir ante su dulce aroma?... ante su ternura… ¿la has visto?... es la ternura y la vulnerabilidad personificada… incluso yo siento la necesidad de protegerla… ¿es ese su poder?...

- no Alice, no es eso… no es como Tanya y sus hermanas, ella no es una súcubo… su poder es tomar los poderes de otros y usarlos por un momento determinado… - dice Edward, seguro ha leído los pensamientos de esa niña

- tu sabes que Jasper te ama – dice Bella – el nunca hará nada que te lastime

- no, yo sé que no lo hará, pero… ¿a qué costo?... a cambio de la felicidad de su cantante, a cambio de su propia felicidad… yo sé Edward, yo sé a dónde va cada noche, siempre he sabido que algo no lo dejaba vivir en paz, siempre había algo que no le permite entregarse completamente a mi… siempre ha existido esa barrera… el puede amarme mucho, incluso podría dar la vida por mi, pero siempre estará su recuerdo entre nosotros… nunca podré ser lo que ella fue… o es – digo mirando de nuevo al exterior – la lleva a su claro en el bosque, ese que todos sabemos que tiene pero que nadie tiene permitido pisar… ¿lo ven?... yo nunca he podido acercarme tanto a él como para que me lleve ahí…

- Alice…

Hundo mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, Bella toma mi mano y me abraza también… aún lloro y aunque el amor de mi familia me brinda cierto confort, aún no puedo dejar de preguntarme… ¿cómo lucho contra un amor tan puro y profundo?...

Jasper POV

Nunca pensé volver a sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos, o su aroma embriagándome… ella levanta su rostro, cualquiera que nos viera en este momento se escandalizaría de verme abrazar de esta manera a una niña de quince años… mi pulgar recorre sus labios, aún tentadores, aún deseables… suspiro y me alejo… el primer amor nunca se olvida y menos si por un siglo tuviste en tu interior el dolor de que ese amor fue arrancado de tus brazos a la fuerza… si ella me hubiera dejado porque así lo quiso todo sería diferente… no existiría este dolor, ni esta culpa…

- no quiero ser una carga en tu vida Jasper

- te he extrañado cada día, a cada segundo… nunca te olvidé, ni siquiera lo intenté…

- yo te odiaba… pensé que había sido solamente tu diversión, que… que tu compasión había sido falsa, que tu interés y cuidados eran para obtener algo de mi… perdóname por dudar… pero nunca dejé de amarte, nunca dejé de desear que cada mañana pudiéramos ver el amanecer juntos, en tus brazos… como aquella mañana, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?... es un momento que repaso en mi mente una y otra vez…

- ¿qué ha sido de tu vida, Jasper?, ¿qué has hecho en mi ausencia?

- no quiero hablar de mi vida, quiero escucharte, quiero que me digas en dónde has estado, quiero que me lo cuentes todo, quiero escuchar tu voz y convencerme de que de verdad estás aquí…

Ella toma mi mano y la guía a sus labios, besa mis dedos uno a uno y yo tengo que luchar por no lanzarme sobre ella y dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, por no tomarla aquí y ahora… es peor que mi sed de sangre… y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que me hace… aún tiene esa inocencia que me cautiva… una vez más mis brazos la rodean y ella sonríe recargando su cabeza en mi pecho… le quito el gorro que lleva puesto para aspirar su aroma de nuevo, para sentir su suave cabello entre mis dedos una vez más… aún huele a rosas y a la pureza del aire al amanecer… mi mano se escapa y recorre su espalda abriéndose paso entre la tela que la cubre, aún recuerdo la sensación de su piel sobre la mía, su cuerpo y el mío moviéndose a un mismo ritmo… mi respiración se acelera… ella se aleja sobresaltada…

- no Jasper, no… no te permitiré hacer algo de lo que pronto te arrepentirás… por más que lo desee… - ella me ha dado la espalda y camina hacia un tronco viejo para luego sentarse, aún dándome la espalda - nunca debí pasar por aquí en mi viaje, nunca pensé que vivieras aquí, quizá debería irme

¿Perderla de nuevo?... no, no… no… ella sigue dándome la espalda y de pronto la escucho llorar de nuevo… oh Dios, si es que hay un Dios, ¿por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?… si ella estuviera muerta… no… ni aún así sería fácil… maldita María… maldita, encontró la vendetta perfecta… al final si lo logró, me quitó lo que más quería en el mundo… me acerco a mi pequeña y me siento a su lado, paso un brazo por sus hombros y ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, le doy un beso en la frente y hablo…

- no, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes…

- no es buena idea Jasper

- ¿por qué?

- Alice… tu la amas, de verdad la amas…

- si…

- jamás he podido amar a alguien como te amo a ti… pero no la lastimarás… ella tampoco merece que la lastimes… y yo… yo debería ser parte de tu pasado…

- pero no quieres eso

- no… desearía que volvieras conmigo, desearía besarte ahora mismo y olvidarnos de que el mundo existe… desearía tantas cosas… pero no puedo actuar a favor de lo que deseo si en el camino lastimaré a alguien más que no merece pasar por el mismo dolor que yo pasé al perderte…

- Sarah… siempre serás mi cantante, siempre tendrás el poder de hacerme tu esclavo, por tu iría a donde fuera… no puedo negar que no quiero luchar contra lo que me haces sentir… pero también quiero hacerte el amor aquí y ahora, quiero besarte, quiero tenerte de nuevo… no quiero que te vayas… todo este tiempo te he extrañado, te amo Sarah, nunca dejé de hacerlo…

- aprendiste a vivir sin mi Jasper… continuaste con tu vida y eso me parece excelente…

- siempre me sentí vacío… solo tu puedes comprender lo que siento, lo que deseo, lo que no quiero… tu tienes la llave de mi ser Sarah, nunca la perdiste, ni aún cuando pensé que estabas muerta… muchas veces deseé haber muerto contigo…

- no Jasper, no digas eso… tu estás casado ahora… ese es un lazo más profundo que lo que tu y yo tenemos…

- ¿más profundo que el que seas mi cantante?... ¿más profundo que esa marca en tu hombro… o en el mío?... ¿fue solo el calor del momento, Sarah?... yo te hice el amor, Sarah… fue la primera vez que me sentí completo, que me permití entregarme por completo… mi veneno aún corre por tu cuerpo Sarah… como el tuyo por el mío… - digo sosteniendo su barbilla para que me mire…

- para mi fue todo lo especial que puede ser la primera vez de una mujer… fue mágico Jasper… y nuestros poderes lo hicieron mejor… podía sentir el amor que me profesabas, sé que para los dos fue algo más… y sé que tu también lo sabes…

- te amo Sarah… no sé que hacer, estoy confundido… no quiero lastimarla a ella pero tampoco quiero dejarte… y sé que la amo… pero tu tienes tanto poder sobre mi, tu aroma me enloquece, tus emociones me tranquilizan, sé que comprendes perfectamente lo que siento siempre, eso me hace dudar demasiado… - le digo pasando mis labios por su oído, su cuello… su aroma me marea… nuestras respiraciones están aceleradas - no sé qué hacer… te amo Sarah… no sé si pueda perderte de nuevo… ya no estoy seguro de nada…

- me iré pronto Jasper, no seré uno más de los fantasmas que vienen a atormentarte… no voy a hacerte elegir… - dice ella alejándose un poco de mi

- odio demasiado a Maria… si volviera a verla… - mis manos se han vuelto puños y si fuera humano, seguramente mis nudillos estarían ahora completamente blancos, ella habla suavemente, acariciando mis brazos y haciéndome soltar el agarre de mis dedos de inmediato

- ya no valdría la pena, ya logró su cometido… y muy bien logrado… así se hace Maria… - dice ella sarcásticamente

- no, no lo valdría pero me sentiría mucho mejor si pudiera hacerlo…

- bueno, eso si… vamos, ya debe pasar de media noche y en tu casa nos esperan… le prometí a tu mamá no volver tarde…

Yo reí, a Esme le encanta la faceta de suegra, lo sé porque cuando Bella era humana y le comentaba a Edward algo como lo que Sarah me acaba de decir podía sentir la alegría y emoción que la llenaba… le encantaba que alguien se refiriera de ella como: tu mamá… y más cuando ese alguien era una futura hija… seguro que le hubiera encantado escuchar a Sarah decirlo… pero… no… Esme no es su suegra, es solo la mamá del mejor amigo de esta niña… mejor amigo… mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato… ese sería mi nuevo lugar en la vida de mi pequeña dama…

- vamos Sarah, caminemos de vuelta – le digo y le ofrezco mi mano, ella la toma y comenzamos nuestro camino de regreso, esta vez caminando lentamente, a paso de humano

Al llegar a las orillas del terreno que ocupa la casa puedo sentir la ansiedad de todos porque no hemos vuelto, y la ansiedad de Emmett porque quiere seguir escuchando la historia… miro a Sarah quien parece sobrecogida por la cantidad de emociones que la golpean… sin embargo aún no suelta mi mano…

- solo concéntrate en mi… así será más fácil que el resto no te moleste…

- ¿eso haces tú?, ¿te concentras en alguien más?

- no, yo ya no necesito hacer eso… pero me ayudaba al principio…

- ¿en quién te concentrabas tú?

- en María, siempre me impresionó lo bien que manejaba sus sentimientos… era buena materia de estudio – digo mientras le abro la puerta de entrada, antes de dejarla pasar le advierto – muchas emociones te golpearán en cuanto estemos adentro, estoy seguro de que lo sentiste en el bosque, pero en ese momento todos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, ahora las emociones han cambiado y todos sienten algo diferente, si sigues concentrándote en mi será menos complicado, pero de verdad debes concentrarte… quizá no debería dejar que me toques tanto tiempo…

- no por favor, no me quites lo único que me queda – dice ella sonriendo

- está bien… no me quejo… - le sonrío – bueno, hemos estado tocándonos mucho tiempo así que el tiempo que nos hemos tocado es equivalente al tiempo que durará… ¿aguantarás seis horas?

- lo intentaré

- bien… si se vuelve demasiado solo dime…

- está bien

Por fin la dejo entrar y Esme se acerca a nosotros rápidamente, Sarah de inmediato capta lo que mi madre siente y de inmediato dice.

- lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, prometo que no vuelve a pasar… - dice ella casi sin respirar

- está bien… tranquila querida… - dice Esme

- lo siento, es que todas estas emociones…

- concéntrate pequeña, concéntrate… - le digo mientras la guío a la sala y la siento en un sillón… me pongo de cuclillas frente a Sarah y la tomo de las manos – respira, cierra los ojos, imagina que todos somos puntos de colores y concéntrate en uno solo… menos en Emmett, te volverá loca…

- ¡OYE!

- respira Sarah… localiza mi color… concéntrate – ella aún tiembla y yo sujeto sus manos con más fuerza

- ¿cómo lo haces?, ¿cómo vives el día a día con esto? – pregunta ella aún temblando

- me llevó mucho tiempo, pequeña… no es fácil, lo sé, solo concéntrate - beso su mano y ella me sonríe – relájate, concéntrate solo en mi

- listo, ahora solo puedo sentirte a ti… tranquilo, está bien… - dice sonriendo… tan dulce - y tranquilo Emmett, ahora continuaré con la historia, pero por favor… cálmate…

- ¿segura que estás bien? – pregunta Carlisle

- si, segura – responde mi pequeña dama y me mira – mmm… Whitlock, si sigues sujetando mi mano, esto durará un rato más y entonces si me volveré loca

- oh, lo siento – le digo y regreso su mano a su regazo – lo olvidé

Ella solo me sonríe y luego toma una gran e innecesaria bocanada de aire para luego mirarme y decir…

- creo que nos quedamos en que Maria me hizo el favor que darle un giro de 360 grados a mi vida, ¿no es así querido amigo? – me dice levantando su mano izquierda y mostrándome la cicatriz en ella, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, una de esas sonrisas que pueden iluminar una habitación… no pude evitarlo y sonreí justo como ella lo estaba haciendo… - ah si, y me hizo pasar los 9 días más… interesantes de mi vida… y mi hermano me llamaba debilucha, ¡JA!...

- ay Sarah, juro que nunca entenderé tu humor… - le digo sin poder contener más la risa, la ola de simpleza que ha estado enviándome es simplemente más poderosa que mis ganas de no reír… ella me hace tan feliz… y a veces es tan tonta…

Alice POV

Bajo las escaleras al escuchar la risa de Jasper, un sonido que no solemos escuchar en esta casa... Edward y Bella han estado haciéndome compañía y bajan detrás de mi…

Entramos a la sala, en el sofá esta Carlisle riendo bajito por la influencia de Jasper, creo que incluso lo disfruta… en el sillón de dos plazas Emmett y Rosalie platican por lo bajo… en el sillón de una plaza Sarah está sentada y Jasper está en cuclillas frente a ella, con las manos sobre el sillón a sus costados, y ambos ríen… Esme está sentada a lado de ellos y también ríe…

- a veces puedes ser tan tonta… - le dice Jasper a Sarah y ambos ríen… yo nunca lo había visto tan despreocupado como ahora

- un poquito… ah, continuemos con la historia para que puedas deshacerte más pronto de mi – dice Sarah y Jasper ríe… niega con la cabeza y besa la media luna en su muñeca… tan concentrado en ella está que no se ha percatado de mi presencia en la habitación…

- ay Sarah… ¿no te ha quedado claro?... – dice Jasper y se levanta, deteniéndose antes en el oído de Sarah para susurrarle algo, ella pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza… Jasper solo ríe y le da un beso en la frente… ella ríe por lo bajo…

- tranquilo Emmett… por favor… - dice Sarah con ternura, mientras Jasper al fin me mira y palmea el lugar libre a lado de él para que yo me siente… normalmente me rodearía con su brazo, pero esta vez solo me sonríe – pues bien… habían pasado nueve días y era…

- 7 de marzo… pasaba de medio día cuando tu corazón dejó de latir… aún tenías puesto ese vestido blanco con bordados en el costado… – dice mi Jasper con una sonrisa y yo lo miro… sé que él no recuerda la hora en la que nos vimos por primera vez, ni la ropa que yo llevaba puesta…

- no te compares Alice, sabes que Jasper recuerda con más nitidez las cosas traumáticas… - susurra Edward muy bajo y Bella toma mi mano...

¿Por qué? Jasper ha cambiado tanto desde que ella llegó… y no puedo odiarla… ¿cómo puedo odiar a la persona que ha hecho a mi Jasper reír y sentirse relajado?... ¿por qué no lo vi venir antes?... ¿eso quiere decir que de verdad Sarah no lo planeó?... Edward me ha asegurado una y otra vez que Sarah no tiene intención de interferir, pero también entiendo que lo ama, incluso yo puedo ver reflejado en sus ojos todo el amor que ella siente por él… Jasper habla una vez más sin dejar de mirar a Sarah…

- entonces Maria me llamó y por supuesto fui escoltado por tres neófitos… al fin me dejó entrar a la habitación donde Sarah se encontraba…

* * *

**RECUERDEN: 10 REVIEWS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!! YAY!!**


	4. Pretender

**Disclaimer: no... no me pertenece, si me perteneciera sería felíz, muy felíz!!**

**Hey!!... pues las próximas tres semanas estaré un poco ocupada porque tengo muchos trabajos finales y exámenes finales que realizar, pero procuraré que las actualizaciónes estén listas para subirse, si no, por favor ténganme paciencia, ya casi termina mi semestre y por tres meses no faltarán las acrualizaciónes ;)... una vez más, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, prometo encontrar tiempo para responderlos.**

**Y como nota sobre la historia, pues aquí introduzco memorias, están escritas en tercera persona, creo que están bien señaladas y todo pero bueno, cada quien puede opinar diferente. **

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 4. Pretender**

- entonces Maria me llamó y por supuesto fui escoltado por tres neófitos… al fin me dejó entrar a la habitación donde Sarah se encontraba…

_- 7 de marzo de 1884 (memoria) -_

- Jasper – llama una voz femenina, extremadamente conocida para el muchacho de brillantes ojos carmesí, que yace recostado en el piso de su habitación, buscando figuras en el techo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa… como lo ha estado haciendo los últimos ocho días… - hoy es el noveno – piensa el muchacho

El joven se levanta y camina con pesadez hasta la puerta, al abrirla tres figuras un poco menos altas que él, pero con ojos oscuros, lo esperan para escoltarlo.

- buenas tardes, ¿cómo pinta la muerte? – pregunta el joven de ojos carmesí con ironía, las tres figuras ríen y siguen de cerca al muchacho que ha comenzado a caminar frente a ellos

- Maria te prepara una sorpresa – dice una de las figuras

- su corazón se ha detenido – dice una segunda figura

- vaya, lo impresionante es que hayan prestado suficiente atención como para notarlo – comenta Jasper molesto – pensé que solo pensaban en cómo lograr que María les hiciera caso

- María es pasado… la chica es más bella, ya la hemos visto… es una diosa… - dice la figura que había hablado al principio, Jasper puede sentir la lujuria que fluye de esa figura – cómo nos divertiremos ella y yo… tantas cosas que le puedo mostrar…

Sin poder contenerse más Jasper toma de las solapas al neófito que se ha atrevido a pensar de una manera tan inapropiada de la pobre muchacha que por tanto tiempo ha sufrido una condena inmerecida.

- nunca te atrevas a hablar así de ella… si te atreves a tocarla o siquiera a acercarte a ella, Alexander…

- uuuuh… ¿el pobre Jasper no soporta la competencia? – dice el neófito divertido de la reacción del vampiro – si ella quiere… y lo hará… no podrás hacer nada al respecto, ¿no es así Jasperito?...

- déjalo Jasper, no vale la pena… - dice la persona que hasta el momento se ha mantenido en silencio – además puedes tenerme a mi… yo puedo hacerte muy feliz… esa es solo una niña, ¿para qué quieres a una niña si puedes tener a una mujer?

- no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, Karine – responde Jasper soltando al neófito, que cae al suelo aún riendo

- ¿cómo te atreves? – dice la muchacha

- ¿de segunda mesa Jasper?... creo que querías decir de quinta mesa… - ríe otro

- yo que tu no me burlaría, Marco… la pequeña Karine está de verdad molesta… - dice Jasper retomando su camino por el pasillo

- ¿qué le ves a esa niña? – pregunta Karine molesta siguiéndolo

Jasper solo se mantiene en silencio mientras sube las escaleras que lo llevan al ático de esa vieja y derruida casa.

- exijo una explicación, Jasper…

- ya no le insistas Karine, deja al pobre Jasper ilusionarse con la muchachita – dice Alexander divertido por la situación – cuando ella venga felizmente a mis brazos verá que lo único que le queda eres tu

- pobre Jasperito… aunque no creo que esté tan desesperado como para aceptar cualquier cosa – dice Marco

- tu cállate imbécil – dice Karine – Jasper, deja de ignorarnos…

Jasper ni siquiera voltea a ver al trío de vampiros que lo escoltan. Finalmente llega a su destino y Maria lo espera en la puerta de una habitación.

- ¿molestando a Jasper, niños? – dice Maria recargada en la puerta – ya puedes pasar, querido, solo no intentes algo estúpido

Maria se aleja de la puerta y permite que Jasper la abra, en el centro de la habitación una muchacha de cabello café y delicada figura yace con los ojos cerrados y respirando acompasadamente. Jasper se acerca cuidadosamente a ella.

- abre los ojos

- no quiero

- por favor

- tengo miedo

- mírame, por favor

Sarah abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de Jasper, sin pensarlo mucho se abraza fuertemente a Jasper, llorando sin lágrimas.

- ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué soy? – pregunta Sarah asustada

- estás en Houston, Texas… eres un vampiro…

- eso no es posible… ¿por qué me han hecho esto? – dice Sarah

- perdóname…

- no fuiste tú…

- pero es por mi culpa que estás aquí… nunca debí buscarte…

- no me dejes… Jasper…

- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunta Jasper incrédulo

- los he escuchado llamarte así… por favor no me dejes…

- no lo haré, tranquila... – dice Jasper tomando en sus brazos a la chica y cargándola, mientras ella se abraza fuertemente a él

- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – pregunta María desde la puerta

- no te incumbe… ya te has divertido, ahora déjala en paz… yo me encargaré de ella – dice Jasper sosteniendo a la pobre muchacha que aún solloza en sus brazos

- ¿y quién dice eso? – dice María

- yo lo digo… - responde Jasper retadoramente – no podrás evitarlo esta vez…

- ¡ja!, me gustan los hombres que me retan… como quieras, haz lo que quieras con ella… me da igual… pero no permito que ella salga de esta casa – dice María y se aleja de la puerta moviéndose con gracia y haciendo que de Alexander y Marco se desprenda una ola de lujuria…

Él camina hacia la salida de la sucia habitación… al pasar a lado de Alexander deja escapar un gruñido bajo y lo mira amenazante…

- a ella la protejo yo… no te atrevas a acercarte… estás advertido…

- ella vendrá sola a mi… no te preocupes… - responde divertido Alexander, Jasper lo mira una ultima vez y sigue su camino, conciente de la carga preciosa que lleva en sus brazos

Jasper sujeta a la muchacha entre sus brazos con mucha cautela, como si sujetara un objeto precioso que hay que preservar… ella levanta la mirada y mira su rostro, reconociéndolo…

- tu… - susurra ella, Jasper la mira – eras tu el que siempre me miraba desde la ventana… el que levantó mi cesta de flores aquel día cuando volvía a casa… luego huiste…

- lo recuerdas… - dice Jasper sonriéndole, puede sentir que ahora está más tranquila, pero aún siente miedo

- después de todo no eres un fantasma… pero estás muy cerca de serlo… - dice ella sonriendo – supongo que después de todo la adivina tenía razón… si estabas mi destino… - ella deja escapar una risita

Jasper la mira maravillado… ¿cómo puede ella reír en un momento así?... analiza sus sentimientos y descubre que está siendo honesta, como si estuviera aceptando su realidad… como si tratara de sentirse cómoda con la idea de lo que le acaba de pasar… pero aún siente miedo…

Por primera vez presta atención a los ojos de su pequeña dama y se sorprende… son oscuros pero con cierto destello dorado en ellos… ¿qué significa eso?... ¿por qué no son carmesí como el de todos los recién creados?...

Jasper sigue mirándola mientras hace su camino hasta su habitación, se encuentra maravillado por la hermosa dama que lleva en sus brazos, esa ternura, sensualidad e inocencia que desprende lo intriga… ríe para sus adentros al pensar en lo mucho que siempre lo atrajo, lo mucho que le gustaba mirarla por la ventana, sabiéndola inalcanzable… no… esta no es la manera en la que debieron encontrarse… ella tenía derecho a una vida plena, no a esta maldición, no a esta vida… si es que a eso podría llamársele vida… él no tenía derecho a condenarla así, nunca debió buscar un encuentro, nunca debió contarle a nadie sobre ese encuentro… fue él quien la condenó… su mirada se ensombrece… ella lo nota...

- no… no es tu culpa… es mía, mis padres siempre me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, que bandoleros solían pasar por ahí… nunca les hice caso… - dice ella tocando su mejilla, Jasper voltea un poco su rostro para besar su palma y respirar su aroma… se sorprende al descubrir que aún es ese aroma que tenía cuando era humana…

- ingenua – dice Jasper en voz baja - si es por mi culpa… estás aquí porque tú eras la única cosa que yo podría haber deseado, después de mi libertad… estás aquí porque es la mejor venganza en la que alguien pudo pensar…

- ¿tan importante era para ti?... – pregunta ella sorprendida

- no… eras lo segundo más importante… lo primero era mi libertad…

- ¿no eres libre?

- no…

- ¿por qué?

- porque no puedo irme de aquí y dejar esta vida… estoy cansado de ser un asesino y no puedo largarme…

- ¿por qué no puedes irte?

- te dije que no te dejaría…

- no te detengas por mí… busca tu libertad…

- no sin ti… prometí que te protegería y eso haré…

- huyamos juntos entonces…

- no es tan sencillo – responde Jasper llegando a su destino y abriendo la puerta hábilmente

Coloca a la chica en la cama que adorna la habitación, la que tiene sábanas de seda negra y la cual nunca ha sido usada…

- ¿por qué no huiste antes?

- porque no tuve el valor… y disfrutaba mirarte por la ventana…

- ¿por qué no dejas de ser un asesino?

- porque es mi naturaleza… ¿sientes que te arde la garganta? – pregunta él y ella asiente – traeré algo para que te alimentes

- ¡no!... no me dejes – dice ella sujetando su mano, impidiéndole que se aleje más… Jasper siente el miedo de la chica y vuelve a sentarse a su lado

- ¿entonces cómo te traeré alimento? – dice Jasper sin soltar su mano

- llévame contigo – dice ella

- no puedo… no me permiten sacarte de aquí…

- ¿en qué consiste el alimento? – pregunta

- ¿no lo sabes?

- ¿s-sangre?

- si

- ¿de personas?

- si

- entonces no quiero… - dice ella y Jasper la mira

- ¿qué?

- dijiste que no querías ser un asesino… y yo no quiero que alguien inocente muera por mi culpa… ambos salimos ganando – dice ella mirándolo a los ojos

- debes alimentarte…

- que sea de animales entonces…

- no hay muchos animales cerca… solo perros y algunas ratas que tienen demasiado miedo para acercarse… ninguno sabe bien…

- ¿y no hay ganado?

- no podemos tomar nada del ganado… la gente sabe que somos peligrosos y sospechan también lo que somos… si tomáramos una vaca o un cordero nos señalarían…

- entiendo… y… ¿es rica la sangre de humanos?

- depende… todos saben diferentes…

- ¿la mía era rica?

- no lo sé… pero olía delicioso… eras… aún eres mi cantante…

- ¿tu cantante?

- en Italia hay un grupo de vampiros que se encargan de mantener en orden todo, de que nuestro secreto se mantenga… es muy importante porque las consecuencias podrían ser terribles… su aquelarre se hace llamar Los Volturi… hablan de La Tua Cantante… una persona que tiene una sangre que resulta irresistible para nosotros, de un aroma tan delicioso que uno haría lo que fuera por obtenerla… es un fenómeno que solo se da una vez en la vida… y tu eres mi cantante, aún conservas el aroma…

- ¿por eso me convirtieron en esto?, ¿porque te resulto irresistible?...

- si, te usaron como metáfora viva para ejemplificar que nunca obtendría mi libertad… algo por lo que daría todo…

- lo siento… - dice ella bajando la mirada

- ¿por qué te disculpas? – pregunta él tomando su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo

- porque por mi culpa no puedes irte…

- no, no es tu culpa… nunca vuelvas a repetir eso… nunca…

- pero…

- no, no lo digas…

- ¿qué más?

- ¿qué más qué?

- ¿qué más tengo que saber?

- ah… no puedes dormir, eres ágil, muy rápida y fuerte… es posible que tengas un poder…

- ¿qué clase de poder?

- pues… cada vampiro trae algo de su vida humana consigo, una cualidad que era muy remarcable… yo soy empático, puedo sentir y manejar, en condiciones propicias, los sentimientos de los que me rodean…

- ¿qué estoy sintiendo?

- miedo, curiosidad, interés, alegría, incredulidad, tristeza… sientes demasiadas cosas…

- ¿cuál es mi poder?

- no lo sé, ya aparecerá cuando lo necesites…

- ¿no puede ser ahora?

- no, necesita un detonante…

- aaah… ¿hazme sentir algo?...

- ya lo he hecho…

- ¿cuándo?

- cuando te traía aquí… te he calmado…

- aaah…

- lo demás lo descubrirás con el tiempo

- ¿por qué tus ojos son carmesí?

- porque he bebido sangre de humanos por mucho tiempo

- y si no bebo sangre de humanos… ¿de qué color serán mis ojos?

- no lo sé… nunca he conocido a un vampiro que no beba sangre de humanos… pero hay una leyenda, un vampiro italiano al que le llaman Stregoni Benefici, dicen que no bebe sangre humana, por lo que sus ojos son dorados y que es pacífico, pero no sé si sea cierto… aunque hay un cierto destello dorado en tus ojos… - dice él acariciando su mejilla

- ¿y mi familia? – pregunta Sarah con tristeza

- ¿qué recuerdas?

- todo – dice ella sin comprender

- ¿cómo te llamas?

- Sarah Isabel Benett

- ¿cuántos años tienes?

- quince

- ¿en dónde naciste y cuándo?

- en Santa Fe, Nuevo México el 9 de enero de 1869… ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto? – pregunta Sarah comenzando a impacientarse

- normalmente los recién creados… o neófitos… no recuerdan gran parte de su vida como humanos… estos datos que te acabo de preguntar son normalmente los que un recién creado ha olvidado… me sorprende que recuerdes tanto… ¿recuerdas a tu hermana? – pregunta él mirando fijamente a la chica, quien parece analizar lo que acaba de aprender

- ¿hermana?... yo solo tengo un hermano mayor… se llama Sebastien y tiene una hija pequeña, acaba de nacer…

- Increíble… - dice Jasper – siempre supe que eras especial, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cuán especial eres

- Sarah le sonríe… y él se derrite con esa sonrisa y pronto se encuentra sonriendo también… hasta que ella recuerda algo, su mirada se ensombrece y comienza a sollozar…

- mis padres pensarán que he huido… me odiarán… - dice Sarah sollozando y mirando sus manos, que descansan en su regazo

- no te preocupes, veré que puedo hacer al respecto… - le dice Jasper acercándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla

- ¿nunca podré verles de nuevo verdad?

- no… temo que no…

Durante unos minutos ella se abraza a él sollozando… por primera vez Jasper se ha permitido un acercamiento tan cercano con alguien, por primera vez siente que no tiene que estar a la defensiva, por primera vez se siente cómodo con alguien.

- eres hermosa, mi pequeña dama – dice Jasper sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por el impulso del momento, sorprendiéndose a si mismo… es la primera vez que pasa

- ¿cómo me has llamado? – pregunta ella mirándolo, su mirada ensombrecida comienza a iluminarse un poco de nuevo

- mi pequeña dama – dice él – perdona, no estaba pensando correctamente

- me gusta… realmente me gusta… - dice ella sonriendo

- ¿puedo seguir llamándote así?

- si quieres…

- serás mi pequeña entonces…

- me gusta… - dice ella abrazándose a él de nuevo

Jasper la recuesta en la cama y él se acomoda a su lado, la abraza y ella esconde su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma…

- canela…

- ¿qué? – pregunta Jasper

- hueles a canela… me encanta… siempre me encantaron los rollos de canela que preparaba mi madre… - la tristeza, que nunca la deja, vuelve a invadir a la muchacha y Jasper la abraza más fuerte

- tú hueles a rosas – él dice oliendo su cabello y ella sonríe – ¿te das cuenta de que me comparaste con comida?

- lo siento – dice ella sonriendo

- ¿quieres verte?

- ¿he cambiado?

- si… eres más hermosa ahora…

- mentiroso… - dice ella aún sonriendo

- no, es verdad… ¿quieres?...

- no lo sé, tengo miedo…

- ¿de ser un monstruo?

- no eres un monstruo, Jasper

- oh si, lo soy…

- no… eres un ángel… mi ángel – dice ella abrazándolo más fuerte

- no sabes lo que dices – responde él abrazándola

- me gustaría darme un baño…

- eso puedo arreglarlo… dame un minuto…

- no por favor, no te vayas – dice ella tratando de impedirle que se levante de su lado…

- estaré cerca, lo prometo… - él besa su mano y ella lo suelta – solo llámame y estaré aquí en un momento…

- ¿lo prometes?

- lo prometo… no te dejaré…

- entonces ve…

Jasper se levantó y fue a calentar agua, luego, llenó la tina que se encontraba en la habitación contigua… puso velas alrededor… y cuando todo estuvo listo, fue por la chica que yacía en la cama…

- listo… - dijo él cargando a la muchacha de nuevo, llevándola al baño… una vez ahí la pone sobre sus pies y habla - toma, para que te seques… no pude encontrar ropa para que te cambies pero… creo que esto servirá – dice el entregándole una toalla y una bata

- gracias – dice ella, pero él no hace ningún intento por moverse de su sitio – te importa si…

- oh si, perdona – dice él y sale del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si

El baño dura hora y media, Jasper puede escucharla sollozar… además de que puede sentirla… pero no puede hacer nada y decide que es mejor no interferir, es importante que ella deje fluir todo lo que está sintiendo, necesita hacerse a la idea por sus propios medios… aunque si pudiera él trataría de evitarle cualquier clase de sufrimiento… esa es su meta de ahora en adelante, hacerla tan feliz como esté en sus manos… es una promesa, mientras el mundo siga existiendo él se encargará de hacerla feliz… a cualquier costo…

Finalmente ella sale del baño y Jasper aún está sentado en la cama, mirando la puerta del baño que se encuentra a lado del tocador… se queda sin palabras, ella sale con la bata de puesta y el cabello mojado, se ve tan hermosa…

- ¿qué? – dice ella apenada y él se acerca a ella

- eres en verdad hermosa, Sarah, muy hermosa… - dice acercando su rostro al de la chica

Sus labios están a punto de tocarse cuando unos pasos los sacan de su nube…

- ¿qué es eso? – pregunta Sarah asustada

- son el resto, han vuelto de alimentarse… habla más bajo – tampoco era que ella hablara muy fuerte, pero por seguridad – lo más bajo que puedas…

- ¿está bien así? – pregunta ella, hablando muy bajo

- perfecto – le dice él sonriendo

- ¿puedes permitirme un cepillo para cepillarme el cabello? – pregunta ella y él le da uno de inmediato

- mírate Sarah… - dice Jasper tomando a la chica de los hombros y haciéndola voltear a mirarse al espejo que se encuentra atrás de ella, ella contiene un grito y se mira, sin creer que esa hermosa mujer que le devuelve la mirada es ella - no vuelvas a decir que no eres hermosa, porque eres el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi existencia

Ella se cepilla el cabello, aún se mira al espejo sin creer que esa que le devuelve la mirada es ella misma… cuando termina voltea a mirar a Jasper que desde la cama la mira embobado… ambos sonríen…

Ya ha oscurecido y el reloj del buró indica las diez…

- Jasper… ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

- nueve días

- ¿siempre es así? – pregunta ella refiriéndose a la transformación y su duración

- no… normalmente son solo tres días pero María no puso suficiente veneno en tu sistema…

- ¿veneno?

- no sabría de qué otra forma llamarlo

- ¿no desearías dormir a veces? – pregunta ella mirando la cama

- si… más de las que puedes imaginar…

- ¿podemos pretender que dormimos?

- podemos, si… ¿quieres?

- por favor…

- está bien…

Jasper se quita la camisa y va por los pantalones, pero se detiene al recordarlo…

- perdona yo…

- no, no te preocupes, haz lo que necesites para estar cómodo…

- si quieres…

- no, Jasper… aquí la que está irrumpiendo en tu vida soy yo… y creo que estaré aquí un tiempo así que, por favor, actúa como normalmente lo haces…

- está bien… pero de cualquier manera, disculpa mi falta de pudor…

- terco… ya te he dicho que no importa – dice ella, aunque sonrojada

Jasper queda en ropa interior… y mira a Sarah tomar su camisa, y voltearse, mirando a la cama, de espaldas al tocador… Jasper al comprender hace lo mismo… pero con la suerte, o desgracia, de quedar mirando al espejo, trata de ignorarlo y mirar a otro lado, o simplemente de cerrar los ojos, pero no puede… y mira todo…

Sarah deshace el amarre de la bata y la desliza por sus hombros, se la quita y la pone en la cama… Jasper deja de respirar en cuanto ve su espalda desnuda, ella se pone la camisa, que le queda debajo de las rodillas, cubriendo su desnudez… y ella voltea de nuevo… se miran a través del espejo…

- perdona…

- lo hiciste a propósito – acusa él, aunque sabe que no lo hizo con maldad, pero si con curiosidad y ella baja la mirada apenada, él se voltea y sin poder contenerse más… la besa… suave y tiernamente, sin atreverse a romper la barrera aún existente, el momento llegará, pero no hoy…

La carga y la pone en la cama, acomodándose a su lado… ambos descansan entre sábanas de seda, un último beso, una última mirada… y ambos comienzan a pretender…

_- Época Actual -_

- ese día mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados - dice Sarah

- no solo la tuya – digo yo y ella sonríe

- Toda mi familia se ha quedado en silencio… ponderando lo que se acaba de decir… aunque hemos cortado algunas partes, por el bien de mi Alice, la historia ha sido contada como ocurrió… Sarah me mira significativamente…

- ¿podemos tomar un descanso? – pregunta Sarah a la familia

Todos, incluso Emmett, asienten y cada quien se pone de pié, cada uno se dirige a su habitación, yo sigo a Alice, pero Sarah se ha quedado en medio de la sala… mi curiosidad me puede y volteo a mirarla… todos se detienen en seco ante mi súbito movimiento y me miran, Sarah también…

- ¿aún lo haces? – pregunto yo

- ¿pretender?

- si…

- cada día… aunque ya ha amanecido – dice ella mirando a través de la ventana, al sol que comienza a asomarse tímidamente en el horizonte – eso haré ahora mismo

Yo asiento y retomo mi camino, igual que el resto de mi familia… me pregunto si ella aún conserva la camisa, y si aún la usa para pretender… Edward, que camina al frente mío me mira sobre su hombro y asiente casi imperceptiblemente… una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro… siento a Alice tomar mi mano, guiándome a nuestra habitación, yo le sonrío y beso su mano…

- pretendamos entonces – susurra Sarah muy bajo, estoy seguro de que solo yo lo escuché con claridad… los otros escucharon un murmullo pero no lo comprendieron…

- así sea – digo yo y Alice me mira

Sarah se desvía hacia su habitación… a la izquierda, Alice y yo a la derecha… abro la puerta y le permito a Alice entrar. Antes de entrar miro a mi pequeña dama y ella a mí…

- pretendamos… - dice ella solo con los labios

- pretendamos… - respondo yo de igual manera

Ella entra a su habitación… y finalmente entro yo a la habitación que comparto con mi esposa, y que parece ser solo de ella… y Alice me mira expectante… yo suspiro… pretendamos…

* * *

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!**


	5. ¿Y ahora que no estoy muerta?

**Disclaimer: ay ya lo saben, no me pertenece!! están felices ahora?! **

**ESTOY DE VUELTA!! Al fin terminó la escuela, no podría estar más felíz... espero que este capítulo les guste, yo no estoy tan convencida del todo, pero se me hacía justo conocer el POV de Sarah. Gracias por la paciencia, son geniales!! Mil besos!!**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 5. ****¿Y ahora que no estoy muerta?**

Ella entra a su habitación… y finalmente entro yo a la habitación que comparto con mi esposa, y que parece ser solo de ella… y Alice me mira expectante… yo suspiro… pretendamos…

Sarah POV

Entro a la habitación, aún tratando de controlar mis emociones, no voy a derrumbarme ahora, no voy a llorar, no voy a dejar que esto sea más fuerte que yo, no… camino al alto ventanal, miro el sol que se asoma en el horizonte, tocando mi piel, haciéndola resplandecer… cambio mi ropa por mi pijama favorita, una de las tres prendas que cargo en mi mochila, mi única compañera en este siglo viajando por el mundo…

Voy al baño y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, después de tanto tiempo no puedo creer que esa hermosa muchacha que me devuelve la mirada sea yo misma, sin embargo mi exterior no es el reflejo de mi interior… no, ella se ve como una joven e inexperta muchacha de quince años, entre la niñez y la madurez… no, yo no soy la que se refleja ahí… yo he pasado por tanto, he visto tantas cosas… definitivamente ya no soy esa niña soñadora, aquella que deseaba ser una ama de casa que se levanta temprano para preparar el desayuno para el marido que se va a trabajar al campo, aquella que vive para cocinar pasteles para sus niños… no… no soy aquella niña que en 1883 solo deseaba cumplir dieciocho años para poder buscar un buen partido…

Nunca esperé viajar por el mundo, nunca pensé que perdería mi virtud a los quince años con la única persona a la que he amado, o que esa persona me dejaría y yo tendría que aprender a existir de nuevo, sola, sin familia o amigos… sin él, sola, por la eternidad… nunca pensé que le odiaría o que desearía lastimar a alguien amado… y nunca pensé que un día me enteraría de la verdad, o que daría todo por perdido y que decidiría dejarlo, seguir viajando, seguir aprendiendo… sola, sin nada que ganar o perder, viviendo por vivir, sin una dirección o un sentido y sobre todo… nunca pensé que un día volvería a encontrarme con él… pero ahora estoy aquí… y él no me besó, no me amó, no me dijo lo mucho que me había necesitado, lo mucho que me había extrañado para luego seguirme y viajar juntos por el mundo…

Salgo del baño con mi pijama favorito, shorts negros y blusa blanca sin mangas, me meto en la cama, mirando hacia afuera por el ventanal…

¿Cómo lucho contra un matrimonio?, ¿cómo lucho cuando él si aprendió a vivir sin mi?, él si continuó su vida, si siguió su camino… pero él pensaba que estaba muerta, me dice mi voz interior, yo… yo pensaba que me había usado… giro en la cama y ahora miro el techo, las vigas de madera me dan un entretenimiento, buscando figuras encuentro gatos, estrellas… y sus ojos vienen a mi, los ojos de mi Jasper, no estos nuevos ojos dorados, no, aquellos ojos carmesí que siempre veía cuando imaginaba nuestro reencuentro…

Él ha cambiado, pero también yo… y sin embargo… aún huele a canela, aún parece que sus brazos fueron hechos para acoplarse perfectamente a mi figura, su piel aún se siente de la misma manera sobre la mía… hubiera preferido morir, que aquel día Maria realmente me hubiera matado, de haber sabido no hubiera luchado… ella ganó… él nunca será mío, nunca, mi inmortalidad no tiene ningún sentido… y yo no puedo hacer nada por terminar con esta existencia solitaria y sin significado…

Aún lo amo, aún lo extraño, aún lo necesito… pero no lo puedo tener… no puedo lastimar a alguien más en el camino, Alice es tan dulce, ella realmente lo ama… una parte de mi me grita que nada de eso importa, Jasper me ama más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo y yo tengo derecho a ser feliz, y si Jasper es mi felicidad entonces debo hacer algo por tener mi felicidad, no importa el costo… pero la otra parte me dice que no, él ya no me pertenece, aunque yo le perteneceré toda mi existencia, él siempre será mi dueño… pero no, él tiene una vida en la que ya no figuro yo y no tengo derecho a interferir.

Oh Jasper, si tan solo comprendieras lo que me has hecho… desearía morir ahora, no tengo nada por qué vivir… mi Jasper ya no es mío… nunca volveré a ver otro amanecer en sus brazos… nunca volveré a besar sus labios… nunca…

Ahora ya no puedo contenerlo más y comienzo a sollozar, abrazándome a esta vieja camisa que aún conservo tontamente… pero es lo único que me queda… mis sollozos aumentan y ya no me importa si me escuchan… ya no me importa nada… ojala pudiera morir…

Alice POV

- es linda – digo yo intentando romper el silencio pesado que ha caído sobre nosotros, Jasper me mira desde su puesto en la puerta

- es una gran persona – dice él sonriendo un poco

- nunca me hablaste de ella

- lo siento, como ya dije, sentía que debía preservar su memoria, era una manera de guardarle luto… además nunca ha sido fácil hablar de ella… - me responde mirando al suelo

- lo sé… lo siento… Maria te hizo mucho daño… - niega con la cabeza aún sin mirarme

- no, a mi no, a ella… ella simplemente no lo merecía – dice él

- no… es verdad… – respondo

- he dañado a tantas personas en mi existencia… y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerles daño – dice, yo me acerco insegura, pongo mi mano en su pecho y me mira

- no eres un monstruo Jasper

- no he probado lo contrario – me dice poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y lo abrazo, él me devuelve el abrazo y puedo sentirlo oliendo mi cabello

- no eres un monstruo Jasper, y todos hemos cometido errores… bueno, Carlisle puede que no… - digo y él ríe

- Sarah tampoco ha hecho nada malo

- eso puedo verlo… Jasper… ¿aún la quieres? – le pregunto y él deja de respirar, me alejo un poco y lo miro a los ojos, él me sostiene la mirada y no puedo leer ninguna emoción en sus ojos, nunca he podido…

- si Alice, la quiero, ¿cómo no quererla?

- pero… si… pero… no me refiero a eso… ¿la… amas?

- Alice… - él cierra los ojos y toma una gran bocanada de aire

- Jasper…

Se aleja de mi y camina a la ventana, no muestra ninguna emoción… siempre es así…

- la amas – digo, no es pregunta

- no… no sé… es diferente…

- ¿más que a mí?

- no Alice, no la amo más que a ti

En mi corazón se enciende una llama y no puedo encontrar ni una pizca de falsedad en sus palabras… él se voltea y me mira, me sonríe, y yo corro y salto, enlazando mis piernas en su cintura.

- te amo Jazz – le digo

- te amo Alice, mi Alice – dice abrazándome con más fuerza y besando mi frente, mi nariz, mi mejilla, mis labios…

Jasper POV

No, no amo a Sarah más, solo la amo diferente… la amo, claro que la amo, mucho… nunca podría no amarla… ah… no puedes engañarte a ti mismo…

Volteo a mirar a Alice y puedo sentir la alegría que corre por su pequeño cuerpo, no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa sensación, ella corre y se lanza a mi, enredando sus piernas en mi cintura, beso su frente, su nariz, su mejilla, sus labios…

- me daré un baño, no tardo – dice ella y yo la pongo en el suelo - ¿crees que a Sarah le guste ir de compras?

- estoy seguro de que es más como Bella… - digo y ella ríe

- ¡qué divertido! – no puedo evitarlo y sonrío, puedo sentir la emoción desprendiéndose de su cuerpo

- la torturarás… eres mala pequeña hada malvada, muy mala… - le digo y ella ríe

- ya lo he visto… acabo de verlo… le gustará, aunque si, es más como Bella – dice ella emocionada – aunque… aún no estoy segura de qué color le va mejor… ¿amarillo o blanco?

- amarillo… ella ama el amarillo, estoy seguro de que ese es su color – digo sin pensarlo, ella me mira… por un momento temo que he echado a perder su humor, pero en cambio ella ríe

- si, tienes razón… ese es su color… iré a bañarme, mientras más rápido lo haga, más rápido estaremos en camino – dice ella apresurándose al baño

- calma – le digo yo riendo – además aún no está abierto el centro comercial, apenas está amaneciendo

- si, pero jugaremos a barbie Sarah – dice ella emocionada

- ¿tan pronto y ya vas a asustarla y torturarla? – digo divertido

- si, soy mala, muajajaja – dice ella imitando un mal cliché de risa malvada y yo río

Trae puestos unos colmillos de plástico, de esos que los niños usan en halloween para el típico y nada realista disfraz de vampiro… ella ríe más fuerte y luego desaparece dentro del baño.

Alice POV

La emoción corre por mi cuerpo, quizá Sarah pueda ser una nueva hermana, estoy segura de que Carlisle y Esme estarán encantados de adoptarla y sé que el resto de mi familia ya la quiere, incluso Rosalie parece quererla.

Hago mi baño lo más corto posible… que dado que soy un vampiro puede ser realmente corto… río y escucho a Jasper reír afuera, creo que lo estoy invadiendo con mi emoción.

Claro que sé que Jasper ama de una u otra forma a Sarah, pero si él me dice que no la ama más que a mi… entonces yo soy feliz, le creo, creo ciegamente en mi Jasper… no puedo dejar que esto me coma, además Sarah tiene tanto potencial… y es tan dulce, seguramente será una gran hermana… si decide quedarse…

No había pensado en lo duro que debe ser para ella… si yo estuviera en su lugar… pobre Sarah… seguramente es más duro para ella, ella está renunciando a quien pensó sería el amor de su vida, y todo lo que habrán vivido juntos… no la culparía si quisiera irse… yo en su lugar estaría deshecha, llorando… y ella tan estoica, tan fuerte… ella tenía seis meses de existencia, aún debió ser muy complicado… sola, sin familia o amigos… en realidad yo llegué y sin saberlo la alejé a un más de lo único que tenía…

Y Jasper, lo que debió sufrir al pensar que la primera persona en la que había confiado, la primera persona a la que se había abierto, estaba muerta… su cantante, su amor, su vida… su todo…

¿Y si él se da cuenta de que en realidad no me ama tanto?... y si…

- Alice… - dice él desde afuera - ¿qué pasa?, puedo sentirte…

Estoy temblando, y no puedo juntar fuerzas para contestarle, un nudo en la garganta no me lo permite. Respiro hondo y Jasper abre la puerta del baño.

- Alice… ¿qué pasa? – me pregunta preocupado, toma una toalla, cierra la llave del agua y me cubre con la toalla, me abraza – calma, estoy aquí y no me iré

- lo sé Jasper – él besa mi frente y yo susurro – pero ¿a qué costo?...

Entonces un fuerte sollozo nos alerta… nos miramos… Sarah… sabía que no podía ser fácil para ella, debe doler demasiado… pobre, pobre Sarah… un sollozo sigue al otro y así sucesivamente hasta que un llanto incontrolable inunda el silencio relativo de la casa…

- ve, me visto y te alcanzo – le digo y él me mira inseguro – ve… anda…

Él sale del baño y puedo escuchar que sus pasos no son los únicos que se dirigen a la habitación de Sarah.

Jasper POV

Salgo del baño sintiendo culpa, ¿cómo puedo dañar a dos ángeles al mismo tiempo?, ¿cómo a pesar de esto pueden decirme que no soy un monstruo?

- Sarah… - digo tocando la puerta de la habitación… cerrada… bien podría abrirla, pero me niego a hacerlo sin su permiso… - por favor Sarah… abre…

- ¿cómo está? – pregunta Carlisle a mi lado

- destrozada – respondo obviando

- miles de recuerdos se repiten una y otra vez en su mente… su familia, Jasper, sus viajes… - dice Edward dolido, Bella toma su mano – si pudiera morir… ha estado viviendo sin sentir…

- viviendo por que tiene que vivir… - dice Bella completando la frase de Edward y él la abraza, ahora también siento culpa y tristeza fluyendo de él… sin duda Bella sabe lo que está sintiendo

- oh dios… Sarah… – dice Alice y toca a la puerta – Sarah, por favor, abre…

- tira la puerta – dice Emmett desesperado, cada minuto el llanto se vuelve más difícil de aguantar para todos y a él nunca le ha gustado ver a alguien triste y menos si se ha ganado su cariño – o lo haré yo

- no Emmett, que ella decida – dice Rosalie tomando su mano – por favor Sarah, déjanos entrar…

- ya no estás sola – dice Bella poniendo su mano en la puerta – ojala pudiera sanarla, pero sus heridas no son físicas…

- Sarah, cariño, por favor, abre la puerta… - dice Esme

- Sarah, abre – dice Carlisle tratando de sonar autoritario, pero el temblor en su voz lo delata

- por favor cariño, abre – dice Esme intentándolo una vez más

- Sarah… pequeña… Isabel, por favor abre… por favor pequeña… por favor abre… por favor… preciosa, abre la puerta… ábreme por favor… - ahora estoy desesperado, es horrible sentirla en este estado, es horrible sentirla y saber que quiere morir, sentir que todo eso que su lado consiente se negó a tomar en cuenta por tantos años ahora surge más fuerte y más doloroso – Sarah, por favor… te lo ruego… abre… Sarah, pequeña… abre…

- Jasper, calma – dice Carlisle poniendo su mano en mi hombro, normalmente eso funcionaría, pero no hoy, es demasiado, no puedo soportar el saber que yo hice esto, que esto es mi culpa

- ¡Con un demonio Sarah Isabel Benett… abre de una buena vez! – grito conteniéndome para no golpear la puerta

- no lograrás nada así – dice Carlisle mientras los sollozos de Sarah aumentan y se vuelven más desesperados

- Sarah por favor, abre… - digo sollozando – abre la puerta Sarah…

Por favor, haz que pare, si de verdad existes y estás ahí arriba ¿por qué la haces sufrir así?... ¿es un pecado demasiado grande ser un monstruo como yo?... ¿es que permitirás que ella sufra así?... pienso hacia el cielo, siempre he querido creer pero con todo lo que he visto… un clic de la puerta nos alerta, la ha abierto, pero no ha dejado de llorar…

- Sarah – digo yo abriendo la puerta y apresurándome a su lado, ella está en la cama hecha un ovillo, llorando con fuerza… tras de mí el resto de mi familia entra insegura…

Me acerco a ella, me ubico frente a su rostro y la obligo a mirarme… ella me mira y puedo ver en sus ojos lo que sus sentimientos ya me decían… mi bella vampirita, aún pequeña, aún vulnerable… ella me sorprende abrazándose a mi con fuerza, aún sollozando… mi mano se topa con un pedazo de tela que se siente de un modo que no había sentido en siglos… lo miro y sorprendido me doy cuenta de que mi vieja camisa yace a su lado… ella nunca me olvidó… la cargo y la pongo en mi regazo, sentado en la cama, miro sus hermosos ojos dorados, su suave cabello se enreda en mis dedos, mis dedos recorren su rostro, nariz, labios, párpados…

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunto susurrando, debo asegurarme de que mi familia no oiga lo que sea que tiene que decirme

- Jasper… ¿por qué no me amas? – dice ella en el mismo tono bajo de voz que yo he usado

- eso no es verdad – digo yo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido

- ¿qué pasa Jasper?, no puedo escucharlos… - dice Edward molesto…

- lo sé – respondo molesto – esa es la idea

- si… es verdad, Jasper… – dice Sarah sin parar de sollozar

- cállate, tú no tienes ni idea – digo nuevamente susurrando y poniéndome de pié y obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo, ahora estamos frente a frente

- no, tú no tienes ni idea – dice ella de igual manera, ya no solloza puedo ver todo el dolor en sus ojos – no hay día que no desee estar muerta… llevo un más de un siglo rogando morir…

- nunca vuelvas a decir eso – digo fuerte tomándola de los hombros con fuerza

- Jasper – dice Carlisle amenazante y puedo sentir que tanto él como Edward y Emmett han dado un paso adelante y se han puesto en guardia, lo que ellos no saben es que yo nunca la dañaría…

La suelto y ella me mira, ya no llora, ahora está molesta… la jalo hacia a mí y la abrazo con fuerza, ella se resiste por un momento, pero al final me abraza…

- eres tan tonta a veces, Sarah, tan tonta – le digo aspirando el aroma de su cabello

- y tu aún hueles a canela – dice ella escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho – aún me recuerdas esos rollos de los que te hablé

- tonta – digo yo riendo – tonta, pequeña y berrinchuda…

- tonto, alto y... molestoso – dice ella con voz infantil

- preciosa – digo susurrando – eres preciosa aún cuando haces berrinche… nunca dejé de amarte tonta, nunca podría…

- ¿y ahora que no estoy muerta? – dice ella mirándome

- ahora… ahora no sé…

Ella baja la mirada de nuevo, se esconde en mi pecho, puedo sentir que intenta no llorar…

- Alice quiere llevarte de compras – digo para que todos me escuchen, Sarah levanta la mirada de nuevo, me mira y luego mira a Alice que está de pié entre Carlisle y Esme

- no tengo mucho dinero – dice Sarah preocupada

- no te preocupes por ello – dice Alice retomando un poco de su emoción inicial

- yo me encargo – le digo a mi Sarah y ella sonríe apenada

- no, no es necesario – dice ella

- permíteme enmendar un poco las cosas – digo tomando su mano

- por favor Sarah – dice Alice – vamos de compras, te prometo que será divertido

- no me gusta mucho ir de compras – dice Sarah tratando de evitar el viaje, que no le parecía muy emocionante, eso me hace reír, aún sigo abrazándola, así que me acerco a su oído y le susurro

- no te podrás salvar de esta, preciosa, ella te va a convencer – le digo y ella se esconde en mi pecho

Entonces un borrón pasó y me arrancó a Sarah de los brazos… de pronto esa calidez que no había notado se hizo obvia porque ella ya no estaba ahí… Bella y Rosalie corrieron la misma suerte… fueron secuestradas por el mismo borrón verde que me quitó a mi Sarah…

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Edward, reían, yo sonreía pero no podía parar de pensar en las palabras de Sarah… ¿y ahora que no está muerta?... mi mano se posa en su almohada y en la camisa que yace sobre ella…

* * *

  
**REVIEW POR FAVOR!! 10!!**


	6. No es lo mismo manejarlo

**Disclaimer: Nope, no me pertenece, pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer... pero tengo mucha imaginación y tiempo... **

**Hola!!, gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen muy muy felíz. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado... besitos...**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 6. No es lo mismo manejarlo que vivir con ello.**

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Edward, reían, yo sonreía pero no podía parar de pensar en las palabras de Sarah… ¿y ahora que no está muerta?... mi mano se posa en su almohada y en la camisa que yace sobre ella…

Mientras todos salen de la habitación yo me quedo, ponderando mis opciones… sí, soy un imbécil pero el elegir a una de ellas significaría lastimar a la otra… intolerable… por otra parte soy egoísta… no quiero la soledad de vuelta, no quiero perderlas, sin embargo… sé perfectamente a quién quiero, sin quien no puedo vivir… pero no puedo admitirlo, no porque así como la haría feliz, también la haría infeliz… y no estoy dispuesto a ello…

Miro alrededor, todo huele a Sarah. Me impresiona lo potente que puede ser su esencia, cómo ha impregnado la casa, todo huele a ella ahora, es un aroma que sobresale de todos y que llena mis sentidos.

De no ser porque las sábanas en la cama están revueltas, que una mochila extraña, desgastada y vieja yace a lado del amplio ventanal y que un juego de guantes, gorro y bufanda blancos se encuentran sobre el respaldo de una silla, acompañados por una chamarra negra… nadie pensaría que ella está aquí, esta habitación no es ella…

Un cuaderno me distrae, sobresale de la mochila abierta… al parecer tiene sus años, empastado en negro con unas cuantas hojas amarillentas… mi curiosidad me indica que no hay nada malo en hojearlo un poco, pero mi sentido del respeto me indica que no es correcto, me agacho a recogerlo y justo cuando me dispongo a abrirlo una bienvenida interrupción me detiene…

- espiando – susurra una voz a mis espaldas, afirmando

- un poco… ¿qué es? – pregunto, Sarah se acerca y me quita el cuaderno de las manos con suavidad

- una especie de… diario… pero no suelo escribir mucho, solo cuando las cosas son demasiado pesadas para soportarlas… a veces funciona, otras no…

- ¿huyendo de Alice? – pregunto

- en realidad no, pero de momento se entretiene con Bella… me envió a buscar algo… - dice ella tomando la mochila del suelo y guardando de nuevo el cuaderno, para luego sacar una caja de madera, pequeña y muy simple

- ¿qué es eso? – pregunto intrigado, ella me entrega la caja y la abro

- ah… recuerdo estos… - digo sosteniendo un par de aretes

- no me sorprende – dice ella sonriendo

- pensaría que los habrías tirado – digo mirando los aretes

- no tuve el valor – dice ella apenada

- me alegra – digo y ella me sonríe

- pero no es eso lo que busco – ahora me quita la caja de las manos y comienza su búsqueda entre pulseras, aretes y collares, hasta encontrar un sujetador de cabello, una mariposa adorna el sujetador, está formada de pequeños diamantes, la toma y la pone en mi mano con cuidado de no tocarme, para luego mirarme

- muy bonito, ¿un regalo?

- eso mismo – dice ella evadiendo mi mirada

- ¿de quién?

- de alguien que conocí en el Londres – admite ella aún sin mirarme

- interesante…

- no tanto, en realidad… fue un minuto de debilidad…

- un él… - una punzada de celos me invade

- ¿eso importa?

- supongo que no… - digo intentando sonar convincente, fallando estrepitosamente

- supones bien, Jasper… no importa…

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, simplemente mirando la delicada mariposa que yace en mi mano…

- pensé…

- pensaste mal – cortó ella – no te iba a estar esperando sabiendo… o pensando… que me habías usado… y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ahora no tendría ningún sentido…

- supongo que no…

- pero me arrepiento un poco… si eso te hace sentir un poco mejor… aunque…

De pronto un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo e hizo algo que solo le había visto hacer a Alice…

Sarah POV

_En el mismo claro del bosque Jasper se encuentra sentado en el tronco viejo que yace ahí… Sarah a su lado lo mira… ambos comienzan a acortar distancias, se besan… un sonido los alerta… ambos miran a la figura frente a ellos… _

_muy tierno – dice la mujer _

_La imagen cambia y ahora Sarah mira al cielo, de un azul que no ha visto en años y luego todo se vuelve oscuridad…_

_Una vez más la imagen cambia y ahora Sarah yace entre sábanas blancas, mirando hacia un balcón, que al menos en esta casa no existe… _

_Nuevamente Jasper aparece, pero esta vez se alista para cazar una presa, un venado de buen tamaño, no muy joven pero tampoco viejo… _

_Otra imagen, esta vez Sarah se mira al espejo sonriendo tímidamente… _

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la intensa mirada de Jasper…

- ¿qué viste? – me pregunta

- no lo sé – miento, no debería, pero… – eran imágenes inconexas… vi el centro comercial… y un establecimiento…

- vaya… supongo que viste tu visita al centro comercial…

- ¿qué se siente? – pregunta Alice emocionada incluso antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación

- muy extraño… la verdad es que…

- es imposible describirlo, ¿verdad? – la interrumpe Alice brincando de arriba abajo – creo que lo más cercano es decir que es como estar soñando…

- si… bueno, hace siglos que no duermo pero… si, supongo que así es… me agrada… - digo sonriendo, si, me agrada y mucho

- es genial… - dice Alice brincando de arriba abajo, totalmente emocionada mientras Jasper intenta mantenerse en calma… uh-oh…

- Alice, linda, por favor… - dice Jasper apretando los puños un poco…

- ay, lo siento… - dice Alice intentando calmarse, mientras Jasper trata de calmarla también – bueno, ¿la encontraste?

Jasper me entrega el sujetador con cuidado de no tocarme y yo lo pongo en la mano de Alice.

- wow, es realmente bonita – dice ella mirando con atención la mariposa

- lo es, definitivamente lo es – dice Jasper no precisamente mirando la mariposa

- ¿por qué la querías ver? – pregunto ignorando a Jasper y mirando a Alice, quien me devuelve la mirada sonriendo

- te vi con ella puesta… me dio curiosidad…

- ¿ahora? – le pregunto

- no… no estoy segura, pero parecía una fiesta de etiqueta… - dice ella frunciendo el ceño

- pero no tengo ninguna invitación pendiente – digo divertida… de hecho, dudo que alguien quiera invitarme

- nunca apuestes contra Alice… bueno quizá sea una invitación para toda la familia – dice Jasper quitándole la mariposa a Alice

Familia… sería muy lindo pertenecer a esta familia… pero no, este no es mi lugar, hay demasiadas cosas en medio… no, me iré en cuanto decida a dónde ir… quizá pueda ir a Londres a ver a Robert… quizá…

- ¡vamos!, aún hay mucho que hacer – dice Alice

- un momento – le digo divertida, nunca había conocido a alguien capaz de ser tan feliz, es una cualidad muy divertida y positiva, debo decir

Tomo de la mano de Jasper la mariposa, aún sin tocarlo, la guardo en mi caja de madera y la devuelvo a la mochila… el cuaderno aún está dentro… quizá no sea la mejor de las ideas pero…

- toma, sacia tu curiosidad – le digo poniéndole el cuaderno en las manos

- ¿estás segura? – pregunta

- dudo que haya algo ahí que no sepas ya… o que no sospeches… - le aseguro y él mira el cuaderno con duda

- ¡vamos! – dice Alice con cierta desesperación

- dudo que el centro comercial vaya a ir a algún lado, Alice – le digo

- pero quiero estar ahí antes de que abran – dice ella – el mejor momento es cuando abren… ¡vamos, Sarah!

Jasper POV

Una vez más Sarah es raptada por Alice, esta vez ella intenta luchar, pero sé que no puede hacerlo, todo el ruido de lucha se vuelven risas en cuanto un fuerte "tump" se escucha… Emmett ríe y tanto Sarah como Alice ríen con él… me asomo y veo a mitad del pasillo a Sarah y a Alice en el suelo sobre Emmett, al parecer fue víctima de la pelea por la libertad de Sarah…

Vuelvo al interior de la habitación y miro la cama revuelta… quizá deba ayudarle un poco a Esme… mientras ordeno de nuevo las sábana me encuentro de nuevo con la camisa… camino al amplio guardarropa y tomo unos cuantos ganchos para colgar la ropa, tomo la camisa y la pongo en uno, lo mismo con la chamarra… tomo la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes y los pongo en uno de los cajones… tomo la mochila y la coloco en un compartimento de los muchos del guardarropa… vuelvo a la cama y la ordeno con calma, a paso de humano, realmente no tengo prisa de dejar de respirar el aroma concentrado a rosas de esta habitación…

- gracias Jasper – dice Esme desde la puerta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

- no es nada – digo sonriendo

- no quieres que se vaya, ¿cierto? – pregunta maternalmente

- no… no quiero… pero no se quedará, lo sé

- pero al menos sabes que está viva…

- creo que… creo que preferiría no saberlo… era duro, si, pero al menos no tenía este… este deseo que sé que no está mal, pero tampoco está bien… de cualquier manera terminaré lastimando a alguien – digo atropelladamente mientras me siento en la cama – siempre lastimando a alguien

- no es tu culpa

- lo es… si lo es… hay tantas cosas que pude haber cambiado…

- nunca podrías haberlo sabido, no es tu culpa

- pero es que si lo sabía… ese día, cuando Maria me envió a Nuevo México sabía que no debía dejar a Sarah sola, sabía que no era seguro y ella nunca ha tenido la fuerza que debería, a penas se había alimentado unas 6 veces en ese tiempo, nunca logré que ella bebiera algo más que un animal y eso solo obligándola… estaba débil, no hubiera podido con todos ellos… pero yo pensé que quizá con el poco entrenamiento que había tratado de darle iba a pasar desapercibida… pensé que sería un solo día y que estaría a salvo… pensé en volver por ella y llevarla conmigo a Nuevo México, pero aún le temía a Maria y pensé que sería peor si me la llevaba… tú la has visto, ella es mucho más débil que todos nosotros, seguro lleva mucho tiempo sin alimentarse… si hubiera tenido el valor ella no hubiera tenido que pasar un siglo sola, y ahora…

- no serías parte de esta familia, Jasper

- lo sé, hay cosas que no cambiaría pero también… ella…

- realmente la quieres…

- está mal, lo sé – le digo y ella me abraza

- Jasper, creo que tu sabes lo que debes hacer… y lo que quieres hacer… no es lo mismo y debes elegir… muchas veces es mejor seguir tus instintos otras debes usar la razón…

- no quiero herir a nadie…

- Jasper, somos tu familia, quizá a algunos nos parezca difícil pero te apoyaremos en lo que sea que decidas y estaremos felices si tu puedes ser feliz…

- ¡MAMÁ! – se escucha

- creo que Bella te necesita – le digo a Esme y ella ríe

- ¡MAMÁ! – vuelve a gritar Bella

- será mejor que vaya… tranquilo Jasper, no hay nada en este mundo que no tenga solución… ahora, si me disculpas debo ir a ver qué hace Alice, antes de que Edward quiera interceder… - ella ríe y yo trato de imitarla pero solo me sale una leve sonrisa

- ¡PAPÁ! – grita Alice

- uh-oh – dice – será mejor que me apresure, se pone de pié y antes de que salga la detengo

- mamá…

- ¿sí?

- gracias – ella sonríe y luego va a donde el ruido proviene

El golpeteo, la discusión entre Bella, Alice y Rosalie, y las risas de Esme y Carlisle me entretienen un rato, es un sonido muy agradable si he de ser sincero… antes de unirme a esta familia, mi idea de familia era muy diferente, o más bien he de decir que no existía, todo se reducía a aquelarre, sin lazos, sin cariño, solo un grupo de vampiros con un objetivo común… para mí, la única familia que había tenido era Sarah… solo ella y nadie más, ella me hacía sentir humano, creo que solo con ella me he sentido humano…

Al fin salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a mi biblioteca, con el cuaderno negro en las manos, en esta casa mi biblioteca está en el tercer piso, lo cual es una suerte porque no tengo intención en pasar en medio de la discusión que tiene lugar en mi habitación… bueno, la habitación de Alice…

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me siento en el sofá que da hacia la ventana, observo el cuaderno en mis manos y aún dudo si debería o no leerlo… hay cosas que no sé si quiero saber.

Miro a la ventana y respiro profundamente, cierro los ojos y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo. Me quedo así un rato, con la mente en blanco, hasta que el silencio me devuelve a la realidad… espera… ¿silencio?...

- hola – dice una pequeña vocecita a mis espaldas, susurrando

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Sarah de pié en la puerta, da un paso y la cierra tras de sí. Se ve… bueno, es preciosa, pero se ve… viste un pantalón blanco a la cadera, una blusa blanca y un suéter amarillo pastel… además unos zapatos estilo bailarina con tiras amarillas que se cruzan… sin mucho maquillaje y el cabello suelto y lacio… creo que me quedé con la boca abierta, sip, su risa me lo dice…

- creo que me veo bien – dice ella, se burla de mi

- sip… te ves muy bien…

- solo venía a preguntarte qué opinas de lo que escribí, pero… creo que no has empezado…

- lo siento… es que la verdad no sé si quiero leerlo…

- oh… entiendo…

- ¿ya se van?

- no, aún no, Alice y Rosalie aún no terminan de arreglarse

- eso pasa a menudo…

Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado, yo dejo el libro en la mesa de centro y le dedico toda mi atención. Ella mira alrededor analizándolo todo.

- no has cambiado nada… siempre supe que algún días tendrías una biblioteca así – dice aún mirando alrededor

- sí, siempre quise una así… ¿te das cuenta de que por inercia hablamos en voz baja cuando estamos juntos?

- cierto – dice ella aún sin levantar la voz y sin mirarme - ¿está mal?

- no… la verdad me gusta… nos da la privacidad que no nos dan las razones obvias…

- cierto… ¿cuántos libros son? – pregunta mirándome al fin

- ah… son 550… pero no son todos los que tengo… tengo otros tantos en otras casas… en total he de tener unos 4300… quizá más…

- vaya, no has perdido el tiempo… maravilloso… ¿en cuántos idiomas?

- mmm… inglés, español, alemán, francés, italiano, ruso y japonés… aunque estoy tratando de aprender chino…

- no es fácil – dice ella sonriendo

- ¿hablas chino?

- estuve dos años en Pekín… aunque sabiendo japonés no te debe ser muy difícil aprenderlo… yo aprendí primero chino

- tu tampoco has perdido el tiempo, puedo ver

- no, no realmente…

Paso un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco a mí, por instinto me recuesto en el sillón y ella queda a mi lado, entre el respaldo y mi cuerpo.

- ¿estás cómoda? – ella solo me mira y asiente

Inevitablemente me pierdo en su aroma y me encuentro oliendo su cabello, mientras mis ojos se cierran. Ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

- ¿te he contado que me encanta la canela? – me dice ella, abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos y puedo notar una chispa traviesa en ellos

- no, no me lo habías contado… me parece interesante…

- creo que en algún lado de ese cuaderno lo he escrito

- entonces me matará la curiosidad

- esa es la idea…

- ¿cuántas palabras de odio hay ahí hacia mi persona?

- realmente ninguna… no, espera… creo que si hay una…

- ah, ya veré qué tanto has dicho de mi

- y tú… ¿qué has dicho de mí?

- nada, a nadie, aún eres mi tesoro secreto – ella ríe y cierra los ojos

Yo la miro, siempre he pensado que nadie puede verse más angelical que ella… no me equivocaba…

- para ser un demonio… eres demasiado preciosa y pura…

- pura… eso es debatible…

- no, no lo es – ella ríe y yo no puedo evitar reír con ella

- me da gusto que estés aquí

- a mí también, aunque no está bien…

- no pienses en eso ahora, por favor, concédeme un minuto para soñar

- concedido

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio ahora, un silencio agradable… un silencio que me conforta… por primera vez en mucho tiempo no siento la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo… cierro los ojos de nuevo, imitándola…

- Jasper… - me llama ella

- ¿sí? – respondo… pero siento su inseguridad

- nada… olvídalo…

- Sarah, no puedes mentirme, lo sabes… - digo abriendo los ojos y encontrándome de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos

- puedo intentarlo… no creo que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decir…

- eso es debatible… dime…

- te amo – dijo, y luego esquivó mi mirada

- tonta – le digo obligándola a mirarme de nuevo – yo también te amo… no hagas más berrinches y te amaré más

- tonto

Quito un mechón rebelde que cubre sus ojos y ella me sonríe… no puedo más y siguiendo un impulso del momento… en un movimiento me pongo sobre ella… ella me mira un sorprendida y un poco asustada… la beso, al principio ella no me responde pero pronto lo hace; es un beso tierno, sin prisa, lento, un beso que no pide nada más…

- eso estuvo muy mal – dice ella en cuanto me alejo

- lo siento, no pude evitarlo… perdóname, no estaba pensando… - le digo poniéndome de pié y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo

- … sé que está mal pero no puedo evitarlo… me gusta y quisiera repetirlo… - dice ella mirando al suelo – perdóname por entrometerme en tu vida… no quise volver y arruinar todo lo que has construido…

- no digas eso… estoy agradecido de que estés aquí

- pero también desearías que no…

- un poco, si

- yo también

- somos un par de tontos – le digo y ella me sonríe

- si, lo somos

La miro a los ojos, que aún brillan con cierto humor… un nuevo impulso me guía y nuevamente la beso, sin dudarlo esta vez ella me responde, con la misma ternura que antes… ella me encanta… todo en ella me encanta…

- ¡Sarah! – llama Alice desde abajo, eso hace que terminemos en beso antes de tiempo

Nos alejamos lentamente… ella me dedica una sonrisa triste y escuchamos los pasos de Alice en el segundo piso, pronto estará aquí.

- quiero mostrarte algo – le digo y camino a uno de los estantes, tomo un libro y se lo entrego

- es la primera edición – dice ella sorprendida hojeando el libro

Alice POV

Me detengo frente a la biblioteca, un lugar al que no vengo mucho porque normalmente Jazz ignora a todos cuando entra aquí, Edward dice que cuando entra bloquea sus pensamientos, y cuando no lo hace sus pensamientos se llenan de los libros que lee, dice que cuando Jasper está leyendo un libro puede verlo como una película, a Edward le encanta eso, es posible que todos los libros que ha leído Jasper sean exactamente la misma cantidad que ha visto Edward y por lo tanto leído… es gracioso si lo piensas…

- oh sí, lo es – dice Edward desde abajo y los dos reímos

Al fin me decido y abro la puerta, Sarah sostiene un libro entre sus manos y lo mira maravillada, Jasper la mira sonriendo divertido.

- ¿cómo lo conseguiste? – pregunta ella maravillada

- en Italia, en 1895… estaba viajando con Peter y su pareja, nos hospedamos en un hostal y en mi habitación un viajero había olvidado algunas pertenencias, entre ellas estaba este libro… ¿te imaginas la sorpresa que me causó?... fue como una señal, en ese momento fue como una muestra del infierno que significaba la existencia… tenía la esperanza de que el viajero volviera por las cosas que había olvidado, y lo hizo, pero como entre las pertenencias había una cantidad importante de dinero, en agradecimiento me regaló el libro… no me pude negar…

- vaya…

- es tuyo

- no, no puedo…

- si puedes, sé que tú le darás mejor uso que yo, yo no lo he leído ni una sola vez… además yo tengo mi copia… no te preocupes…

- bueno, está bien… pero mantenlo aquí, ¿sí?, dudo que mi mochila sea un lugar seguro para este tesoro… - dice ella sonriéndole, encantadora… él toma el libro y lo coloca de nuevo en su estante, tras un cristal… una de sus primeras ediciones… estoy sorprendida, ni siquiera yo tengo permiso de tocar sus primeras ediciones

- hola – digo haciendo notoria mi presencia, ellos me miran sobresaltados… siento como si hubieran estado encerrados en una pequeña burbuja que explotó en cuanto yo hablé

- hola – dice Sarah aún sobresaltada – no había notado que estabas aquí

- ni yo… ¿se van ahora? – pregunta Jasper desde el estante de las primeras ediciones

- si, esa es la idea – digo sonriendo

- perdona Alice, perdí la noción del tiempo, este lugar es como un paraíso terrenal – dice ella sonriendo mientras mira a los estantes de libros que van de piso a techo

- cielos, nunca pensé que alguien que no fuera Jazz podría decir eso – digo riendo, ella ríe pero Jasper no

- soy un poco nerd, es verdad – admite ella y ahora Jasper ríe

- gracias por lo que me toca Isabel, gracias

- podemos irnos, perdona por la demora – dice ella riendo mientras camina hacia mi – nos vemos Jasper

- ciao Jazz – le digo enviándole un beso, el sonríe

- Sarah – dice él y ella voltea a mirarlo

- ¿sí?

- concéntrate en Bella, trata de ignorar al resto de las personas a tu alrededor… imagina que el resto de las personas son puntos negros… eso no resolverá el problema pero ayudará – dice Jasper, ella asiente – que se diviertan

Sarah sale y yo tras ella, cierro la puerta y la sigo escaleras abajo. ¿Cómo será eso de encontrarte con tu cantante? Edward dice que es una roma embriagante, que resulta delicioso, deseable y también desesperante… dice que Bella huele a fresa y lavanda… para mi Bella huele solo a fresas, pero es un aroma muy normal, identificable, no es como ningún otro, como dice Edward… Sarah huele a flores, pero me parece un aroma muy normal y sin embargo ya he conocido a otras personas que huelen así, aunque no exactamente como a ella… ¿cómo será para Jasper?, ¿cuál será el aroma de Sarah para Jasper?...

- rosas – dice Edward en cuanto llegamos al último piso, Sarah nos mira a ambos intrigada, creo que ella sabe que nos referimos a ella

- ¿podemos irnos ya? – dice Bella poniéndose su chamarra – mientras más pronto nos vayamos más rápido estaremos de vuelta

- muy cierto – dice Sarah imitándola... Jasper baja en ese momento y le entrega su gorro, ella se lo pone de inmediato, lo mismo con los guantes... la bufanda se la pone Jasper... ambos sonríen y yo decido romper su burbuja nuevamente...

- ay, son un par de aguafiestas, vamos pues – les digo y me dirijo afuera, donde Esme y Rosalie nos esperan en el M3... Sarah me sigue y no me quedo a ver la reacción de Jasper...

- yo tenía uno en NY – dice Sarah admirando el auto

- ¿en serio? – pregunta Rose interesada

- si… pero era negro y no era del todo mío, era un préstamo… excelentes autos si puedes usarlos a todo su potencial, comprenderán en que en NY no era tan fácil… por eso decidí dejarlo… además mi benefactora se mudó a Noruega con todo y auto… - explica Sarah subiendo al auto en el asiento trasero a lado de Esme, del otro lado Bella

- una lástima, ¿tenía modificaciones? – y con eso se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre ese auto

El viaje nos llevará dos horas y media… aunque a velocidad de humano nos llevaría seguramente seis… aún no sé en qué momento pasó pero el auto ahora está relativamente silencioso, solo la música de fondo se escucha, esto comienza a volverme loca.

- Sarah, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunta Bella y ella retira la mirada de la ventana, como se había mantenido

- ¿sí? – pregunta ella

- ¿cómo funciona tu poder?

- bueno… perdonarás mi respuesta tonta pero no estoy tan segura… verás, cuando toco a alguien es como si un poco de su… ahem… energía se quedara en mi, todo depende del tiempo que dure ese contacto, es equivalente en realidad, una vez bailé con un chico humano que tenía gripe, estuve bailando con él por dos horas y luego me llevó a mi casa y nos despedimos, pues bien, no sé cómo ocurrió pero las siguientes dos horas me sentí horrible, era como tener pulmonía en lugar de una simple gripa… - ella ríe y nosotras también – por un lado es divertido cuando me encuentro con alguien que es vampiro, tengo un amigo en Londres que es capaz de mover objetos con la mente, y fue grandioso tener ese poder por un momento… pero por ejemplo, con Jasper… su poder me desespera, puedo sentirlo todo de todos y con lo que sea que yo esté sintiendo en el momento resulta un conjunto desesperante, seguramente lo maneja mejor que yo, pero sin duda tampoco es fácil para él y eso es triste… porque mientras posees ese poder, tus verdaderos sentimientos pasan a segundo plano…

- ¿tienes completo uso de los poderes de otros mientras los posees? – pregunto tratando de no pensar demasiado en la parte sobre Jasper

- sí, pero aumentados… por ejemplo, Edward puede leer mentes, ¿no? – pregunta, Bella asiente – pues si yo tomara su poder por una hora, cualquiera que fuera el límite de su poder, yo lo sobrepasaría tres veces, si él puede leer las mentes de todas las personas del pueblo, yo podría leer las de todo el estado…

- impresionante – dice Rosalie – lo que me sorprende es tu habilidad de acomodarte a la situación, si me queda claro, cuando posees el poder de Jasper tendrías que volverte loca con su poder, es decir, tendrías que ser incapaz de manejarlo, pero fuera de un poco de molestias que parecen ser tu único problema, es como si pudieras manejarlo de verdad, como si ese fuera tu poder

- bueno… el caso de Jasper se explica fácil… - dice Sarah, aunque parece que no querer responder esa duda

- ¿cómo es eso? – pregunta Esme

Sarah toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira hacia afuera… definitivamente es una duda que no quiere responder.

- viví con él por seis meses… con… mucho contacto de por medio… aprendí a manejar su poder aceptablemente porque por seis meses también fue el mío… pero no tuve mucho contacto con otras personas y la casa estaba habitada por solo nosotros dos la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que nunca tuve que enfrentarme realmente a las emociones y sentimientos de otras personas que no fuéramos nosotros mismos… era más fácil… aunque creo que parte de mi poder es tener la capacidad de manejar los poderes que tomo… pero no es lo mismo manejarlos que vivir con ellos…

- entiendo – dice Esme, aunque creo que no era su intención decirlo en voz alta

El silencio cae de nuevo sobre el auto y sus pasajeras. Las palabras de Sarah me han dado una pista… definitivamente nadie podría jamás entender a Jasper sin antes vivir lo que él vive día a día… ella dice que los sentimientos personales pasan a segundo plano, ¿es decir que Jasper nunca muestra lo que realmente siente?... ¿cuántas veces Jasper se ha guardado sus propios sentimientos a favor de los míos o los del resto de las personas?... he aquí algo más en lo que Sarah tiene ventaja, ella entiende como nadie lo que Jasper siente y además es capaz de saber cuando él está mintiendo, ella siempre sabe lo que Jasper realmente quiere o siente… solo con tocarlo no existen secretos entre ellos… por un momento siento coraje y celos…

- hemos llegado – dice Rosalie estacionando el auto y rompiendo el silencio

Todas bajamos del auto y yo planto una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, Sarah no me mira, sé que no debe ser muy cómodo admitir lo que acaba de admitir frente a mí… no creo ser capaz de seguir luchando una batalla que ya parece perdida… ni siquiera estoy segura de si aún estoy en ella… ya no quiero seguir pensando en ello, hago mi sonrisa aún más grande…

- pues vamos, hay mucho que comprar… - les digo mientras comienzo a caminar a la entrada del centro comercial

* * *

**REVIEW!! 10!!**


	7. Compras y Alimento

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia, nada de Twilight me pertenece, de hacerlo Robert Pattinson habría tenido que hacer casting conmigo para hacer el papel de Edward... ok... olviden que dije eso... lo único que me pertenece es la idea y Sarah, genial no?... **

**Hola!! Mil gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho y me alegran el día. Espero que este capítulo también les guste... por cierto, me han preguntado cuántos capítulos serán... pues bien, no lo sé, es que yo no hago las cosas así, por supuesto sé en que acabará, pero esa es toda mi guia, realmente no me preocupa el número de capítulos y no los planeo, entonces, creo que no hay respuesta para eso.**

**

* * *

**

What I've Lost

**Capítulo 7. Compras y alimento.**

- pues vamos, hay mucho que comprar… - les digo mientras comienzo a caminar a la entrada del centro comercial

Sarah POV

No la entiendo… ella ríe… corre de tienda en tienda jalándonos a todos con ella… nos hace reír… pero sé que no está sintiendo eso realmente… no necesito usar el poder de Jasper para saberlo, de cualquier manera, hace horas que se desvaneció la influencia de su poder sobre mí. Camino un poco atrás de ellas, mirando los aparadores sin realmente prestarles atención, muchas personas pasan a nuestro lado y muchos muchachos me han sonreído más de una vez… yo los ignoro y puedo ver la decepción en su rostro cuando lo hago… un chico, bastante lindo, me mira y me sonríe mientras al pasar a mi lado susurra "ciertamente los ángeles existen", yo le sonrío, es un bello cumplido…

- Sarah, ¿a dónde vas? – pregunta Esme divertida mientras yo noto que ellas han dado la vuelta en una esquina y yo he seguido de frente, miro a mi alrededor – por aquí cariño

- perdón, no sé en qué estaba pensando – comento apenada y camino hacia donde Esme me espera con el brazo extendido, al acercarme a ella me abraza maternalmente

- vamos cariño, antes de que Alice se impaciente, está decidida a comprarte un nuevo guardarropa

- pero… no tengo mucho dinero y todo aquí es caro… no quiero… - comienzo a decir apenada, ya me han comprado suficientes cosas… cinco de las once bolsas de compras son mías

- la verdad es que he estado pagando con la tarjeta de Jasper – me dice entregándome una tarjeta platino

- ¿Hale? – pregunto

- bueno, Rosalie y Jasper son muy similares… si alguien pregunta, son hermanos

- cierto, son muy similares… no lo había notado… - digo sonriéndole a Esme mientras caminamos hacia la tienda en la que el resto ha desaparecido, tomo una bocanada de aire – ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, gracias, aunque no lo merezco… perdón por llegar a poner todo de cabeza…

- no digas eso cariño, todos sabemos que nada de esto es tu culpa – me dice deteniéndose para abrazarme

- de cualquier manera Esme, lamento mucho que todos tengan que pasar por esto… lo digo más que nada por Alice… yo… no quiero… pero… - digo y comienzo a sollozar, malditos rastros humanos, ella me abraza con fuerza

- te entiendo cariño… verás, ya he hablado esto con el resto de la familia… aunque con Alice… bueno, ella no me ha permitido… - hace una pausa y por un momento esquiva mi mirada para más tarde mirarme de nuevo con cierta tristeza en su hermoso rostro - verás, creo que todos queremos ver a Jasper completo… cualquiera que sea su decisión nosotros lo apoyaremos, somos su familia después de todo, además comprendemos que nada de esto es culpa de alguno de los dos, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras… incluso Alice comprende esto…

- pensaría que me odiarían… tendrían todo el derecho de hacerlo… - comento con tristeza, pero sabiendo que es verdad… tendrían todo el derecho de odiarme

- pero nadie lo hace cariño… además eres adorable… y no eres una mala persona… Edward nos ha contado sobre tu lucha interna… - yo bajo la cabeza esquivando su mirada – amas a Jasper, realmente lo amas

- como no tienes idea – le respondo mirándola y controlándome para no sollozar – pero Alice es tu hija… deberías detestarme, estoy haciendo infeliz a alguien que tu quieres y por quien te preocupas

- confieso que al principio me molestaba que vinieras a hacerle daño a uno de mis hijos… pero no eres mala… entiendo tu sufrimiento Sarah, y la verdad es que si yo estuviera en tu lugar no sé si tendría los valores que tú tienes, no sé si sería capaz de renunciar a la felicidad propia por la de un completo desconocido… y tu vienes con el corazón destrozado y sin ánimos de lucha… eso, cariño, es algo que muy pocos harían… dudo que alguien estuviera dispuesto…

- y aún así deseo su compañía más que nada… no soy tan buena persona como crees, Esme…

- no te culpo por desear su compañía, Sarah… sería anormal que no lo hicieras… - yo rio

- bueno, no soy una oda a la normalidad… ni… ni siendo lo que soy puedo considerarme normal para lo que se supone debo ser… mi alimento me desagrada mucho… - comento riendo apenada

- bueno cariño, nosotros tampoco somos muy normales… - dice ella riendo conmigo – como sea cariño, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar en esta familia… no me mires así, te aseguro que nos encantaría que fueras parte de esta familia, aunque… incluso si decides dejarnos no te detendremos pero seguramente te extrañaremos mucho, te has ganado el cariño de todos… incluyendo a Rosalie y la verdad es que es una niña difícil, no acepta fácilmente influencias externas y le agradas, de verdad le agradas… confieso que incluso Alice considera que sería una gran hermanita…

- eso me hace sentir más basura… ella es tan buena y vengo yo y…

- no vuelvas a decir eso… realmente nadie piensa que sea tu culpa o la de Jasper… ni tu ni él sabían la verdad y comprendo que debe ser muy difícil saber, después de tanto tiempo… seguro todo en tu vida se movió cuando te enteraste…

- no tienes ni idea – digo mirando al suelo – como sea, Esme, perdóname… no sé en que vaya a terminar esto, y realmente no quiero que tu familia llegue a sufrir por mi culpa… pero…

- cariño… no sé qué vaya a decidir Jasper, pero si te puedo asegurar que sea de la manera que sea siempre serás bienvenida en mi familia…

- gracias Esme – le digo llorando como loca… ella me recuerda tanto a mi mamá…

- Sarah… Alice quiere… oh, lo siento – dice Bella - ¿estás bien Sarah?

- si, Bella, no te preocupes

- está bien cariño… vamos Sarah, antes de que mi pequeña hada se impaciente…

- ya se impacientó – dice Bella divertida mientras entramos a la tienda y una verdaderamente impaciente Alice me jala a los probadores

Seis tiendas, muchas prendas de ropa y una cantidad nada despreciable de dinero después, y al fin vamos de vuelta a casa, esta vez el camino se llena de risas, canciones y comentarios sobre lo guapo que era el vendedor de la librería donde Bella compró un regalo para Edward y yo un libro para Jasper… con mi propio dinero, claro… aunque su tarjeta de crédito aún se mantiene en mi bolsillo.

Jasper POV

Desde que se fueron he estado encerrado en mi biblioteca pensando… en ella… puedo escuchar que Carlisle, Edward y Emmett ven el juego de hockey, quizá debería bajar a verlo con ellos pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de socializar… aún le doy vueltas al beso de esta tarde, estoy seguro de que si tuviera un corazón latiendo en mi pecho, este retumbaría por toda la casa con fuerza y totalmente sin control… el cuaderno negro aún permanece intacto en la mesa en la que lo dejé anteriormente, por un lado quiero saber qué ha sido de ella, pero por otro no quiero saber quién la consoló o quién tuvo el placer de besarla… no… no quiero saber… han estado todo el día fuera, incluso comienza a oscurecer… ¿qué no piensan volver?...

El sonido del auto entrando en la cochera me saca de mis ensoñaciones, las risas y la conversación de las mujeres de mi familia retumban y yo bajo con toda la calma de la que soy capaz... a paso de humano…

- volvimos – canta Alice en cuanto abre la puerta, y puedo escuchar como mis hermanos y mi padre toman las bolsas y las van colocando en la sala – hola

- hola – le contesto aún bajando escaleras con calma

- hay más en el auto – me dice Rosalie y yo asiento para luego dirigirme a donde me han indicado

Camino con calma aunque un poco más rápido que antes… trato de no verme ansioso… finalmente me encuentro con Bella y Sarah comentando sobre… ¿un chico?... ambas me miran…

- oops… - dice Bella en cuanto nota mi presencia – no has escuchado nada

- ok… ¿qué obtengo a cambio?...

- vamos Jasper, no seas malo… tengo algo para ti… - dice Sarah buscando entre las bolsas

- esta es mi señal para desaparecer aprovechando que Jazzy no dirá nada – dice Bella caminando a la casa y saludando a Edward, que viene a buscar más bolsas

- ¿de qué habla Bella? – pregunta Edward y yo me contengo

- de cosas de chicas – responde Sarah sonriendo… Edward por supuesto no le cree pero no dice nada más y toma más bolsas

- ¡espera! – grita Sarah y le quita una de las bolsas para luego devolvérsela de nuevo – lo siento, pero necesitaba esto

- ok… muy… interesante elección… - dice Edward, Sarah ríe y mi hermano solo me dice mientras me lanza las llaves del auto – el resto te lo llevas tú

- ok… ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? - pregunto

Sarah me mira con esa expresión de no romper un plato y oculta algo tras su espalda, puedo sentir que está a punto de reírse como loca… creo que esto va a ser peligroso…

- tengo algo para ti… pero debes jurar que no te vas a enojar… - dice ella aguantándose la risa, el resto de mi familia ya se muere de la risa adentro… esto no puede ser bueno…

- Sarah…

- y que lo vas a tomar con filosofía

- Sarah…

- pero sobre todo…

- Sarah…

- ok, ok… impaciente… pero júrame que no te vas a enojar…

- Sarah…

- ¡promételo! – dice ella haciendo puchero

- ok, lo prometo…

- ¿por todas las estrellas del espacio?

- por todas

- ¿por cada simple partícula de polvo cósmico?

- Sarah…

- Jasper…

- ok, por cada simple partícula

- de polvo cósmico

- de polvo cósmico

- ¿por mi? – pregunta susurrando

- sobre todo por ti… - digo susurrando, ella sonríe y se muerde un labio… ok, no es su intención pero eso es realmente sexy

- sé que te vas a enojar…

- Sarah… dame lo que sea de una buena vez…

- mmm… cierra los ojos…

- Sarah…

- por favor – dice ella con ternura… ay demonios, no me puedo negar… cierro los ojos… ella coloca algo en mis manos… - ábrelos

Una bolsa de librería… mmm… abro con preocupación la bolsa y Sarah parece ya no poder aguantarse la risa… _"Cómo Manejar Tus Emociones… ¿Eres un pobre niño deprimido?, ¿un incomprendido?... ya no más en 10 simples pasos… "_… por un momento el título me saca de balance mental pero entonces… levanto la mirada y puedo sentir y ver la risa en Sarah… dentro de casa todos ríen como locos…

- prometiste que… no te ibas… a enojar – dice ella intentando no reír, fallando, por supuesto

- oh… pero no dije nada de asesinar a una pequeña vampira que casualmente se encuentra frente a mí… - digo amenazadoramente, aunque estoy seguro de que Sarah puede darse cuenta de que en realidad estoy a punto de reírme… solo ella es capaz de burlarse de mí y seguir viva… aunque…

- uh-oh… - dice ella divertida, sabe lo que sigue…

- así es… uh-oh… corre pequeña, corre… - le digo y ella parte a toda prisa

Alice POV

Por un rato solo se escuchan las risas y gritos de Sarah y los gruñidos juguetones de Jasper mientras corren alrededor de la casa, de los autos, por el jardín, arriba y abajo de la casa… por el bosque…

- basta, basta – dice ella entrando por tercera vez en la casa y esta vez escondiéndose tras Carlisle que ríe y trata de protegerla… aunque la verdad no pone mucho empeño…

- ¿algún día vamos a terminar de escuchar su historia? – pregunta Emmett pensativo, eso detiene a Jasper y Sarah de su loca carrera

- sí, claro… podemos seguir ahora si quieres… - dice Sarah saliendo de detrás de Carlisle

- te… tengo – dice Jasper jalando a Sarah para luego abrazarla y ambos ríen

- ok, tu ganas… ¿lo siento? – dice ella con ternura

- no señorita, no escapará usted tan fácilmente – dice él con acento sureño – pero hablaremos de eso después

Sarah le sonríe a Jasper y él le da un beso en la frente… entonces todos comienzan a acomodarse en los sillones, yo tomo el reclinable y me siento ahí, dejándoles a ellos el de dos plazas… nadie parece notar este movimiento y ni siquiera sé por qué no mandé a Sarah a otro lado, pero los eventos de este día, incluyendo la loca carrera que acaba de ocurrir, me hacen dudar de mi misma y siento que no quiero estar cerca de Jasper si él no me lo pide expresamente… en este caso no lo hace…

- ¿en qué nos quedamos? – pregunta Sarah desde la puerta de la sala

Apenas da unos pasos para acercarse a dónde Jasper palmea el sillón, invitándola a sentarse, cuando ella se desvanece ante la mirada atónita de todos... ni siquiera logra tocar el suelo cuando Jasper ya la sostiene en sus brazos, está de rodillas en el suelo con Sarah inerte entre sus brazos. Todos nos hemos puesto de pié y Carlisle corre a lado de Jasper, quién llama a Sarah desesperado tratando de que vuelva en sí; todos alrededor lucen preocupados.

- ¿cómo es eso posible? – pregunta Bella con la preocupación y la sorpresa claras en su tono

- creo que no se ha alimentado en mucho tiempo – dice Carlisle mientras Jasper se pone de pié con Sarah inconsciente entre sus brazos

- tonta, eres tan tonta – dice Jasper molesto mientras coloca a Sarah en el sofá que ha sido ya desocupado por Emmett y Rosalie, así como por Bella y Edward

- ¿estará bien? – pregunta Esme preocupada

- en cuanto se alimente seguro volverá en sí – contesta Carlisle, para luego retirar su atención de Esme y redirigirla a mis hermanos – Emmett, Edward ¿pueden ir a buscar algo para ella?

- sí, claro – dice Emmett y ambos salen rápidamente de la casa, no sin antes buscar un par de termos en la cocina

- estúpida niña, tonta, eres tan tonta, Isabel y tan endemoniadamente terca – dice Jasper muy enojado, mientras retira un mechón de cabello del rostro de Sarah

- ¿ha pasado antes? – pregunta Rosalie a Jasper

- nunca así… al menos no cuanto estaba conmigo – contesta sin retirar la vista de ella

- ¿por qué? – pregunto tratando de colocar todas las piezas en su lugar

- no le gusta… - responde él

- esta tarde me dijo que su alimento le desagradaba mucho – dice Esme atando cabos

- exactamente, es casi imposible hacer que se alimente… se niega a hacerlo, de verdad no le gusta… la primera vez incluso devolvió todo… lo que pasa es que su sistema rechazara el alimento, pero a la vez lo necesita y es entonces cuando pasa esto - explica Jazz

- ¿es eso posible? – le pregunto tontamente a Carlisle

- bueno… se han dado unos cuantos casos… pero no han terminado bien

- ¿qué pasó? – pregunta Esme

- los han acecinado algunos nómadas… algunos consideran una afrenta y una aberración el que exista alguien capaz de negarse a beber tan delicioso manjar, creo que no les es tan difícil aceptar que exista otro de su clase que no beba de los humanos… pero que exista alguien que no beba en absoluto… es otra cosa… - responde Carlisle tomando la mano de Esme

- Maria – dice Jasper en automático – esto es una da las muchas razones por las que Maria quería muerta a Sarah… siempre la consideró una aberración y decía que se sentía avergonzada de no haberla dejado morir desangrada… por eso no permitía que saliera, temía que otros la vieran y señalaran a nuestro aquelarre como uno de débiles… en el Sur así son las cosas, incluso yo tuve que hacerme cargo una vez de desaparecer a alguien como Sarah…

- que horrible… no es algo que ellos decidan… – dice Rosalie molesta, no con Jasper, pero si con una manera tan cerrada de pensar

- ¿cuánto crees que lleve sin alimentarse? – pregunta Jasper mirando a Carlisle

- seguramente han sido más de dos meses, quizá dos exactos…

- pero sus ojos… - dice Bella parándose a lado de Carlisle y tomando su brazo para que llamar su atención

- es verdad… eso no lo entiendo… ¿por qué sus ojos nunca cambian de color?, ¿por qué se mantienen siempre en el mismo tono dorado sin mostrar señales de… nada? – pregunta Jasper

- eso no lo sé – responde Carlisle honestamente

- ¿no le pasará nada verdad? – pregunto honestamente preocupada

- no, por experiencia sé que si no te alimentas lo peor que puede pasar es que caigas en una especie de coma… en cuanto vuelves a alimentarte es como si nada hubiera pasado – responde Carlisle mirando a Sarah

- es un poco la versión vampírica de la anorexia – dice Jasper – aunque en este caso es porque realmente le repugna su único alimento, no lo hace por alguna tontería, sino porque le es casi imposible respirar el aroma, pero incluso verlo es mucho para ella, como solía serlo para mi… pero al contrario…

- ¿no hay otra cosa de la que se pueda alimentar? – pregunto

- me temo que no… ¿intentaste con varias especies, Jasper? – pregunta Carlisle con gesto científico

- todo, humanos de todas edades, animales de todas las especies… incluso llegué a pensar en insectos… o en no darle a beber nada fresco… incluso intentamos con comida de humanos y tuvo el mismo efecto que en cualquier vampiro… nada funcionó

Emmett y Edward vuelven con los termos llenos, Esme se ha ido por un pequeño vaso mientras Jasper les agradece a mis hermanos y abre uno de los termos, Esme entonces vuelve con el vaso y Jasper lo llena con el líquido caliente.

- no funcionará así, hay que hacer que lo trague – dice Carlisle y Jasper se aleja para darle espacio – Edward

- ¿sí?

- trae un catéter mediano

- yo iré – digo corriendo a la oficina de Carlisle para buscar en seguida lo que me ha pedido

De momento trato de no pensar en la cercanía de Sarah y Jasper, en la manera en la que él la mira… o en las sonrisas que comparten… no, no es el momento, más tarde… encuentro lo que Carlisle me ha pedido y regreso de prisa a la sala… mientras esto pasa una chispa de comprensión pasa por mi mente…

- no puedo ver el porvenir de Sarah – digo entregándole a Carlisle el catéter y él comienza a pasarlo por su garganta

- ¿cómo? – pregunta Jasper

- eso, no puedo… habría visto esto…

- pero pudiste verla antes, cuando planeabas la salida de compras – dice Jasper molesto

- sí, pero algo cambió, ya no puedo… trato de buscar a Sarah y no encuentro nada… - digo concentrándome

- ¿cómo es eso posible? – me pregunta Jasper

- no lo sé, es como si algo me impidiera ver su futuro… - Jasper me mira molesto y preocupado, sé que la molestia no es conmigo, pero aún así es duro que me mire así… luego desvía su mirada hacia Sarah, que ya es alimentada por Carlisle

- ¿lobos? – pregunta Edward

- no… es diferente – digo

Jasper POV

¿Cómo es posible que de pronto el futuro de Sarah desaparezca?... no permitiré que le pase nada malo, si ese es el caso. De pronto Sarah empieza a toser y Carlisle retira el catéter.

- Sarah – la llamo tomando el lugar de Carlisle, a su lado – respira, pequeña, respira

Ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos mientras tose y lucha por mantener el alimento dentro… pero entonces se levanta, sorprendiéndonos a todos… en un segundo desapareció de su lugar en el sillón, desesperada por la imposibilidad de mantener el alimento dentro, pero a la vez desesperada por eliminar esa repugnante cosa de su sistema, como su cuerpo se lo exigía…

- ¡no, Sarah, no! – le grito saliendo tras ella

No llega muy lejos cuando la detengo antes de siquiera poder subir el primer escalón y cubro su boca mientras los dos caemos al suelo de rodillas, ella de espaldas a mí, tratando de soltarse de mi agarre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, pero se cansa y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras lucha contra el instinto que la impulsa a devolver todo. Aún tose contra mi mano y yo deposito pequeños besos en su sien.

- tranquila, respira, ¿sí? – le digo mientras ella se va calmando y yo retiro la mano, recostando a Sarah en mi regazo

- tiene que beber los dos termos Jasper – dice Carlisle y Sarah me mira suplicante

- ¿podemos dejarlo así por ahora? – le pregunto a mi padre sin separar la vista de los ojos de Sarah

- es mejor si bebe al menos la mitad de uno, apenas ha bebido menos de un cuarto – me dice comprensivo pero firme

- por favor Sarah, sé que puedes hacerlo – le digo y ella cierra los ojos asintiendo suavemente, Esme se acomoda frente a nosotros mientras me da el vasito que llené anteriormente y acaricia el cabello de Sarah, quien con cada sorbo del pequeño vaso tose, luchando por no de volverlo y yo decido entretenerla, hacerla 

- dirigir su atención a otra cosa y no a lo que está tragando – tonta… solo a ti se te ocurre luchar contra ocho vampiros mientras tú estás tan débil, Isabel, me sorprende qué sigas viva, ¿en qué estabas pensando?… no te atrevas a hacerme esto de nuevo… - susurro abrazándola más fuerte

- aunque me sorprendiste, no pensé que fueras capaz de levantarte – dice Carlisle tomando un lugar a lado de Esme y sosteniendo la mano se Sarah

- ni siquiera nos diste tiempo de reaccionar, mocosa – dice Emmett parándose atrás de mi

- después de todo no eres tan debilucha como pareces – dice Rosalie sentándose a lado de mi y tomando la otra mano de Sarah

- tienes una mente interesante – dice Edward de pié a lado de Emmett – piensas muy rápido, eso es útil, de verdad creo que Jasper exagera, estoy seguro de que en un momento de peligro serías capaz de pensar muy, muy rápido… eres muy sobre protector, Jasper

- ¿y me lo dices tú? – le digo con ironía

- Edward, de vez en cuando es bueno seguir nuestros propios consejos – dice Alice sentándose a lado de Esme y todos reímos

- ¿estás bien? – pregunta Bella a Sarah, quien asiente débilmente – bien

- ¿crees que puedas curarla? – le pregunta Emmett

- no, lo siento… Jasper, Sarah… pero saben que no puedo curar "enfermedades" de "nacimiento"… perdón…

- lo sé Bella, no te preocupes – le digo mirándola

Todos se queda un rato ahí, en silencio, Sarah cierra los ojos y respirando para no devolver, sé que le es complicado mantener los ojos abiertos, aún está demasiado débil.

- deberíamos volver al sofá – dice Carlisle y todos asienten poniéndose de pie

Esme toma el vaso ahora vacío de mis manos mientras yo cargo a Sarah y la llevo al sofá, la recuesto y dejo que su cabeza quede en mis piernas, mientras Esme se sienta y coloca sus pies sobre su regazo. Carlisle se sienta en el suelo a los pies de Esme y el resto de mi familia toma distintos lugares alrededor. Sarah aún se mantiene con los ojos cerrados.

- creo que querías que te contáramos algo, ¿no es así Emmett? – le digo a mi hermano, en un intento por entretener a Sarah y que siga bebiendo

- perfecto – dice Emmett encantado mientras Carlisle llena de nuevo el vaso y me lo entrega

* * *

**Reviews please!! 10!!**


	8. Con ella a mi lado

**Disclaimer: no, Twilight no me pertenece, pero se lo pediré a los reyes magos... o a santa... **

**Hola! Lamento la demora, pero ultimamente he tenido algunos problemas familiares que me han impedido concentrarme en esto como a mi me gustaría hacerlo, por eso les pido una disculpa, espero que les guste este capítulo y mil gracias por sus reviews y paciencia.**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 8. Con ella a mi lado.**

- creo que querías que te contáramos algo, ¿no es así Emmett? – le digo a mi hermano, en un intento por entretener a Sarah y que siga bebiendo

- perfecto – dice Emmett encantado mientras Carlisle llena de nuevo el vaso y me lo entrega

Alice POV

- ¿qué fue lo último que contamos? – pregunta Jasper sin alejar, ni por un segundo, la mirada del rostro de Sarah… acerca el vaso a su boca y le da a beber un poco, logrando que ella tosa, la deja descansar mientras acaricia su cabello y Esme aprieta la mano de Sarah… Carlisle la mira de vez en cuando, al pendiente de una mejoría significativa…

- que Sarah tomó un baño y se recostó en tu, nunca usada, cama mientras tu ibas a conseguirle alimento – dice Emmett rápidamente y Jasper levanta la mirada para dirigirla a Emmett… una ola de duda nos cubre por un segundo… qué raro, es cómo si no recordara que nos dijo eso, más bien como si eso no fuera verdad… devuelve la mirada a Sarah

- cierto, no recordaba que había llegado hasta ahí, estaba seguro de haberme quedado en otra cosa… no importa… – dice él… por algún motivo eso no me suena convincente, miro a Edward en busca de clarificación pero él se mantiene serio sin dar muestras de nada, quizá es solo que por los acontecimientos recientes veo cosa donde no las hay… si eso debe ser…

Jasper POV

Una ola de sospecha proveniente de Alice me invade, mientras Edward hace patente mi casi error con sus emociones… él, aparte de Sarah y yo mismo, es el único que sabe lo que realmente ocurrió… corrijo mi semblante rápidamente y comienzo a sentir cierta certeza y tranquilidad por parte de Alice, aunque aún hay un leve atisbo de duda…

Miro a Sarah de nuevo mientras se esfuerza en dar otro sorbo al pequeño vaso y mantenerlo dentro… una tarea sencilla para cualquiera de nosotros, pero todo un reto para ella… quito un mechón de su rostro y ella me dedica una dulce sonrisa para luego volver a cerrar los ojos… respiro profundamente y comienzo a relatar…

_-2 de abril de 1884 (memoria) –_

Varias semanas han pasado desde que Jasper y Sarah compartieron juntos un amanecer.

- Jane me desespera – dice Jasper recargado en la pared del baño, sin quitar la vista del libro que sostiene frente a él

- ¿por qué? – pregunta Sarah abriendo los ojos para mirar al rubio quién mira el libro con el ceño fruncido

- porque a pesar de que hay pruebas irrefutables de que las hermanas de Bingley son unas personas asquerosas… a pesar de todo aún las defiende – dice él mirándome al fin

- si… pero toma en cuenta que a ella la han tratado muy bien, no han demostrado ser nada más que amabilidad y atenciones… es Lizzy quien ha sido testigo de los aspectos desagradables de las hermanas Bingley

- ¿y por qué no alerta a su hermana entonces?

- ¿y Jane la escucharía?... ella no tiene pruebas… además está tan enamorada de Mr. Bingley que dudo que pueda pensar en otra cosa y sería muy triste para Jane, ¿no crees?, Lizzy nunca haría que su hermana sufriera

Jasper la mira aún con el seño fruncido y vuelve a la tarea de leer en voz alta mientras Sarah disfruta de la relajación que ofrece la deliciosa calidez del agua en la tina y la voz de Jasper repitiendo con delicadeza cada palabra.

- Jasper – dice Sarah quince minutos después

- ¿sí?

- ya voy a salir de la tina

Él asiente y se pone de pié para luego salir y cerrar la puerta, regalándole un minuto de privacidad. La habitación de Jasper se ha vuelto una habitación de dos, a pesar de la insistencia de María para que Sarah tenga su propia habitación. Muchas discusiones se han dado alrededor del tópico, pero la respuesta de Jasper siempre ha sido clara e inalterable, Sarah se queda con él.

Ambos han desarrollado un sistema en el que Jasper sale de cacería solo cuando no hay nadie más en la casa y nunca deja a Sarah sola más de hora y media. Sarah se entretiene con la pequeña colección de libros que Jasper posee mientras él se encarga de mantener alejados al resto del aquelarre, incluyendo a Maria. Cuando no hay nadie en casa Jasper deja a Sarah vagabundear por la casa, y en ocasiones, por los al rededores de la propiedad sin alejarse mucho. Además Jasper ha comenzado a darle entrenamiento, de manera que ella sea capaz de cuidarse sola, mantenerse con un perfil bajo y capaz de huir si es necesario.

Un rato después Sarah sale del baño vestida con un bonito vestido amarillo, Jasper la mira desde su punto en la cama, donde ha seguido leyendo.

- te adelantaste – dice ella quitándole el libro de las manos

- lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo, quiero saber por qué no me agrada Mr. Wickham

- pero no me esperaste – dice ella haciendo puchero – y a mi si me agrada Wickham

- perdóname pequeña, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Wickham parece demasiado bueno para ser real

- no creo… ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento? – pregunta ella… Jasper tiene la sospecha de que ella lo ve más como un juego… pero resulta ser una aprendiz excepcional y eso le encanta a Jasper

- está bien, muéstrame que has aprendido – dice Jasper poniéndose de pié mientras Sarah sale de la habitación corriendo

Jasper camina con precaución por un pasillo, aparentemente no hay nadie, sin embargo el efluvio le indica que eso no era verdad… pone todos sus sentidos a trabajar, puede sentir que hay alguien cerca, pero no puede decir en dónde... con precaución da la vuelta en una esquina, justo va a abrir una puerta cuando algo le cae encima…

- te tengo – susurra la figura que ahora se encuentra sujeta firmemente con manos y piernas de su espalda, Jasper ríe mientras la figura se suelta y pone los pies en el suelo con gracia – muy bien, aprendes realmente rápido

- tengo un gran maestro – dice Sarah sonriéndole a Jasper, mientras se coloca frente a él – pero aún no entiendo bien eso de ocultar mi efluvio, ¿cómo ocultas algo que te sigue a todos lados y no te lo puedes quitar de encima?

- es más como confundirlo… en realidad no sé cómo explicarlo… - dice Jasper frunciendo el ceño, Sarah ríe

- eres tan lindo cuando frunces el ceño – dice ella abrazándolo

- bueno… algo bueno debe tener el demonio – dice él abrazándola e inclinándose para besarla

- eres rápida, Sarah – dice una voz alertando a la pareja

- ¿qué quieres, Karine? – dice Jasper sin dejar de mirar a Sarah, quien si mira a la otra dama

- al menos podrías mirarme cuando te hablo… - dice Karine molesta

- ¿tienes algo importante que decir o solo estás aquí para tener algo que hacer? – dice él con calma mientras Sarah convierte su risa en una inútil tos… lo cual hace que Jasper tenga también que aguantar la risa…

- Maria quiere verte – dice Karine ofendida

- ¿es eso todo? – pregunta Jasper mirando al fin a la joven impaciente

- eso creo

- entonces puedes retirarte

- no soy una sirvienta a la que…

- vamos Sarah, aún no llegamos a la mejor parte del libro – dice Jasper tomando la mano de Sarah para pasar a lado de Karine sin siquiera darle una mirada

- Maria dice que vayas ahora mismo – le dice ella en cuanto pasan a su lado

- ciertamente no eres una sirvienta, pero sí que eres una gran mensajera – dice Jasper mientras Sarah se esfuerza por contener otra risa

Ambos caminan a prisa por los corredores, chocando con otros habitantes a su paso, habitantes que miran a Sarah con un interés que desagrada enormemente a ambos, sobre todo a Jasper quien a cada paso va haciendo sonidos bajos de advertencia y tomando a Sarah con fuerza de la mano.

- sabes, si fuera humana hubieras hecho trizas mi pobre mano – dice Sarah en cuanto ambos vuelven a la habitación y Jasper al fin la suelta

- es que todo… es como…

- si, lo sé, Marco me mira como si fuera una deliciosa cena, casi juraría que trata de imaginarme sin ropa, incluso me atrevo a decir que siento su… ahem… deseo… y Karine me desespera, siempre sintiéndose superior…

- ¿cómo deduces todo eso? – pregunta Jasper

- pues… no sé, lo siento… es como si… no sé, es complicado de explicar

- no puedes sentirlo…

- ¿por qué no?

- porque esas son sus emociones…

- Jasper, tu sabes que eso es imposible… yo no puedo sentir emociones… quizá soy muy perceptiva… o tal vez es su efluvio… no sé

- no, no es eso… no es algo que simplemente puedas oler… eres extraña…

- eso ya me lo habían dicho antes, mi padre siempre me repitió lo extraña que era

- pero preciosa – dice él poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la joven e inclinándose para darle un corto y duce beso – bueno, ya vuelvo, prometo no tardar, iré a ver qué quiere y volveré a seguir estudiando al pobre Mr. Wickham que tu pareces adorar

- es encantador

- demasiado encantador… ten cuidado, recuerda no abrir la puerta a nadie…

- Jasper, no es la primera vez que me dejas sola y nadie se acerca ni a un metro de esta habitación, creo que te temen… además creo que puedo arreglármelas sola

- está bien, quizá estoy siendo demasiado protector, pero me temo que nuestra… querida familia feliz no es… segura para un ángel… bueno, ya vuelvo

Sarah se despide de él con la mano mientras la puerta se cierra. Sin saber qué hacer da vueltas por la habitación, ordenando el poco desorden de alrededor… entreteniéndose hojeando los pocos libros que Jasper posee y poniendo en una pila ordenada la ropa limpia y en otra la ropa que hay que lavar, ya sea porque Jasper salió de cacería y su ropa quedó manchada, o simplemente porque hay veces que pasar por lodo, escalar árboles y montañas; o actividades similares, se vuelven indispensables en la vida de un vampiro y su aquelarre… si, incluso los vampiros deben lavar ropa…

Sarah estaba tan entretenida con sus tareas, que cuando la puerta se abrió no le prestó demasiada atención, pensando que se trataba de Jasper y siguió con lo suyo, mientras tarareaba una canción.

- realmente no tardaste nada – dice ella terminando finalmente de doblar la ropa limpia y colocándola sobre una cajonera

- no, pensé que me necesitarías de inmediato – dice una voz muy diferente a la de Jasper

- ¿qué haces aquí Alexander? – dice Sarah girándose para enfrentar al intruso mientras toma una pose defensiva

- ¿por qué tan a la defensiva niña bonita? – dice Alexander con una voz seductora que no causa efecto alguno en ella

- sal de aquí antes de que vuelva Jasper – responde ella con voz baja y muy amenazante, lo que provoca en Alexander sorpresa… que intenta ocultar rápidamente

- ¿sabes cuál es mi truco, Sarah? – dice acercándose a ella, quién queda atrapada entre la cajonera y el vampiro, él se acerca y acaricia su mejilla, Sarah trata de empujarlo pero él resulta más rápido y sostiene sus muñecas con fuerza, acercándola más a él, acercando su boca al oído de Sarah – puedes intentar luchar todo lo que quieras… pero puedo hacer que hagas absolutamente todo lo que yo quiera… yo puedo hacer que las personas hagan lo que yo ordene, aún contra su voluntad… no puedes escapar de mi

Ella cierra los ojos, tratando de ignorar sus palabras, tratando de pensar en todo lo que Jasper le ha estado enseñando… pero no puede… además la debilidad que se ha apoderado de ella últimamente no le permite utilizar demasiada fuerza…

- eres realmente hermosa… me arriesgo a decir que más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que haya visto antes

- lárgate – dice Sarah aún tratando de luchar

- sabes… desde que Maria te trajo y te vi en ese hermoso vestido blanco supe que debías ser para mí y cuando quiero algo lo obtengo… y te quiero a ti – para ese momento Sarah ya estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar claramente, además la influencia de Alexander estaba logrando que Sarah sintiera que debía hacer claramente lo que él dijera

Mientras tanto Jasper discutía con María, sobre el mismo tópico de siempre… Sarah…

- ella se quedará conmigo y ni siquiera tu puedes hacer nada contra ello – dice él recargado en la pared frente al sofá donde Maria está sentada

- no se puede quedar contigo – dice Maria

- dame un buen motivo

- porque yo lo digo… no es una pregunta, es una orden

- creo haberte dicho que Sarah era mi responsabilidad y que yo me haría cargo de ella, te dije claramente que la dejaras en paz

- ella no se va a quedar contigo… o es que… ¿no me extrañas? – dice María poniéndose de pié y acercándose a Jasper

- no – dice él evitándola

- ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – pregunta Maria furiosa

- muchas cosas… humanidad

- humanidad – dice Maria con burla – de qué me sirve la humanidad en un neófito… ella es tan poca cosa, tan dependiente de ti… esa mocosa es una inútil, tan débil, tan dependiente, ni siquiera sabe luchar… un vampiro real no depende de nadie, por eso quiero que te alejes de ella, te está volviendo tan dependiente como ella

- estás celosa

- ¿de esa mocosa?... por favor Jasper, nunca estaría celosa de alguien con tan pocas cualidades… deberías dejar de luchar contra tu naturaleza…

- esa mocosa… la creaste tu, te recuerdo que esa mocosa inútil es creación tuya… ¿quién tiene más debilidades, ella o su creadora?

- cállate

- ella es mi responsabilidad, es hora de que entiendas que entre ella y yo, tú no eres nada, tu opinión no cuenta y creo que antes había dejado bien claro que tus órdenes no se aplican en cuanto a ella… te recuerdo además que tu accediste a que yo me hiciera cargo de ella… es muy tarde para retractarse ahora…

- ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

- me atrevo con el derecho que me da el haberte ayudado a construir todo lo que tenemos hoy, sin mi tu no serías nada, seguirías siendo la mensajera de Alfonce... si me disculpas… - dijo Jasper y de inmediato abandonó la habitación, no sin escuchar una serie de improperios en cuanto cerró la puerta

Caminaba con calma hasta que notó algo diferente, podía sentir tensión en el aire… una tensión que lo incomodaba demasiado, ansiedad y miedo. Era algo que lo sobrepasaba, algo que no le había pasado desde que descubrió cuál sería su habilidad… de pronto una chispa se iluminó en su cabeza, nadie le había hecho sentir algo así, algo que lo sobrepasara de tal manera… solo Sarah…

- aléjate – susurraba Sarah con los ojos cerrados mientras Alexander besaba su cuello, cuando sintió que sus manos comenzaban a deshacer el intricado anudado del vestido, una fuerza interior, quizá debido al miedo, la impulsó a gritar más fuerte – ¡ALÉJATE!

Jasper escuchó el grito de Sarah y de inmediato sus pasos dudosos se volvieron más seguros y ágiles, en una fracción de segundo ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su habitación asustado, tan solo para encontrarse a una temblorosa Sarah recargada en la cajonera ubicada justo en frente de la puerta y a Alexander en el suelo, a lado de la pared, donde había dejado una marca… ¿cómo era eso posible?... Alexander estaba realmente sorprendido y confuso, se puso de pié con calma, con una mirada altiva que solo intentaba disfrazar la inseguridad y confusión que sentía.

- lárgate de inmediato, Alexander y no vuelvas, porque la próxima vez tendré la chimenea prendida esperando tu cuerpo despedazado – dijo Sarah en un tono muy bajo, tan amenazante y autoritario que por un momento Jasper tuvo el impulso de hacer precisamente lo que ella ordenaba y retirarse

Alexander la miraba honestamente sorprendido y en cierta forma temeroso, Jasper podía sentir su duda y su lucha interna… podía ver como todos sus músculos se tensaban como aferrándose al lugar en el que estaba parado y luchando por mantenerse ahí… finalmente su cuerpo ganó y salió de la habitación empujando a Jasper, sin furia, solamente confuso y un poco asustado.

Sarah sollozaba y temblaba, recargada en la cajonera, con la mirada fija en el suelo… Jasper la miraba confuso, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, claramente furioso por lo que Alexander intentó hacer, pero más confuso por lo que había pasado después. Finalmente, saliendo de su cavilación se acercó a Sarah, la abrazó con fuerza y ella devolvió el abrazo de igual manera, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- perdóname, no debí dejarte sola mientras todos se encuentran aquí, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo – dice Jasper mientras los sollozos de Sarah van disminuyendo

- no digas eso, no es tu culpa, yo me congelé… no supe qué hacer…

- definitivamente no es tu culpa, es él, es parte de lo que él puede hacer

- entonces… ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

- ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

- porque puedo ser muy tonta a veces

- bueno… un poco… a veces… pero eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y sé lo que provocas, pero no es tu culpa nada de lo que ha pasado, eres solo la víctima inocente de mis tornerías… no debí dejarte sola, no es una familia confiable

- no, no en absoluto

- esto trajo dos cosas buenas

- ¿cuáles pueden ser esas cosas?

- una es que aprendí que no puedo dejarte sola, aunque puedo ver que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola…

- gracias, me alegra que hagas esa corrección, no me gusta ser la damisela en apuros

- lo tengo muy claro… otra cosa es que me parece que hemos descubierto al fin cuál es tu magia – ante esta manera de describirlo Sarah no pudo más que reír, aunque no fue una risa como la que Jasper está tan acostumbrado a ver

- ¿mi magia?

- bueno, no sé cómo se le llame a las habilidades de los ángeles – dice él tomando su barbilla con dulzura y obligándola a mirarlo

- si ya lo ha descubierto, entonces ilumíneme con su sabiduría Mr. Whitlock – dice ella con algo de humor en su voz, pero con un tono de debilidad que alerta a Jasper

- ¿estás bien? – pregunta él preocupado – esto va a sonar estúpido pero te ves demasiado pálida

- si, solo… - antes de poder terminar la frase, se desvanece, de manera tal, que de no ser porque precisamente en ese momento Jasper la abrazaba, seguramente hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo

- Sarah… ¿qué pasa preciosa? – dice Jasper levantando a Sarah para recostarla en la cama

- no sé, de pronto… no sé… me siento muy débil, pero creo que estoy bien

- no te has alimentado

- pero no siento nada de eso que tú dices… no me arde la garganta y definitivamente no quiero salir a asesinar personas

- pero obviamente necesitas alimentarte

- Jasper… tengo que admitirte algo… - dice ella bajando la mirada y tomando un amplia bocanada de aire – siento asco

- ¿qué?

- cuando llegas de cazar… siento asco…

- ¿de… de mi? – pregunta él totalmente inseguro, imaginando que quizá ella se ha dado cuenta de la clase de monstruo que es

- ¡NO!... no, no, no… no me malinterpretes, de ti nunca sentiría asco… es de tu… de tu aroma, regresas oliendo a sangre y ese aroma me da asco…

- ¿cómo puede darte…?... eso no… ¿asco?... ¿estás segura?

- mucho, no creo que yo sea capaz de ingerir eso

- eso no es normal, nada, nada normal – dice él extremadamente preocupado, más para sí mismo que para Sarah

- ¿es malo?

- no es eso… pero… aquí… no somos los únicos vampiros del sur… pero no insultaré tu inteligencia pretendiendo que no lo sabes, seguro ya lo sabías… es… es que aquí es considerado una debilidad tener en un aquelarre a un vampiro que no gusta de beber sangre, son muy pocos los casos, se supone que no existe vampiro en el mundo que no guste de la sangre… sabes, todos somos iguales… la sangre es un manjar al que nadie puede negarse, o es demasiado complicado, sin embargo se dan casos en los que a uno de nosotros le desagrada por completo, pero no pueden vivir sin ella, este… me temo que este es tu caso…

- entonces es malo…

- es solo malo porque normalmente un aquelarre busca desaparecer a esos quienes no… quienes no son capaces de poner en alto el nombre de su aquelarre, quienes no son útiles ya que no serían capaces de proveer, ni de defender a su aquelarre

- es malo…

- en esos términos lo es… pero para mí es un milagro… aunque la verdad debe ser dicha, no puedo mentir y debo decirte que por mucho tiempo fui yo quien se encargaba de aquellos con estas características

- ¿qué pasará conmigo? – dice ella abrazándose a él

- nada… nadie tiene por qué saberlo…

- se descubrirá algún día

- no… Maria ha decidido que tu no saldrás de aquí, cree que es un castigo para mí ya que me obliga a alejarme de ti… ella sabe que me pone ansioso el no tenerte

- cerca… pero no sabe que es mucho más seguro mantenerte aquí, si debilidad es nuestra fortaleza y ella tiene muchas debilidades, cree que nunca se equivoca

- Jasper – dice ella sollozando

- en cuanto se vayan iré a buscarte algo… sé que será complicado, pero por experiencia sé que no es imposible que lo bebas, simplemente complicado y tu cuerpo lo asimilará de la misma manera – Sarah simplemente asintió, aún abrazada a Jasper

Permanecieron así por media hora, hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos habían dejado la casa, regresando al rato con un perro labrador… aún vivo… Sarah lo miró con duda antes de encajar los dientes en el pobre animal, y bebió con gesto de disgusto hasta que no hubo nada más, pero en cuanto hubo terminado se puso en pié de inmediato, más pronto incluso de lo que Jasper hubiera podido reaccionar, y corrió al baño, donde se hincó a un lado del baño y devolvió gran parte de lo que había logrado tragar… Jasper no pudo hacer más que esperar a que terminara y ayudarla a asearse, para luego cargarla y llevarla a la cama.

- perdón por eso – dice Sarah sollozando

- no es tu culpa, no creo que puedas controlarlo

- seguro lo has visto pasar otras veces

- nunca había visto que alguien devolviera todo pero supongo que pasa

- es horrible, es… moría de hambre pero el sabor… no puedo, Jasper, no puedo

- calma, no llores más, seguramente hay una manera de que te alimentes, quizá… no sé… intentemos con otras cosas, con suerte encontraremos una solución…

- ¿y si no?

- y si no yo te cuidaré y estaré siempre a tu lado recogiendo tu cabello…

- eres un ángel

- eso es cuestionable… descansa, cierra los ojos… pretendamos

Así ambos se mantuvieron abrazados hasta el amanecer, con los ojos cerrados, de manera que cualquier persona que desconociera su condición, y que hubiera entrado en cualquier momento de esa noche, habría pensado que eran una pareja de recién casados que dormían abrazados, cuidando uno del otro… o al menos, eso fue lo que Maria pensó aquella noche, cuando su curiosidad la llevó a espiar al hombre que más deseaba en el mundo y a la mujer que tanto odiaba, ya que la había alejado de la atención de aquel hombre; así ella descubrió que Sarah era uno de esos seres asquerosos que ella tanto despreciaba, después de todo no había estado equivocada, Sarah era un error, un completo error y el llegar a tiempo para escucharla devolver todo el precioso alimento que Jasper se había esforzado en conseguir la hizo darse cuenta de eso. El hecho de que ella tuviera a Jasper ya no era importante… esa mocosa era una aberración y ella se encargaría de deshacerse de ella.

Maria bajó con gracia del alfeizar de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta principal con calma y feliz por haber descubierto algo que destruiría a aquella mocosa, solo esperaría el momento adecuado.

- buenos días, amanecerá pronto, ¿me acompañas a verlo? – pregunta Jasper al oído de la joven de cabello oscuro que descansa en sus brazos

- encantada, ¿al techo?

- ya verás… permíteme – dice él poniéndole una tira de tela sobre los ojos

- Jasper, ¿qué haces?

- ven, no hagas ruido – dice él abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado y mirando a todos lados

- no veo nada… chocaré con algo seguramente – dice ella susurrando

- pero tienes otros sentidos

- no desarrollados… sabes que me caeré

- te cargaré entonces, pero no hables ni respires – dice él cargándola con mucho cuidado – vamos preciosa

Sarah solamente podía sentir que Jasper corría, sintió cuando salieron de la casa y el calor de la mañana golpearla de inmediato en cuanto salieron, así como algunos animales de granjas cercanas... así siguió por un rato hasta que al fin sintió cómo la velocidad disminuía hasta detenerse.

- llegamos justo a tiempo – dice Jasper poniéndola de nuevo de pié y quitándole la venda de los ojos

- es hermoso – dice ella de pié al borde de un acantilado, sobre una plataforma natural compuesta por grandes rocas y rodeada de árboles

- lo encontré hace una semana, quería traerte pero no sabía cómo hacer para sacarte de ahí… más bien no tenía el valor de sacarte…

- es hermoso, nunca pensé ver tanto verde en Texas – Sarah dice mirando al muchacho mientras ella se sienta en el suelo, juntando las rodillas a su pecho e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo

- tenemos la suerte de estar ubicados los suficiente al sureste como para poder contar con un mejor clima que al oeste del estado – dice él sentándose y pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo

En ese momento el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, iluminando poco a poco el resto del pequeño bosque en el que se encontraban.

- gracias – dice Sarah muy bajo mientras recarga su cabeza en su hombro

- ¿por qué?

- porque me muestras la magia en donde quizá no la vería si tu no estuvieras conmigo… te… te amo Jasper… sé que es muy pronto pero… es que…

- mírame Sarah… eres preciosa y si no fuera por ti… - dice él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- ya estarías muy lejos de aquí

- no… si no fuera por ti, yo no tendría nada por qué vivir… eres por mucho lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y un milagro… mi milagro… y te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi

Sarah no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, Jasper solo acariciaba su espalda, su cabello, depositando pequeños besos en cualquier parte que estuviera libre para ello… hasta que ella se alejó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Jasper, ayer dijiste que sabías cuál es mi poder, lo descubriste… ¿piensas compartir ese conocimiento conmigo o me vas a dejar con la duda hasta que el mundo se acabe?

- tu poder es poseer cualquier poder, siempre y cuando toques a la gente

- eso no es posible

- bueno, creo que tú has demostrado lo contrario

- ¿cómo lo supiste?

- desde que estás aquí has sido capaz de describir lo que otros están sintiendo, pero pensé que era porque yo te transmitía esas sensaciones, por ejemplo, hace dos semanas describiste exactamente lo que Christian estaba sintiendo cuando vio a María, su cara lo decía todo y no le presté mucha atención hasta que ayer me describiste lo que los… hombres de la casa sentían cuando íbamos de regreso a la habitación o tu descripción de Karine, te pregunté por qué lo decías y me respondiste que lo sentías… nadie es capaz de sentir lo que otros sienten, pueden intuirlo, pero nadie es capaz de decirlo con tanto tino… y ayer con Alexander… usaste su propio poder contra él, incluso yo me vi afectado… sin embargo no puedes hacer que las personas se queden casi congeladas en su sitio como Maria, es por eso que deduzco que necesitas un contacto físico directo para obtener el poder de alguien, aunque no sé cuánto dure eso, estoy seguro que de alguna manera hay un límite de tiempo para que puedas utilizar a tu favor cierto poder

- es increíble que yo tenga esa capacidad, no entiendo de dónde viene eso – dice ella pensativa

- ¿lo ves?, eres un milagro – dice él para luego besarla lentamente – debemos irnos, seguramente ya se ha ido la familia, no nos arriesguemos a cruzarnos en su camino

- ¿y si aún no se van?

- entraremos por la ventana, he pensado en todo, vamos

_- Época Actual -_

- me cuesta creer que María no hizo nada – dice Bella en cuanto doy por terminado el relato

- a mí también, pero luego fue peor – dice Sarah abriendo los ojos

- ¿ya estás mejor? – pregunta Carlisle poniéndose de pié para revisarla

- me siento mucho mejor, gracias, perdón por ser una enorme molestia – responde Sarah

- no digas eso, ya hablamos de esto en la tarde – dice Esme acariciando su mano

- casi te terminaste los dos termos, solo falta un poco más, ¿quieres seguir o lo dejamos para después? – pregunto mientras ella mira a Esme cariñosamente

- ya no más, por favor, ya no más

- está bien, ya no más, pero después beberás un poco más – digo

- Jasper…

- es necesario, Sarah – dice Carlisle con tono de papá haciendo a Sarah reír un poco

- está bien… lo haré

- vaya, hasta que encuentro a alguien a quién si le haces caso

- siempre te hago caso Jasper

- no siempre

- esperen… ¿cómo hiciste para ocultar que Sarah no bebe sangre? – pregunta Emmett pensando - ¿qué hizo maría?

- eso es parte de la historia, te contaré mañana qué pasó – respondo

- pero ya es mañana – dice Emmett infantilmente

- más tarde Emmett, lo prometo – dice Sarah sonriéndole con ternura a mi hermano y convenciéndolo de inmediato, mientras trata de ponerse de pié – ahora solo quiero asearme

- no creo que te puedas mantener de pié con tanta facilidad, deja que Jasper te ayude a subir – dice Carlisle dándole la mano a Sarah para ayudarla y sosteniéndola en lo que yo me pongo de pié y llevo el termo que aún contiene sangre al refrigerador

- siento que mis piernas son como gelatina – dice Sarah riendo

- no me sorprende, ¿aparte de eso sientes algún otro malestar? – pregunta Carlisle aún ayudando a Sarah a mantenerse de pié

- no, solo eso

- muy bien, si sientes algo más, por mínimo que sea dímelo, ¿está bien? – dice Carlisle mientras la ayuda a caminar hacia mi

- está bien… perdón por asustarlos así – dice Sarah por milésima vez

- ya te hemos dicho que no importa, aunque deberías cambiar tus hábitos de alimentación – dice Rosalie – aunque créeme Sarah, por más que dejes de comer nunca podrás tener mi perfecta figura

- oh no, no lo intentaría, seguramente terminaría pareciendo modelo anoréxica de pasarela – responde Sarah con el mismo sarcasmo que usó Rosalie, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, hasta que ambas se echaron a reír con fuerza

- ay, debieron ver sus caras – dice Rosalie escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Emmett mientras ríe con ganas – muy bien hecho Sarah, eres genial usando el sarcasmo

- eso no lo vi venir – dice Alice riendo con ganas – pero fue genial

- vaya, su agilidad mental me ha impresionado, bien hecho señoritas – dice Edward riendo con Bella haciendo lo mismo entre sus brazos – aunque Jasper estaba listo para atacar a Rosalie

- un poco si… pero no pueden culparme… - respondo en mi defensa, claro que me molestaron las palabras de Rosalie, nunca pensé que Sarah respondería eso o que estuvieran bromeando

- eres tan tonto a veces Jasper – dice Sarah abrazándome y dándome un beso en el pecho

- entonces veamos una película si no vamos a seguir escuchando la historia – dice Emmett caminando al gabinete de las películas

- pero tú no escogerás la película, escogerás algo como la guerra de las galaxias o algo así que nadie quiere ver – dice Alice saltando en su espalda

- tu porque no sabes nada de cine, duende – dice Emmett luchando por sacarse de encima a Alice

- ¡no me digas así! – dice Alice

- está bien, yo elegiré la película – dice Rosalie

- oh no, tu siempre eliges cosas demasiado románticas – dice Edward haciendo a un lado a Rosalie

- es solo una película, escojan algo y ya – dice Bella

- si no se calman elegiré la película yo – dice Esme

- pero quiero ver Casablanca – dice Alice

- Alice, cariño, esa película ya la vimos hace dos días – dice Carlisle

- bueno, será mejor que te lleve arriba, creo que de verdad necesitas asearte y ellos no elegirán una película pronto – digo susurrando y comenzamos a caminar a las escaleras

- ¿siempre son así? – me pregunta Sarah sonriendo

- oh sí, todo el tiempo

- me encanta tu familia, son geniales todos

- a ellos también les encantas… y a mi… a mi me vuelves loco

- no deberías decir eso – dice ella deteniéndose a medio pasillo

- lo siento

- yo también quisiera sentirlo… pero no puedo y sé que soy una pésima persona por eso…

- no digas eso, porque si tu eres una mala persona, yo soy un monstruo

- no lo eres

Al fin llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y ella se gira para mirarme a los ojos, sé que quiere pedirme que no la deje sola sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿quieres que te lea mientras te bañas?

- eso me gustaría

- ¿orgullo y prejuicio?

- si… ahora odio a Wickham pero… Darcy merece la pena

- está bien, permíteme llevarte adentro – le digo y la cargo, la llevo así en mis brazos hasta dejarla suavemente en la cama – voy por el libro, no tardo

Cuando vuelvo ella aún sigue sentada justo donde la dejé, pero se ha quitado el suéter y los zapatos

- traté de llegar al baño, pero no pude aún siento que me tiembla todo un poco – dice ella – creo que tendrás que ayudarme

- está bien, iré a prepararte la tina y mientras de quitas la ropa – le digo caminando al armario – toma, aquí hay una bata

- está bien, gracias

Entro al baño y comienzo a llenar la tina casi completamente con agua caliente, sé por experiencia que no hay nada mejor que un baño con agua casi hirviendo y colocándole burbujas y sales, además enciendo unas cuantas velas alrededor y bajo la luz.

- ¿lista? – pregunto antes de volver a entrar a la habitación

- lista

- vamos, creo que te gustará el agua, me encargué de dejarla perfecta – le digo mientras la ayudo a ponerse de pié y caminar al baño

- gracias, es perfecto, eres un ángel

- eso es debatible – le digo sentándola en la orilla de la tina para luego darme la vuelta procurando no mirar al espejo, por suerte el espejo no está frente a la tina

- y aún eres un caballero… - dice ella riendo, la escucho deshacerse de la bata y meterse a la tina con dificultad - listo, ya puedes voltear

Me siento en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta, Sarah me mira por un rato y luego cierra los ojos; esa es mi señal para comenzar a leer, pero no puedo evitar mirarla, me alegra tanto tenerla conmigo, poder respirar su aroma de nuevo… tomo una bocanada de aire y comienzo a leer… si, mi vida hubiera sido maravillosa con ella a mi lado.

* * *

**Review!!**


	9. Una caja

**Disclaimer: Nope, Crepúsculo no me pertenece, tampoco ninguna de las secuelas... quizá en mi próxima vida... pero no en esta**

**Hola!! Pues bien... otro capítulo antes de que llegar a los 10 reviews... pero se lo merecen, son un montón de soles. **

**Una amiga me preguntó, después de leer esto, que si odio a Alice... no, no la odio, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos... pero creo que tiene una debilidad y después leer los libros nuevamente, creo que ya sé cuál es... obviamente estoy exajerando un poco ese punto débil en este capítulo, pero por el bien de mi historia era necesario... no se enojen mucho y recuerden que todo es debatible. **

**Finalmente debo advertir que he decidido subir el rate, es que no sé si este capítulo pueda quedarse en T... es que en este capítulo toco un tema no muy fácil... procuré no dar detalles en absoluto, pero aún así siento que debo subir el rate, quizá estoy exajerando pero prefiero estar segura... bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo... ah y debo contarles que este capítulo... o más bien lo que se cuenta no estaba planeado así... pero mientras escribía todo fluyó y el resultado es este... realmente espero que les guste.**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 9. Una caja**

Me siento en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta, Sarah me mira por un rato y luego cierra los ojos; esa es mi señal para comenzar a leer, pero no puedo evitar mirarla, me alegra tanto tenerla conmigo, poder respirar su aroma de nuevo… tomo una bocanada de aire y comienzo a leer… si, mi vida hubiera sido maravillosa con ella a mi lado.

- Jasper – dice ella media hora después

- ¿sí?

- voy a salir de la tina

- oh, está bien

Salgo del baño y me siento en la cama, miro la puerta deseando que no exista, deseando que esas pequeñas barreras que nos separan no existieran.

- lista – dice ella saliendo con la bata puesta, caminando lentamente y deteniéndose un poco del marco de la puerta

- ¿no metiste ropa? – le pregunto al tiempo que me levanto a ayudarla

- no… no recordé hacerlo

- bueno, iré a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida – dice mientras se sienta en la cama con poca ayuda mía y sentándome a su lado

- está bien, y perdón

- ¿por qué?

- por manchar tu ropa – dice ella señalando las numerosas manchas rojas de mi camisa azul y mi pantalón

- no importa en realidad, se puede lavar, de cualquier manera… eso o Alice me comprará otras quince para reponer una sola, la cual tirará a la basura en cuanto pueda

- pero… aún es útil, solo hay que lavarla

- dile a Alice – le digo poniéndome de pié y caminando a la puerta

- presiento que eso te molesta

- un poco… no le veo sentido a tirar ropa perfectamente útil a la basura por una mancha que se quita solo con agua fría

- ya veo… si quieres yo la lavo, igual tengo que lavar la ropa que me prestó Alice, quizá no le interese pero a mí me interesa

- gracias, eso me gustaría, realmente me gusta este conjunto como para lanzarlo a la basura… bueno, iré a cambiarme, vuelvo en un rato, sabes que no estoy lejos, si me necesitas sólo llámame y estaré aquí enseguida

- Jasper, no puede pasarme nada y lo sabes, deja de ser sobre protector

- lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que si te alejas de mi vista un momento desaparecerás

- no soy una ilusión Jasper y no me iré… al menos no todavía

- no quiero que te vayas nunca… ya vuelvo – digo antes de que ella pueda debatir mi petición

Sarah POV

Lo veo salir de la habitación con la cabeza baja… no, yo tampoco quiero irme, pero quedarme sería algo incómodo y de cualquier manera nunca podría estar con él como yo lo deseo tanto, y no sé si pueda con eso.

Me pongo de pié con cierta dificultad y aún siento como si mis piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina o al menos de algo menos firme… irónico… camino con cuidado al armario y lo abro, creo que nunca he visto uno tan grande… mi sucia mochila está acomodada en uno de los muchos compartimientos, casi parece un insulto a los inmaculados compartimientos del blanco armario, la tomo y saco de su interior mi pantalón de pants, ropa interior y una ligera playera de algodón.

En cuanto estoy lista me acuesto en la cama, simplemente dejando descansar mi tembloroso cuerpo de lo que sea que tenga que descansar, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar un momento por la agradable fantasía de dormir. Hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

- sabes, Jasper… definitivamente tenías razón la primera vez que me hablaste sobre cómo Wickham era demasiado bueno para ser real pero debes admitir que tampoco pensaste que Darcy fuera el bueno…

- ah, lo siento Sarah, pensé que Jasper estaría contigo – dice una voz diferente a la que esperaba

- Alice – digo con sorpresa sentándome en la cama con algo de dificultad – no, no te preocupes, está bien, si estaba aquí pero hace rato que se fue a cambiar de ropa… no tardará, creo

- bueno… igual no era tan importante… ¿bajarán a ver la película?

- ¿cuál eligieron?

- Edward ganó y estamos viendo El Pianista

- ah sí, ya sé cuál es esa, me gusta, pero me entristece demasiado… no creo que yo baje a verla, lo siento, pero aún no me siento del todo bien, perdóname, pero seguramente Jasper bajará en cuanto esté listo

- está bien, descansa – dice ella saliendo de la habitación, puedo escucharla bajar la escalera

Un rato después finalmente Jasper vuelve, con un pijama de franela verde, poco sexy pero definitivamente se ve cómodo y puedo decir que le encanta, además luce bien en él.

- ¿escuché a Alice venir?

- si, estuvo aquí, quiere saber si bajarás a ver la película, yo me he negado, pero tu aún puedes ir a verla

- ¿cuál eligieron?

- El Pianista

- ah ya… no, prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo, esa película no me agrada mucho, además quiero seguir leyendo

- Jasper, de verdad creo que deberías bajar

- pero cuando baje todos estarán llorando y tristes, además Emmett estará haciendo millones de preguntas sobre cosas que siempre pregunta… han visto esa película miles de veces y aún sigue pasando lo mismo, es desesperante después de un tiempo

- ya veo

- permíteme quedarme contigo, sigamos leyendo, ¿está bien?

- supongo que si… ven siéntate – le digo haciéndome a un lado para que él pueda tomar su lugar a mi lado, después de apilar unas cuantas almohadas y acomodarse, continúa leyendo

Cierro los ojos y recargo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él continúa leyendo, inevitablemente siempre me induce a un grado de tranquilidad y relajación que pierdo toda noción de lo que me rodea. Con una mano Jasper acaricia mi brazo y con otra sostiene el libro.

- creo que Darcy es tímido – digo sentándome lo mejor que mis temblorosos músculos me lo permiten, rompiendo un poco la atmósfera creada pero sé que mi interrupción es bienvenida

- ¿por qué dices eso? – me dice él bajando el libro y dirigiéndome toda su atención

- bueno, no es que no pueda socializar porque Bingley parece conocerlo muy bien, pero cuando hay demasiados extraños alrededor se cierra y se queda en una esquina tratando de pasar desapercibido

- no lo había visto de ese modo

- ¿por qué dejaste de leer? – pregunta de pronto Emmett, que ni siquiera se molestó en tocar

- ¿has estado de pié ahí afuera todo este tiempo? – pregunta Jasper con verdadera curiosidad

- no, estás leyendo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos hayamos estado escuchando tu lectura… pero sí, me senté ahí afuera… un rato – dice él apenado

- siéntate Emmett – dice Jasper señalando la silla del escritorio

- ¿puedo yo también? – pregunta Bella con Edward detrás

- creo que vi más almohadas en el armario – digo – tomen unas y acomódense pero bueno, ustedes conocen su casa mejor que yo…

- ¿y yo? – pregunta Rosalie

- no tienes que preguntar, adelante – le digo, no he pasado mucho tiempo con ella pero realmente me agrada

- ¿y el resto? – pregunta Jasper

- fueron a ponerse las pijamas – dice Emmett mientras Rosalie camina a mi lado y yo me hago más al centro, empujando a Jasper, para hacerle un espacio

- ¿por qué no hacen lo mismo?, prometo no continuar hasta que todos estén de vuelta – dice Jasper y todos asienten poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones, a la vez Esme y Carlisle entran

- cariño, eres un excelente narrador, de haberlo sabido antes te hubiera pedido que leyeras para mi antes – dice Esme sentándose en el lugar desocupado a mi lado mientras Carlisle toma la silla que Emmett dejó

- ¿qué pasó con la película? – pregunto

- en cuanto Emmett se paró todos lo seguimos – responde Alice entrando y acomodándose en las almohadas y cobijas que Bella y Edward pusieron en el suelo

Menos de un minuto después todos estaban de vuelta acomodándose alrededor

Jasper POV

- creo que deberíamos movernos a la sala – digo viendo la cantidad de público que me he conseguido

- eso sería mejor – dice Esme – vamos niños, a la sala

Eso hace reír a Sarah quien con ayuda de Esme se pone de pié y comienza a caminar lentamente a la sala, Carlisle simplemente se mantiene a lado de las dos listo para sostener a Sarah si llega a tropezar.

Esa noche pasó conmigo leyendo hasta el amanecer para mi familia, Sarah está vez eligió el reclinable por lo que era Alice quien estaba recargada en mi hombro, no Sarah. Finalmente al alba todos se disculparon y me dejaron a solas con Alice y Sarah.

- gracias Jasper – me dice Sarah antes de ponerse de pié con cuidado – será mejor que vaya a tomar la ultima parte

Así me deja a solas con Alice… y realmente no sé qué decir o qué hacer, esto durará un rato, lo sé. Un sonido de algo cayendo en la cocina hace que los dos volteemos, para finalmente permitirle a Alice romper el silencio.

- ¿por qué te pusiste esta cosa? – pregunta Alice señalando mi pijama de franela

- ¿qué tiene?

- es horrible

- a mí me gusta, es cómoda

- pero tienes miles mejores, ¿por qué esa?... creo que nunca debí dejarte comprar algo tan horrible

- es solo un pijama, nadie me verá, solo mi familia

- aún así…

Antes de comenzar a irritarme decido mejor ir a la cocina a conversar un poco con Esme, o quizá a mi biblioteca a simplemente leer el cuaderno negro que aún me espera… por lo que me pongo de pié y me dispongo a salir de ahí antes de que algo más ocurra.

- en serio Jasper, esa cosa es horrible

Antes de poderle responder, quizá de una forma no muy agradable, Sarah sale de la cocina riendo un poco, supongo que estaba conversando con Esme y Carlisle.

- ¿ya bebiste el resto? – le pregunto simplemente para que el tema del pijama quede olvidado

- de un trago, pregúntale a Carlisle si no me crees, él tuvo que poner su mano en mi boca esta vez – dice ella apenada pero aún divertida

- ¿qué opinas del pijama de Jasper? – pregunta Alice de la nada

- me gusta… le queda bien y va con su personalidad… ¿por qué?

- ¡pero es horrible!

- a mí me gusta – dice ella divertida por la reacción de mi… de Alice

- y a mi – digo molesto

- Sarah, si tu esposo usara algo así, ¿qué sentirías? – en ese momento la sonrisa de Sarah se evaporó

- bueno… yo no sé mucho de moda Alice, realmente… no lo sé, creo que a mi realmente no… la verdad… no sé… supongo… – dice Sarah balbuceando un poco, nada segura de si debe decir la verdad, pero sé que a ella no le importaría… no le importa

- Alice, es solo una pijama, deja de una buena vez el asunto – digo molesto

- bueno… voy a ver la ropa que compramos ayer…

Así Sarah sale de la sala, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que puede, no la culpo, en este momento desearía hacer exactamente lo mismo.

- Jasper, en serio, es horrible, es demasiado común

- Alice – digo tratando de relajarme – en serio, me gusta mucho este pijama, es realmente cómodo y nadie más lo verá, así que no te preocupes, no te pondré en ridículo

Finalmente salgo furioso de la sala, realmente no entiendo qué tiene Alice en contra de la ropa común, o en cuanto al querer manejar lo que toda la familia usa, no se molesta si quiera en preguntar, solo lo hace y ya…

- Jasper – dice una vocecita antes de que pueda poner un pié en la escalera para ir a mi biblioteca

- ¿sí? – miro a Sarah de pié con una cesta de ropa sucia en las manos

- voy a lavar mi ropa, ¿me das la tuya?

- ah, sí, claro… espera, iré a cambiarme y te la doy…

- aquí me quedo

Entro rápidamente a la habitación de Alice, me pongo rápidamente lo primero que encuentro, unos jeans, una playera negra… ahora a buscar la ropa sucia, yo la dejé en el suelo del baño y como es de suponerse ya no está, en la basura… si, como lo esperaba… la saco de la basura y salgo de la habitación. Sarah continúa justo donde la dejé, mirando alrededor con curiosidad, creo que nadie le dio el gran tour, supongo que después de que me calme un poco y de que ella termine de lavar su ropa, podría darle el tour.

- aquí está… como te dije, encontré mi ropa en la basura… - digo molesto, pero aún así luchando por mantener baja la voz, de manera que solo Sarah es capaz de escucharme

- Jasper, tenle paciencia… la… la amas, ¿eso no es suficiente?

- es suficiente cuando ella se preocupa por respetar mis deseos, cuando me pregunta antes de tomar decisiones, sobre todo si me conciernen, cuando de vez en cuando es capaz de permitirme elegir lo que quiero vestir… siempre le permito imponerme sus deseos, mírame ahora Sarah, hay veces que solo quisiera poder vestir un par de jeans y una playera y salir así a la calle… pero no, como ella viste como si fuéramos a un gran evento cada vez que salimos, yo, para no desentonar debo usar lo que ella quiera… siempre la dejo llevarme con cualquier capricho que se le ocurre, pero creo que a ella se le olvida que yo también a veces quisiera que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo… al menos respeta mi biblioteca…

- ¿le has dicho esto?

- eso es lo peor… lo he hecho, más de una vez a lo largo de estos años… ¿pero sabes qué dijo ella?

- no

- dijo que me calmara, que estaba sensible porque Rosalie estaba sensible y se fue, la siguiente vez ni siquiera me estaba prestando atención y la última estaba más ocupada con imponerle al padre de Bella cuál traje debería usar para la boda… vez, no le interesa

- no creo que ese sea el caso… habla con ella cuando no estés tan enojado, cuando lo estás puedes decir muchas cosas que no sientes y si ella lo sabe…

- no lo sabe, cree que es por efecto de otros y nunca le presta atención

- bueno… quizá por eso cuando estás enojado no te hace caso… si hablas con ella tranquilo te prestará atención

- lo dudo, Bella lo ha intentado antes… y ahora su guardarropa está compuesto por un ochenta por ciento de prendas que jamás usa

- solo inténtalo

Yo asiento y subo a mi biblioteca, el único lugar en mi vida en el que Alice no puede decidir que quizá mis bellas paredes tapizadas en azul marino se verían mejor o que mis cortinas cafés lucirían mejor en colores claros… me tiro en un sillón y simplemente cierro los ojos, espero poder dejar mi mente en blanco al menos por un momento.

Alice POV

Puedo escuchar los murmullos de Sarah y Jasper, esos que tanto me desesperan, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que dicen, pero puedo deducir, por la rapidez con la que Jazz habla y la calma de Sarah, que él está molesto… solamente le dije mi opinión del pijama tan horrible que está usando… no debería enojarse por eso, como la vez que gracias al berrinche de Rose terminó diciéndome algo sobre lo controladora que puedo ser… bueno, por suerte sé bien cómo otros afectan sus emociones. Río un poco recordando aquello. Aún puedo escuchar a Sarah y Jasper, finalmente escucho a uno de los dos subir y al otro bajar… supongo que… si, Sarah viene bajando las escaleras con una cesta en las manos, me sonríe al pasar y yo la imito, en cuanto está suficientemente lejos me pongo de pié y la sigo con curiosidad.

- Esme, aquí está toda la ropa, ¿me dices dónde es? – le dice en cuanto entra a la cocina, yo la sigo más de lejos

- claro cariño, vamos – dice Esme y escucho que bajan al sótano

Entro a la cocina y veo a Carlisle sentado en la barra central de la cocina leyendo con calma el periódico, que baja para mirarme en cuanto abro la puerta de la cocina. Me siento a su lado tan solo para esperar que ellas vuelvan y descubrir qué hacían allá abajo… aunque suene extraño no, no me paso la vida revisando lo que mi familia hará… o al menos lo intento, pero a veces me gana la curiosidad y no puedo evitarlo… por desgracia en este caso no puedo ver nada, algo me impide ver lo que Sarah hará y por desgracia también lo que quien esté con ella hará, así que no puedo tratar de ver con Esme.

- ¿qué pasa? – me pregunta Carlisle

- ¿qué hacen en el sótano?

- Sarah va a lavar ropa

- ¿para qué?, compramos mucha ayer

- cariño, no a todos nos parece buena idea comprar ropa nueva cada vez que algo se ensucia – dice Esme divertida, regresando del sótano y tomando el otro lugar a lado de Carlisle

Mi curiosidad me gana y bajo al sótano donde Sarah está sacando la ropa sucia de la cesta y clasificándola por colores, mientras tararea una canción que no puedo reconocer. Me quedo de pié a sus espaldas y ella no lo nota, está demasiado concentrada en su tarea.

Me fijo en su ropa; un short azul, una blusa de tirantes delgados blanca, el vestido con el que la encontramos y unos jeans llenos de lodo. Además la ropa que usó ayer, manchada de sangre… la veo luchar contra la nausea que le provoca el aroma a sangre y contener el aliento, separa cuidadosamente esa ropa de ayer del resto y la coloca a un lado, luego veo una camisa azul y un pantalón beige que sin duda pertenecen a Jasper, aunque estoy segura de que puse eso en la basura.

Comienza a remojar la ropa manchada de sangre con agua fría para luego tallarla cuidadosamente con algo de jabón, cuando está satisfecha con el resultado enciende la lavadora y comienza a meter la ropa blanca… ¿por qué se toma la molestia?, ya tiene ropa nueva… y no es como si Jasper fuera a extrañar eso…

- Alice – dice ella sobresaltada en cuanto voltea y me ve parada en las escaleras

- perdona, no quería asustarte pero… ¿por qué te tomas la molestia?, tienes miles de prendas nuevas, podrías tirar todo eso

- Alice… cuando has vivido tanto tiempo como yo solo con lo básico y pocas prendas que puedas usar… se vuelve indispensable mantenerlas, además me relaja mucho lavar ropa… me da una excusa para no hacer nada en lo que espero que termine la lavadora o cuando no existen tan magníficos inventos, o no se tienen a la mano, me permite ordenar mis ideas.

- pero aún así, la ropa que te presté realmente no me interesa mucho... no es mucho mi estilo, pero se veía tan bien en la tienda que no puede evitar comprarla – ella me sonríe mientras yo río – de cualquier manera era tuya

- como sea Alice, no me hubiera sentido bien simplemente lanzándola lejos

- ¿y la de Jasper?

- un favor – dice ella apenada – es mi culpa que esté manchada y él me dijo que le encantaba ese conjunto… después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer para retribuirle un poquito

- entiendo… supongo que está bien

- vamos con Esme y Carlisle, cocinaremos unas galletas… no estoy segura para qué pero… suena divertido – dice ella riendo

Entre revolver harina y huevos, risas e historias, se nos pasa el tiempo más rápido. Sarah ha bajado una vez a sacar la ropa blanca y meterla en la secadora, para meter la ropa de color después.

Sin previo aviso entra Jasper a la cocina con tanta prisa que nos asusta a todos.

- ¿qué hiciste con la caja que no estaba marcada? – me dice Jasper apresuradamente

- cálmate… no sé… no recuerdo ninguna que no estuviera marcada – le digo

- si había una, ¿qué hiciste con ella? – dice él molesto

- Jasper, no recuerdo ninguna así

- estaba arriba, en el armario – dice él tratando de calmarse, Sarah, aún bajo los efectos de su poder, se acerca a él y le pone su mano en su brazo, tratando de ayudarlo a calmarse

- ah… creo que vi una…

- ¿qué contenía?

- no sé… papeles, creo que fotografías, un cuaderno y una cosa roja, creo que era un saco… - Sarah deja salir un sonido de sorpresa

- ¿tenía botones dorados? – pregunta ella mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos

- si, ¿por qué?

- ¿qué hiciste con la caja?

- pues era basura… la tiré… - Sarah mira a Jasper preocupada y luego le dice de inmediato

- Jasper, cálmate

- no me digas qué me calme, pequeña, dame un minuto – dice él tomando la mano de Sarah con suavidad y besándola antes de ponerla en la barra para luego alejarse y darnos la espalda, respirando con fuerza - ¿por qué decidiste que era basura?

- bueno, estaba limpiando el armario la otra vez y decidí depurarlo, vi la caja y como no reconocí nada la tiré – le digo con calma – no es gran cosa, simplemente era una caja con basura y miles de cosas viejas

- Alice, la caja estaba en mi lado del armario… creo que ya habíamos decidido que las cosas de mi lado del armario no las ibas a tocar y menos a decidir sobre ellas… ¿por qué no me preguntaste antes de decidir sobre mis cosas, qué es o no basura? – dice Jasper poniendo énfasis en "mis cosas"

- Jasper, fue hace cinco días… saliste con Emmett e ibas a tardar, la limpieza del armario no podía esperar y definitivamente no había nada útil ahí, solo dibujos, la cosa esa, y fotografías de paisajes, no había nada importante

Jasper aprieta los puños con fuerza, Carlisle y Esme no han dicho nada, pero tampoco dejan de mirar a Jasper con cautela, aunque presiento que Carlisle está listo para intervenir… pero no hice nada malo, Jasper dijo que en su biblioteca no podía hacer nada, pero en lo demás si, además nunca dijo nada de esa caja… Sarah se mantiene en su lugar, mirándome incrédula, era solamente una caja.

- mamá – dice Jasper con la voz baja, peligrosa

- ¿sí?

- ¿crees que aún está esa caja en la basura?

- si, no ha pasado la basura, pasará mañana, aún debe estar ahí, quizá al fondo

- gracias… Sarah, ¿me ayudas?

- si – dice ella, en ese momento suena la alarma de la secadora – Esme, ¿me haces el favor de sacar la ropa?

- claro, ve

Sarah sale de prisa tras Jasper y yo los sigo, le dan toda la vuelta a la casa hasta llegar a los contenedores de basura, que en esta familia no son pequeños, quizá no produzcamos basura orgánica, pero inorgánica definitivamente producimos… con desesperación ambos buscan la dichosa caja, incluso se metieron en el amplio contenedor de basura para buscar, yo sigo pensando que es solamente una caja con basura, no sé qué le pasa a Jasper, desde lo de la pijama ha estado de mal humor; era solamente un comentario, aunque la verdad si debería desaparecer era horrible pijama suya… va a pasar como cuando vivimos en Londres, hizo un berrinche por una cosa similar, solo que era un cuaderno, pero al día siguiente admitió que era basura, aunque igualmente me dijo que le preguntara primero… está bien, debí hacerlo, pero en ese tiempo estudiaba medicina y es una carrera que exige mucho, así que casi todo mi tiempo… impresionantemente… se iba en estudiar y ese día no tenía nada que hacer y nuestro armario era un desastre, así que lo limpié a conciencia y encontré el dichoso cuaderno, lo revisé y al ver que no contenía nada importante lo tiré. Y preguntarle estaba fuera de cuestionamiento, tendría que esperar dos semanas, y no tendría tiempo para limpiar, así que me salté ere requisito… al final tenía razón…

Jasper POV

Aún no puedo creer lo que Alice hizo, nunca pensé que ella sería capaz de hacer algo así, pensé que su control solamente se refería a la ropa o a cómo se deben hacer algunas cosas… lo cual ya es bastante malo… pero no, tenía que decidir que algo mío era basura sin siquiera preguntarme antes… algo mío que vale más que todo el dinero que tiene esta familia en el banco… aunque debo admitir que algo así había pasado antes, desgraciadamente pensé que no se repetiría, me equivoqué.

- la encontré – dice Sarah sacando la caja de la basura

Salgo yo primero y tomo la caja colocándola en el suelo a mi lado y luego ayudo a Sarah a salir del contenedor. Ambos entramos de nuevo a la casa con Alice siguiendo nuestros pasos, Carlisle y Esme me miran preocupados y Edward ya está en la cocina… sé que él sabe por qué estoy tan molesto y puedo deducir que ya les dijo a mis padres. Sarah y yo salimos de la cocina y en la sala pongo mi caja en la mesa de centro.

- toda la familia debe venir a la sala ahora – digo no muy fuerte sabiendo que todos me escuchan

Puedo escuchar que en la cocina Edward trata de explicarle a Alice por qué estoy tan enojado… ella, por supuesto, no hace caso e insiste en que mañana pasará lo mismo que en Londres.

La mayor parte de la familia se reúne, solo falta Emmett que estaba tomando un baño.

- ¿en dónde se metieron? – dice Emmett riendo ante la imagen sucia de Sarah y mía por estar en la basura por quince minutos – uh-oh, estás enojado, ¿qué pasa? – me dice y toma asiento a lado de Sarah, mientras yo permanezco de pié

Abro la caja con cuidado y pongo en la mesa todo su contenido con calma, preparándome para contarles algo… quizá así Alice pueda comprender por qué debió preguntarme antes… Alice es una mujer inteligente y con buenos sentimientos, no lo dudo, pero por desgracia cree que todos deben hacer y estar de acuerdo con lo que ella decide, creo que sus visiones le ayudan a pensar tan erróneamente, nunca se molesta en preguntarle a la gente sus deseos, cree que con las visiones basta… y aunque pocas veces se equivoca, sé que provoca irritación su exceso de seguridad… lo he sentido en otros, no solo hablo por experiencias propias…

Miro a mi familia, que me mira expectante… menos Sarah, que conoce casi tan bien como yo la historia que contaré a continuación y se prepara para revivir de nuevo la pesadilla.

- perdóname, sabes que no haría esto de no ser necesario, quería hablar contigo antes de contar esta parte pero… - le digo a Sarah abrazándola y besándola donde pueda, la frente, las manos, la nariz, las mejillas…

- lo sé Jasper, adelante, supongo que hay cosas que no puedes ocultar… ni olvidar… – dice ella mirándome con infinita tristeza y dolor

- Emmett… hace rato me preguntaste qué pasó después de que Maria descubrió la condición de Sarah – le pregunto a mi hermano, que me mira aprehensivo ante mi obvio coraje y la tristeza que se desprende de Sarah

- si – me responde

- María no hizo nada de inmediato… tuvieron que pasar dos meses, casi tres… no sé cómo conoció al dueño de esta casaca roja, pero este hombre casi me aleja realmente y por toda la eternidad de Sarah… haciendo en el camino todo el daño posible, en la peor manera. Se llamaba Richard Maximilian Von Darren… un inglés, su vida humana transcurrió bajo las filas de un regimiento del norte de Inglaterra, pueden ver que los botones lo demuestran. Ese hombre se enamoró de mi Sarah, con locura.

"Lo conocimos cuando inteligentemente Maria lo invitó a cenar a casa… no creo que quieran escuchar detalles de esa cena, no les gustaría y yo no tengo ansias de rememorarla… nos hizo vestir a todos de gala, incluso a Sarah, lo cual me alegró y estúpidamente no lo vi como algo peligroso, era joven y aún no aprendía las más duras lecciones, poco sabía yo. Maria había planeado todo perfectamente; conociendo tan bien al General Von Darren no tenía ninguna duda de que se enamoraría de Sarah, pero ese hombre también era orgulloso… nunca aceptaría a Sarah debido a su condición, su nombre en el bajo mundo del sur se vería manchado y eso era algo que nunca soportaría… ya había matado antes… incluso hechizado por Sarah como estaba no dudaría en deshacerse de ella… pero primero… - tomo un respiro tratando de calmarme y miro a Sarah, que ha comenzado a sollozar

"Esa noche lo conocimos y fue una persona muy amable, pero a pesar de su amabilidad mi molestia no cesó en toda la noche, no, él estaba claramente interesado en Sarah y ni mi brazo alrededor de su cintura o el hecho de que no la dejaba sola iban a disuadirlo de lograr lo que Alexander no logró. Cuando la cena llegó… y les aseguro que el alimento era más pequeño de lo que debía, una verdadera crueldad, ni Sarah ni yo comimos, soy un monstruo, pero no llegaré nunca tan bajo… cuando la cena llegó se puso en evidencia la condición de Sarah… fue horrible, nunca hubiera podido con quince vampiros… diez neófitos, cuatro con experiencia y Von Darren… yo solo no tenía ninguna esperanza de ganar, intenté protegerla con toda mi fuerza, tratamos de huir… pero nos alcanzaron y…

"Sarah siempre ha dicho que yo fui el primer hombre en su vida… perdóname preciosa, no quiero traer viejos recuerdos – le digo a Sarah, quien entre sollozos asiente – por desgracia Von Darren obtuvo lo que ni Alexander con todo y su poder pudo obtener…

- dios mío – dice Rosalie sollozando

- no sé de dónde saqué fuerzas ni inteligencia para soltarme de aquellos que me detenían… escuchar los gritos y sollozos de Sarah y el aroma a… era demasiado… todo eso era mi culpa y yo debía hacer algo o la mataría… nadie de esta familia lo sabe, bueno, quizá Carlisle lo ha pensado… pero… cuando una mujer humana pierde su virginidad puede ser doloroso pero hay casos en los que no es así…

- cuando una mujer vampiro pasa por lo mismo es peor… el dolor no se puede evitar… - dice Sarah entre sollozos, de inmediato la abrazo con fuerza

- creo que pueden comprender por qué es que el dolor es inevitable… no necesitan una clase de mi parte… cuando pude soltarme corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta donde los sonidos provenían, la imagen no fue algo que alguno de ustedes quisieran ver si hubieran estado en mi posición… cuando ese desgraciado terminó se dispuso a matarla… incluso le habían preparado la fogata… pero yo llegué antes de que pudiera infringir el primer golpe…

"Estuve muy cerca de ser yo quien recibiera el golpe, muy cerca, por suerte mis instintos me salvaron de ello justo como me permitieron salvar a Sarah en ese mismo instante… lo maté y lo disfruté… estaba en un grado de trance del que nadie podía sacarme, todo el que trataba de entrar a la zona donde yo me estaba encargando de despedazar a ese desgraciado, y donde Sarah yacía demasiado débil para poder moverse en un estado catatónico, terminaba herido… dejaron de intentar acercarse… así terminé con él y vi su cuerpo arder… solo quedó la casaca… y las marcas en Sarah, que yo me encargaría de sanar, dudo que hubiera podido borrarlas, pero al menos las sanaría… me dejé llevar con Sarah de vuelta a la casa muy sumisamente…

"Pero en ese momento decidí que nunca iba a permitir que alguien intentara dañar a Sarah, me prometí protegerla y cuidarla, quererla y mostrarle todos esos lugares que ella siempre soñó conocer… por eso guardé esta casaca, para recordarme la vez en la que estuve a punto de perderla, para recordarme que el estar cerca de ella con su condición era un peligro, pero el estar lejos era peor… nunca más, la había dejado sola dos veces, no fui capaz de luchar y con ello la había puesto en peligro, no volvería a dejarla sola, al menos no sin asegurarme de que estaba perfectamente oculta… fallé como sabrán, pero esta casaca siempre me recordaría una valiosa lección, por eso la he mantenido conmigo, así como Carlisle guarda las pinturas que representan Italia para recordarle el pasado y lo que ha aprendido, de la misma manera yo guardé esta cosa roja, como Alice la ha llamado…

"Debimos escapar la noche en la que ocurrió todo eso, pero ella no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse en pié, no llegaríamos muy lejos… Maria nos mantuvo encerrados por mucho tiempo, por supuesto a Sarah no se le permitía salir y estábamos vigilados todo el tiempo, yo jamás podía salir solo, y de cualquier manera sabía que jamás abandonaría a Sarah… por el bien de ella debí volverme muy obediente y la casaca siempre me recordó el por qué…

"Y las fotos… son las que me ocupé en sacar cada vez que visitaba un lugar que Sarah me había mencionado, cada una tiene una inscripción atrás en latín, cada una guardando el recuerdo de lo que no pudo ser, el dolor de estar ahí sin la persona que debía acompañarme…

"Los dibujos… Sarah es una excelente dibujante, siempre que leíamos algo nuevo ella trataba de pasarlo a imágenes, todos estos dibujos lo hizo ella… también el cuaderno lleno de flores y hojas, fue una especie de diario que mantuvimos, cada vez que salía regresaba con una flor diferente, o con una hoja curiosa, nunca lo supe pero ella las acomodó en este cuaderno, escribiendo los acontecimientos de ese día, por simples que fueran y yo comencé a aportar en cuanto descubrí su existencia y lo mantuve hasta que terminé de recorrer cada lugar que Sarah había soñado en conocer… después de eso continué mi duelo de otra manera… pero por años estas cosas me recordaron mi pérdida, nunca tuve una tumba a la cual llevarle flores, o una fotografía que me permitiera mirarla de nuevo, ni siquiera ropa que mantuviera su aroma… solo esta… basura…

"Así que la próxima vez, Alice, agradecería que me preguntaras antes de decidir si alguna de mis pertenencias es o no basura – digo esto y estoy seguro de que si pudiera, para este momento estaría llorando y para mi desgracia todos parecen notarlo, sin decir más salgo de la casa, llevando conmigo a Sarah, quien llora en mis brazos

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Forks

**Disclaimer: vamos, si me perteneciera Sarah sería parte de la historia desde el principio... duh!... pero obviamente le pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer (gracias, ahora tengo un trauma de por vida porque no existe Jasper y no es mío buuu... y menos un dulce Edward... mala!!)**

**Bueno pues... hay una escena subida de tono, está marcada con estas: -- , en cuanto las vean pasen a las siguientes: -- , si no quieren leer esa parte, por lo demás está bien... y por lo de Alice... mmm... de verdad no me cae mal pero a veces está bien cambiar un poquito la personalidad de los personajes, si no, ¿qué sentido tendrían los fanfics?... tómenlo como un experimento... a quienes siguen leyendo mil gracias, besitos.**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 10. Forks**

- Así que la próxima vez, Alice, agradecería que me preguntaras antes de decidir si alguna de mis pertenencias es o no basura – digo esto y estoy seguro de que si pudiera, para este momento estaría llorando y para mi desgracia todos parecen notarlo, sin decir más salgo de la casa, llevando conmigo a Sarah, quien llora en mis brazos

- creo que fuiste muy duro con Alice – me dice Sarah mientras la coloco con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto

- lo sé, no quería pero… me disculparé al volver… en este momento estoy demasiado alterado como para decir algo coherente – le digo antes de cerrar la puerta

Subo al auto y miro a mi pequeña, mira con mucha tristeza sus manos y aún solloza un poco, enciendo el auto y tomo su mano mientras conduzco al único lugar donde se me ocurre ir en mi actual estado mental.

- ¿a dónde vamos? – me pregunta después de que salimos del pueblo… noto que no estamos hablando en susurros… supongo que es puro instinto

- a nuestra anterior casa en Washington… no se me ocurre a dónde más ir…

- está bien… me gusta tu auto…

- regalo de Esme y Carlisle en navidad

- vaya, mi regalo de navidad fue… creo que nadie me regaló nada… ah sí, una niña me regaló dulces

- ¿una niña?

- si, en NY trabajé como niñera durante el invierno, en navidad una de las niñas que cuidaba apareció en mi casa con su madre para darme su regalo, eran dulces, muchos dulces… debo decir que después del quinto bombón no es tan malo…

- ¿te comiste todos los dulces?

- todos y cada uno… me sentí culpable se simplemente botarlos, además no puedo guardarlos para toda la eternidad, así que me los comí…

- estás loca – le digo riendo

- sí, pero eso ya lo sabes… de verdad no fue tan malo… hasta que tuve que deshacerme de eso

Ambos reímos, y el resto del viaje continúa en silencio, lo cual resulta agradable… realmente no estoy tan seguro de por qué me dirijo a Forks, pero tampoco se me ocurre a dónde ir.

- ¿falta mucho para llegar? – me pregunta una hora después

- un poco, llegaremos cuando ya esté oscuro

- entonces no es un poco…

- podría ser peor... podríamos ser humanos, entonces llegaríamos mañana…

- tienes razón, podría ser peor – dice ella riendo y volviendo a mirar por la ventana

Justo cuando estamos entrando a Forks el sonido del celular nos alerta…

Sarah POV

- ¿qué pasa? – responde Jasper tranquilamente

_- Esme está preocupada, quiere saber a dónde fuiste, Alice no puede ver nada – _dice Edward del otro lado de la línea

- ¿hay alguien cerca de ti?

_- Alice y Esme están aquí_

- mmm… volveremos mañana, ¿está bien?, no se preocupen, no planeamos ir a Volterra a ser desmembrados… todavía – dice Jasper, pare ser un chiste privado

_- muy gracioso Jasper, muy gracioso – _responde Edward sarcásticamente y puedo escuchar a alguien riendo al fondo, pero no puedo descifrar quién es

_- ¿Sarah está bien? _– pregunta Esme tomando el teléfono

- estoy mejor, gracias – respondo sabiendo que me escucha

_- me da gusto… Jasper, ¿estás seguro de que todo está bien?_

- si mamá, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana

_- de acuerdo, tomen su tiempo – _dice Esme y puedo escuchar que el teléfono cambia de manos nuevamente

_- dame un minuto, no cuelgues –_ dice Edward nuevamente y escuchamos que abre y cierra una puerta y luego escuchamos el sonido característico del viento al correr – _ya no tengo a nadie cerca, ahora, ¿me haces el favor de decirme dónde estás?_

- vamos a Forks… no se me ocurría a dónde más ir…

_- bien, solo tengan cuidado_

_- es mejor que eviten a la manada, supongo que aún están molestos con nosotros… con todos - _dice Bella sorprendiéndonos a Jasper y a mi

- ¿no dijiste que estabas solo? – pregunta Jasper

- bueno… si lo piensas son uno mismo… nunca los he visto separados por más de un metro – del otro lado de la línea ríen y nosotros de este lado también lo hacemos

_- cierto, Sarah tiene razón – _dice Bella – _cuídense, ignoren a la manada, seguro no se acercarán si simplemente los ignoran_

_- Bella tiene razón… tómense su tiempo – _dice Edward

- ¿cómo está Alice? – pregunta Jasper

_- creo que al fin comprendió tus palabras… ha estado recordando una y otra vez las veces que le dijiste lo que te molestaba… y está triste por Sarah, aunque contigo está muy enojada… Bella y yo guardamos la caja y su contenido en nuestra habitación, ¿está bien?_

- si, está bien… bueno, ya casi llegamos… te llamaré si tengo algún problema con la manada

_- está bien, espero que eso no sea necesario _

- también yo y por favor no le digas a nadie a dónde nos dirigimos, solo a Esme y a Carlisle… por si acaso…

_- muy bien… nos vemos entonces_

- nos vemos

Jasper finaliza la llamada mientras me mira… y vuelve a mirar al frente, indicándome que yo haga lo mismo, un muro escondido entre musgo y enredaderas nos da la bienvenida, nos detenemos frente a una reja que él baja a abrir con la lluvia cayéndole encima… luego sube al auto de nuevo con gotas de agua escurriendo por su rostro y brillando en su cabello, lo cual me hace sonreír.

- bienvenida a casa – me dice mientras entra y puedo ver una hermosa casa de tres pisos, blanca, con un porche que rodeaba la casa… además del garaje el cual Jasper abrió con un control remoto y dejó estacionó el auto

- es hermosa – digo en cuanto me abre la puerta para ayudarme a bajar

- lo sé, siempre me sentí muy cómodo en esta casa, a pesar de la manada de lobos que hay por aquí cerca… en realidad no tengo nada contra ellos… son como - nosotros pero menos… - me cuenta mientras comenzamos a caminar bajo la lluvia al bosque en lugar de a la casa

- ¿sádicos?

- es una manera de decirlo… si… algunos son agradables, pero otros tienen demasiado prejuicios para resultar agradables… a veces es mejor guardarse los comentarios

- me he topado con muchos pero una vez me topé con uno que… fue gracioso – le digo recordando

- ¿por qué?

- bueno, no sé si quiero contarte…

- ¿por qué?

- es… te vas a reír…

- mmm… no creo…

- está bien, pero si te ríes…

- no me reiré – me dice mientras nos detenemos en un claro y nos sentamos en el tronco caído de un viejo árbol

- quería ver si Vlad Tepes era o no un vampiro, si lo era lo iba a encontrar y si no lo era… al menos me iba a divertir… así que fui a Rumania…

- ah – dice él aguantándose la risa por mi infantilidad y mi irrevocable creencia en los cuentos

- dijiste que no te ibas a reír… - le digo fingiendo molestia

- perdón, ya no me reiré… - dice y toma una bocanada de aire para calmarse - ¿qué descubriste?

- que Vlad era nada más y nada menos… que un mortal… pero supongo que tú ya sabías eso…

- tenemos amigos que están en aquí desde el 1005, así que sí, eso ya lo sabía… pero supongo que tu viaje fue más divertido que escuchar historias de chimenea

- lo fue, de verdad lo fue – mientras le digo esto un súbito movimiento nos alerta pero ninguno de los dos hacemos algún movimiento que denote nuestro estado

- son los lobos – me dice susurrando mientras capto el aroma característico – simplemente sígueme contando e ignóralos – me sonríe y me pregunta con un tono normal de voz - ¿qué hiciste cuando descubriste que el buen Vlad no era más que un humano?

- nada, me reí… pero definitivamente tenía un hermoso castillo… también descubrí que en toda Rumania hay solo dos aquelarres… uno de vegetarianos, como tu familia se llama a sí mismos… y el otro muy parecido al nuestro del sur… con los primeros viví cerca de un mes, quizá menos, estaban encantados con mi condición y me cuidaban muy bien del otro aquelarre, además me obligaban a alimentarme, estuve muy bien con ellos, incluso conocí al otro aquelarre, pero no los traté mucho y cuando me iba choqué, literalmente, con un lobo… los dos nos vimos con gran disgusto pero nos dimos los buenos días, hicimos una reverencia mutua y seguimos nuestro camino… creo que le agradé a pesar de que mi aroma no debió gustarle nada y él a mí también me agradó… - él deja salir una risa profunda y honesta

- seguramente te divertiste mucho con esa familia

- mucho… eran cinco, eran Katrina, Adonay, Gabriel, Isabel y Radu… Katrina y Adonay eran como Esme y Carlisle, Isabel y Radu eran pareja, se amaban muchísimo, Bella y Edward me los recuerdan mucho – le digo sonriendo – y Gabriel me recordaba muchísimo a mi hermano, tenía la misma edad… me enseñaron toda Rumania y un poquito más allá, me contaron miles de historias locales… fue como tener un hogar… pero no podía quedarme…

- ¿por qué? – me pregunta él y yo río, él me mira sonriendo pero sin comprender bien por qué me río… y los lobos nos siguen observando, puedo olerlos y sentirlos

- porque tenía que matarte – le digo apenada y él ríe

- bueno, es tu oportunidad…

- no, sería demasiado fácil

Los dos seguimos riendo un rato… con nuestro pequeño y advertido público aún observándonos.

- debo alimentarme – me dice tomando mi mano – ¿vienes conmigo o me esperas?

- creo… creo que no habrá ningún problema si te espero… ¿no es así? – le digo

- no, está bien, me internaré un poco, te traeré algo – me dice y yo pongo cara de horror – es necesario o Carlisle me regañará si no te cuido como debo

- oh está bien – le digo – tómate tu tiempo

Él asiente y se va corriendo, si fuera humana seguramente no lo habría visto irse. Me quedo ahí sentada sabiendo que estoy siendo observada, realmente no me importa, simplemente no entiendo por qué no se muestran… cierro los ojos y me recargo en el árbol que está a mi espalda, torcido pero aún de pié. Aunque llueve la espesura del bosque cubre un poco el agua que cae, aún así siento como escurre sobre mi… respiro profundamente y enseguida me río, no fue tan buena idea, huele a bosque y a lobo mojado… ay no es tan desagradable como el aroma a sangre pero… continúo riendo y puedo sentir que se mueven, pero no se alejan o se acercan, simplemente cambian de posición, yo continúo con los ojos cerrados, realmente no me importa que estén ahí… pongo la mente en blanco y simplemente me permito relajarme con el sonido del agua cayendo.

- es una suerte que te pusiste otra cosa bajo tu playera… ¿es blanca sabías?... y estás empapada – dice Jasper sacándome de mi relajación

- estoy consciente… y tú no estás muy seco – le digo abriendo los ojos

- te traje algo – me dice entregándome un termo

- ¿de dónde sacaste el termo? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- fui por él a casa… - me dice sonriendo, justo en ese momento suena de nuevo el celular – de pié niña

Me pongo de pié y él mete la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón para sacar el perfectamente seco celular.

- hola Carlisle

_- ¿qué, se acabó lo de papá? – _Jasper ríe y también puedo escuchar a Esme reír al fondo

- no papá… cómo hay gente sensible – dice Jasper y Carlisle ríe

_- ¿ya están en casa?_

- fui a buscar algo para comer pero si, ya estamos en casa

_- asegúrate de que Sarah beba un termo completo al menos_

- si, en eso estoy… ¿lo ves? – me dice y yo le saco la lengua – muy madura Sarah, muy madura

_- ¿no ha habido ningún problema? _

- me siento vigilado, pero no, para nada

_- bien, solo quería asegurarme… ¿puedo hablar con Sarah? _

- claro, espera – le dice a Carlisle y me da el celular a la vez que me quita el termo de las manos

- hola Carlisle

_- hola Sarah, ¿cómo estás?_

- estoy empapada pero bien – le digo riendo un poco

_- me da gusto, no me hagas volverme severo señorita, debes beberte todo ese termo – _me dice él y yo no puedo evitar reír un poco, él y Esme acompañan mi risa de aquel lado y Jasper lo hace a mi lado

- está bien, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para mantenerlo dentro… aunque sea la mayoría…

_- eso me basta… espera, Esme quiere hablar contigo _

_- hola cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿tranquila?_

- sí, estoy mucho mejor

_- me da gusto… Bella quiere que sepas que puedes usar la ropa que dejó ahí, Jasper sabe dónde buscar… cariño, ¿de verdad estás bien?_

- hace mucho que superé el trauma… aunque aún duele recordarlo… estaré perfectamente, no te preocupes, dale las gracias a Bella de mi parte…

_- le diré en cuanto vuelva, cuídense mucho y cuidado con la manada, no son malos pero… bueno, quizá Jasper te explique todo… nos vemos_

- está bien… los quiero, gracias por todo

_- gracias a ti cariño, gracias a ti… nos vemos_

- adiós

_- adiós _

Esme cuelga y yo hago lo mismo… miro a Jasper quién me mira sonriendo un poco y me abraza con fuerza, levanto la vista para mirarlo y él besa mi nariz, mis párpados, mejillas… hasta que finalmente llega a mis labios… me besa lentamente, como siempre, dulce y perfectamente… para luego abrazarme de nuevo, yo escondo mi rostro en su pecho húmedo.

- hueles delicioso bajo la lluvia – me dice él oliendo mi cabello

- tu tampoco hueles tan mal

- vamos, será mejor que te lleve a dentro para que bebas esto… buenas noches, espero que pasen buena noche, les presento a Sarah, supongo que por eso siguen aquí y si, venimos solo nosotros dos; no se preocupen, nos iremos mañana, pero no podemos prometer no volver – dice a la manada que nos ha estado vigilando

- buenas noches chicos, me da gusto conocerlos… en serio… - digo y tomo la mano de Jasper para caminar de regreso a casa

Jasper POV

Sé que Sarah también puede escuchar a la manada olfateando el aire, saben que hay algo diferente en Sarah pero no pueden decir qué es… ella se despide dulcemente tal y como ella es siempre… la manada está sorprendida de tanta amabilidad, no me sorprende, para ellos solo hay un lado de la moneda.

- ¿cómo encontraron esta casa? – pregunta Sarah en cuanto entramos

- no lo sé, la encontraron antes de que Alice y yo nos uniéramos a la familia… la verdad es que nunca les pregunté… - le digo mientras enciendo la chimenea – supongo que lo haré en cuanto volvamos, pero estoy seguro de que fue Esme quien la eligió, ella siempre se encarga de eso

- me gusta la calidez de la chimenea… es bueno no sentir frío pero… - dice sentándose frente a la chimenea de la sala para calentarse

- lo sé... aunque yo a penas recuerdo algo de mi vida… solo recuerdo a mi madre y a mi hermana, era muy pequeña la última vez que la vi y estaba enferma, nunca podré olvidar lo delgada que estaba… mi padre había muerto y pensé que enlistarme ayudaría a mi familia, lo hizo… no sé qué fue de ellas después…

- yo recuerdo a mi sobrina, era preciosa… y tan pequeña… – dice ella mirando las llamas con una sonrisa dulce pero anhelante

- nunca podré hacer lo suficiente por todo el daño que te he causado – le digo mientras ella se acerca a mí para acurrucarse

- hace mucho que dejé ese sueño… descubrí que no es imposible pero…

- ¿cómo? – le digo incrédulo y ella ríe

- bueno, si es imposible en los términos que dicta la naturaleza… pero… siempre se puede adoptar… pronto se dieron cuenta de que era un error, el niño nunca estaba cómodo con ellos y era difícil sostenerlo debido a su tacto frío… tuvieron que devolverlo, fue demasiado triste

- ¿quiénes?

- te dije que no viajaba sola, ¿recuerdas?... viajaba con la mamá de ese niño, su pareja nos esperaba en Nevada, peor me conoces, una vistazo a esto y a lo otro… llegamos a Alaska, decidí que era mejor dejarla seguir sola y entonces nos encontramos

- ¿siempre viajas con alguien?

- no… siempre viajo sola pero algunas veces encuentro a alguien que le interese pasear un rato o simplemente que tenga que llegar a algún sitio… hay más vegetarianos de lo que puedes imaginar

- ¿quién es Robert? – le pregunto de una buena vez…

- sabía que algún día iba a salir esto – dice ella sentándose derecha – lo conocí en Noruega, pero es inglés, viajamos por seis años juntos antes de la primera guerra, cuando estalló volvimos a Inglaterra y vivimos al norte, estuve con él hasta el fin de la segunda guerra

- ¿eran pareja?

- no precisamente… no… - dice ella recargando su barbilla en las rodillas

- amigos felices…

- ¿amigos felices? – dice ella riendo – si… éramos amigos con ciertos derechos… pero ni él me amaba, ni yo a él…

- ¿por qué?

- porque no había chispa, todo era meramente físico, pero confiábamos demasiado el uno en el otro, siempre supe que podía contarle cualquier cosa y siempre tendría su silencio o un consejo honesto…

- ¿nunca sentiste amor por él?

- claro que sí pero no un amor romántico… simplemente amor…

- ¿cómo es eso?

- no sé explicarlo… me gustaba mucho estar con él, platicar, escuchar sus historias… - ella ríe – era tan tonto, no había día que no me sacara una carcajada… y era muy dulce y detallista… pero no lo amo, simplemente lo quiero, no me emocionaba escucharlo abrir la puerta, y para mí su aroma era identificable pero no especial… no lo sé explicar… me sentía cómoda con él pero siempre supe que él y yo teníamos caminos diferentes

- creo que entiendo… dijiste que te habías enamorado con locura, ¿de quién? – ella ríe nuevamente

- en la india en 1968

- ¿fuiste hippie? – pregunto y ella ríe

- aprendí muchas cosas de ellos… - dice ella riendo

- mientras no me digas que aprendiste el Kama Sutra – ella ríe más fuerte – ok, eso no necesitaba saberlo… sigue contándome, pero no digas más sobre el libro ese

- te gustaría – me dice ella… oh dios, de verdad no necesito que ella me lo diga para saberlo – bueno, pues este chico era italiano, se llamaba André y era… ojos azules como el cielo, cabello castaño, largo y sedoso… bronceado por el sol y enseñaba yoga, siempre olía a mariguana y a colonia… - dice ella sonriendo soñadoramente – era… era muy guapo y siempre andaba con la camisa abierta... todas en el campamento lo adoraban, solo daba clases en la noche y de hecho era solamente vida nocturna en esa comuna, en el día todos dormían y yo paseaba… era tan caballeroso, tan atento – luego ríe – me encantaba cómo caminaba, no sé por qué pero me encantaba y hacía un gesto cuando hablaba que me desarmaba por completo… cuando sabía que se acercaba podía sentir cómo las rodillas me temblaban, lo amaba y sé que él a mi… siempre se acercaba y me decía que me amaba en italiano, y yo me desarmaba… tenía veinte años…

- asalta cunas…

- no, yo decía que tenía dieciocho… él no lo sabía… pero que lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho diferencia… era muy inteligente, dejó parada su carrera en antropología, le faltaba muy poco para terminar lo conocí en una clase de fotografía, siempre dijo que en 1969 volveríamos a estudiar, entonces se volvería un hombre de bien y compraríamos una casa muy grande… como esta… y viajaríamos por el mundo buscando restos de la historia…

- ¿qué pasó con él?

- lo mataron en un mitin, yo corrí y él quedó atrás… lo mataron – dice ella borrando su sonrisa – era viernes, en 1969… al mes siguiente volveríamos a la escuela…

- lo siento – le digo honestamente

- la verdad es que de una manera u otra hubiera tenido que alejarme de él – dice ella recargándose en mi de nuevo – solo desearía que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias…

La miro, aunque es una memoria triste parece un recuerdo que no tiene problema en rememorar una y otra vez, incluso sonríe.

- ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte algo de ropa? – pregunto

- por favor

- bueno, si quieres dar un tour por la casa, adelante – le digo poniéndome de pié

- creo que te tomaré la palabra esta vez – me dice dándome su mano para que la ayude a ponerse de pié – empezaré por aquí, ve, corre por mi ropa

Sarah POV

- mandona – dice Jasper antes de irse y darme un beso en la frente

Comienzo dando vueltas por el mismo lugar donde estamos, viendo las fotografías familiares sobre la chimenea y un gran marco con fotografías individuales de cada miembro, incluida Bella, para terminar con una foto de la familia al completo… estudio con calma esta última, todos sonríen abiertamente, menos Jasper, sonríe pero sus pensamientos y el brillo de sus ojos no concuerdan… cada foto es así, sonríe pero no tan abiertamente como el resto… creo que es mejor dejar las fotos por un momento…

Camino a la siguiente sala, un hermoso piano sobresale de todo… es curioso, en la otra casa también vi un piano, me pregunto quién tocará… ojalá hubiera prestado más atención antes, quizá hubiera aprendido algo de Robert. Sigo avanzando hasta la cocina y ahora regreso, pasando por el comedor… me gusta el orden circular de esta casa… me topo con las escaleras y una puerta más que me regresa al lugar del que partí… escucho a Jasper mover cosas… tomo mi termo y subo las escaleras… me encuentro con varias puertas que voy abriendo poco a poco, habitaciones que voy tratando de relacionar con sus propietarios, hasta ahora voy acertando… hay una habitación que grita Emmett y Rosalie a todo pulmón, otra que definitivamente es de Alice… no puede ser de nadie más… decido entrar en ella, a diferencia de la anterior, y me encuentro con un pequeño salón… que une esta habitación con una biblioteca... que es totalmente Jasper…

- sabía que la encontrarías… eres el ratón de biblioteca más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – me dice abrazándome por detrás

- bueno, tal para cual… ¿cuántos libros tienes aquí?

- debo responder que no lo sé… como puedes ver no todos están ordenados…

- ¿a qué se debe?

- bueno, nuestra estadía aquí resultó… más movida de lo que esperábamos, todo gracias a Bella

- ¿Bella?

- creo que esa es una historia que ella y Edward deben contarte… estoy seguro de que te encantará… hay de todo, romance, peligro, acción, héroes y heroínas, hombres lobo enamorados que humanos que están enamorados de vampiros y damiselas en apuros…

- suena en extremo interesante

- oh, lo es, créeme que lo es… Bella era humana hace poco tiempo… decidió cambiar para estar con Edward… - me dice y me giro para mirarlo

- no me lo imaginaría... pero creo que la entiendo, estoy segura que en su lugar yo haría lo mismo… - le digo abrazándolo

- y yo no haría nada para evitarlo…

Comenzamos a caminar de regreso, miro de reojo las fotografías de la pared, todas son de él y Alice, ella siempre se ve extremadamente alegre, él siempre se ve sereno, siempre sonríe pero sus ojos no lo siguen… de nuevo… es raro porque jamás he visto que él sonría sin alguna clase de chispa de sus ojos…

- te mostraré la habitación de Edward y Bella, decidí que mejor tu elijas la ropa… además hay cajones que no sé si abrir – me dice apenado

- supongo que está bien – le digo sonriendo

Abre la puerta y de inmediato quedo encantada con la sobriedad de la habitación, todo queda perfecto y definitivamente es mucho más Edward que nada… aunque aquí y allá hay algunas cosas que definitivamente me recuerdan a Bella… más fotografías…

- esta es Bella humana – me dice Jasper señalando una fotografía cerca de un sofá negro, la miro y debo decir que no cambió demasiado, en esencia es la misma pero… bueno, de cualquier manera no la conozco suficiente

- no cambió mucho – le digo a Jasper

- no, es verdad… y en esta pared había discos de piso a techo – me dice señalándome una pared en la que ahora solo hay repisas

- ¿Edward toca el piano?

- si, él es el músico de la familia

- me lo temía… bueno, permíteme buscar algo que ponerme…

Él se sienta en la amplia cama de la habitación mientras yo busco en el armario, finalmente me decido por unos jeans y una simple playera verde, además de una chamarra negra y unos tenis que encuentro por ahí… aunque mejor dejo esto para mañana… busco un poco más, sintiéndome invasora y encuentro un pijama, short y playera… perfecto…

- dame un minuto – le digo entrando al baño, Jasper simplemente me sonríe y asiente

Me cambio con calma y dejo la ropa mojada extendida, tomo el cepillo que se encuentra sobre el lavabo y cepillo mi cabello ahora enredado y algo húmedo. Cuando estoy contenta con mi aspecto salgo para encontrarme con Jasper en la misma posición que lo dejé.

- me gusta – me dice sonriendo y extendiendo una mano para que la tome y me sienta en sus piernas, besando mi oído, mi cuello y hombro – eres de verdad hermosa

- ¿aunque la ropa me quede algo grande?

- aún si estuvieras usando harapos, seguirías pareciéndome la mujer más hermosa del mundo – yo sonrío a pesar de mis dudas

- ay Jasper esto está tan mal… no deberías sentir esto por mi

- no puedo evitarlo, te juro que trato pero te miro y veo en ti todo lo que mi vida siempre ha necesitado… eres la pieza que me falta… te amo demasiado Sarah, nunca dejé de hacerlo

- no tienes idea de lo mucho que añoré esas palabras por todo este tiempo, cómo deseé escucharte decir que me amabas… siempre deseé que fueras tu… cada vez… te amo Jasper, nunca dejé de hacerlo

Me sonríe una vez más antes de besar mi hombro e indicarme que me ponga de pié, antes de hacer lo mismo… me da la mano y me guía al siguiente piso donde nos esperan más cosas que ver y la habitación de huéspedes.

Jasper POV

Sarah camina de mi mano comentando los detalles del decorado de toda la casa, comentando sobre los cuadros en la oficina de Carlisle, la elegancia y sobriedad de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle… sobre cualquier cosa que le viene a la mente… sonriendo y tocando todas las telas…

- y esta – digo yo finalmente abriendo la puerta de la última habitación de la casa - es la habitación de invitados… no es que tuviéramos muchos invitados que necesitaran dormir… pero uno nunca sabe…

- siempre colores claros … - comenta ella entrando

Esme dice que así siempre se tiene la oportunidad de darle otro enfoque, siempre puede llegar alguien y darle personalidad…

- cierto… pero por algún motivo me gusta esta habitación y la vista es preciosa… - dice acercándose a la ventana

- sí, yo quería esta habitación cuando recién llegamos, pero Alice decidió que no y bueno, al final sería su habitación y yo estaría perfectamente en mi biblioteca…

- siempre hay algo en qué ceder – comenta mirando atentamente al exterior – siguen ahí

- lo sé, no se irán hasta que nosotros nos vayamos… no es tanto que no confíen en nosotros sabes, algunos lo hacen, pero tienen que mantener su pueblo seguro, la verdad es que no los culpo

- no, no habría por qué… siento feo que estén ahí mojándose… - me dice riendo

- la verdad es que yo no, no me caen mal pero…

- ¿por qué Bella dijo que aún podrían estar enojados?

- bueno… uno de ellos se enamoró de Bella, y toda la manada la adora, cuando se enteraron de su decisión trataron de hacer todo para que ella cambiara de parecer, creo que no entienden el tipo de amor que comparten…

- o no lo quieren entender

- o no lo quieren entender – le digo asintiendo – hay un tratado que incluye no pisar su terreno y no convertir ningún humano… entre ambos hemos roto el tratado más de una vez… pero con Bella no quisieron ceder, así que después de su boda falseamos la muerte de Bella y Edward; luego nos fuimos a Alaska donde Edward la transformó…

- piensan que quizá Bella venga

- si, parece ser que si… no sé si lamento decepcionarlos o siento algo de bienestar…

- eres cruel – dice ella riendo un poco

- ellos fueron más crueles con Bella, no los odio, pero se pudieron ahorrar muchas cosas… Jacob, el que estaba enamorado de Bella, la chantajeó emocionalmente más de una vez… hay cosas que simplemente no se hacen…

- me gustaría tener el poder de Edward y saber qué están pensando…

- seguramente nos insultan

- tal vez – me dice ella sonriendo y alejándose de la ventana, yo cierro la cortina y me siento a lado de ella en la cama

- tengo una sorpresa para ti

- ¿qué es? – me pregunta emocionada

- no te diré hasta que no te termines eso – le digo señalando el termo que yace en una mesita y ella hace cara de disgusto – lo sé, pero es necesario… anda termínalo y te mostraré tu sorpresa

- eso no es justo Jasper – me dice con tono de niña haciendo berrinche

- la vida no es justa señorita – le digo abrazándola y ella ríe

- solo porque le prometí a Carlisle que lo intentaría – me dice alejándose de mí para tomar el termo

- no respires y bebe sorbos grandes… te reto a que te termines el termo en cinco

- está bien, si me lo termino en cinco sorbos me darás mi sorpresa y si son menos de cinco tendrás que darme otra cosa a parte…

- lo que quieras… pero si pierdes tú me darás algo a mí y no te daré tu sorpresa hasta que yo quiera…

- está bien, acepto…

- ¿lista?

- no…

- empieza a beber…

Ella toma una gran bocanada de aire y deja de respirar mientras comienza a beber grandes tragos del líquido rojo… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve…

- listo, terminé – dice ella deteniendo la nausea – oh Dios, es tan…

Se detiene y corre al baño más cercano, la detengo antes de que llegue al inodoro y pongo mi mano en su boca; ella respira agitadamente un rato y luego se calma…

- es tan asqueroso… - dice ella después de un rato

- lo sé, ¿estás mejor?

- sí, creo que si… ojalá pudiera beber algo para quitarme el asqueroso sabor…

- gané…

- lo sé… – me dice ella sonriendo – al menos estoy perfectamente limpia

- bravo… ahora, sobre mi premio… - le digo acercándome a ella

- ¿premio?

- ¿cómo lo llamo entonces?

- no lo sé… ¿qué quieres?

- quiero una concesión… - le digo acercándome a ella

- ¿qué clase de concesión?

- esta concesión…

No necesito pensarlo demasiado, simplemente ocurre… la beso, lentamente, disfrutando el momento… recorro el camino de sus labios a su cuello… ella respira agitadamente…

- Jasper… no… - me dice que no, pero no hace nada por alejarse de mi

- solo una concesión, Sarah, te quiero…

**--**

Ella me mira un rato para luego besarme de nuevo, permitiéndome abrazarla y abrazándome con la misma fuerza… recorro su cintura con la punta de los dedos, permitiéndome hacer a un lado la tela que la cubre… la cargo y la llevo a la cama, en este momento no importa nada más que ella… la recuesto y ella comienza a desabotonarme la camisa, lentamente hasta el último botón… yo, quito su playera para encontrarme con nada… simplemente su piel y mis labios se apoderan del pequeño punto carnoso que sobresale en su pecho haciéndola gemir involuntariamente, arqueando su espalda y cerrando los ojos hasta que decido crear un camino con mi boca hasta su vientre, la parte que más me gusta de ella…

- ¿y estas? – pregunto tocando las cicatrices, parecidas a rasguños, casi invisibles que ella luce en su cintura, para luego mirarla, ella me mira un momento, quizá preguntándose por qué me detuve…

- lo mismo que estas… - dice levantando sus brazos – pero tuve mucha mejor suerte

Ella me indica que suba de nuevo y la beso mientras ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, para luego empujar fuera, desde los hombros, la camisa y lanzarla al suelo junto con su blusa…

- hermoso – dice ella tocando mi pecho con sus dedos para luego prestar atención a las múltiples cicatrices de mis brazos… las mira y toca delicadamente… para luego besarlas hasta el cuello… y encontrarse de nuevo con mis labios

- tú eres hermosa… - le digo besando su cuello mientras su respiración se agita y sus manos bajan al pantalón, luchando un poco para abrirlo y finalmente consiguiéndolo… rosando cada parte que puede volverme loco…

Ella sabe perfectamente qué hacer para volverme loco, sabe cómo besar, cómo tocar, cómo rosar y sonrío interrumpiendo un poco el beso desesperado que compartimos… ella hace lo mismo… y yo tomo sus manos juguetonas y las llevo a su cabeza, siempre besándola… luego deslizo mis dedos recorriendo sus brazos, su pecho, su cintura… hasta llegar al principio del short que lleva puesto… y comienzo a bajarlo lentamente…

- eres tan predecible… nunca me dejas terminar mi lucha con el pantalón – me dice sonriendo mientras lanzo lejos el short y miro con molestia que aún me queda una barrera de la cuál deshacerme… una barrera negra con encaje… entonces lo noto…

- ¿qué es esto? – pregunto señalando la palabra en su cadera

- mi versión de un tatuaje – me dice ella sonriendo - ¿te gusta?

- lo amo… pensé que querías matarme…

- oh si… puse tu nombre ahí para nunca olvidarme de que quería matarte…

- ¿cómo lo hiciste?

- solo el fuego puede dañarnos, ¿recuerdas?... un amigo hizo una pequeña placa de acero grabada con tu nombre… lo pusimos al fuego y cuando estuvo al rojo vivo…

- debió doler – le digo besando esa parte de mi piel donde mi nombre luce…

- mucho… pero solo así te tendría conmigo para siempre…

Yo sonrío y recorro con mis labios el camino de vuelta hasta los suyos… ella me empuja sorprendiéndome gratamente…

- es mi turno señor Whitlock – me susurra al oído haciendo que me estremezca

Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, se encarga de bajar a mi cuello donde me muerde de nuevo… baja más hasta mi pecho, besando y mordiendo, volviéndome loco y la parte baja de mi cuerpo lo demuestra… ella ríe sintiéndolo también… sigue bajando hasta la línea de mi pantalón, se detiene y me mira, no una mirada dulce, no una mirada de deseo… una mirada peligrosa, seductora… y una sonrisa que hace juego con tan tentadora mirada… y se deshace de mi pantalón y todo lo demás de una vez… ella ríe de nuevo viendo mi expresión, supongo que me quedé con la boca abierta… lo que hace después está muy, muy lejos de mis mejores fantasías en las que ella estaba incluida… ella, mi dulce y tierna pequeña, comienza a saborearme cual paleta, recorriendo todo con su lengua, lentamente, ayudándose un poco con las manos… estoy realmente sorprendido… nunca pensé que ella… justo cuando siento que estoy llegando a la cúspide de mi placer ella se detiene…

- diablos, Sarah – digo frustrado y ella ríe de nuevo…

No digo más y en un rápido movimiento la coloco bajo de mí, sin escapatoria, atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la cama… y la beso apasionadamente mientras me deshago de la última barrera… negra y de encaje… entre mi cuerpo y el suyo… la escucho permitirse un sonido de sorpresa… la beso de nuevo mientras entro en ella lentamente, disfrutando la calidez y humedad… sintiendo sus músculos contraerse un poco ante la intrusión, logrando una sensación deliciosa para ambos… me muevo lentamente recordándome que a pesar de que quiero, necesito y busco placer; no se trata solamente de mi en este momento… es ella a la que quiero complacer… ella…

- Jasper – murmura en mi oído aferrándose a mí con fuerza mientras incremento la velocidad

Ella repite mi nombre una y otra vez, con más fuerza cada vez… indicándome sus deseos, pidiendo más… puedo sentir todo el amor y pasión que está sintiendo, así como cada sentimiento más carnal y menos romántico… trato de llenarme de eso y darle aún más…

- ¡Dios! – grita ella cuando siento que está cerca – Jasper… Jasper…

Ambos lo sentimos venir… aumento la velocidad y la siento tensarse bajo de mi, arquea su cuerpo proporcionándome mejor acceso… y ambos llegamos juntos al éxtasis… pero esto aún no acaba, solo acaba de empezar… por horas probamos diferentes posiciones, algunas que me enseña ella, otras que me permito mostrarle yo… haciendo el amor o simplemente teniendo sexo… no importa, esta noche es solo mía…

**--**

Hasta que el amanecer llega y ella yace a mi lado, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, depositando besos suaves y creando extraños símbolos en mi pecho con sus dedos…

- te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo – digo al fin, después de pensarlo un rato… ella se levanta un poco para mirarme sorprendida – cuando volví esa era mi intención… pero ya no estabas…

- Jasper – dice ella en un susurro

Me estiro un poco para alcanzar mi pantalón… y saco de una de las bolsas una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro y la pongo en su mano… ella la mira un rato y luego la abre…

- siempre lo llevo conmigo, es mi amuleto de la suerte – le digo mientras ella estudia el anillo sin saber qué decir

No es muy llamativo como el que Edward le dio a Bella, es mucho más simple… es una argolla de oro blanco, con una línea de nueve diamantes, exactamente nueve porque siempre dijo que era su número de la suerte…

- está grabado por dentro – le digo y ella se fija… desde que ese anillo entró a esa bolsa, jamás tuve el valor de verlo de nuevo, no, era demasiado precioso…

Recuerdo perfecto lo que dice: _"esperanza"…_ porque eso era ella para mi… la esperanza de un futuro mejor, la esperanza de una nueva vida, una vida real… yo quería que ella fuera mi familia… la quería a ella a mi lado… ella me mira y sé que de poder, ambos estaríamos llorando… tomo su mano y deslizo el anillo suavemente en su dedo… ella lo mira y me abraza de nuevo, sin decir nada más nos quedamos así, simplemente pensando en lo que pudo ser…

* * *

**Review!!**


	11. Fecha de partida

**Disclaimer: no, nada me pertenece... no busco algún tipo de ganancia... eso es todo...**

**PERDÓN!! Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero tuve muchos problemas con mi pc y de hecho perdí los dos capítulos que ya estaban listos :(... debí subirlos en cuanto terminé... bueno, al menos aún recuerdo de qué iban y creo que al menos este, el único que he escrito desde que me devolveron mi pc, quedó mejor. Bueno, en cuanto termine el otro lo subo, ¿está bien?... mil gracias por su paciencia y de nuevo perdonen. **

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 11. Fecha de partida. **

Recuerdo perfecto lo que dice: _"esperanza"…_ porque eso era ella para mi… la esperanza de un futuro mejor, la esperanza de una nueva vida, una vida real… yo quería que ella fuera mi familia… la quería a ella a mi lado… ella me mira y sé que de poder, ambos estaríamos llorando… tomo su mano y deslizo el anillo suavemente en su dedo… ella lo mira y me abraza de nuevo, sin decir nada más nos quedamos así, simplemente pensando en lo que pudo ser…

Sarah POV

Miro hacia el exterior desde mi cómodo lugar en la cama, miro los preciosos barandales de la terraza que da al bosque y veo las copas de los árboles moverse al compás del viento, el sol brilla y aún puedo sentir la confusión de los licántropos que aguardan impacientemente por algo que no va a ocurrir.

Hace rato que Jasper está buscando un objeto desconocido en la biblioteca, puedo escucharlo mover y tirar cosas en su frenética búsqueda por ese objeto desconocido.

Me pongo de pie lentamente, asegurándome de que las sábanas me cubran y me acerco a la ventana, mi curiosidad me lleva a localizar a tres lobos en distintos puntos… me hace un poco de gracia su insistencia, pero si me pongo en su lugar… me alejo de la ventana y camino al baño, me miro al espejo, nuevamente buscando cambios en mí, como hace más de un siglo cuando me encontré en esta misma situación… con la misma persona… qué tonta puedo ser…

- me encanta verte sonreír… - dice Jasper apareciendo de pronto tras de mí – ¿puedo saber qué te causa tanta alegría?

- tu – digo girándome para mirarlo frente a frente – tú me das toda la alegría que necesito para sentir que estoy viva

Me abraza y por un momento me pierdo en su aroma… en este momento ya nada más me importa, solamente él… él… y nada más… aún hay algo de aquella niña joven e inexperta de hace tantos años… aún queda de mi un poco de ilusión… aún sueño con aquella vida en la que Jasper era mi compañero de aventuras… aún me permito soñar con lo que podría ser… aunque mi conciencia me grita que él ya no es mío, que ya no es para mí. Y aún así me permito soñar, aún así me permito imaginar que él vendrá conmigo, que lo que acaba de ocurrir es una bienvenida y que el anillo en mi dedo es una promesa… no lo es, lo sé… sé que volveremos a su hogar y tendré que irme, pero al menos me voy sabiendo que él me ama… siempre lo hizo… y soy feliz…

- debemos irnos – dice él repartiendo pequeños besos por mi rostro

- lo sé, me daré un baño, ¿está bien?, prometo no tardar – le digo alejándome de él mientras él se sienta en la cama

- está bien, tómate tu tiempo

Yo le sonrío y lo miro por última vez, él me devuelve la sonrisa y yo cierro la puerta

Alice POV

Dijo Edward que volverían hoy, ¿por qué no están aquí?... casi dan las ocho de la noche y no vuelven, ¿dónde estarán?,

- calma, seguro no deben tardar – dice Edward sentándose a lado de mi en las escaleras de la entrada – entremos, nada ganas con estar aquí sentada

Dejo que me devuelva a adentro, aunque la verdad preferiría seguir sentada afuera.

Sarah POV

Desde que salimos de la casa el camino ha sido silencioso y agradable, no puedo dejar de jugar con el anillo que ahora cuelga de cuello en una fina cadena de oro blanco, que Jasper buscó desesperadamente en toda la casa… sujeta mi mano... de vez en cuando me mira, cree que no me doy cuenta, pero lo siento… finalmente puedo ver la hermosa casa de los Cullen, alumbrada maravillosamente y sobresaliendo aún a esta hora de la madrugada, y respiro profundo, dejando de jugar al fin con el anillo y escondiéndolo en mi blusa.

- te amo – dice finalmente rompiendo el cómodo silencio

- te amo – respondo mientras estaciona el auto en el garaje

Baja del auto y le da la vuelta para abrirme la puerta… sonrío y él me abraza, me va a besar… si… me besa lenta y dulcemente… finalmente me mira con una sonrisa, pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla, por mis labios… y me da la mano, caminamos a la casa… puedo sentir algo de tensión, ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo, y reímos, mientras él abre la puerta.

Esme aparece de inmediato frente a nosotros y me abraza con fuerza, yo me permito imaginar que de verdad es mi madre y la abrazo de la misma manera.

- ¿estás bien? – me pregunta

- si, muy bien – respondo honestamente y la escucho suspirar pesadamente, casi como si hubiera estado manteniendo la respiración desde que nos fuimos

La siguiente es Rosalie, quien me abraza casi tan fuerte como Esme, pero diferente…

- me da gusto que estés de vuelta

- gracias Rose

- ¿se divirtieron? – pregunta Emmett bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, como un niño chiquito, me hace reír

- no mucho – respondo – se desapareció casi todo el tiempo, a penas pudimos platicar un rato

- ¿y por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? – me pregunta Emmett

- porque cuando por fin apareció la conversación simplemente fluyó – respondo

- perdona, no quería que algo así pasara – dice Alice apareciendo desde la sala

- no te preocupes, después de todo… alguna vez tendría que enfrentarlo…

- ¿dónde están Edward y Bella? – pregunta Jasper

- cazando… bueno… eso dijeron, pero todos sabemos que Bella no caza – dice Emmett levantando los hombros

- ¿esperamos que estén todos? – me pregunta Jasper

- si, es mejor – le digo y Alice comienza a agitarse

- Alice – digo – ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- … si, si, claro

Alice POV

- ¿damos una vuelta por el bosque? – me pregunta, yo asiento

¿Por qué me pide esto?, y ¿por qué estoy aceptando?... no debería estar caminando por el bosque como si nada con la mujer que se está robando al amor de mi vida… caminamos en silencio, esperando algo quizá… ¿por qué no puedo odiarla?, ¿por qué a pesar de todo…?

- perdóname Alice – me dice parándose en seco – debes odiarme

- lo intento… pero no puedo – respondo con honestidad y ella ríe

- gracias, me da gusto que alguien al menos sea capaz de ver la clase de mala persona que soy

- no eres mala persona… por eso no puedo odiarte… además, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no creo haber sido capaz de mantenerme tan serena

- ¿serena?... ¿olvidas el incidente de la habitación?…

- es muy comprensible… y solo demuestra tu fortaleza… para haber sido la primera vez que explotas, fue muy controlada… no puedo imaginar todo lo que tienes guardado dentro – le digo y ella sonríe

- bueno… por mucho tiempo toda mi fuerza y dolor la dirigí a matarlo… supongo que eso ayuda – me responde mirándome, luego mirando sus manos

- sé honesta conmigo… ¿lo amas?

Ella toma un hondo respiro y mira al cielo, es curioso, hoy la luna brilla sobre nosotras… tengo la sensación de que nos sigue…

- si – dice, sin dejar de mirar la luna – él sigue siendo mi vida – agrega mucho más bajo, tan bajo que tengo que aguzar el oído para escucharla

Ella baja la mirada hacia mi… las dos nos miramos un rato…

- si hubieras tenido la oportunidad… ¿hubieras decidido no venir?... si hubieras podido saberlo antes…

- no lo sé… cuando llegué la respuesta hubiera sido que si… ahora no lo sé… una parte de mi, creo que es la racional, sabe que estar aquí es un error, que debería estar en Nevada, como lo tenía planeado… pero otra parte, una muy confusa y egoísta, no quiere estar en otro lado, esa parte es la que me grita que es mi Jasper… no te sorprende que te diga esto,

- no, no… sabría que estas mintiendo si no me dijeras eso… - ella sonríe y luego mira al suelo

- si, supongo que si…

- he de admitir que me gustaría tenerte como hermana… - me mira sorprendida – si… es verdad… me gustaría que no te fueras y que te quedaras con nosotros, sé que todos quisieran eso… Carlisle y Esme ya te adoran, además temen que si te vas descuidarás tu alimentación, como cuando llegaste, incluso cuando no hay nadie en casa te llaman hija…

Ella mira de nuevo al suelo, esta vez con tristeza… ponderando mis palabras…

- Rosalie parece haber encontrado a un buen prospecto de mejor amiga… como yo con Bella… y Emmett se acuerda de su propia hermana cuando te mira, él y su hermana eran muy apegados, si alguna vez se ha arrepentido de ser lo que es, es porque extraña a su hermana y sabe que seguramente su hermana se sintió destrozada cuando desapareció, además cree que eres divertida…

Ella vuelve a mirar el suelo,

- Edward y Bella son los que más entienden esta situación… ambos saben lo que es esto… además ambos se sienten cercanos a ti…

- nadie debería sentir eso, todos deberían odiarme – dice con la respiración un poco agitada y colocando su mano sobre su pecho, jugando con algún objeto sobre su playera, creo que nunca había notado la cadena plateada que cuelga de su cuello y que se pierde en el interior

- no… nadie nunca te va a odiar en esta familia… ni siquiera yo…

- no te preocupes Alice, me iré pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad – me dice sonriendo

- ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes y te quedaras – le digo sonriéndole – a todos nos gustaría que fueras parte de esta familia

- sí, yo también quisiera eso… perdóname por bloquear tus visiones – me dice

- ¿qué? – le pregunto sin comprender

- parte de mi poder es la capacidad de bloquear sobre mí los poderes que obtengo, ya que puedo manejarlos a mi gusto, me es posible bloquearlos… pensé que sería mejor no permitirte ver lo que pasara conmigo, fui muy egoísta al hacerlo, pero quería algo de privacidad con Jasper, un momento que me permitiera poner todas las cosas en orden con él… perdóname pero en el momento fue una buena idea…

- gracias… debo admitir que me molesta un poco pero… yo habría hecho lo mismo… ¿ya puedo ver lo que te pasará?

- si, ya puedes…

En esete momento siento venir una visión, y antes de perderme en la visión veo a Sarah sonreírme.

_Veo a Jasper sentado en su biblioteca de espaldas a la puerta, lee un cuaderno negro y sonríe abiertamente, deja el libro a un lado y recarga la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cierra los ojos y suspira… el teléfono suena en su bolsillo, él mira el identificador y sonríe…_

_- hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? – dice en cuanto contesta… la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro - ¿quién es? _

_Se pone de pie de inmediato, empieza a verse nervioso… no dice nada, simplemente escucha la voz del otro lado de la línea… _

_- ¿estás segura? – dice finalmente, tratando de mantener la voz calmada y fallando estrepitosamente – iré de inmediato _

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y miro a Sarah, quién me mira expectante…

- algo va a pasar… vi a Jasper preocupado… pero no sé en cuánto tiempo será eso… no parece tan cercano… aunque lo vi claro, pero no sé a qué se refería esta visión – le digo rápidamente

- bueno, con el tiempo se sabrá – me dice comenzando a caminar de vuelta

- Sarah, ¿de verdad te irás? – le digo

- ¿por qué no lo ves? – me responde y yo cierro los ojos de nuevo, concentrándome, ella me mira en silencio, puedo sentir su mirada

_Veo a Sarah ordenando sus cosas, Jasper la mira desde la puerta… puedo leer en sus ojos un ruego silencioso de que no se vaya… Sarah voltea a mirarlo y se lanza a sus brazos, él cierra los ojos aspirando el aroma de su cabello y ella esconde su rostro en su pecho… _

_- te amo tanto Jasper – le dice ella alejándose para mirar sus ojos, él sonríe y mira la cadena que Sarah luce en su cuello, la toma y la saca de entre la ropa de Sarah, toma el objeto que sujeta la cadena entre sus dedos y le sonríe de nuevo… es un anillo_

_- ahora sabes la verdad… aún eres mi esperanza… algún día, de alguna manera… _

_- tal vez… mientras tanto seguiré viajando… - le dice ella – si algún día quieres acompañarme, siempre serás bienvenido_

_La imagen cambia… ahora es Sarah despidiéndose de todos… el último es Jasper… se miran un momento y finalmente se abrazan sonriendo… Jasper le dice algo a Sarah al oído y ella le responde… _

- te irás después de navidad

- si, esa es la idea…

- ¿ya lo hablaste con Jasper?

- no… pero él ya lo sabe… en cuanto Edward y Bella vuelvan le diré a todos… por eso quiero hablar con todos…

- Jasper te extrañará mucho… - le digo

- y yo a él… pero es lo mejor…

Ella sonríe y las dos seguimos caminando de vuelta a la casa. Antes de estar muy cerca de la casa y que alguien nos pueda escuchar, detengo a Sarah de la mano y ella me mira con duda.

- la verdad Sarah… es que Jasper te ama más que a mí, todos lo sabemos y sería muy tonta si no lo admitiera… nada volverá a ser lo mismo cuando te vayas porque todos te extrañaremos y él más… pero no dejaré de luchar por él, aún así te reconozco el derecho de luchar también… finalmente la que vino a meterse en el futuro fui yo… si nunca hubiera encontrado a Jasper él hubiera hecho todo y más por reconquistarte, incluso ahora lo haría si no fuera porque siente que tiene una deuda conmigo… no voy a dejar de luchar nunca por él, te quiero, pero no permitiré que te lo robes…

- no pretendo robármelo, ya no tengo mucho por lo cual luchar porque me temo que por más que Jasper me ame no te dejará, tú tienes algo que yo no… yo también te quiero Alice y jamás podré decir lo siento suficientes veces…

- solo… no rompas el contacto con Jasper, ¿está bien?... él te necesita… no puedes engañarme de nuevo, jamás he visto a Jasper sonreír como sonríe contigo… ojalá puedas encontrar a alguien…

- no – dice ella mirando al suelo de nuevo – nunca encontraré a alguien que signifique la mitad de lo que Jasper significa para mí… nunca he amado a alguien así, me he enamorado un par de veces, pero no así, aunque aún tengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que al menos me ame con todo y lo que mi vida ha sido

- ojalá así sea

Jasper POV

- ¿de verdad está bien Sarah? – me pregunta Esme sentándose a un lado de mi en la sala, Carlisle se mantiene de pie en la ventana

- sí, creo que hace mucho tiempo que se puso en paz con su pasado… solo le duele el recuerdo, pero me preocuparía si no – le respondo mirándola, ella me devuelve la mirada preocupada – no se preocupen estará bien… es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece

- ¿le gustó la casa? – pregunta Esme cambiando el tema

- le encantó… estuvo explorando un rato por todos lados…

- ¿y la manada? – pregunta Carlisle

- nos estuvieron vigilando todo el tiempo… Sarah les daba curiosidad… además siempre estuvieron esperando a Bella, creo que pensaron que todos volverían, cuando nos vieron marchar una ola de confusión se extendió…

- ¿no se acercaron?

- no, para nada, mantuvieron su distancia todo el tiempo

- vaya, esperaba que al menos dieran una advertencia o algo… - dice Carlisle mirando de nuevo al exterior

- yo también, pero no pasó nada

- muy bien, quizá estén poniéndose en paz con lo que pasó – dice Esme con calma

- no sé, tal vez así sea – le digo

- ya vuelven – dice Carlisle

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse y una ola de calma me inunda, las dos están en calma, incluso siento un grado de felicidad… Alice corre hacia mí y me abraza, tomándome de sorpresa, miro a Sarah sobre el hombro de Alice, con la pregunta obvia en mi cara y ella me sonríe y levanta los hombros…

- perdóname Jazz, perdóname, no habrá una próxima vez – dice Alice mientras yo le devuelvo el abrazo

- me alegra que lo hayas comprendido – le respondo – y no hay nada qué perdonar, debí explicarte lo importante que esas cosas son para mi

- y yo debí respetar tu espacio… perdóname por no escucharte antes… no volverá a pasar

- gracias por eso – le digo y ella se aleja para mirarme sonriente

Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras Sarah toma asiento a lado de Esme… quien de inmediato pasa un brazo por su hombro, abrazándola, Sarah cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Esme.

- me recuerdas un montón a mi mamá – dice Sarah finalmente, haciendo que Esme se sienta muy feliz de inmediato – mi mamá me abrazaba igual cuando estaba deprimida

- bueno cariño, cada vez que necesites un abrazo aquí estaré – responde Esme abrazando más fuerte a Sarah

- eso me gusta – dice Sarah sonriendo

- ¿te alimentaste? – pregunta Carlisle sentándose a lado de Sarah

- sí señor, me lo bebí todo… - dice ella alejándose de ella mirándolo

- en nueve tragos – agrego yo

- y sin manchar nada – agrega ella con orgullo, a lo que Carlisle ríe

- bueno, eso es muy bueno – responde él y ella ríe

- ¿hacemos galletas? – pregunta Alice sentándose sobre Sarah y ambas ríen

- si, si, por favor, hagamos galletas de chocolate – responde Sarah emocionada

- ¿y qué hacen con las galletas cuando están listas? – pregunto y Carlisle ríe

- nos las comemos – responde Carlisle suspirando

- ¿por qué? – pregunto con asco

- ¿qué más podríamos hacer con ellas? – dice Alice

- ¿tirarlas?

- ¿sabes cuántos niños en el mundo quisieran esas galletas? – dice Esme

- ¿y por qué no se las regalan? – respondo

- porque ¿qué chiste tienen las galletas frías? – dice Sarah

- si que tengo una familia rara – digo negando con la cabeza

- no son nada malas para ser honesto – dice Carlisle – a lo mejor un poco raras pero…

- es porque creo que ya te acostumbraste – le respondo y él levanta los hombros

- bueno, ¿vamos a hacer galletas? – pregunta Esme

- de chocolate por favor – repite Sarah

- bien, de chocolate serán – responde Esme poniéndose de pie y siendo seguida por dos ansiosas vampiras adoradoras de las galletas

- hice algo muy malo – le digo a Carlisle tomando asiento a su lado y bajando la voz, aún puedo escuchar el alboroto de la cocina y las risas

- no fue malo lo que hiciste… solo fue… amor

- y lo haría de nuevo – susurro, y él me da un par de palmadas en el hombro para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina, no sin antes decirme algo más

- supongo que debería condenarte y enojarme contigo, después de todo estás lastimando a dos de mis hijas… - él sonríe ante la perspectiva de que Sarah sea su hija – eso no es de caballeros, a decir verdad… pero por otra parte sé que con el amor verdadero no se puede luchar… a Sarah la amas de verdad, cuando la miras veo la misma mirada que Edward muestra cuando mira a Bella… no soy ciego, y he estado en este mundo suficiente tiempo como para entender ciertas cosas… y admiro el valor que tienes de dejarla ir, de mantener la promesa que le diste a Alice y romper la que quizá sea la más importante en tu vida…

- jamás la cumplí… siempre la dejé sola…

- pero antes luchaste, antes lo intentaste… ahora simplemente la estás dejando ir aunque te está destruyendo… tal vez no lo entienda como quizá Edward lo entiende; pero si sé que lo que estás haciendo, aunque no de la mejor manera, es lo más valiente que puedes hacer… pero creo que ni siquiera Alice quisiera que hicieras algo que no te hará feliz… bueno, voy a ver cómo van esas galletas

Muy similar a las palabras de Esme… aún escucho las risas en la cocina… mis padres me aman demasiado para la clase de monstruo que soy…

- tal vez – dice una voz a mis espaldas, que me hace brincar hasta el cielo, logrando que Bella ría fuerte

- lo siento Jazz, pero no pude evitar que lo hiciera – dice Bella calmando un poco su risa

- muy maduro Edward – digo medio molesto

- no seas gruñón, la culpa es tuya por no estar atento – dice Edward - ¿cuándo se va?

- no estoy tan seguro, creo que después de navidad – respondo simplemente

- ¿es eso lo que quieres? – pregunta Bella sentándose a mi lado y poniendo su mano sobre la mía

- no, para nada… pero ella no se quedará y la entiendo…

- no me refiero a eso… ¿quieres dejarla ir? – pregunta ella apretando mi mano mientras Edward se pone de cuclillas frente a ella

- no tengo muchas opciones, es lo mejor – digo resignado

- si eso crees… te apoyamos – dice Edward

- lo sabes, ¿no?... pero… ¿de qué sirve hacer algo que no te hará feliz a ti? – dice Bella

- ya he hecho sufrir mucho a muchas personas, es hora de que yo sufra un poco – le respondo

- en mi opinión has sufrido más de la cuenta – dice ella

- ¿cómo les fue? – pregunta Edward y algunas memorias vienen a mi cabeza… nada excesivamente comprometedor, pero si suficiente para hacerle saber lo que pasó

- maravilloso – admito

- ah… me alegro…

Nos quedamos en silencio… Bella no necesita leer mi mente para entenderlo… ella entiende perfectamente lo que estoy sintiendo, pero a diferencia de mi, ella eligió sin quien no puede vivir… yo elijo lo contrario… una noche me bastó para descubrir lo vacio que me voy a sentir cuando ella se vaya… y sé que ella no estará mejor… eso es algo que Edward entiende…

- voy a la biblioteca, los veo al rato – digo poniéndome de pie y dejando con cuidado la mano de mi hermana en su regazo, ella me sonríe comprensiva y triste... Edward toma mi lugar y siento sus miradas seguirme hasta que desaparezco de su vista, están preocupados…

Entro en la biblioteca con calma y me siento pesadamente en mi sofá, me recuesto y cierro los ojos… en momentos así desearía poder dormir… poder olvidarme por un momento de todo, descansar… a veces odio con toda el alma esta vida, luego pienso en Sarah y todo tiene sentido de nuevo.

- tengo una duda – me dice la dulce voz de Sarah, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

- dime – respondo sin abrir los ojos

- ¿cómo supiste de Robert, nunca lo mencioné?

- cuando me atrapaste hojeando tu cuadernito fue lo único que leí… _"Robert me trajo hoy 365 rosas rojas, el número de días que llevamos juntos" _– respondo parafraseando

- ¿no lo vas a leer? – me pregunta poniéndose de cuclillas a mi lado

- si… solo necesito valor…

- puedes quedártelo, creo que es hora de empezar otro y solo le queda una página – me dice abriendo el cuaderno y poniéndose de pie

Abro los ojos al fin y la miro caminar al escritorio, tomar una pluma y escribir algo, me mantengo un rato encantado mirándola, escribe con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, luego toma un lápiz, está dibujando algo… así se mantiene por unos minutos y luego vuelve a tomar la pluma… la miro embobado mientras su cabello resbala por su rostro y lo pone de nuevo tras su oreja, moja sus labios y sonríe de nuevo… es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi existencia…

- Jasper – dice Edward tocando la puerta y lanza un gruñido bajo

- lo siento – me disculpo y lo escucho alejarse

Sarah me mira sonriendo divertida, niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su trabajo… un rato después se pone de pie y devuelve el cuadernillo al lugar en el que yo lo había dejado…

- no se vale hacer trampa – me dice sentándose sobre mi estómago

- nunca hago trampa – le digo fingiendo indignación

- siempre hay una primera vez, es por si se te da la gana

- no creo – le digo poniéndome empujándola un poco hasta quedar sentado con ella en mi regazo

- ya están las galletas – me dice justo cuando suena la campanilla del contador, se pone de pie y me da la mano para que yo haga lo mismo

- no esperarás que las pruebe – le digo y ella ríe y me jala a la cocina

Esme y Alice colocan las galletas calientes en un platón, Emmett está emocionado… Rosalie lo mira como si estuviera loco y yo río… Edward ha dejado de respirar y Bella ayuda a decorar las galletas de chocolate con glaseado blanco… luego Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Bella y Sarah toman una y le dan una mordida a su galleta al mismo tiempo… los que miramos hacemos cara de asco… pero los que comen parecen disfrutarlo…

- ya estamos todos, ¿qué era lo que tenían que decir? – pregunta Emmett terminando su galleta y tomando otra

- ¿de verdad les gusta esto? – pregunta Rosalie tomando una galleta y comiéndosela de una sola mordida, para luego hacer cara de asco – sabe horrible

- te acostumbras – dice Carlisle tomando otra

- tengo una familia muy rara – digo y todos asienten con alegría… Rosalie toma otra galleta

- ¿por qué sigues comiendo? – pregunta Edward con disgusto

- curiosidad…

Edward y yo nos miramos y tomamos una, comiéndola de la misma manera que Rose se comió la suya… ambos nos arrepentimos… pero la enorme sonrisa de las cocineras nos alegra y tomamos otra… eso no es justo, es jugar con las emociones… irónico.

- precisamente hermano – me dice Edward mientras come otra galleta, esta vez con más calma

- ¿y la noticia? – insiste Emmett tomando otra galleta

- ya he decidido cuando me iré – dice Sarah con calma… todos dejan de comer un momento

- ¿de verdad te irás? – pregunta Emmett y una ola de tristeza proveniente de todos me inunda

- perdona, pero... siempre puedo volver a visitarlos, ¿no? – dice Sarah acercándose a mi gran hermano y abrazándolo, él le responde

- ¿por qué no te quedas? – pregunta Rosalie con tristeza

- soy nómada, no estoy tan segura de ser capaz de mantenerme en un lugar – dice Sarah abrazándola, y aunque todos sabemos que miente, nadie dice nada, todos sabemos el verdadero motivo de su partida pero nadie dice, ni dirá nada

- siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa, a cualquier hora, cualquier día… y si cambiamos de hogar antes de que vuelvas, prometo avisarte… eres familia ahora – dice Esme sin mirarla, Carlisle toma su mano

- ¿cuándo has decidido irte? – pregunta Carlisle

- después de navidad – responde ella tranquilamente

- dentro de un mes – dice Rosalie muy triste

- no te vayas – dice Emmett de una manera que recuerda a un niño pequeño

- volveré Emmett, prometo volver y contarte sobre mis viajes – dice ella, lo cual alegra un poco a Emmett, pero no demasiado

- ¿tendrás cuidado, verdad? – dice Esme mirándola al fin

- no dejes de alimentarte, si me entero que no lo has hecho, tendrás serios problemas señorita – dice Carlisle

- prometo alimentarme – dice Sarah sonriendo un poco

- ¿ya lo sabían? – pregunta Emmett a Bella, Edward y a mí, ellos solamente asienten

- hace rato lo supe – dice Edward

- ¿tú también? – le pregunta a Alice y ella también asiente

- las galletas se enfrían – dice Emmett tomando otra galleta y evitando mirar a todos, Rosalie lo imita

Todos permanecemos en silencio comiendo galletas… hasta que estas se terminan y cada uno se despide, dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación… solo que esta vez yo me dirijo a la biblioteca y me encierro… el cuaderno negro luce llamativo en la mesita… supongo que es hora de leer algo nuevo y más real…

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	12. El último día

**Disclaimer: Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y editores, y etc... escribo esto din fines de lucro... y etc... vamos, que no, que si Twilight fuera mío, Robert Pattinson sería mi novio, ains!**

**Gracias por su paciencia, el siguiente capítulo probablemente lo postearé más tarde... ya casi está listo. Disfruten este capítulo y gracias por su paciencia. Y nuevamente hay una escena subidilla de tono, en cuanto vean -- no sigan si no quieren leer. Ya los he advertido. **

**Con dedicatoria especial a **_**"clara"**_** por ser la reviewer número 100.**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 12. El último día**

Todos permanecemos en silencio comiendo galletas… hasta que estas se terminan y cada uno se despide, dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación… solo que esta vez yo me dirijo a la biblioteca y me encierro… el cuaderno negro luce llamativo en la mesita… supongo que es hora de leer algo nuevo y más real…

_Navidad, 1900_

_No sé cómo iniciar, no quiero hablar del pasado… este cuaderno me lo han regalado mis amigos rumanos y pretendo llenarlo de cosas alegres… en la medida de lo posible… hoy es navidad y además de este cuadernito negro, he recibido tres libros de Isabel, un nuevo vestido que Kat ha tenido la amabilidad de confeccionar para mi… Adonay y Radu me han regalado un retrato de la familia, Adonay ha hecho el retrato con su cámara y Radu lo enmarcó… Gabriel me regaló este cuaderno, él dice que tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente y sería bueno que las escribiera… tiene miedo de que un día explote… _

_He estado viviendo en Rumania desde hace seis meses, encontré un aquelarre de vampiros que beben sangre animal._

_Al enterarse de mi mal se han encargado de tratarme como una princesa, se han alegrado mucho y me han dicho que les alegra saber que después de todo si hay esperanza… pero me han obligado a comer… Katrina y Adonay me tratan como si fuera su hija, llevan dos siglos y medio dando vueltas por el mundo, ambos eran ya pareja cuando los convirtieron… tenían 30 años._

_Isabel es francesa, conoció a Radu en algún sitio cercano a España, él la encontró un día después de que la mordiera algún vampiro desconocido, Radu llevaba medio siglo viviendo y sabía algunas cosas… se quedó con ella hasta que la transformación terminó y con el tiempo se enamoraron… se encontraron con Katrina y Adonay y aprendieron un nuevo modo de vida._

_Gabriel me recuerda a mi hermano… pero él no me ve como su hermana… lamento desilusionarlo… pero esta noche le he dejado claro que yo no lo veo de la misma manera que él me ve a mí, le he contado sobre Jasper… pero no le he contado el daño que me hizo, solamente la parte rosa y romántica… me ha dicho que lo lamenta, y me ha pedido que al menos acepte su sincera amistad… por supuesto le he abrazado y aceptado._

_Gabriel apenas lleva veinticinco años como vampiro, aún está aprendiendo algunas cosas… y he aprovechado los conocimientos que Jasper me heredó para enseñarle más cosas… _

_Inevitablemente siempre termino hablando de él… lo extraño, lo amo… demasiado… es por eso que debo destruirlo. _

_Katrina me llama, vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, habrá un espectáculo que Gabriel e Isabel ansían mostrarme. _

Levanto la mirada del viejo cuaderno y me topo con la mirada curiosa de Sarah que me mira desde el escritorio…

- ¿1900? –le digo levantándome y situándome frente a ella - ¿escribes esto desde 1900?

- bueno, antes los cuadernos eran más duraderos y no soy nada constante… - dice ella dejando fluir una dulce risita…

- pero nada constante, ¿no?

- no, nada, nada constante – dice ella recargándose en sus manos y cerrando los ojos - ¿no te pasa que a veces desearías ser capaz de dormir al menos por un minuto?

- si, esa es una idea tremendamente tentadora últimamente – le respondo

- siempre ha sido una idea tremendamente tentadora para ti – me dice mirándome de nuevo

- eso es verdad… ¿quieres leer un rato?... – le pregunto tendiéndole la mano y ella la toma

De un tirón la pongo de pie y la abrazo… la miro y sigo mi primer impulso, besarla… ella no tarda en responder… siempre dulce... cuando rompemos el beso ella se recarga en mi pecho y deja salir un gran suspiro, yo huelo su cabello, disfrutando de su inconfundible aroma a rosas.

- sabes, voy a extrañar que me leas – dice de pronto – tienes la voz que siempre imaginé para Darcy

- es que te encanta Darcy – le digo y ella me sonríe dulcemente

- precisamente – me responde alejándose de mí y jalándome hacia el sillón, donde se sienta y jala la manta que está sobre el respaldo, invitándome a sentarme y cubriéndome con la manta en cuanto lo hago

Ella toma el libro y me lo entrega, poniéndose cómoda a mi lado… y comienzo a leer…

Alice POV

Mantengo mi mente cerrada, ocupada en otros asuntos… miro un catálogo de ropa y meto en mi mente todo aquello que aburra a Edward… mientras en otra parte de mi mente, aquella que aprendí a guardarme solo para mi, pensamientos muy diferentes fluyen…

"_¿1900?... ¿escribes esto desde 1900?"_

Escucho decir a Jasper desde su biblioteca… la risita de Sarah sigue a esta afirmación y una serie de murmullos sin sentido y demasiado bajos, al menos para mí y el resto de la familia, comienzan a fluir… de hecho, de no estar prestando atención, estoy segura de que no sería capaz de escucharlos… por un momento los murmullos cesan y se hace un profundo silencio, ni siquiera los escucho respirar… hasta que Sarah se permite un suspiro… más murmullos… y finalmente la voz profunda de Jasper llena la casa, relatando nuevamente las aventuras de Lizzy Bennet y Mr. Darcy…

Me concentro en su voz hasta que Sarah le interrumpe…

"_Si Darcy existiera… seguramente tendría tu voz"_

Jasper ríe… pocas veces lo he escuchado reír así…

"_Bueno Miss Bennett, ¿puede usted permitirme continuar con la lectura?"_

Sarah ríe de nuevo…

"_Perdone Mr. Whitlock, no era mi intención interferir en su lectura, pero debía hacerle saber mi opinión"_

"_Bueno señorita, queda usted disculpada… aunque creo que no es casualidad que lleves el apellido Benett…"_

"_Pero se escribe diferente"_

"_Y aún así tienes algo de Lizzy"_

"_Y tu algo de Darcy"_

"_Si existe Dios… seguro tiene un humor muy negro" _

Concluye Jasper mientras Sarah ríe un poco y sigue leyendo…

Un gran nudo en la garganta se forma, seguramente me sentiría asfixiada de no ser porque no respirar no es ningún problema para mi… trato de mantener mis emociones en orden, lográndolo con facilidad, vivir con Jasper tanto tiempo ha servido… además la alegría de Jasper es contagiosa… demasiado contagiosa y odiosa… no quiero ser feliz, quiero llorar… me paro de un salto del suelo… y me preparo para una actuación magistral… una que incluso Edward se traga…

- ¡una visión! – grito emocionada – ¡es el vestido más hermoso de la historia y es para mí¡

Escucho a todos reír y a Bella gemir… no, esta vez quiero ir sola…

- ¿quién me acompaña? – digo moviéndome de un lado a otro

- hoy no Alice, por favor – pide Edward

- oh está bien… Rosalie…

- ocupada – dice ella y Emmett ríe

- Esme – digo

- lo siento cariño, tengo que terminar un marco, debo entregarlo mañana – dice

- Sarah

- si esperas que Jasper termine el capítulo… - responde ella

- falta media hoja – agrega Jasper

- ay – me quejo, fingiendo molestia – si tardo un minuto más llegaré tarde… no puedo esperar… vuelvo en un rato…

Digo y corro a la salida… me aseguro de llegar suficientemente lejos de la casa, que nadie me oiga o sienta… estaciono el auto en una acotación y me derrumbo… él no me ama como la ama a ella y de quedarse conmigo será solo por compromiso… y aún así lo quiero conmigo… quiero que sea solo mío de nuevo… ojalá la navidad llegara pronto, así pronto Sarah se iría… en cuanto se vaya todo volverá de nuevo a como era antes… y Jasper seguirá siendo mío y Sarah quedará como la amiga, la amiga… yo la esposa… y se verán realmente poco…

Una chispa se enciende en mi cabeza y comienzo a reír… he ganado, finalmente he ganado… ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran este mes, incluso después, pero Jasper siempre será mío… y cuando ella se vaya todo retomará su curso… entonces a pesar de todo ella será el pasado… se verán tan poco que poco podrán hacer y ella no tendrá el valor de volver…

Sintiéndome mejor retomo mi camino, voy al centro comercial en busca de algo que usar para celebrar cuando Sarah se marche… si, la quiero y no es mala persona… pero si me va a alejar de mi Jasper, mejor que se largue, aunque eso signifique perder a una hermana… mejor una hermana que al amor de mi vida…

Jasper POV

- ¿qué le dijiste? – le pregunto a Sarah en cuanto escucho el auto de Alice partir

- solo que me iba – me responde ella jalándome hasta que los dos terminamos recostados en el sillón, cubiertos por la manta, ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro

- si bueno, eso puede alegrar a cualquiera – le digo con cierta amargura

- no es su culpa sabes… si yo estuviera en su lugar,

- si tu estuvieras en su lugar te habrías retirado desde el primer día – le digo y la siento esconder su rostro en mi hombro – es tu naturaleza, siempre preocupándote por otros más que por ti misma

- hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sí? – me dice acurrucándose más a mi

- podemos debatir sobre el significado de la vida

- mmm… tema escabroso y complicado, podríamos terminar discutiendo

- ¿no dicen que la mejor parte de las discusiones es la reconciliación?

- sí, eso dicen…

- pues discutamos entonces…

- ¿olvidas que nuestras discusiones siempre terminaron con uno de nosotros en el techo y el otro en la habitación pensando que el otro no comprende nuestro punto, para concluir finalmente que después de todo el otro no esta tan equivocado?

- si bueno… tal vez nuestras discusiones no siempre terminan de ESA manera

- nunca terminaron de ESA manera – me dice Sarah riendo bajito

- ¿y no podemos empezar a intentarlo?

- no creo que sea…

- Jasper – dice Edward realmente enojado del otro lado de la puerta

- lo siento hermano, me calmaré

Sarah ríe con ganas, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en la gran y cómoda silla del escritorio… llevándose la cobija con ella y yo de inmediato extraño la sensación de calor que su cuerpo deja a mi lado… pero me siento correctamente en el sillón…

- entra Edward – dice ella en cuanto está cómodamente sentada, yo me he quedado en mi lugar

- Emmett no deja de pensar en qué pasó luego de… y se muere por preguntar, pero no se atreve, así que vine yo en su nombre…

- además comienza a sacarte de tus casillas – le dice Sarah divertida adivinando sus pensamientos

- precisamente – responde mi hermano

- Emmett – dice Sarah y escuchamos un fuerte golpe y la risa de Rosalie y Bella desde la cocina - ¿puedes venir un momento?

Escuchamos los pasos de Emmett por las escaleras, en cuanto entra le dedica una mirada molesta a Edward y luego mira a Sarah.

- ¿quieres escuchar el resto de la historia? – dice Sarah con una muy fingida voz de suspenso – es la explicación de estas marcas

Dice ella señalando la marcas en sus brazos, mientras a mi gran y musculoso hermano le brilla la mirada de inmediato.

- genial - dice Emmett sentándose justo donde está

- no, aquí no, mejor vamos a la sala – dice Sarah poniéndose de pie

- bueno, está bien, llevaré un snack – dice mi gran hermano poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación con Edward detrás y murmurando sobre cómo es posible que a su edad siga comportándose como si tuviera cinco años´

- ok, tengo que sacar de mi sistema las galletas – me dice Sarah mientras dobla la cobija y la coloca de nuevo en el respaldo del sofá

Sarah se va y decido seguir su ejemplo y asegurarme que las galletas se vayan de mi estómago. Hecho esto bajo a la sala donde ya todos se han acomodado en la sala, menos Sarah y Carlisle.

- ¿dónde está Carlisle? - pregunto

- en el hospital, aparentemente hubo un accidente en la carretera y hubieron muchas víctimas – me responde Esme

- es admirable lo que él hace – dice Sarah bajando de nuevo

- ¿por qué no estás respirando? – le pregunto y ella me señala la taza que Emmett sostiene, y no solo él, tanto Bella, Rosalie y Edward sostiene una igual

- el snack de Emmett no me agrada mucho – dice ella sentándose en el reclinable

- lo siento, lo olvidamos – dice Bella apenada

- no hay problema, puedo estar sin respirar un largo rato – responde Sarah hablando raro precisamente por haber parado de respirar

- bueno, pues vayamos al grano – digo sentándome en el suelo a lado del reclinable mientras tomo otra taza… el sabor de la sangre refrigerada no es tan bueno como el de la sangre caliente… una es un tanto espesa, no sabe tan mal, pero la espesura… y por otro lado la sangre caliente es dulce y suave es como chocolate, si mi memoria no me falla, lástima que solo probé el chocolate una vez…

- Jasper, ese pensamiento es un poco…

- si lo sé… pero admítelo, tu también prefieres una sobre otra – le respondo

- ¿están hablando sobre la sangre y lo mal que sabe refrigerada? – pregunta Sarah asqueada

- a veces odio que me conozcas tan bien – digo sin pensarlo y ella ríe

- bueno, pero es que hasta yo comprendo la diferencia – dice ella levantando los hombros – pero tu… tu eres asunto aparte

- pero bien aparte – dice Edward poniéndose cómodo en el suelo frente a Bella, quien acaricia su cabello

- la historia – dice Emmett enojado

- ya voy, ya voy, vaya… qué carácter – dice Sarah riendo

_-9 de septiembre de 1884-_

Sarah mira por la ventana, ocultándose gracias a las pesadas cortinas que cubren la ventana; un vampiro recién reclutado mira desde las sombras, esperando que un intruso se acerque o que un par de criminales salgan de la casa. En el horizonte se vislumbran los primeros rayos del sol.

- es un hombre bastante feo – dice Sarah apreciativamente, logrando que Jasper levante la vista del libro sobre filosofía que lo mantiene tan ocupado desde hace unas horas

- es la cosa más superficial que te he escuchado decir en estos seis meses – dice Jasper divertido

- seis meses… ¿tan rápido seis meses? – pregunta ella alejándose de la ventana, y sobresaltándose al dar un paso y ver a Jasper a su lado

- han pasado tantas cosas en estos seis meses – dice él tomando su mano y depositando un dulce beso

Desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche con aquel animal de casaca roja, ese ha sido el único contacto que Sarah ha tenido con Jasper, el único contacto que no la aterra y le recuerda desesperadamente aquella noche… Jasper ha sido paciente y cariñoso, a pesar de haber noches en las que ella le rogaba morir…

- ¿de dónde viene este vigilante? – pregunta ella cambiando el tema y mirando de nuevo hacia el exterior por esa ventana que ahora es su único contacto con el exterior

- no lo sé, pero escuché que aprendió rápidamente a no contrariar a Maria – dice él

- ¿qué pasó?

- Maria le… quemó la lengua… y luego se la cortó – dice Jasper acariciando la mano que sostiene entre las suyas, tratando de evitar que ella se estremezca, cosa que no logra

- lo primero debió doler, lo segundo fue con toda seguridad un alivio – dice ella mirando de nuevo a Jasper – y además explica por qué cada vez que él mira a Maria siento odio proveniente de él

- precisamente… creo que está planeando una venganza – dice él

- con toda seguridad lo descubrirán antes – dice Sarah mirando de nuevo a la ventana – debió decir algo muy malo para que maría hiciera tal cosa

- no sé… y Alexander mató a Marco… - agrega Jasper como si fuera cualquier cosa

- ¿qué?, ¿cómo?

- si… creo que cuando salieron de caza hace una semana Alexander y Marco estaban discutiendo por una presa, al parecer Alexander ganó el argumento y al retirarse, Marco miró a Alexander de una manera que a este le pareció insolente y fue el final de Marco

- ósea que… lo mató porque lo miró feo… - responde Sarah mirando al guardia con el ceño fruncido

- para hacer el cuento corto… así fue… - responde Jasper y una sonora, y dulce, carcajada resuena por la casa

- sin lugar a dudas, ese es motivo más estúpido por el que una persona puede morir – dice ella entre risas

- bueno, no eran las personas más brillantes de mundo, ¿no? – dice Jasper contagiándose un poco de su risa

- no, no lo eran

- sabes… tienes un humor muy negro – dice Jasper mientras las risas de Sarah se hacen más bajas y menos frecuentes, hasta que se detienen por completo, dejando en Sarah solamente una brillante sonrisa

Sarah mira a Jasper y luego baja la mirada hasta sus manos unidas… mirándolas pensativa…

- eres un ángel, Jasper – dice ella sin dejar de mirar sus manos

- lo dudo… he hecho muchas cosas…

- las malas acciones se pueden equilibrar con buenas acciones…

- no… hay cosas que…

- me has salvado en más de mil maneras… nunca podré compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí – dice ella acariciando sus manos – puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero nunca quitarás de mi cabeza que eres un ángel y te amo

- eres toda mi vida, Sarah – dice él acercando sus manos a sus labios y depositando suaves besos en ellas

Sin aviso previo la puerta se abre de par en par, sobresaltándolos, de inmediato y sin importar quién es, Jasper toma una pose defensiva, colocándose entre el intruso y Sarah.

- muy dulce y patético – dice Alexander recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras mira a ambos con burla

- ¿qué quieres? – pregunta Jasper sin rodeos

- María quiere verte, pero no ahora, saldremos de caza… está nublado y va a llover en unas horas, dice que cuando ella vuelva quiere que estés en su habitación – dice Alexander con desdén

- si ya has entregado tu mensaje, lárgate de una buena vez – dice Jasper

- bien, me largo… pero, ¿no merezco un besito de despedida, Sarah? – dice Alexander dando un paso tentativo para acercarse, Jasper lanza un ataque de inmediato, dejando una marca en el brazo izquierdo del otro vampiro, que sin duda escuece

- algún día no estarás para defenderla – dice Alexander con furia mientras Jasper lo sostiene fuertemente del cuello

- puedes esperar toda la eternidad, pero tú eres un perdedor, y yo siempre estaré ahí, además ella sabe defenderse perfectamente bien sola – responde Jasper apretando más fuerte el cuello de su adversario

- pues eso no pareció cuando Von Darren… o quizá es porque le gustó, bien dicen que detrás de una seria muchachita siempre hay una pu… – dice Alexander con burla, Jasper escucha la fuerte inspiración de Sarah tras de sí, y una ola de miedo, tristeza y vergüenza fluye desde la muchacha, lo cual solo hace que la ira de Jasper aumente

- vuelve a mencionar algo así y lo que María le hizo al neófito será gracioso comparado con lo que yo te haré a ti… y te dejaré vivo para recordarlo, pero serás incapaz de moverte, recuerda mis palabas maldito bastardo – dice Jasper en un tono que no deja lugar a dudas

Incluso Sarah puede ver cómo Alexander se ha tensado, y una chispa de terror imposible de ocultar se vislumbra en sus ojos; y aún así en un ataque de estúpida valentía, el inexperto vampiro se atreve a agregar un último insulto.

- sí, claro… pero sabes que tengo razón… mírala, es insignificante y estúpida – dice Alexander riendo – se da por vencida tan fácil y aquí estás tú dando la cara por su estúpida debilidad… no es lo peor que tendrá que sufrir en esta existencia y tú lo sabes bien, nunca ha estado en una guerra donde eso es lo menor que le puede pasar a una mujer… ¿no recuerdas cómo es el ejército de Alfonce?... ¿o es que eres ciego y nunca viste las marcas de tortura por el cuerpo de Maria?... no hay ni un milímetro libre de ellas… ¿o es que no recuerdas la suerte de las mujeres de nuestro ejército?... ella no sobrevivirá en el mundo real ni por un segundo y tú no puedes estar todo el tiempo con ella… Von Darren te hubiera hecho un favor deshaciéndose de ella… porque ahora de verdad no te sirve para nada, ¿de que sirve una mujer sin virtud y que no te permite que la toques por una soberana tontería, que comparada con otras cosas es muy menor?… ella ya no te sirve para nada y si crees que con paciencia y – deja salir una risa irónica – amor… lograrás que ella se relaje, estás muy equivocado

Solamente un gruñido furioso sale de Jasper, que sin pensarlo envía a Alexander de nuevo al interior de la habitación, a un lado de la chimenea encendida… toma con fuerza la mano del vampiro y la coloca sobre las llamas, empujándola y manteniéndola en su sitio con el atizador, mientras con el resto de su cuerpo sostiene al vampiro; logrando que este lance un grito que hace a todos los habitantes de la casa tensarse y dejar fluir olas de horror… mientras la casa se llena de un olor insoportable…

Después de unos minutos de esta tortura Jasper al fin suelta al vampiro que toma su mano, ya no es capaz de gritar más... su mano está totalmente quemada y en algunas zonas se ve el hueso… parte de ella sanará, pero otra mantendrá para siempre las cicatrices permanentes de este día... Jasper toma de nuevo al vampiro que yace en el suelo, mirando su mano con terror, y lo saca al pasillo; donde un grupo de curiosos mira la escena con horror…

- eso es solo un aviso de lo que le pasará a quien se atreva a acercarse a esta habitación de nuevo… y créanme, de todas las cosas que se me ocurren hacerle al intruso, esa es la menos de todas… - dice él sin soltar al vampiro y mirando a los curiosos, donde Maria está incluida, ella mira la escena con cierto desdén, aunque una parte de ella teme igual que el resto y Jasper lo sabe – y cada vez que tengan la genial idea de acercarse, recuerden cómo se ve ahora la mano de esta basura... o mírenla, seguro ese recuerdo quedará con él toda su existencia…

En cuanto Jasper lo suelta, Alexander se arrastra hasta un sitio lejano al agarre de su rival… se ve aterrado y no deja de mirar su mano…

Sin mirar atrás, Jasper entra a la habitación poniendo el seguro, donde Sarah mira al suelo aparentemente serena, pero tan tensa que incluso parece doloroso…

- perdóname por todo eso… perdí la cabeza… yo…

- no… - dice ella sin dejar ni su posición, ni su tensión

- debes pensar que soy…

- no… - dice ella nuevamente

- está bien… te dejaré sola…

- no… - dice ella mirando al fin a Jasper, quien ya se ha dado la vuelta y camina lentamente a la puerta… y moviéndose rápidamente lo toma de la mano, obligándolo a mirarla

- perdóname, debí pensar mis acciones, pero la ira me cegó y… - él no puede terminar la oración cuando unos labios hambrientos se han posado sobre los suyos sin segundos pensamientos – Sarah yo… – dice cuando ella rompe el beso

- no digas más… no tienes que disculparte de nada… soy yo la que ha sido tonta…

- no Sarah, no has sido… él no sabía lo que estaba diciendo… - dice él tomando su rostro entre sus manos y depositando pequeños y desesperados besos

- no, no, no… verás… - responde ella empujándolo un poco y tomando sus manos - si… tengo miedo, mucho miedo… cada vez que me tocabas recordaba como ese… ese… cómo me tocaba… pero no era justo…

- Sarah, entiendo, no me des explicaciones…

- no, déjame terminar – dice ella decidida – pero seguramente en mi existencia tendré que vivir miles de cosas duras y quizá peores… no puedo simplemente sentarme y hundirme en mi miseria… y no es justo que a pesar de todas las cosas que haces por mí, a pesar de ponerte en riesgo a ti mismo por mí, yo sea tan tonta como para mantenerte lejos… porque tú no eres él… y yo soy una estúpida inmadura al no verlo…

- Sarah… tuviste una reacción completamente normal para…

- un humano… Jasper… y yo no soy humana, debo aprender a sanar aunque eso signifique volverme insensible…

- no quiero que te vuelvas insensible – dice Jasper obligándola a mirarlo con sus manos y mirándola con algo de furia, lo que silencia a Sarah de inmediato – esa sensibilidad te hace fuerte, te hace decirme estas cosas, te deja algo de humanidad… nunca seas insensible… nunca, ¿entiendes?, nunca… tú no eres un monstruo, solo un monstruo es insensible… no te vuelvas como yo

- tú no eres un monstruo y no eres insensible… ¿o no me amas? – le pregunta ella colocando sus manos sobre las de él, que reposan en sus mejillas, para luego llevarlas a sus labios y besarlas

- claro que te amo… eres toda mi vida Sarah, te lo dije hace un rato

- si fueras un monstruo insensible no serías capaz de amarme, ni de hacerme sentir tanto con un beso… tal vez puedas argumentar que soy una niña y no sé nada de la vida pero… pero si sé que tu eres un ángel, porque solo un ángel sería capaz de besar como tu besas, de tocarme como tú lo haces, de amar como tú me amas y de protegerme como tú lo haces

- eres tan tonta – dice Jasper abrazándola con fuerza, la ha extrañado tanto los últimos meses que solamente quiere abrazarla y respirar su aroma directamente de su cabello

El golpe de una puerta cerrándose les indica que "la familia" se ha retirado a cazar… la casa se siente sola y solo el vigilante que se encuentra en el exterior se puede sentir y escuchar…

- Jasper… bésame – dice Sarah levantando el rostro para mirar a Jasper, quien le devuelve la mirada y accede a su petición sin pensarlo

El beso se va haciendo más acalorado, guiado más por instinto y deseo, Jasper ha ido acercando a la joven a la cama, hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocan con el borde y él la recuesta lentamente, poniéndose él encima de ella hasta que ella se da cuenta de hacia dónde van las cosas y con un ligero e instintivo sobresalto trae a Jasper de nuevo a la realidad… él se aleja de ella nervioso y asustado, pensando que ha hecho algo muy malo…

perdóname Sarah, me dejé llevar, no estaba pensando… no quiero que pienses que te presiono, es que… – suelta él apresuradamente mientras ella lo mira agitada y algo divertida

¿por qué te detuviste? – dice ella, lo cual logra que él joven de los ojos carmesí se calme de inmediato

¿es que tú querías seguir? – pregunta él confuso

si tu quieres… claro… - dice ella evitando su mirada

claro, claro que quiero pero… pero quiero que estés segura de esto tu también… no quiero que lo hagas porque… - él se sienta a su lado en la cama y con una mano acaricia su mejilla, logrando que ella lo mire de nuevo

Jasper, quiero hacerlo… - dice ella decidida, aunque aún algo apenada – tú… ¿no me quieres?

si… te quiero… claro que te quiero – responde él sin aliento – pero… ¿estás totalmente segura de esto?

yo estoy más que segura… pero repito de nuevo… ¿me quieres, Jasper Whitlock?

claro que si... te quiero…

entonces tómame – responde ella buscando de nuevo sus labios

- - -

Él la besa con ternura mientras la recuesta de nuevo en la cama, en principio disfrutando del contacto, permitiéndose explorar… es ella quien rompe el beso, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta el cuello, lo que hace que él se estremezca y una sonrisa de triunfo aparece en el rostro de Sarah y una ola de seguridad la invade… y decide que es hora de invertir los papeles, por lo que empuja al joven, tomándolo por sorpresa, hasta que es ella quien se encuentra sobe él.

Con dedos temblorosos e inexpertos ella comienza a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de él, por cada botón ella deposita un beso en la piel ahora expuesta… cuando la camisa está totalmente abierta ella se aleja para mirarlo con una sonrisa, encantada con lo que ve.

Mientras ella mira él se levanta hasta quedar sentado, ella sobre su regazo. La mira embelesado mientras se quita la camisa, ella coloca sus manos temblorosas en sus hombros, nuevamente avergonzada, mientras él la mira sonriendo… acerca sus labios a su oído…

- te amo, Sarah – susurra él, antes de que ella pueda contestar él se apodera del lóbulo, mordiendo un poco mientras la respiración de la chica se vuelve agitada y él comienza a oler su excitación

Siguiendo una línea imaginaria, besa su cuello hasta lograr subir por la barbilla y reclamar de nuevo sus labios… que lo reciben desesperados, mientras él lucha con el complicado amarre del vestido, hasta que logra su cometido y acariciando la espalda de la muchacha, se hace camino hasta sus hombros, desde donde comienza a desprender el vestido… esta vez es Jasper quien rompe el beso, recorriendo nuevamente el camino hasta su oído, pero esta vez deslizándose hasta su hombro, donde besa la piel desnuda… por un momento Sarah deja de respirar, sobrecogida por tantas sensaciones nuevas…

Jasper logra desprender a Sarah de la parte superior del vestido, con la mala suerte de que ella aún usa corsé… como cualquier muchachita decente… para él, esto solo hace las cosas más divertidas, mientras ella simplemente se deja hacer…

- ponte de pie – le dice él y ella, en tal estado de intoxicación en el que se encuentra, gracias a sus propias emociones y las que Jasper le envía, hace lo que él le pide sin cuestionar

Una vez de pie él continúa deshaciéndose del estorboso vestido, en cuanto logra su cometido la mira en corsé y el resto de su ropa interior… por suerte no usa zapatos, aunque eso habría sido otra experiencia divertida.

El siguiente movimiento es rápido, quizá demasiado rápido, un movimiento que Jasper no analizó, lo que hace que Sarah se tense de inmediato, recordando… él de inmediato lo nota… y en su nueva posición, sobre ella en la cama, besa de nuevo su hombro desnudo mientras trata de enviarle calma y confianza…

- perdóname, no debí hacer eso – le dice besando su hombro con lentitud – iré con calma esta vez, perdona, no volverá a pasar

- no… está bien, prometo tranquilizarme… - dice ella respirando con más calma y comenzando a relajarse de nuevo bajo Jasper

- no… solo prométeme que si hago algo que te incomode me lo dirás sin dudarlo ni un segundo – le dice él mirándola a los ojos, ella sonríe dulcemente y simplemente asiente

Jasper la besa de nuevo, disfrutando de esos dulces labios… ambos se miran hasta que ella se relaja por completo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, señal que él esperaba para continuar… y nuevamente dirige su atención a su cuello, pronto descubre el punto débil de Sarah, ya que de inmediato su respiración se acelera y comienza a gemir… él sonríe sobre su cuello...

Ahora sus manos van de su cintura a los broches delanteros del corsé, abriéndolos con tanta rapidez que, en el estado de éxtasis en el que se encuentra, la muchacha apenas lo nota; hasta que una de las manos de Jasper se encuentra con uno, de los ahora desnudos, pechos de Sarah… ella deja de respirar por un momento y arquea la espalda para luego dejar salir de golpe el aire y respirar agitadamente mientras él se toma la libertad de explorar ambos perfectos montes, primero con las manos, luego con los labios… casi llevando a la muchacha hasta el límite, hasta que para de golpe… y cambia sus intenciones a aquella grosera pieza de tela que cubre la parte baja de su cuerpo… pero ella lo detiene…

- perdona – se disculpa él, pensando que hizo algo mal

- es mi turno – dice ella, empujándolo hasta que él está de pie y ella permanece sentada

Nuevamente nerviosa, dirige sus manos temblorosas al los botones del pantalón abriéndolos lentamente… pero antes de que ella pueda ver lo que estos ocultan, él retira sus manos, esta vez es su turno de disculparse, pero él la silencia con un beso, recostándola de nuevo en la cama… esta vez él no permite que ella lo abrace, sujetando sus manos a sus costados, no como las veces anteriores…

Deslizándose hacia abajo, dejando un camino húmedo de besos desde su boca hasta la línea de su ropa interior… advirtiendo sus intenciones, su respiración se agita y una ola de inseguridad se desprende de ella… Jasper decide dejarla sentir sus propias emociones, y en lugar de luchar contra ellas con sus poderes, decide luchar contra ellas con acciones.

Jasper permite a sus dedos deslizarse por su ropa interior, decidido a deshacerse de ella… pero Sarah coloca sus manos sobre las de él…

- no – dice Sarah casi sin respiración

- ¿quieres parar? – pregunta Jasper intentando ocultar su decepción

- no… es que – Sarah mira hacia la cortina de la ventana – me da pena

- no te avergüences ante mi… eres preciosa…

Sin embargo Jasper aún puede sentir su nerviosismo y vergüenza… por lo que decide tomar un enfoque diferente… se pone de pie y ella se sienta, él camina hacia la cabecera de la cama y haciendo a un lado las almohadas de la cama, jala las sábanas… luego vuelve a lado de Sarah y la toma en brazos, la lleva a la cabecera, recostándola y cubriéndola con las sábanas… Sarah lo mira divertida mientras él vuelve a los pies de la cama, se pone de rodillas y se cubre la cabeza con las sábanas… Sarah ríe divertida mientras un montecillo avanza hacia ella.

Jasper la jala de los tobillos hasta que ambos se miran frente a frente, ella sonríe y él la besa de nuevo, repitiendo sus movimientos anteriores y creando un camino de besos hasta su ropa interior… esta vez, mientras sus dedos se deslizan por la ropa, ella no lo detiene… pronto Sarah se encuentra completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas y Jasper, viendo la injusticia de la situación se quita los pantalones.

Sarah lo siente desnudo sobre ella y nuevamente una ola de nerviosismo la inunda… esta vez acompañada de algo de miedo…

- si quieres que en algún momento me detenga solo dímelo – dice él y ella asiente, recordándose quién es él

Volviéndose más osado, Jasper desaparece nuevamente entre las sábanas… Sarah nuevamente inspira fuertemente y deja de respirar por un lago rato, mientras Jasper y su lengua traviesa, disfrutan de un néctar diferente al de cualquier fruta… sus dedos traviesos se pierden también en esa humedad y cuando siente que ella está muy cerca de llegar al límite se detienen de golpe, haciendo que ella vuelva a respirar de nuevo y que lance una maldición al aire… él ríe y reaparece frente a Sarah… quien lo abraza mientras él la besa de nuevo…

Mientras se besan, las manos de Sarah avanzan desde la espalda de Jasper hasta la orilla de sus pantalones, jalándolos hacia abajo con algo de ayuda de Jasper hasta que al final logran sacarlos… el primer contacto entre sus cuerpos desnudos hace que ambos inspiren fuertemente, dejando salir el aire de nuevo casi de inmediato.

Con una rodilla, Jasper se abre un espacio entre las piernas de la muchacha, quien accede de inmediato… y sintiéndose valiente, levanta sus caderas incitándolo a un contacto más íntimo… él cierra los ojos ante esa acción de la chica y sonríe un poco… sabiendo que hizo lo correcto sonríe también.

Jasper esconde su rostro en el hombro de la chica y entra lentamente, ambas respiraciones comienzan a volverse cada vez más irregulares y agitadas… en un momento ella da un pequeño respingo, sintiendo algo de dolor… él lo nota de inmediato y hace el ademan de alejarse, pero ella se lo impide.

- no, no te detengas… sigue por favor – dice ella mirándolo a los ojos, él asiente sin dejar de mirarla y continúa con su intrusión

El dolor se va pronto y ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos, nuevamente una señal… y las intrusiones se vuelven más rápidas…

**- - -**

El neófito bajo la ventana la mira divertido por un rato, escuchando más bien los gritos y jadeos, los nombres y demás sonidos… pero decide darles privacidad y se aleja de la casa lentamente… sonriendo… por opinar que matar a un niño inocente le cortaron la lengua, bueno esta vez tenía la ventaja de opinar que el verdadero amor era obvio y nadie podía dañarlo… si… quizá la venganza sería enormemente gratificante…

Horas más tarde Sarah mira a Jasper, quien pretende dormir, mientras juega con un mechón de su cabello… la enorme sonrisa de ambos es suficiente para saber lo felices que están, sin embargo el neófito bajo la ventana sonríe recargado en la pared de la casa porque puede sentir lo que ellos sienten… pronto escucha que el resto vuelven y decide alertar a los amantes arriba…

El sonido de piedritas chocando con la ventana alertan a Jasper, quien se pone de pie, lamentando de inmediato dejar el increíble calor que el cuerpo de Sarah le proporciona… al asomarse se encuentra con el neófito haciéndole señas… Jasper asiente y cierra la cortina de nuevo…

- ya vuelve la familia – dice Jasper comenzando a buscar su ropa – debo vestirme, pero tú no sigas mi ejemplo

- no, porque tu estarás vestido de nuevo

- pero… puede ser entretenido después… ¿no crees? – dice Jasper tentativamente

- si, definitivamente puede ser interesante… o… puedes acompañarme en la tina – dice Sarah

- esa idea realmente me gusta… - dice Jasper besando a la chica hasta que la puerta de la entrada abriéndose lo alerta – pero debe esperar… no te levantes, yo me encargo de todo

Dicho esto, y después de un último beso, Jasper sale de la habitación dejando a Sarah acostada en la cama, actuando como si durmiera… Jasper no tarda en volver…

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Sarah sintiendo la tensión del muchacho

- una misión – responde él sentándose en los pies de la cama, Sarah se acerca por detrás aún enredada entre las cobijas

- ¿qué misión?

- debo volver a Nuevo México

- ¿por qué?

- un aquelarre ha estado merodeando por los al rededores de nuestra propiedad y no han podido con ellos… me necesitan para aturdirlos

- ¿puedo ir contigo?

- no es buena idea… llevarte ahí sería meterte a la boca del lobo… estarás más a salvo aquí y después de mi actuación de esta mañana… y si te escondes en el lugar del techo, seguramente no te encontrarán – dice él seguro – no tengas miedo, no tardaré más de un día

- ¿seguro?

- totalmente, me iré en la madrugada y estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta

- entonces… el baño… ¿sigue en pie? – pregunta Sarah seductoramente

- sin duda – responde Jasper poniendo manos a la obra

* * *

**Review!!**


	13. Solo sola

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solamente soy una fan muy creativa y medio frustrada**

**Mi conección a internet sucks, si alguien viven en México no contraten la empresa con una vocal y dos t's porque es pésima :P... bueno, aquí está otro capítulo, admito que no es muy muy muy bueno, pero prometo que mejorará... es solo que a veces la vida te espanta un poco a la musa... **

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 13. Sola… solo… **

_-9 de septiembre de 1884 (memoria - continuación)-_

- no es buena idea… llevarte ahí sería meterte a la boca del lobo… estarás más a salvo aquí y después de mi actuación de esta mañana… y si te escondes en el lugar del techo, seguramente no te encontrarán – dice él seguro – no tengas miedo, no tardaré más de un día

- ¿seguro?

- totalmente, me iré en la madrugada y estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta

- entonces… el baño… ¿sigue en pie? – pregunta Sarah seductoramente

- sin duda – responde Jasper poniendo manos a la obra

Las horas pasaron dulcemente, aunque más rápido de lo que ambos desearían… mientras Jasper pone en orden algunos detalles de última hora; Sarah está sentada en la orilla de una cama, enredada en las sábanas negras, mirando a su alrededor estudiando su entorno… todo grita Jasper… mira el reloj y ve que son las once en punto, hace rato que Jasper se alistó para su viaje.

Su curiosidad la lleva a fijarse en el espejo que se encuentra frente a ella… su blanca piel resalta, se mira al espejo con timidez, busca un cambio en su ser, se siente diferente, pero no puede ver nada más que una mordida en su hombro derecho, y sonríe recordando el momento en el que, en la cima de su placer, la mordió ahí y ella, en parte por la desesperación de la mordida y en parte por el mismo placer, lo mordió de la misma manera.

Mientras ella piensa en esto Jasper aparece a un lado sonriéndole, se sienta detrás de ella y mira también al reflejo en el espejo, luego se acerca y aspira el aroma de su pelo, sus labios recorren un camino de besos por su hombro derecho hasta su cuello… Sarah cierra los ojos por un momento y luego los abre para encontrarse con la mirada de Jasper, sus ojos brillan casi como si estuviera bajo el sol, es como si toda la alegría del mundo se concentrara en esos ojos… Sarah cierra los ojos de nuevo y se deja llevar de nuevo por los besos de Jasper…

Diez minutos antes de las doce, Sarah mira a Jasper ponerse la chaqueta que yacía en la silla…

- esa daga te ayudará algo… no mucho pero si se llegara a dar el caso… - dice él poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella

- nada pasará Jasper, no te preocupes…

- si para mañana no se soluciona el conflicto… prometo que volveré por ti pronto… no te preocupes, este encierro se acabará y…

- lo sé… tranquilo… estaré bien…

- no quiero dejarte

- te esperan… te amo…

Jasper besa por última vez a Sarah, permitiéndose rosar los límites del control… finalmente se alejan y Jasper lo mira irse, ella se despide con la mano y él cierra la puerta tras de sí dándole una última mirada la muchachita que lo mira con tristeza.

No lleva más de quince minutos ausente cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir, Sarah sobresaltada se gira desde su posición a lado de la ventana, para mirar a una mujer furiosa, una mujer que le devuelve una mirada cargada de odio… una guerra se ha declarado.

_-Época Actual-_

Jasper POV

- esa fue la última vez que la vi – digo tomando su mano derecha, tocando la media luna que luce en su muñeca, la marca que me la dio

- ¿solo una mirada? – dice Rosalie temblando de rabia – después de lo que esa mujer te hizo… ¿solo fue capaz de darte una mirada?

- es que las miradas de Maria son suficiente para helarte la sangre – dice Sarah sentándose derecha en el sillón mientras admira la cicatriz en sus dedos

- Maria nunca ha necesitado muchas palabras para hacerse entender – agrego y Rosalie parece entender

- ¿cómo saliste de ahí viva? – pregunta Bella y Sarah la mira

- no estoy tan segura, puro instinto supongo… recuerdo perfecto qué pasó… pero no sé por qué estoy viva, no lo entiendo

- ¿qué pasó? – pregunta Emmett emocionado

_-12 de Septiembre de 1884 (memoria)-_

Han pasado casi tres días desde que Jasper se fue… nadie se ha acercado a la habitación, pero Sarah tampoco ha salido… está aterrada sin motivo, la ausencia de Jasper, el recuerdo de la mirada que Maria le dedicó, aún sigue más vigilada que el peor de los criminales… además está débil, la falta de alimento comienza a hacer estragos en ella y el resto de los vampiros lo sienten… poco después de medio día la puerta se abre de golpe y Sarah se coloca de inmediato en posición defensiva, aunque deseando que sea Jasper.

- no volverá – dice Maria recargándose en el marco de la puerta – se quedará ahí y me ha dado luz verde para que haga lo que quiera contigo… dejó la familia… creo que encontró a una mujer ahí… si bueno, tiene intereses variados, pero eso solo significa que no sabe lo que es fidelidad…

- mentiras – responde Sarah sin relajar su posición ni un milímetro

- dice que al fin tomó lo que quería de ti y que ya se cansó de la carga que significas en su existencia… - dice María notando el temblor y la duda que recorre a Sarah – debo darle crédito… tuvo mucha paciencia, siempre ha sido el más listo de todos, nunca toma el camino fácil, siempre el más difícil y complicado, pero siempre gana y obtiene exactamente lo que busca… muy inteligente

- no te creo nada – dice Sarah intentando aparentar una seguridad que no siente

- ¿no? – dice Maria – entonces… ¿no tienes una mordida en el hombro derecho?... lo supuse… bueno niña, bienvenida al mundo real…

Ante tal revelación algo comienza a crecer en Sarah, su respiración se ha agitado y casi puede sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, a pesar de la imposibilidad de aquello… un sentimiento de vacío y decepción la llenó… los príncipes encantados no existían después de todo… después de todo nadie ni nada es lo que tu esperas que sea…

Todo es demasiado rápido de pronto… un grupo de vampiros se lanzan sobre ella, quien con la poca fuerza que le queda los evita con dificultad y logra salir de la habitación solo para encontrarse con más vampiros… primero una punzada de dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo, Alexander… una más arriba, María…

María la sostiene con fuerza enviándola a la pared, logrando hacer un agujero en ella… Sarah queda aturdida un momento, suficiente para que alguien le haga un rasguño en el vientre que escuece… se pone de pie sin pensarlo, sabe que no ganará, pero al menos puede intentar huir… usando los conocimientos que Jasper le mostró logra quitarse a unos cuantos vampiros de encima, con la daga va haciendo marcas que no duelen y que a penas tardan en sanar unos minutos…

Sarah usa toda su fuerza para quitarse a algunos vampiros de encima y deja algunas mordidas en otros brazos y manos… un golpe aquí, un salto que la aleja de un atacante, gruñidos y golpes… tomándose de las vigas y usando las tácticas de evasión aprendidas, logra llegar a la planta baja, confundiendo a los otros vampiros…

- muy lista, pero no lo suficiente – dice Maria apareciendo frente a Sarah

Un nuevo golpe la envía al suelo aturdida… pero el odio es más fuerte y de inmediato se pone de pie… algo mareada y sintiéndose más débil… comienza a desvanecerse de nuevo, cuando una ráfaga de viento pasa a lado de ella… no lo comprende, pero de inmediato se espabila y nuevamente se pone en guardia, la puerta está mucho más cerca y nada le impedirá salir de ahí…

Corre con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta, no lo comprende bien y ve todo demasiado borroso, pero es como si una fuerza invisible le abriera paso… antes de lograr alcanzar la puerta más rasguños se agregan a su cuerpo, nuevos recuerdos… y alguien la detiene, por un momento los dedos de la mano izquierda duelen demasiado, Sarah no comprende lo que está pasando, solo sabe que debe salir de ahí… lo que la sostenía ahora la suelta y finalmente sale de la casa…

Por un momento Sarah se detiene sintiendo el viento golpearle la cara y gotas de lluvia que recorren su piel… pronto vuelve a la tierra y sigue corriendo sin rumbo, se pierde en el bosque, ya nada más importa y si supiera cómo hacer para morir correría y lo haría… quizá lanzarse a las llamas… pero no… no quiere sufrir más dolor… no más… no más… así que sigue corriendo hasta que la noche cae y el día vuelve a nacer…

_-Época Actual-_

Jasper POV

- me desmayé poco después de eso – dice Sarah riendo un poco

- ¿cómo es que no te encontraron? – dice Bella

- no lo sé, no entiendo bien qué pasó… solo recuerdo que una mujer me encontró y me alimentó…

- ¿una mujer?

- si, como nosotros… no sé quién era pero me ayudó, me alimentó y me dio ropa, algo de dinero y un par de mapas… entonces comencé a dar vueltas por el mundo, un día entré a una biblioteca y leí sobre Vlad Tepes y decidí viajar a Rumania… en el camino pasé por muchos países… hasta antes de 1900 visité toda Asia, y me esforcé por aprender idiomas… estaba llena de odio y no tenía nada, ni nadie… así que me fijé una meta… matarlo – dice ella mirándome con vergüenza – y me entrené para hacerme más fuerte… porque Jasper a pesar de todo siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo, pero mi meta me exigía acabar con él en una batalla justa… así que aprendí cualquier modo de lucha que pudiera aprender… creo que soy un cliché en toda la regla… Dios, de verdad soy un cliché en toda la regla, como una de esas típicas películas de Hollywood…

Sarah dice esto último antes de comenzar a reír con todas las ganas de las que es capaz… y Emmett la sigue… el resto pronto nos contagiamos… o más bien ella contagia al resto… y en poco tiempo todos reímos.

- ¿de qué me perdí? – pregunta Alice mirándonos con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en los labios

- ay, te perdiste la mejor parte de la historia – dice Emmett calmándose

- no, en realidad ya la conozco… pero no creo que sea graciosa…

- es que mi vida es totalmente hollywoodesca… soy un cliché en toda la regla… - dice Sarah conteniendo su risa y Alice ríe un poco entendiendo la broma

- ¿y tú qué hiciste Jasper? – me pregunta Alice, todos nos callamos de inmediato – no ibas a contar tu versión… pero creo que Sarah merece saberla

- es verdad – dice Rosalie

Alice POV

Miro a Sarah y ella sigue sonriendo, Jasper la mira y le sonríe también… tengo que recordarme que ella se irá pronto… luego toma una bocanada de aire y mira a sus pies mientras comienza a narrar su parte de esa historia…

- las cosas se pusieron demasiado complicadas en cuanto llegamos a Nuevo México… eran un aquelarre sin líder y estaban fuera de control... además eran muchos recién creados… fuertes pero no muy inteligentes, llevados más por sus instintos.

"Al principio creí que sería rápido, entrar, aturdir, destruir… pero ser puro instinto los hizo inmunes a los sentimientos… al final del primer día quise volver y llevar a Sarah conmigo… y Sarah era precisamente la pieza esencial que me faltaba para relajarme y concentrarme en la tarea… pero no podía, no dejaba de pensar en que llevarla ahí sería meterla a la boca del lobo… nuevamente estaba mal.

"Casi tardamos tres días en deshacernos de aquellos intrusos, tres días que para mi fueron insoportables… cuando por fin iba de vuelta, una tormenta se descargó sobre el grupo que lideraba… les dije que siguieran su camino y yo me desvié un poco para buscar un… regalo para ella… - dice mi Jazz mirando a Sarah mientras esta le sonríe y coloca su mano en su pecho… jugando nuevamente con aquel objeto que oculta entre su ropa – cuando volví una hoguera se levantaba y presentí… supe… ella ya no estaba… me volví loco, casi maté a Karine cuando me dijeron que ella era la culpable… nunca he dejado de pensar que debí llevarla conmigo… que debí volver antes… que de no haber desviado mi camino…

- los hubiera no existen… y fueron… positivos… para ambos – dice Sarah cambiando de posición de manera que ahora puede ver hacia el exterior a través de la ventana – y el regalo es lindo...

Todos nos mantenemos callados un momento… yo miro a Jasper que no deja de mirar a Sarah, a Sarah que no mira a Jasper pero que no suelta el objeto del collar… y de pronto los dos comienzan a reír… todos los miramos como si estuvieran locos, nos acaban de contar la peor experiencia de sus vidas y de pronto se ríen como si estuvieran contando el mejor chiste del mundo…

- ¿de qué se ríen? – pregunta Emmett dirigiéndose más bien a Edward

- no sé, me bloquearon…

- eso… no… es… justo… - dice Sarah entre risas – basta… basta… ya…

- creo que no me estaban bloqueando después de todo…

- entonces – digo mirando a Jasper riendo también – ¿Jasper lo está haciendo?

- y Sarah lo está revirtiendo – me dice Bella riendo un poco

- sip, precisamente – dice Edward mirando divertido

- bueno… seguiré trabajando en el marco… - dice Esme retirándose divertida

- basta… ya… por… favor… - dice Sarah hecha ovillo en el sillón

- bien… tu… primero… - dice Jasper mirándola

Poco a poco las risas se calman y mis hermanos los miran divertidos… si… será un mes largo… pero al menos será solo un mes y después… noto la mirada de Edward sobre mi… lo siento…

Poco a poco mis hermanos van separándose, cada quien dirigiéndose a hacer sus actividades cotidianas, yo decido seguir sus acciones y me dirijo a mi habitación a probarme la ropa que acabo de comprar y a seguir con mi actuación magistral… después de todo un mes no es nada para un vampiro que tiene la eternidad en sus manos, por ahora ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran… en un mes… todo esto estará en el olvido…

Con una sonrisa los dejo solos… sip, la victoria es difícil de conseguir, pero cuando la consiga al completo no permitiré que esa, dulce, niña vuelva a esta familia…

Jasper POV

No sé en qué momento desaparecieron todos… pero puedo sentir la tranquilidad y relajación de Esme mientras repara ese marco del siglo XVIII… Edward y Bella lavan ropa y se divierten… Emmett y Rosalie en el garaje también se divierten… y Alice está emocionada… y celosa…

- voy a ver a Esme, ¿está bien? – me dice Sarah poniéndose de pié

- si, corre, abandóname – le digo con fingido resentimiento y ella ríe

- no… no te abandonaré de nuevo – me dice mirando a todos lados,

- ¿qué buscas?

- no busco nada… me aseguro

- ¿te aseguras de qué?

- de que no hay moros en la costa – me dice acercándose para besarme… otro dulce y tierno beso con sabor a cerezas… es curioso… - aún sabes a canela… te amo

- te amo – le digo y ella me sonríe, luego la veo alejarse

Supongo que… iré a ver a Alice…

Camino a paso humano a su habitación, escucho a Esme explicarle a Sarah algunas cosas sobre el marco y a esta entusiasmarse… río un poco, aún hay algo de niña en ella… me maravilla…

- hola – le digo a Alice mientras abro la puerta

- hola Jazz – me responde lanzándose a mí para abrazarme

- compré cosas increíbles – me dice emocionada y contagiándome un poco de su emoción

- muéstrame – le digo

Ella comienza hablar a toda prisa sobre la ropa que compró, cómo y dónde… a la vez va cambiando su vestuario y haciendo una pasarela mientras yo me pongo cómodo en la cama… la escucho decir miles de cosas y procuro asentir o hacer un comentario en ciertos momentos, aunque en mi mente no hay espacio para banalidades de moda… solo pienso en que me queda un mes, aunque la decisión ya está tomada, mi pequeña se irá y yo me quedaré de nuevo con un hueco incompleto en el alma… si es que tengo una…

- entonces decidí regalarle a Bella ese collar… le encantará, ya lo he visto – dice Alice acostándose a mi lado y yo instintivamente la abrazo… - aunque no sé qué regalarle a Edward

Por un momento me encuentro desubicado… ¿cuándo comenzamos a hablar de regalos?, ¿regalos para qué?... aaah claro… navidad…

- bueno… puedes regalarle algo de ropa o algún CD o algo así… o puedes regalarle aquella guitarra que vimos en el centro comercial, seguro le gustará – comento y ella ríe escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

- la guitarra le encantará… ya lo vi…

Yo sonrío y vuelvo a mis pensamientos mientras ella retoma su monólogo sobre ropa… un regalo, debo buscar un regalo especial… pero… ¿hay algún regalo que esté a la altura de un ángel como Sarah?... antes de que ella y yo nos quedemos solos de nuevo...

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	14. La víspera

**_Disclaimer: Ustedes creen que si me perteneciera este sería un fanfic? Noooooo... ojalá yo fuera la creadora de la maravillosa saga, pero no... Crepúsculo, personajes y tiempo, y secuelas... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... a mi solo me pertenece Sarah Isabel Benett... y la idea de esta historia..._**

**_Ahhh... si, seguro quieren lincharme... pero les recuerdo que desde el principio les dije que tengo una vida XD... nah, la verdad si estoy muy apenada por taaaaanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero han pasado algunas cosas ultimamente y un semi-bloqueo me atacó, de manera que solamente podía escribir unas líneas al día y se me iba toda la inspiración... pero ya me recuperé y he vuelto... solo que también ha vuelto la escuela y eso significa menos tiempo, pero les prometo que al menos un capi cada semana tienen (a menos que tenga exámenes)... eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerles. Espero que este capítulo les guste y si quieren tometeénme, me lo merezco._**

**_Besitos y galletas, esperando puedan perdonarme... y una pregunta tonta, pero me lo he estado cuestionando... algún chico lee la historia? alzen la mano niños!! _**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 14. La víspera.**

Yo sonrío y vuelvo a mis pensamientos mientras ella retoma su monólogo sobre ropa… un regalo, debo buscar un regalo especial… pero… ¿hay algún regalo que esté a la altura de un ángel como Sarah?...

- - -Diciembre 24- - -

Jasper POV

- pasó demasiado rápido – le digo a Sarah, mientras habla con alguien por teléfono, alguien que habla suficientemente bajo como para que no le pueda escuchar… ella solamente me da la mano y yo la beso, justo donde el anillo reluce con una fina cadena que cuelga de él…

- "_Si"_… responde a su interlocutor… ella besa mi mano y se pone de pié… _"no, no, está bien… gracias por recibir mis cosas"_… luego ríe… _"si, si, en año nuevo veremos... no, claro que no… ¿Berlín?... si, suena espectacular… claro que si"_… nuevamente una pausa y me mira, creo que está avergonzada… _"un par de veces"_… yo no puedo evitar mirarla divertido, creo que puedo adivinar esa parte de la conversación… _"eso no es de tu incumbencia… está bien… si… nos veremos… cuídate… claro… miles de besos y gracias de nuevo… como dije, ya veremos en año nuevo… adiós"_… luego cuelga y vuelve a mi lado…

- ese era…

- Rob, si… - dice ella antes de que yo termine la frase, mientras yo me hago para atrás en mi silla y ella se sienta en el escritorio frente a mi

- ah ya veo… menos mal que tienes planes para año nuevo… ¿Berlín? – pregunto tratando de no sentirme celoso

- no en año nuevo… más tarde, quizá en verano…

- ¿qué harás en año nuevo? – le pregunto

- estaré en Seattle…

- ¿quieres que te lleve hasta ahí? – pregunto esperanzado

- no… él vendrá por mi… - dice evitando mirarme

- ¿cuándo?

- en cuanto navidad se acabe

- ya veo…

- ¿qué regalo elegiste para Alice? – dice cambiando de tema

- ella me dijo exactamente qué le iba a regalar… ya ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en ser espontaneo… es un vestido de noche, y todo el ajuar…

- bueno, al menos puedes estar seguro de que le encantará – me dice besando mi frente – debo ayudar a Esme con la cena

- aún no puedo creer que hayan invitado a alguien a cenar en Navidad… - le digo mientras me pongo de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo

- a mí lo que me sorprende es que hubieran aceptado, no creo que Carlisle esperara que aceptaran…

- eso es verdad… ¿quién deja a sus hijos solos en navidad?...

Nuestra conversación continúa de la misma manera mientras bajamos las escaleras a paso humano… en el camino, ella retira nuevamente el anillo de su dedo y se coloca de nuevo el collar… justo llegamos al final de las escaleras cuando un borrón azul nos intercepta.

- ustedes irán por el árbol – dice Esme entregándome un hacha y dándonos nuestros abrigos

- ¿no iba a ir Emmett? – pregunta Sarah

- iba… pero Emmett y un hacha no son buena combinación…

- claro… - dice Sarah riendo junto con Esme, quien vuelve apurada a la cocina

- está bien… volveremos pronto… - digo mientras pongo el hacha en el suelo y me pongo mi abrigo

- bueno, traigamos el árbol más hermoso que podamos encontrar – dice mi pequeña

Al interior de la casa todo parece tranquilo, incluso normal, pero afuera mis hermanos tratan de tener todo decorado para esta noche… lo cual resulta un caos… Rosalie dando órdenes, Emmett haciendo todo al revés, Edward y Bella haciendo lo que pueden para reparar lo que Emmett hace mal y Carlisle tratando de poner al pobre Santa en la chimenea mientras Alice le grita indicaciones desde abajo.

- traigan un buen árbol – dice Alice en cuanto pasamos a su lado

Sarah POV

Jasper simplemente le hace una señal con la mano y comenzamos a adentrarnos en el bosque… caminamos en silencio un tramo muy largo, hace rato que las voces de su familia dejaron de escucharse…

- ¿ese te gusta? – me pregunta Jasper señalando un árbol maravilloso pero no lo que estoy buscando

- me gusta, pero no es lo que estamos buscando – le digo confiada y él ríe

- ¿qué estamos buscando? – me pregunta tomando mi mano, yo simplemente le sonrío mientras seguimos caminando

- ese – le digo finalmente deteniéndome frente a un maravilloso y muy verde pino, lo suficientemente alto como para llegar al techo

- excelente elección señorita – me dice usando su maravilloso acento sureño

Me siento en un montecillo cercano, mientras él se quita el abrigo y me lo da… luego comienza su trabajo de tirar abajo el pino, lo cual tarda muy poco… mientras, estudio su rostro concentrado en la tarea, algunos mechones de su cabello se resbalan y caen sobre su rostro, él intenta desesperadamente devolverlos a su lugar, a pesar de ser un asunto perdido… ¿cómo un ser tan hermoso puede ser malo?... ¿cómo hubiera sido todo si él se hubiera quedado a mi lado?...

- caerá de ese lado – me dice antes de dar el último hachazo y yo camino a su lado justo cuando da el último golpe, y el pino cae exactamente donde yo estaba sentada

- excelentes cálculos – le digo y él solamente me sonríe

- ¿cómo lo decoramos? – me pregunta mientras me abraza desde atrás

- tengo algunas ideas pero no sé qué opine tu familia…

- bueno, estoy seguro de que Alice ya lo sabe y por lo tanto o está preparando todo para llevar a cabo tu idea…

- o está planeando cómo decorarlo sin tomar en cuenta mi idea…

- exactamente… bueno, debemos volver o Esme y Alice tendrán un ataque…

Yo sonrío y comienzo a caminar hacia el árbol, pensando en tomar el extremo delantero y así ayudarle a llevarlo… pero de pronto él me toma de la mano y me hace girar hasta quedar frente a él, tomándome por sorpresa… y me besa… nuevamente un momento de gloria que no debería ser, pero del que estoy enormemente agradecida…

- no te vayas – me ruega él rompiendo el beso y colocando su frente sobre la mía, como lo ha estado haciendo cada día del último mes

- no puedo quedarme – respondo como lo he estado haciendo cada día del último mes

- lo sé… - responde… como cada día

- ven conmigo – le pido… como cada día

- eso suena tan bien – responde como siguiendo un guion que no sé en qué momento escribimos

- pero no – le digo y él asiente… nuevamente parte del guion…

Él me abraza y huele mi cabello… ¿por qué solo en sus brazos siento esta seguridad?, ¿por qué no simplemente me largo como otras tantas veces?, ¿por qué a - -pesar de todos estos años aún estoy atada a él?... si siquiera tiene sentido, no es como si hubiéramos pasado cincuenta años juntos, solo seis meses nos hicieron esto… pero siempre supe, y creo que él también, que él – y solo él – era mi destino, mi razón de ser, mi alma gemela… no creo que sea casualidad que un ser que se cree indigno de cualquier bendición se encuentre a alguien que significa algo irresistible, algo atrayente, algo que envuelve sus sentidos… la diferencia es qué haces con esa bendición… como Edward, él decidió iniciar una nueva vida al lado de esa bendición… y Jasper no tuvo otra opción, pero si sé que él siempre estuvo dispuesto a no dañarme, pudo hacerlo y no lo hizo… si eso no lo hace digno de una bendición, entonces Dios está muy equivocado y yo soy una sacrílega…

- ¿por qué estás tan triste?

- porque te amo – le digo y él me abraza más fuerte

- yo también te amo, Sarah… nunca te dejé de amar y nunca lo haré

- eres una maravilloso ser Jasper… te mereces todas las bendiciones que Dios, si existe, pueda ofrecer – le digo

- eso es debatible…

- lo eres… y algún día te darás cuenta…

- tal vez – dice besando mi frente – pero aún creo que estás completamente loca

- eso puede ser verdad pero en este caso estoy totalmente segura

- bueno, ya veremos

- llevemos este bonito pino a su nueva ubicación antes de que nos quieran asesinar – digo mientras él toma el pino como si de una ligera pluma se tratara

Alice POV

Escucho a Sarah y a Jasper volver… conversan sobre sus últimas navidades… regalos… accidentes... cosas graciosas y otras tantas banalidades… por mi propio bien, mantengo mis visiones alejadas de ellos…

- excelente trabajo – dice Carlisle ayudando a Edward a colocar otra línea de luces – ese es un buen árbol

- Sarah lo eligió – dice Jazz mientras Sarah hace una reverencia… ¿es que todo lo hace bien?

- buen trabajo entonces, pequeña – dice Carlisle mirando brevemente a Sarah

- estúpida línea – dice Edward tratado de poner derecha la línea de luces - ¿así está derecha?

- nop – dice Emmett - ¿de quién fue la idea de colocar estos renos?

- de Alice – dice Rosalie acomodando el moño del cuello de Rodolfo

- es una idea genial, se verá maravilloso – me quejo

- ¿qué opinas, Sarah? – pregunta Bella

- estoy de acuerdo con Alice, se ve genial

- justo como tu idea, pongamos manos a la obra – le digo a Sarah mientras le abro la puerta a Jazz

- quizá si la subes tres centímetros más, Edward, y si la bajas dos, Carlisle… - escucho decir a Sarah, Jasper suelta una risita mientras coloca el árbol en la base – así está perfecta

- Sarah y las matemáticas… eso es lo que yo llamo una relación tempestuosa… – dice Jasper en voz baja, tengo la impresión de que ese comentario no era para que yo lo escuchara - ¿cuál es la idea de Sarah?

- ah sí… vamos por los adornos, necesitamos solamente los plateados – le digo y él asiente mientras nos dirigimos a las escaleras

- Alice – dice Esme y yo giro para mirarla - ¿me ayudas con la ensalada?

- claro… me temo que irás tú por los adornos – le digo a Jazz… bien, mi primer momento a solas con mi esposo y mi madre me llama a la cocina… genial, simplemente genial… envidien mi suerte…

- ese árbol es bellísimo – dice Esme mirando con una enorme sonrisa el árbol que luce majestuoso en la esquina de la sala

- Sarah lo eligió – dice Jasper nuevamente, con una sonrisa gigante

- es un encanto – finaliza Esme y comenzamos a caminar a la cocina… ¿qué nadie puede dejar de hablar de ella y lo perfecta que es?...

Jasper POV

Alice y Esme se alejan a la cocina… últimamente las emociones de Alice son extrañas, cambian en segundos y no siempre estoy seguro de qué estoy sintiendo…

- luces gracioso ahí parado con cara de total confusión – dice Sarah logrando que me sobresalte

- ¿no lo sentiste?

- claro que lo sentí… aunque no sé qué sentí, y por lo visto tu tampoco…

- bueno… ella es rara de fábrica – digo subiendo las escaleras y la puedo sentir siguiendo mis pasos

- ¿y si tu estuvieras en su lugar? – me dice mientras yo bajo la trampilla en el techo y hago aparecer las escaleras que llevan al desván

- si, lo sé… pero aún así…

- no sería lo mismo… pero tan solo imagina que yo nunca existí

- imposible, ya lo he intentado… y tú también – le digo invitándola a subir por las escaleras – entonces… ¿lo lograste?

- sabes perfectamente que no… genial – dice ella en cuanto mira el contenido del desván

- sip, años de historia metidos en un desván… ese sillón me gustaba – le digo quitando una gris sabana de encima del objeto

- ¿mediados de los 50?

- precisamente… muy cómodo – le digo y ella camina hacia mí, se sienta en mis piernas, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

- si, es muy cómodo

- te lo dije

- ¿me extrañarás? – me pregunta e instintivamente aplico más fuerza en mi abrazo

- esa es una pregunta tonta… por supuesto que te extrañaré – respondo

- pero esta vez sabrás dónde encontrarme, si te lo propones

- llámame, escríbeme… haz lo que quieras pero no dejes de estar en contacto, por favor – ruego

- lo haré, lo prometo… pero también debes prometerme lo mismo

- no osaría hacer lo contrario, te lo aseguro

Ella me mira de nuevo, su expresión no me da ni una pista de lo que está pensando y solamente puedo sentir que se mantiene en calma.

- debemos buscar esos adornos – dice finalmente, besando mi mano y poniéndose de pié, yo simplemente asiento y la imito

Ambos comenzamos a abrir y apilar cajas, nos lleva un momento encontrar un grupo de cajas sin marca que contienen esferas de diferentes colores y materiales.

- encontré las plateadas – le digo tomando la caja, pero ella parece más encantada con otra cosa

- estas son bellísimas – me dice embelesada, me acerco a ella y miro al interior de la caja, un grupo de estrellas de cristal relucen en ella

- sí que lo son, ¿prefieres esas?

- definitivamente… trae los moños plateados y esa caja que coloqué sobre tu sillón vintage, por favor

Yo asiento y la sigo de nuevo a la sala. Inevitablemente mi mente empieza de nuevo a idear mil maneras que me permitan estar con ella, puedo imaginarnos en Berlín juntos, en aquel pueblo de Italia donde aquel viajero me recompensó con un libro… o en aquel lugar en Suiza donde me pareció…

- creo que te vi en Suiza – le digo, quizá demasiado alto, y ella se detiene en seco – en pascua, en 1911

- no es posible, en pascua de 1911 estaba en Frankfurt del Meno

- estaba tan seguro de que eras tú… - digo desanimado

- yo también creí verte una vez… después de la segunda guerra en España…

- no era yo, después de la segunda guerra estuve dando vueltas en esta parte del continente

- entonces somos un par de tontos los dos – dice ella retomando el camino

- pensé que eras un fantasma…

- y yo te perseguí por varios kilómetros… hasta que Rob me detuvo…

- ok, tú estás muchísimo más loca que yo – dice Alice al pie de las escaleras

- lo sé… créeme que fue traumante cuando Rob me detuvo y me dijo que había estado persiguiendo a nadie – le dice Sarah

- ¿quién es Rob? – pregunta Alice realmente interesada mientras ayuda a Sarah a limpiar las figuras de cristal y colocarlas en el árbol

- mi mejor amigo – responde ella con una sonrisa

- ¿amigo? – dice Emmett apareciendo con un montón de regalos entre sus brazos - ¿segura?

- ¿qué insinúas, eh? – pregunta Sarah riendo y mirando a mi gran hermano, totalmente divertida

- oye, no conocemos a ese "Rob", así que discúlpame por preocuparme por ti – dice Emmett colocando su montón de regalos sobre uno de los sillones para tomar una estrella e imitar las acciones de Sarah y Alice

- pues ya lo conocerás, vendrá por mí en cuanto termine la navidad

- ¿en serio? – pregunta Esme con algo de tristeza mientras toma otra estrella

- si, estará aquí a las a media noche

- ¿hoy? – pregunta Edward tomando su estrella

- no, mañana – responde Sarah dándole una estrella a Bella

- ¿a dónde irás? – pregunta Bella mirando a Sarah a los ojos

- a Seattle, pasaremos año nuevo ahí y luego volveremos a Inglaterra – dice ella bajando la mirada a la caja de estrellas

- pueden quedarse hasta año nuevo, si quieren – dice Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro… inmediatamente una ola de furia, proveniente de Alice, nos golpea a Sarah y a mí

Ambos levantamos el rostro, como impulsados por un resorte, y miramos a Alice; quien aparentemente se concentra solo en limpiar y colocar estrellas en el árbol. Pero así de pronto, como la emoción nos golpeó, la misma emoción desapareció y se transformó… ni ella, ni yo estamos seguros de si lo sentimos o simplemente lo imaginamos, pero de cualquier manera Sarah me mira dolida, y ambos sentimos las miradas de toda la familia sobre nosotros…

- no, eso no será posible ya que él ha planeado algo para año nuevo – dice ella de inmediato

- una cena, la cena donde usarás las mariposas – dice Alice de pronto con una enorme sonrisa

- si, algo así… supongo… ha estado haciendo negocios en el país y creo que ha hecho buenos amigos – responde ella tranquilamente

- entonces… espero que la pases muy bien – dice Bella

- ¿y es guapo? – pregunta Rosalie tratando de cambiar un poco la conversación

- si, es bastante bien parecido – responde Sarah riendo

- ¿por qué siento que hay algo más ahí que amistad? – dice Alice sonriendo y ahora yo siento algo de furia creciendo en mi interior

- pues no… - dice Sarah como si nada – nada de eso, intentamos intentarlo, pero no hay chispa entre nosotros

- ¿cómo lo conociste? – pregunta Carlisle

Sarah comienza a relatar cómo se cruzó con Robert y en poco tiempo el árbol ya está perfectamente decorado.

- se ve maravilloso – dice Esme y todos damos un paso atrás para admirar el árbol

- eres un genio – dice Rosalie abrazando a Sarah

- aún falta el toque final – dice Sarah, quien se acerca a la cajita que había dejado olvidada sobre el piano… yo me acerco y un ángel de cristal me da la bienvenida… - te cedo el honor

Tomo el pequeño angelito de cristal mientras ella ata un pequeño listón dorado en la mano izquierda de la figurilla, luego yo coloco al angelito en la punta del árbol.

- genial – dice Emmett atrapando a Sarah en un gran abrazo de oso, y todos reímos

- debemos darnos prisa para estar listos, nuestros invitados llegan en media hora – dice Carlisle mirando el reloj con el ceño fruncido, preocupado y molesto, él no esperaba que aceptaran y le preocupa que esto haga pedazos nuestra idea de una cena familiar

- buenos padres resultaron ser, ¿no?... me parece increíble que alguien deje a sus hijos solos en noche buena… no todos tienen tanta suerte como nosotros, ¿no? – dice Sarah acercándose a él con pequeños brinquitos, para luego tomar su brazo y pegarse a él, una acción tan infantil que hace sonreír a mi padre, puedo sentir cómo se derrite mientras pasa su brazo por sus hombros

- la va a extrañar mucho – dice Edward en voz baja, de manera que solo Bella y yo logramos escucharle

En el último mes Carlisle y Sarah se han vuelto muy unidos, todo comenzó cuando una noche ella estaba tan aburrida que se puso a dar vueltas por la casa, deteniéndose frente a los cuadros para analizarlos… cuando llegó a la biblioteca de Carlisle, estuvo de pie frente a la puerta media hora preguntándose si debía o no molestarle, hasta que él se cansó y la invitó a entrar, ella prometió que no le molestaría, que solo miraría los cuadros… él aceptó, pero pronto su curiosidad tomó lo mejor de ella y comenzó a hacerle preguntas… y así comenzaron a enfrascarse en una conversación padre e hija… pronto, Sarah pasaba cinco horas diarias en su oficina aprendiendo sobre medicina, arte, historia y todas las cosas que él estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle y que ella no supiera ya… además tomaron por hobbie armar rompecabezas… lograron armar cinco de 1500 piezas… los cuales ahora lucen enmarcados en la habitación de Sarah y en la biblioteca de Carlisle…

- bueno, pero démonos prisa – dice Alice arrancando a Sarah del lado de Carlisle, igualmente que a Bella del lado de Edward…

Mientras las mujeres de la familia se alistan, nosotros esperamos en la sala… ninguno habla, simplemente estamos aquí sentados en silencio, esto comienza a desesperarme… entonces el timbre suena y Esme baja las escaleras a prisa, mientras Carlisle abre la puerta.

- buenas noches, Dr. Cullen – dice un caballero de baja estatura con una mujer bastante… voluptuosa… a su lado

- buenas noches, Sr. Mattews, Sra. Mattews, adelante – dice Carlisle – mi esposa, Esme

Mientras Esme se hace presente a su lado para tomar sus abrigos, entonces el hombre mira a mi madre de una manera que mis hermanos y yo detestamos y un gruñido bajo se nos escapa… Esme nos mira de inmediato y el hombre mira a otro lado, la mujer, nos mira con una enorme sonrisa y tratando de ganar nuestra atención… entonces pasos nos alertan y mi esposa, hermanas, y Sarah aparecen… yo sé que Alice y mis hermanas siempre se ven espectaculares, Rosalie de rojo es todo un suceso, Alice siempre con algún color que llame la atención, Bella de azul y mi pequeña se ve hermosa de negro, un simple vestido negro, no necesita más… de inmediato ellas caminan hacia nosotros, Alice conmigo, Bella con Edward y Rosalie con Emmett; Sarah se para a lado de Carlisle y Esme.

- Sr. Mattews, permítame presentarle a mis hijos – dice mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Sarah – esta es mi pequeña, Sarah

- mucho gusto – dice Sarah mientras el hombre le da la mano y la mujer simplemente la mira de arriba abajo

- no puedes tener más de dieciséis, ¿no? – le pregunta la mujer con cierto desdén

- acabo de cumplir quince – responde Sarah sonriendo, le divierte la situación

- te vez mayor, ¿qué suerte, no? – dice la mujer estudiando a Sarah, quien simplemente sonríe con lo mejor que tiene

- él es Emmett, el mayor… Rosalie y Jasper, gemelos… Edward… - dice Carlisle cuando la mujer interrumpe de nuevo

- Eddy – dice y todos sonreímos…

- no, Edward – responde mi hermano y la sonrisa coqueta de la mujer desaparece de inmediato

- y ella es Bella – dice Carlisle… es obvio para nosotros que ella no está respirando, le envío confianza y calma… me mira con agradecimiento

- pensé que solo tenía seis hijos – comenta el hombre

- yo me quedé en nuestro antiguo hogar un tiempo – responde Sarah de inmediato – con una amiga

- ah ya veo, ¿qué tal la libertad?... yo a tu edad solamente quería salir de casa – comenta la mujer, intentando encontrar una falla en mi pequeña – seguro la pasaste muy bien

- en realidad no, extrañaba demasiado a mi familia, no me importa perder un año ahora, me quedaré aquí – responde Sarah con mucha inteligencia, y la mujer se queda sin palabras… solo escucho el gruñido bajo de Edward y deduzco que no quiero saber qué piensa la mujer

- podemos pasar a la sala, si gustan – ofrece Esme

- claro, claro… no vamos a quedarnos aquí parados toda la noche, ¿no? – comenta el caballero

- mamá, ¿te ayudo con la cena? – preguntan Edward, Bella y Sarah a la vez

- vaya, qué maravilla de hijos tienes Esme – comenta la mujer con ironía… Edward lanza otro gruñido bajo y de nuevo sé que no voy a preguntar qué piensa esta persona… si piensa

- sí, soy muy afortunada – responde Esme desapareciendo a la cocina con mis hermanos y pequeña, a sus espaldas

Sarah POV

- esa mujer tiene el cerebro seco – dice Edward en cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cierra a nuestras espaldas

- no me digas – comenta Esme mientras saca algunos platos - ¿estás bien cariño?

- es complicado pero Jasper ayuda mucho – responde Bella sentándose en la barra

- ojalá pudiera ayudarte pero no he tocado a Jasper en mucho tiempo y estoy bloqueando las visiones… no quiero saber qué regalos vamos a dar y recibir – le digo sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano, ella simplemente ríe

- ¿podemos tomarnos un minuto aquí? – pregunta Edward recargándose en la puerta atrás de nosotras

- si que podemos – dice Esme poniendo los platos en la barra y sentándose con nosotras

- Edward – digo dándome la vuelta para mirarlo de frente

- ¿sí?

- ¿me prestas tu poder? – le digo y él sonríe, se acerca y toma mi mano – esto va a ser muy divertido

- si puedes aguantar la risa…

- no creo, pero lo intentaré… ¿cómo bloqueas otras voces?, ¿cómo ubicas solo una?...

- pues, utiliza la técnica que te dijo Jasper, estoy seguro de que te funcionará

- ok… wow…

- ¿qué? – pregunta Esme

- es desesperante… son muchísimas voces, en el pueblo hay una mujer que va a dejar a su esposo – digo asombrada por todas las voces que dan vuelta en mi cabeza, incluso es difícil pensar

- ¿escuchas las voces del pueblo? – pregunta Edward asombrado

- si… es… espera – digo y comienzo a concentrarme solamente en los habitantes de esta casa, intentando ignorar al resto – ya… si, si funciona la técnica de Jasper… la verdad es que no es tan complicado como el poder de Jasper, de hecho es mucho más sencillo controlarlo y es posible bloquear las voces en realidad…

- ¿Jasper no puede bloquear? – pregunta Bella

- no, puedes ignorar hasta cierto punto los sentimientos, pero jamás bloquearlos, es imposible – respondo

- ¿suficiente? – pregunta Edward y yo asiento mientras él suelta mi mano

- esto es genial… Jasper está pensando en maneras de asesinar a esa mujer y que parezca un accidente – les digo riendo – y Emmett se pregunta cuántas cirugías lleva esa mujer

- yo me pregunto lo mismo – dice Bella

- es genial, realmente genial – le digo a Edward – pero no quisiera tener este poder toda la vida… lo siento

- lo entiendo… ¿puedes leer la mente de Bella? – me pregunta nervioso y yo miro a Bella… interesante, no lo había notado

- no, en absoluto – le digo

- vaya, entonces no soy yo – dice él tranquilo

- bueno niños, es hora de volver – dice Esme poniéndose de pie y tomando los platos

- ay no – decimos en coro pero nos levantamos y comenzamos a poner la mesa

Jasper POV

Esta mujer me saca de quicio, su incesante parloteo es tan estúpido, incluso Carlisle está harto y él es una persona con una paciencia infinita… y el hombre, el hombre quiere llevar a su voluptuosa mujer a casa ahora mismo… ¿por qué se tardan tanto en poner la mesa?... acabemos con esto, por favor…

Quizá si la meto amordazada en la cajuela y luego la tiro al lago… no, sería muy obvio… tal vez si la noqueo y la siento en el asiento del conductor… pero habría que inyectarle alcohol en su sistema y tirar alcohol en el auto… o... que parezca un suicidio… no, ella no es del tipo de mujeres que se suicidan…

- ya pueden pasar a la mesa – dice Sarah sacándome de mis pensamientos

- gracias a Dios – digo en voz baja y Sarah ríe cuando paso a su lado

- Edward me prestó algo – me dice Sarah mientras le paso un brazo por los hombros

- ¿el cerebro se esta mujer está tan seco como parece? – le pregunto entendiendo sus palabras

- es peor, créeme, Edward y yo estamos apostando, él dice que se irán temprano porque es… tú debes sentir lo que el esposo está pensando y ella no está muy lejos, pero está más interesada en los hombres de esta familia… aunque yo digo que no se irán temprano, porque al parecer las suegras están en casa y ninguno de los dos quieren a su suegra, entonces me temo que no se irán pronto – dice ella riendo, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y ocupar su lugar a lado de Edward

La cena resulta demasiado larga para todos, nuestros invitados son las personas más densas que he conocido en mi existencia y eso ya es mucho decir, Sarah ha tenido seis ataques de tos en menos de media hora, Edward si la ha pasado dándole golpecitos en la espalda y aguantando su propia risa… puedo sentirlo… y es bastante divertido.

Supongo que la comida está deliciosa, pero dudo que alguien la esté disfrutando… bueno, ese hombre seguro lo está disfrutando, incluso su esposa siente desagrado… Sarah me mira divertida… ah sí, puede leer mi mente…

- ¿has pensado qué vas a estudiar? – le pregunta el hombre a Sarah, dejando de comer por un momento, la mujer la mira con molestia

- eh sí, he pensado que me gustaría estudiar antropología – responde ella naturalmente

- vaya, una pensadora – dice la mujer

El resto de la cena continua con el hombre haciendo preguntas a la familia, la mujer haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar… por fin, después de un café de casi dos horas, se retiran… y todos respiramos tranquilos, diablos, es que cuando los invitados son agradables no hay problema, pero con personas como este par…

- menos mal que terminó – dice Esme sentándose en el sofá a mi lado

- estoy de acuerdo, si no se iban pronto, iba a estar tentado a asesinarla lentamente…

- Jasper – me dice Esme, aunque la verdad mi idea le agrada

- ¿cómo los conociste? – pregunta Sarah a Carlisle en cuanto él entra a la habitación

- pues es donador del 60 porciento de los fondos del hospital, no sé de dónde saca ese dinero y la verdad no quiero saberlo, pero así es – responde él cerrando las cortinas

- eso lo explica todo – responde Edward tomando asiento en el suelo

- parece que Sarah tiene éxito con los densos – dice Rosalie con humor

- calla, que tu no escuchabas sus pensamientos… él pensaba que yo era linda, pero toda su atención estaba en… ¿cómo lo dijo, Edward? – dice Sarah mientras se sienta a lado de mi hermano en el suelo

- era algo como… - dice Edward pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sarah

- la diosa de rubios cabellos y rojas enaguas… - dicen Edward y Sarah en coro, por supuesto todos reímos

- ¿eso estaba pensando? – pregunta Rosalie poniendo cara de terror

- y estamos editando mucho – dice Edward mientas acaricia con la mano derecha el cabello de Bella, que está recostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

- creo que el vestido de esa mujer era varias tallas más chico – dice Alice sentándose en mis piernas y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello

- dos, dos tallas menos – dice Sarah

- yo diría que más – dice Bella abriendo un ojo para mirar a Sarah

- eso explica muchas cosas – dice Alice riendo

- ¿cuántas cirugías llevará? – pregunta Emmett pensativo

- demasiadas – responde Carlisle dejándose caer en el reclinable – su nariz es totalmente falsa

- ¡papá! – dice Alice

- es la verdad… y no fue una cirugía bien hecha – dice Carlisle riendo

- en momentos así desearía poder dormir – dice Sarah cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el hombro de Edward – es muy cansado leer mentes

- pero por primera vez fue realmente divertido, entre tus pensamientos y los de ella, fue complicado mantener la compostura – dice Edward

- si, fue bastante divertido… pero muy cansado, demasiadas voces, demasiada información – dice Sarah poniendo cara de asco

- bienvenida a mi mundo – responde Edward

- bueno niños, vayamos a descansar entonces, son las once… es bastante temprano, pero creo que todos queremos descansar de la noche tan interesante que tuvimos – dice Esme poniéndose de pie

- sí, yo apoyo esa moción – dice Emmett… el incansable Emmett… todos lo miramos divertidos - ¿qué?, yo también me canso

Todos comienzan a ponerse de pie y a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, nos decimos buenas noches. Yo intento ponerme de pie, pero Alice simplemente no se mueve, suspiro y me pongo de pie, llevándola conmigo… Sarah me mira desde las escaleras, me sonríe y me lanza un beso; yo sonrío… pero hoy no habrá beso de buenas noches… y es la última que ella pasa en esta casa… la última noche que pasa cerca de mí.

* * *

**Review!!**


	15. Regalos

**_Disclaimer: OK OK OK!! No me pertenece, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn... así como los personajer de las mismas son propiedad de la OH SO WONDERFUL, Stephenie Meyer... solo ESTA historia y Sarah me pertenecen... por su atención, gracias _**

**_Sorpresa!! Segundo chappy ... sí, tenía bloqueo, pero escribí dos chappys (casi dos líneas por día pero... mejor que nada, no?) espero que les guste... lo curioso es que este semi-bloqueo comenzó después de que escribí el final... pero esperen, aún no es momento de revelar eso XD... espero que les guste..._**

**_Más galletitas por mi vida T.T_**

* * *

**What I've Lost**

**Capítulo 15. Regalos**

Todos comienzan a ponerse de pie y a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, nos decimos buenas noches. Yo intento ponerme de pie, pero Alice simplemente no se mueve, suspiro y me pongo de pie, llevándola conmigo… Sarah me mira desde las escaleras, me sonríe y me lanza un beso; yo sonrío… pero hoy no habrá beso de buenas noches… y es la última que ella pasa en esta casa… la última noche que pasa cerca de mí.

- ¡ya es navidad! – grita Alice a las seis de la mañana, brincando en la cama… si la rompe, Esme va a estar muy enojada - ¡arriba Jazz!

Menos mal que no me pisó… me levanto y agarro mi bata de franela, la misma que Alice a intentado destruir de mil maneras, y que hace juego con mi pijama verde. Salgo de la habitación para encontrarme a toda mi familia de pie en el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos… bueno Emmett está tan emocionado como Alice, pero la mirada asesina de Rosalie lo mantiene quieto… Alice toca a la puerta de Sarah, creo que intenta tirarla abajo…

Alice POV

Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida… y Edward está enojado porque estoy traduciendo "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" al coreano, en mi cabeza… hoy es el ultimo día que esa niña perfecta estará en esta casa y nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo…

- ¡Sarah, arriba, es navidad! – digo tocando a su puerta con desesperación, ¿por qué se tarda tanto?, mientras más pronto comencemos el día, más pronto se acaba - ¡¿qué tanto haces?!

- lo siento – dice ella con toda la dulzura del mundo… ¿un vampiro puede volverse diabético?...

- ¡vamos, santa llegó! – digo tomándola de la mano y saliendo disparada a la sala, donde todo está lleno de regalos

Estoy honestamente feliz, hoy ella se va, y sé que no volverá jamás… ay, podría bailar y abrazarla, y todo es honesto, estoy incandescentemente feliz…

- creo que nunca había habido tantos regalos en el árbol – dice Emmett saltando de arriba a abajo

- es hermoso – dice Esme

- ¿quién ordenó los regalos? – pregunto, yo no recuerdo haberlos dejado tan bien ordenados, cada quien los puso ahí como pudieran

- yo… es que estaba aburrida

Ah claro… Miss Simpatía tenía que hacerlo… bueno, al menos valió la pena, hasta tengo ganas de sacar una fotografía para recordar este feliz momento…

- es hermoso, de verdad hermoso – dice Esme acercándose a Sarah y abrazándola – muchas gracias

- la verdad es que lo disfruté y prometo que no tengo ni idea de qué hay en cada caja, lo juro – dice la nenita feliz

- esperen – digo emocionada – voy por la cámara, no se muevan y no toquen nada

Voy y vengo en menos de medio minuto, y nadie se ha movido.

- todos a un lado, tengo que fotografiar todo el conjunto – digo y todos se paran atrás de mi

Saco fotografías del árbol, los regalos, toda la decoración… listo, ahora de las personas… los acomodo a todos de manera que el árbol también se vea, y pongo la cámara en automático… todos sonríen, con sus pijamas… ay si tan solo hubiera podido convencer a Jasper de que se pusiera otra cosa… listo, miro la fotografía y es perfecta, incluso me alegro de que Jazz y ella salgan lado a lado, incluso me es fácil ignorar que están tomados de la mano, ¿qué más da si ella se larga hoy?, que hagan lo que quieran, ese es mi regalo de navidad… ¿Jazz quiere cogerse a la nenita?, pues que lo haga… ¿quiere que besarla tras los matorrales?, adelante… no me interesa, porque mañana ella se habrá largado con otro hombre y yo comenzaré a ganarme a mi dulce esposo de nuevo, en una semana ella será historia y él no tendrá ojos más que para mi… como siempre… para siempre…

- abramos los regalos por favor – dice Emmett en voz baja

- en sus marcas – dice Sarah alejándose de Jazz, mientras Emmett la invita a subir a su espalda

- listos – dice Carlisle

- con cuidado, niños… – dice Esme – ¡fuera!

Después de que Esme nos da vía libre, todos saltamos sillones y mesitas, todo para lograr un buen lugar en el suelo, alrededor del árbol.

- que Sarah empiece – dice Bella

- no, creo que es justo que tú lo hagas, es tu primera navidad como miembro de esta sociedad nocturna, ¿no? – dice ella… arg, ¿es que Sarah es perfecta en todo?

- pero…

- por favor, yo prefiero ir al final – dice Sarah mientras Jazz le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le da un beso en la coronilla

- está bien… entonces… veamos… - dice Bella poniéndose de pie tomando un regalo al azar – Esme…

Pronto casi todos hemos entregado regalos, hasta ahora he recibido vestidos, maquillaje y accesorios… me conocen muy bien… y le he ayudado un poco. Finalmente es mi turno.

- bien, el primer regalo es para – digo poniéndome de pie y tomando uno al azar… qué casualidad – Sarah

Sonrío y me pongo de pie para abrazarla… ella hace lo mismo… niña estúpida…

- gracias – dice ella sonriente y toma su lugar de nuevo para abrirlo – es hermoso

Pues claro que es hermoso, es carísimo y yo lo elegí… es un vestido strapless blanco, corte imperio, con pedrería incrustada en el pecho y tela vaporosa de ahí hasta poco arriba de las rodillas, ideal para año nuevo… tendrá un coctel en Seattle y este vestido será maravilloso para ese día… si, si, lo que sea para recordarle que debe irse.

- te será útil en año nuevo – le digo y su sonrisa flaquea, pero la mantiene… buena chica…

- gracias, es perfecto – dice sonriendo y devolviéndolo a la caja con cuidado

- este es para Jazz – digo y le planto un gran beso… Sarah finge que no ve nada…

- un pijama – dice él… claro, para que cambies esa tan horrible – gracias

Mis regalos siempre son perfectos, tengo ayuda, y todos aman sus regalos… Edward está encantado con la guitarra…

Ahora es el turno de Jasper y estoy curiosa por lo que le va a regalar a la nena perfecta…

Jasper POV

Finalmente es mi turno, Alice acaba de regalarme una pijama verde, al último grito de la moda… si, ella no es buena con las sutilidades… ahora tomo un regalo y es para…

- Bells – digo y me pongo de pie, ella hace lo mismo y después de un abrazo… qué bien se siente abrazar a mi hermana, al fin sin preocuparme por lastimarla

Para Bella literatura clásica, para Esme un libro de restauración que sé que no tiene, para Emmett un nuevo videojuego, para Alice el vestido con accesorios y todo que ella pidió… sip, obviamente lo adora… para Rosalie un libro sobre la historia del automóvil, que adora… para Carlisle más oleos, sé que casi se le acaban, así que es un excelente regalo… para Edward partituras, más y más partituras, además de ciertas cosas que su guitarra puede necesitar, cuerdas, un soporte…

- Sarah – digo al fin, ella se pone de pie y me abraza, un segundo de gloria…

Sarah POV

Me siento nuevamente, al abrir la caja, una caja pequeña. De inmediato sonrío… es perfecto… lo muestro a todos con una sonrisa. Es un nuevo cuaderno para anotar mis pensamientos, pasta dura, encuadernado en blanco, con un diseño de estrellas plateadas, además con una pluma fuente que parece ser bastante cara…

- gracias, es perfecto – le digo

No es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado, pero sí que es el más importante para mí. Bella me dio una edición especial de Cumbres Borrascosas. Esme me regaló un osito de peluche que vimos hace dos semanas en el centro comercial, tiene un disfraz de ángel y me enamoré desde la primera vez que lo vi; ya nunca dormiré sola de nuevo. Además un nuevo kit de dibujo, colores, oleos, marcadores, pasteles e incluso carbones; estoy encantada; y todo viene en un hermosísimo estuche de madera donde todo cabe perfectamente en orden. Carlisle me regaló un libro de historia del arte, bastante gordo y pesado; con unas bellísimas imágenes y explicaciones de la técnica de cada obra.

Rosalie me regaló una nueva mochila, con espacio suficiente para todo lo que necesito, pero lo suficientemente moderna como para dejar de parecer que me escapé de casa con la primera cosa que encontré. Edward me regaló un ipod, lo cargó con una selección de música; hace poco descubrimos que coincidimos en gustos, además cargó dos videos que son para ver a solas, y una canción que compuso para mí, y Bella canta. Emmett me dio un DS con varios juegos, dice que necesito leer menos, que si sigo leyendo tanto me voy a terminar pareciendo a Jasper.

Y Alice me regaló un maravilloso vestido para año nuevo, con todos los accesorios; es de verdad hermoso. Además Carlisle y Esme me regalaron un móvil blanco, dicen que de esa manera no habrá pretexto para no llamarles. Jamás había recibido tantos regalos, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Jasper POV

Sarah nos muestra a todos el regalo con una enorme sonrisa, lo mira un rato y luego me mira de nuevo.

- gracias, es perfecto – me dice sin minimizar esa enorme sonrisa – entonces es mi turno

Se pone de pie con la gracia de un ángel, manteniendo la enorme sonrisa. Toma un regalo con una forma extraña y deja escapar una risita.

- Carlisle – mi padre se pone de pie y abraza a su pequeña niña con mucho cariño, de verdad la va a extrañar

Luego abre el regalo con mucha calma, procurando no romper la envoltura, lo cual desespera a Emmett… finalmente lo abre y sonríe, es un rompecabezas de 5000 piezas y lo que le daba la forma extraña era un tubo que contiene un dibujo de Sarah, es un perfecto retrato de Carlisle en su oficina, él está sentado en el escritorio concentrado en un libro frente a él, su frente está recargada en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostiene una pluma…

- así tendrás en qué entretenerte mientras yo no estoy – dice Sarah con ternura y Carlisle la abraza de nuevo

- es hermoso, pequeña, muy hermoso

La siguiente es Esme, a ella también le regala un dibujo, esta vez es ella en la mecedora del nevado jardín, leyendo un libro, envuelta en una manta mientras el viento juega con su cabello; además le regala una muñeca de porcelana, con un lindo vestido blanco; a mí me recuerda a Sarah. A Emmett le regala un dibujo de él a lado de su Jeep sonriendo y lleno de lodo, esa escena la recuerdo, Sarah lo retó a una carrera hasta la costa, cuando volvieron Sarah venía en su espalda y ambos venían llenos de lodo, Rosalie se enojó mucho con él porque lo primero que hizo fue recargarse en el Jeep recién lavado; además le regala el nuevo Rock Band, por su puesto Emmett la atrapa en uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos. Comienzo a preguntarme de dónde sacó suficiente dinero.

Los siguientes son Bella y Edward, el regalo consta de tres partes, la primera es un dibujo de ambos en el piano, Bella está sentada entre las piernas de Edward, sus manos reposan sobre las de él, y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano; la luz entra por la ventana de manera que los ilumina casi angelicalmente… ambos se quedan sin palabras, es un dibujo hermoso. A Edward le regala un rollo de partitura, por un momento se ve confundido, pero cuando lo abre todo tiene sentido, es una canción que Sarah escribió para él, con letra que Bella puede cantar, aunque la canción es única y exclusiva para él; lo sé porque yo le ayudé a escribirla. A Bella le regala un viaje a Inglaterra, además de los boletos hay un mapa que le indica algunos lugares que debe ver y un hostal donde se pueden hospedar; prácticamente todo está planeado.

A Rosalie le ha regalado un espejo de mano, parece bastante costoso, es de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, es bastante bonito y definitivamente Rosalie lo adora; el dibujo para ella es un retrato bastante fuera de lo común de Rosalie; ella se encuentra en el garaje haciendo ajustes en su M3, totalmente llena de aceite de pies a cabeza, su cabello está sujeto descuidadamente y algunos mechones caen por su rostro… y sin embargo, estoy seguro que nunca se había visto tan hermosa en ninguna fotografía.

La siguiente es Alice, le ha regalado solamente libro en blanco, por un momento todos se sienten confundidos, Alice mira el libro rojo con duda, el borde de las páginas es dorado y un listón dorado hace el papel de separador.

Alice POV

- creo que ya que tus visiones no siempre son claras, tal vez escribiéndolas tengan más sentido – dice Sarah con cautela – o quizá a veces, cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado, es más fácil y más personal escribirlo… sé que Edward no puede leerlo todo, hay una parte de la mente que es solo nuestra…

- gracias – digo… ella… ella sabe, está consciente de que he estado mintiendo y a pesar del daño que le haré, y que no me cuesta infringir, ella me da una salida; Edward y Jasper me miran con cautela… ambos saben que estoy siendo honesta, he dejado mi guardia baja, no lo suficiente para que Eddy lea mis pensamientos, pero lo suficiente como para que Jasper tenga por primera vez una oportunidad de saber lo que realmente siento, pronto me recupero – de verdad gracias

- tu dibujo está dentro, pero preferiría que fuera personal, algo solamente tuyo – dice ella mientras yo vuelvo a mi lugar, simplemente asiento

Abro el libro con cautela, es un dibujo mío, soy yo sentada en las escaleras de la vieja y derruida cabaña a lado del lago… no es un lugar confortable, pero es mi lugar… puedo ver que por la perspectiva, ella estaba del otro lado del lago, y yo nunca la noté. Soy yo sentada en aquella cabaña, luciendo pensativa… ¿por qué me da esto?... giro la página para encontrarme con algo más:

Mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento de haberme cruzado en su camino de nuevo, pero es verdad que nunca fue mi intención… comprendo lo que has estado haciendo y solamente quiero agradecerte por todo, aunque no sea precisamente tu intención, gracias. No te puedo prometer mantenerme alejada por completo, amo a tu familia casi tanto como amo a Jasper; pero si te prometo que a pesar de todo buscaré mi camino a parte, en la medida que mis memorias y mi corazón me lo permitan. Nunca seré una interferencia. Ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerte bajo otras circunstancias, creo que seríamos buenas amigas. Te quiero, Alice.

_Sarah_

Edward y Jasper me miran con cautela, todos lo hacen, sus miradas me queman… Jasper me siente, pero Edward no puede leerme… Jasper sabe que estoy confundida, que un poco de culpa me recorre y que mi alegría ya no es tan fuerte como antes… nadie lo entiende, pronto retomo con más fuerza mi resolución, casi sin culpa; si ella está dispuesta entonces yo solo empujaré las cosas… trato de auto convencerme y sonrío de nuevo.

- gracias, Sarah… es justo lo que necesitaba – y lo digo en serio

- lo sé – murmura seria, para luego sonreír

Voltea de nuevo al árbol y toma su último regalo, obviamente es para Jasper…

- Jasper – dice ella con una sonrisita, él se levanta y la abraza, siempre que hace eso instintivamente huele su cabello

Jasper abre el regalo, para él también hay un dibujo, es él sentado frente a una chimenea, la luz del fuego ardiendo se refleja en su rostro, tiene una pierna flexionada y otra a medio extender; en la que está flexionada reposa su codo y su cabeza está recargada sobre su mano, sobre su frente, quitando algunos cabellos rebeldes y húmedos… y sonríe, sonríe de una manera que nunca lo hemos visto sonreír, sus ojos brillan… se ve justo como un ángel debe verse… trato de adivinar dónde está, pero el resto del dibujo está oscuro, se ven sombras de algunos muebles, quizá; pero nada que me indique cuándo o dónde ocurrió eso.

- creo que tu visión no es correcta – dice Jasper sonriendo, para luego tomar su rostro y analizar sus ojos con gesto pensativo; luego mira a Carlisle - ¿es posible que un vampiro necesite lentes?

- oh vamos, deja eso – dice Sarah sonriendo, quitando la mano de Jasper con calma – yo creo que en realidad tú no te ves claramente

- alguna vez yo también dije eso – dice Bella mirando a Edward y todos ríen, menos yo

- veamos qué es esto – dice Jasper abriendo la otra parte de su regalo, una caja plana, demasiado plana

Al abrirlo todos nos miramos confundidos, no nos lo muestra pero hay una chispa de adoración en sus ojos, parece analizarlo todo con calma, hasta que esa chispa se transforma en pura emoción y ansiedad. Edward sonríe negando con la cabeza.

- gracias – dice él abrazándola de nuevo - ¿dónde?

- afuera – responde ella y después todo es muy rápido, Jazz le da un beso en la nariz, cierra la caja de nuevo y luego sale corriendo

Edward toma la mano de Sarah y los dos sueltan una carcajada, a la vez Jasper los acompaña con una carcajada más fuerte y sonora… Sarah corre al exterior y todos la seguimos.

Jasper y Sarah están de pie a lado de una motocicleta negra, no sé nada de motos, pero estoy segura de que es un modelo nuevo, incluso parece muchísimo más cara que la que Edward le regaló hace no mucho.

- sip, es mucho mejor, creo que Jasper al fin tiene su vehículo de ocasiones especiales – dice Edward divertido

Jasper da vueltas alrededor de la moto, mirándola con adoración. Sarah lo mira divertida, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¿cómo…? – comienza a decir Jasper, pero Sarah levanta la mano, señalándole que no pregunte

- no preguntes, simplemente disfrútalo – dice ella sonriendo

- es genial, Sarah, de verdad te luciste – dice Bella… ah sí, olvidaba que a ella también le gustan las motos

- ¿qué opinas? – dice Jasper, claramente dirigiéndose a ella

- increíble – dice Bella sonriendo mientas Edward la abraza desde atrás – deberás prestármela algún día

- cuando quieras – dice él caminando de vuelta a dónde Sarah está de pié

- Sarah, cariño, vuelve aquí, seguro te estás congelando – dice Esme y todos miramos con atención a Sarah

Está de pie en medio de la nieve, que le cubre por completo los pies hasta poco más arriba de los tobillos, no viste más que unos bóxers de niño con puerquitos alados, además una playera blanca y simple sin tirantes. Si, somos vampiros, pero el clima sí nos afecta hasta cierto punto; no tan seguido, pero sí nos da calor o frío… a veces se me olvida que después de todo no somos tan perfectos; y que Alaska es realmente frío.

Jasper la carga como recién casados y la trae de vuelta a la casa donde Esme ya la espera con una manta.

- gracias – dice ella con dulzura mientras Jasper la pone de nuevo en sus pies y Esme la cubre con la manta

- ¿quieres dar una vuelta? – Jasper le pregunta

- Claro, solo me pondré algo más cálido – dice ella

Y así se termina la mañana de navidad, a penas van a dar las ocho de la mañana y ya todos se dirigen a realizar sus asuntos… por un momento me quedo de pie en la puerta de entrada, viendo cómo Edward y Bella vuelven a su habitación, Rosalie sube a probarse todos sus nuevos regalos, mientras Emmett se acomoda en la sala listo para jugar algo nuevo, Esme y Carlisle van a la cocina. Y Jasper guía a Sarah, ambos van conversando con los brazos llenos de regalos.

Y me quedo sola… camino de nuevo al árbol, donde mis regalos yacen olvidados en mi lugar, Emmett ríe tras de mí, emocionado… recojo algunos sobrantes de envolturas que mi familia dejó olvidados y voy a la cocina a tirarlos, donde Esme me recibe con una sonrisa mientras comenta una noticia especialmente interesante con mi padre que se oculta tras el periódico. Para cuando vuelvo a mi habitación Jasper ya desapareció y sus regalos ya están acomodados, solamente la caja de regalo y el tubo que guarda el dibujo que ella hizo para él yacen en el sillón de la esquina.

Mi curiosidad toma lo mejor de mí y camino al sillón, abro la caja con cautela. Me encuentro con un sonriente Jasper y una sonriente Sarah, a su espalda solo hay árboles con algunos tintes de nieve, la barbilla de Jasper descansa en el hombro de Sarah; quien obviamente sostiene la cámara… es una toma simple pero muy bonita, debo admitir; en una esquina del marco negro, una tarjeta con la caligrafía de Sarah le indican a Jazz que una sorpresa le espera afuera, y un dibujo de lo que parece ser la sombra de una moto adorna la tarjeta… los pasos de Jasper y la puerta de Sarah cerrándose me alertan y vuelvo a colocar la caja como estaba, me tiro en la cama con todos mis regalos alrededor.

Jasper me sonríe al entrar y camina derecho al sillón, toma sus cosas y me dirige otra sonrisa cuando sale; dejándome sola de nuevo.

Jasper POV

- ¿listo? – me dice Sarah, de pie frente a su puerta

- si, solamente dejo esto en la biblioteca – le digo subiendo las escaleras y ella me sigue…

Entro primero y sostengo la puerta para que ella pase, camina con calma hasta el escritorio y yo la sigo a poca distancia, dejo los regalos en el sillón y sin soportarlo más, en un movimiento fluido, la pongo frente a mí y la beso.

- eso me gustó – dice ella en cuanto le doy oportunidad, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

- puedo decir lo mismo – respondo abrazándola

- ¿puedo usar la otra? – me dice de repente

- ¿la otra? – pregunto confundido

- la moto… ¿puedo? – dice ella haciendo puchero

- claro que puedes, niña tonta – digo riendo y ella me acompaña

- ¿podemos irnos ya? – dice y siento su emoción desprendiéndose hacia mi

- aaah ya veo… me quieres por mi vehículo – le digo bromeando, fingiendo sentirme dolido y ella ríe

- si… por tu moto… por tu cabello, por tus labios, por el modo en el que estos mechones se van al frente y cómo eso te saca de quicio… - me dice riendo, quitándome un mechón de los ojos – bésame Jasper…

Y sus deseos son órdenes…

- te amo… nunca olvides que te amo… - dice ella abrazándome

- imposible – respondo besando su frente – vamos, hay caminos que recorrer y una flamante moto esperándome afuera

Pronto estamos en camino, yo probando la potencia de mi nueva máquina y ella simplemente disfrutando el camino. Me encanta escuchar su risa a mis espaldas, respirar su aroma cada vez que pasa a mi lado… ¿así sería si ella fuera mi esposa?, este mes ha sido maravilloso, cada día con ella fue como este, feliz, completo, divertido… quizá es porque un mes no es suficiente para llenar un vacío de un siglo… pero algo me dice que sí, que mi vida hubiera sido así…

- vamos, te estoy ganando – dice ella rebasándome, sacándome de mis pensamientos y al mismo tiempo lanzando algo de lodo hacia mi…

- ¿te parece bien si vamos a dar un paseo a pie? – pregunto de pronto y ella me responde con una sonrisa y dando la vuelta, camino a casa – ¿a dónde vas?... podemos…

No me dejó terminar la frase, ella ya estaba lejos, yo simplemente la seguí…

Sarah, podríamos haber dejado las motos a las afueras y… - digo mientras empujo mi moto al interior del garaje, pero solo encuentro a Bella, Edward y Alice trabajando en el Porsche – ah… pensé que Sarah estaba aquí…

- se fue a la casa – dice Alice alegremente

- ¿a la casa? – digo frunciendo el ceño, mientras salgo del garaje – niña loca

Camino con calma a la casa, abro la puerta mientras Sarah baja las escaleras, cámara y dos mantas en mano, me sonríe dulcemente, y a su vez Carlisle aparece con un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo que huele apetecible… Sarah lo mira con aprehensión, pero se lo bebe todo de un trago y de inmediato esconde su rostro en mi pecho; mientras yo acaricio su espalda y Carlisle se retira, dándonos privacidad.

En cuanto el malestar de Sarah termina y estoy seguro de que está bien alimentada, ambos salimos mano en mano a nuestro lugar predilecto en el bosque.

Alice POV

Bella y Edward se retiran a su prado en cuanto los arreglos finalizan, dejándome sola por un momento, ¿cómo es posible que este día sea tan endemoniadamente largo?... quiero alejarme de todo por un momento, todo este tiempo ha sido demasiado…

Sin molestarme en cambiarme siquiera, salgo del garaje y comienzo a vagar sin rumbo fijo por el bosque; quizá solo me fijo en no toparme con Edward y Bella.

Miro los enormes árboles que circundan la zona, escucho el agua correr lentamente a través de los bloques de hielo que se han formado en el río, la luz se cuela entre los árboles y el viento sopla en contra mía… este entorno siempre me ha reconfortado y brindado calma en momentos difíciles… hasta que un par de voces me alertan… me quedo quieta escuchando y comienzo a caminar de modo que el viento no lleve mi aroma hacia donde las voces se escuchan y a la vez poniéndolos dentro de mi campo de visión, pero no a mí de la suya; sin querer piso una rama y…

Jasper POV

Por un momento el crujir de una rama nos alerta… pero a falta de más sonidos pronto olvidamos el asunto, quizá un pequeño habitante del bosque pasó corriendo, esperando no ser visto por nosotros.

- un ratoncito quizá – me dice Sarah sonriendo

- quizá – digo devolviendo la mirada a ella a la vez que el sonido del obturador de la cámara me sorprende

- lo siento – dice ella sonriendo – las fotografías sorpresa son mejores

Se pone de pie sobre el tronco en el que antes permanecía recargada y me mira, ahora mucho más arriba que yo, la tenue luz de la tarde la cubre como a un ángel y por un momento me quedo maravillado, mientras ella me sonríe traviesamente mientras me enfoca nuevamente con su cámara azul… tres, cuatro, cinco fotografías… finalmente me pongo de pié, quedando menos alejado de su rostro, aunque ella aún sigue mirándome desde más arriba…

- ¿suficientes? – pregunto divertido, pasando mi brazo por su cintura, mientras ella coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros

- no… nunca habrá suficiente de ti para mí – me dice besando mi frente

- pero soy todo tuyo – respondo cargándola y dando media vuelta, para luego colocarla de pié en el suelo

- no todo – dice ella, ahora seria, mirando sus manos y la dichosa cámara azul

- todo… aunque no lo creas… todo…

- bésame entonces – me dice y yo sonrío a la vez que atrapo sus labios, la siento sonreír

- te amo – digo sin pensar en cuanto rompo el beso

- je t'aime aussi – me responde, mientras sus pequeñas manos viajan por mi espalda y su cabeza llega al lugar donde mi inerte corazón reposa silencioso – siempre estaré a tu lado, me veas o no…

- lo sé, yo también… quédate – ruego nuevamente

- tu y yo somos la mitad, juntos estamos completos… pero… si algo me pasara, si yo desapareciera… aún si solo este anillo sobreviviera – dice alejándose de mí y sentándose de nuevo en las mantas, recargada de nuevo en el tronco caído; sosteniendo la cadena de plata con sus hermosos dedos, mientras el anillo brilla hermosamente – yo aún estaría a tu lado, porque una parte de mi siempre está contigo

- ¿por qué me dices eso?... nada te pasará – le digo imitándola y sentándome a su lado – no entiendo a qué vienen esas palabras

- no lo sé… es que últimamente he estado pensando en qué diría si pudiera morir…

- si yo muriera… querría que continuaras con tu vida... pero… ¿por qué piensas en esas cosas? – pregunto confundida, ella simplemente sonríe mirando hacia un punto en la espesura del bosque

- si no fuera imposible y yo muriera, yo también querría que continuaras sin mí y me decepcionaría mucho si te dejaras vencer, eres más fuerte que ello, yo lo sé…

- no hables así… yo no podría vivir sabiendo que tu no existes más – digo asustado, ella toma mi mano y yo te inmediato entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos… ¿por qué me dice todo esto?

- pero… tú te construiste un nuevo motivo para vivir, antes… Jasper, a pesar de lo que pueda pasar nunca olvides que tienes una enorme familia que te ama – hace una pausa y aleja la mirada del punto en la espesura, me mira y luego mira nuestras manos entrelazadas – yo soy la parte más pequeña de este rompecabezas… almas gemelas o como quieras llamarlo… no soy lo único que tienes y debes luchar también por ellos, porque ellos lo harán por ti… Alice siempre estará ahí y es lo único que importa, yo soy algo a parte… nunca seré una interferencia… quizá solo hoy…

Su mirada se vuelve a posar en un punto fijo en el bosque… ¿por qué me dice esto?... estoy demasiado confundido…

- nunca serás una interferencia… tu me haces feliz como nunca lo he podido ser, me complementas y yo… – ella me silencia con un beso, devolviendo su atención a mí… un nuevo crujir casi me saca de enfoque, pero Sarah me mantiene enfocado en ella pronto olvido que el mundo existe

- ámame Jasper – murmura ella… mi último pensamiento, antes de recostarla sobre las mantas, para luego perderme en su cuerpo; es cómo cambiaría todo lo que tengo tan solo por tenerla a mi lado un segundo

Alice POV

"_(…) no soy lo único que tienes y debes luchar también por ellos, porque ellos lo harán por ti… Alice siempre estará ahí y es lo único que importa, yo soy algo a parte… nunca seré una interferencia… quizá solo hoy…"_

Sarah mira fijamente el punto en el que, supuestamente, yo estoy tan bien cubierta… ella sabe que estoy aquí, esa niña estúpida… ¿cómo hace para saber todo?... ¿por qué dice todas esas cosas?... pronto todo cobra sentido…

Hace dos semanas, mientras la arreglaba para salir a un bar en el pueblo, tuvo una visión fuerte… Edward subió corriendo a la habitación seguido por Jasper y mis padres… la miró confundido… Jasper preguntaba neurótico qué pasaba con ella, pero nadie sabía; él no podía sentirla y Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos… pronto toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor de una inerte Sarah que yacía sentada en la orilla de mi cama, mirando todo y nada… nueve minutos después volvió en sí, con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos, que de inmediato nos asustó a todos y comenzó a sollozar aferrada a Jasper, quién le preguntaba qué pasaba; pero ella no decía nada… Edward y yo nos mirábamos perplejos, sin entender… pronto se calmó y se disculpó, no iría al bar, quería quedarse en casa… sola... todos, incluso Jasper, la dejamos y nos fuimos al bar justo como ella quería… todos olvidaron el acontecimiento en pocos días, menos yo, y me empeñé en ver lo que pasaría… hace tres días vi algo… pero estoy segura de que ella lo vio todo…

_Un mensaje de texto apresuradamente escrito aparece en mi móvil rojo, el número pertenece a Sarah Benett… "dile a Esme y a Carlisle, y a Rosalie, y a Edward, y a Bella, y a Emmett que los amo… es hoy…"… la imagen termina una nueva imagen entra en mi mente, Sarah de pie en un claro… la imagen termina de nuevo, ahora es una pila de cenizas… una argolla de nueve diamantes brillando al sol, pende de un collar de plata… un sonido metálico… Jasper corriendo con dos extraños persiguiéndole… otro mensaje de texto "es mejor, guarda el secreto, no pienso cambiar este destino"… otro mensaje en la pantalla de un móvil blanco "prometido, callaré"… _

Yo vi pedazos, pero ella lo vio todo… un minuto por día… solo… nueve días… ella me sonríe, sabe que estoy aquí… no puedo mirarla y bajo el rostro, confundida… hacer o no hacer… pero ya hice una promesa… tonta yo…

"_nunca serás una interferencia… tu me haces feliz como nunca lo he podido ser, me complementas y yo…" _

La voz de Jasper me devuelve a la realidad, dejo de prestar atención a su conversación… no lo pienso mucho para ponerme de pié y correr intentando no ser notada… doy el primer paso y una rama nuevamente se cruza en mi camino... sigo corriendo… niña tonta, en qué me has metido… entro a la casa aún corriendo y todos me miran confundidos, corro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta, asegurándome que el seguro esté puesto… veo a Edward venir y de inmediato le mando un mensaje que se aleje de mi, que estoy bien, pero que me deje sola, sin embargo él toca la puerta con esperanza…

Abro el tercer cajón del fondo del armario y un cuaderno rojo con páginas de contornos dorados me da la bienvenida, tomo una pluma y comienzo a escribir apresuradamente sin fijarme si quiera en puntos y comas… eso no importa… Edward me llama mentalmente, confundido, no puede ver nada y eso lo pone mal… solo puedo pensar una cosa: "estúpida Sarah, niña estúpida, ¿en qué me has metido?"... Edward sigue intentando obtener respuestas, pero la frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza… lo siento Edward, hoy es personal lo que pasa en mi cerebro, no te metas… los golpes en mi puerta cesan y los pasos de Edward se alejan… gracias hermano…

* * *

**Review!!**


	16. Goodbye my love

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

****

**Hola! Lamento mucho la demora, pasa que mi PC está dañada del disco duro y aunque es posible utilizar algunos programas básicos, el Internet es otra cosa ya que los controladores están dañados o algo por el estilo, debido a eso y a la escuela me ha sido imposible actualizar. Espero puedan perdonar el retraso, pero es por motivos fuera de mi alcance. Finalmente solo me queda pedirles paciencia y comprensión.**

* * *

**What I've Lost.**

**Capítulo 16. Goodbye my love. **

Abro el tercer cajón del fondo del armario y un cuaderno rojo con páginas de contornos dorados me da la bienvenida, tomo una pluma y comienzo a escribir apresuradamente sin fijarme si quiera en puntos y comas… eso no importa… Edward me llama mentalmente, confundido, no puede ver nada y eso lo pone mal… solo puedo pensar una cosa: "estúpida Sarah, niña estúpida, ¿en qué me has metido?"... Edward sigue intentando obtener respuestas, pero la frase se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza… lo siento Edward, hoy es personal lo que pasa en mi cerebro, no te metas… los golpes en mi puerta cesan y los pasos de Edward se alejan… gracias hermano…

Sarah POV.

No recuerdo haber mirado un cielo tan azul antes… es hermoso, es como si hoy el mundo compartiera mi alegría. Jasper acaricia mi brazo con dulzura y puedo sentir su respiración en mi cabello, como siempre.

- ¿Alguna vez habías visto un cielo así? – pregunto sin pensar, en realidad no supe que lo dije en voz alta hasta que él respondió.

- No, pero me temo que eso se debe a la compañía.

Yo rio y por un rato no se dice nada más. Pronto el tenue sol de Alaska deja de brillar justo sobre nosotros y yo comprendo que es hora de volver; no tengo que decir mucho, él comprende perfectamente lo que siento y lo veo enderezarse, dejándome recostada, sonriendo de vez en cuando mientras alcanza nuestras prendas olvidadas alrededor. Pronto estamos camino a casa… su casa… de nuevo, caminando a paso de humano sin decir nada, simplemente mirando la inmensidad del bosque y disfrutando de todo aquello que la naturaleza puede ofrecernos.

- ¿Me ayudas a ordenar mi equipaje? – pregunto en cuanto pedo ver parte de la casa y escuchar a sus habitantes.

- Claro – responde con una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que derriten a cualquiera.

Seguimos caminando con lentitud hasta que la casa se hace completamente visible, no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía en cuanto cruzamos la puerta. La imagen es la de la familia que siempre deseé.

- ¿Quién va ganando? – pregunta Jasper avanzando hacia el sillón donde la parte masculina de la familia Cullen se encuentra reunida, mirando un juego, pero nadie responde –. Estoy hablando…

- Calla, no parlotees – dice Emmett sin despegar los ojos de la televisión y sentando a Jasper en el suelo con suficiente fuerza para impedir resistencia pero no para hacerle daño al hermoso piso de Esme.

Decido darles su espacio y camino a mi habitación, puedo escuchar a Rosalie en el exterior trabajando en su proyecto secreto… que no es tan secreto ya que Edward, Alice y yo sabemos que está reconstruyendo un clásico para Carlisle, es el mismo modelo que utilizaba cuando se casó con Esme. Quiere terminarlo para año nuevo, pero Alice dice que tardará más, quizá para San Valentín; es complicado conseguir algunas piezas; pero no lo ve con claridad.

Escucho cada trazo de la pluma sobre el papel, Alice escribiendo sin parar – suspiro – por mi culpa; pero no me siento tan culpable y sé que de alguna manera ella está casi irradiando alegría, aunque no lo pueda saber con certeza.

- Sarah – me llama la dulce voz de Esme desde su pequeño estudio en el ático.

Me desvío de mi camino y pronto me encuentro respirando el característico aroma a oleos y demás materiales de restauración que por algún motivo he aprendido a amar.

- ¿Si mamá? – pregunto y ella me mira sonriendo, a su lado Bella lee un libro, que hace a un lado para mirar la impresionante casa de muñecas en la que Esme ha estado trabajando afanosamente desde hace una semana.

- ¿Qué opinan niñas? – pregunta ella.

- Se ve como nueva, increíble – dice Bella.

- ¿Principios el siglo dieciocho? – pregunto.

- Mediados.

- Quizá deba estudiar historia del arte – dice Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- Te divertirías bastante – digo sentándome a su lado.

- ¿No sienten que le falta algo?

- Mami, está perfecta.

- Concuerdo con ella – dice Bella sonriendo.

- Mmm… creo que tienen razón.

- ¿Es para el museo? – pregunto.

- Si, en un mes habrá una exposición sobre la infancia a través del tiempo y esta es mi pequeña aportación.

- Me encanta – digo intentando recordar mi infancia, pero no recuerdo todo lo que yo quisiera recordar –. Bueno, debo seguir ordenando mis cosas, el tiempo es oro.

- ¿No viene por ti a media noche? – pregunta Bella.

- No estoy segura de si es a media noche o simplemente de noche – respondo sonriendo lo mejor que puedo y luego simplemente huyo del lugar.

Al bajar me encuentro con Alice, frente a frente.

- Ya sé… no… estará bien, no romperé una promesa – dice rápidamente.

Apenas comprendo sus palabras antes de pasar a mi lado y desaparecer en el estudio de Esme, para más tarde volver a su escritura.

- ¿Todo está bien? – pregunta Jasper apareciendo de la nada.

- Sí t-todo está bien – digo intentando controlar mi voz.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Me ayudarás o estaremos de pié hasta año nuevo? – digo caminando a mi habitación… la extrañaré.

No puedo evitar dejar salir esa parte infantil que hay en mí y me dejo caer en la cama después de una pequeña carrera desde la puerta. Inevitablemente una carcajada ahogada en árido llanto nace del fondo de mi corazón, ¿es posible ser tan infeliz y feliz a la vez?

Cuando era pequeña solía imaginar que mi príncipe azul vendría y me llevaría con él, que estaríamos juntos y felices para siempre. El príncipe llegó y me ama, me ama más que a su propia vida, pero el final feliz nunca llegó. La risa simplemente desaparece.

Pronto siento a mi perfecto príncipe azul abrazándome, depositando suaves besos en mi hombro, intentando calmarme sin magia. ¿Y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás?... solamente estoy segura de que cambiaría toda mi vida por el hombre que yace a mi lado.

Jasper POV

Mirarla tan desenfadada y alegre, sabiendo que lo que siente por dentro es muy diferente, es duro. Es como el peor castigo ideado para un demonio como yo, me siento impotente al no poder hacer algo que me permita hacerla sentir mejor, que realmente la haga sentir mejor para siempre, no solamente mientras estoy presente, no una ilusión.

La ansiedad de mi familia me vuelve loco, como si no fuera suficiente conmigo mismo tenía que tocarme esta maldición.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunto cuando estoy seguro de que ella ya ha dejado salir todo.

- Creo que eso lo sabes mejor que yo – dice ella girando para ocultar su rostro en mi pecho.

- ¿No debería alegrarte que verás a un viejo amigo? – ella ríe.

- Tal vez, pero nunca me alegraré de perderte.

- No me perderás esta vez, esta vez será completamente diferente – digo moviéndome un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Si, existen los celulares y el internet…

- Y toda esa basura que realmente nadie necesita pero que nos ha provocado adicción a todos.

- Cierto, comprendes el punto perfectamente – dice ella cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su lugar en mi pecho.

- Tu equipaje está hecho, ¿cierto?

- Desde hace setenta y dos horas, tres minutos y quince segundos.

- Lo imaginé… muy creativa.

- Gracias.

- Entonces simplemente cierra los ojos y pretende conmigo.

- Eso me gusta.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa, simplemente ambos abrimos los ojos y notamos que ha caído la noche.

- Hace mucho que no perdía la noción del tiempo así – dice ella.

- Yo tampoco… me harás falta – digo abrazándola más fuerte

- Y me lo dices a mí. – comenta cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

El sonido del teléfono nos alerta, ambos escuchamos atentamente cuando Esme contesta, pero finalmente era una falsa alarma.

- Mami – dice Sarah.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – dice Esme desde la cocina

- ¿Hacemos galletitas? – pregunta Sarah y pronto las voces de Emmett y Bella apoyan la petición

- Claro que sí… ¿chocolate?

- Chispas – dice Emmett.

- Si, chispas – dice Bella y escucho la profunda risa de mi hermano al mismo tiempo.

- De las dos… chocolate y chispas – dice Sarah mirándome con una brillante sonrisa.

- Esa idea me gusta mucho – dice Carlisle.

- Están locos – dice Rosalie, pero puedo sentir que a pesar de que lo dice en serio, se divierte y le emociona la idea.

- Pero eso ya era muy obvio – comento poniéndome de pie al momento que Sarah desaparece por la puerta y escucho sus pasos escaleras abajo, acompañadas de las grandes pisadas de Emmett, pronto solo las pisadas de Emmett se escuchan.

Camino con calma escaleras abajo, el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel aún es constante en la habitación que comparto con Alice. No entiendo qué le pasa hoy, se supone que hoy es un día inmensamente feliz para ella, ¿me equivoco? No, creo que no.

La cocina es como un campo de batalla de harina y demás cosas para repostería, pero todos parecen disfrutarlo e incluso Esme participa alegremente de la mini batalla de harina que Emmett y Sarah han iniciado.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Edward, quien coloca mini M&M's en unas galletas, de manera que parecen caritas.

- Supongo… ¿qué más puedo hacer? – pregunto sentándome a su lado, frente a Bella.

- Por el momento… – dice ella estirando su puño cerrado hacia mí, yo estiro mi mano y una mini lluvia de mini M&M's cae en mi mano – ayudarnos a hacer caritas.

Increíblemente pronto me encuentro demasiado concentrado en hacer caritas alegres, enojadas y aterradoras con mini M&M's de colores.

- Mmm… caritas, – dice Alice desde la puerta de la cocina – yo quiero hacer caritas.

Alice luce cansada pero la siento tranquila, Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos, ella toma asiento a lado de Bella y pronto se concentra en la tarea a mano, y lo mismo con todos los demás.

Mientras las galletas se hornean todos conversamos sobre viejas memorias, los destrozos que Emmett y yo hemos causado en nuestras competencias y otras muchas cosas que nos hacen pasar un buen momento y recordar buenos tiempos. Hasta que el móvil de Sarah suena.

- ¿Diga? – contesta aún riendo.

- "_¿Qué es tan gracioso?" _– pregunta su interlocutor sonando divertido.

- Viejas historias – responde ella más seria y poniéndose de pie para salir a la dala, todos nos hemos puesto serios enseguida.

La sigo y la miro sentarse en un sillón, yo me quedo recargado en la puerta de la cocina. Mi familia simplemente escucha en silencio, igual que yo.

- "_Habrá posibilidades de que me cuentes alguna." _

- No lo sé, tendré que pedir permiso.

- "_Oh bueno, tendré paciencia, después de todo tengo mucho tiempo"_

- Lo imagino… ¿pasa algo? – pregunta Sarah finalmente, queriendo saber el motivo de la llamada.

- "_¿Qué?... ah… no, nada, simplemente quería escuchar tu voz un rato, el camino me aburre un poco y no hay nada que ver, necesitaba un poco que compañía, me siento solito" – _dice la persona del otro lado del teléfono con voz melosa.

- Pero si ya eres un niño grande – dice Sarah riendo –. Un poquito de soledad no debe ser problema para ti.

- "_Anda, no seas mala y ten un poquito de compasión de este pobre vampirito… además, tengo una sorpresa para ti, un pequeño regalo de navidad que me viene siguiendo y que espero te guste… y no te preocupes, supuse que se te olvidaría mi regalo de navidad, así que lo preví y sé exactamente qué quiero…"_

- Pues de hecho estás equivocado, porque si recordé tu regalo – dice Sarah con orgullo –. Dime entonces, ¿cuándo he olvidado un regalo tuyo?

- "_Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo y dadas las circunstancias pudo ser esta la primera vez y…" – _dice el interlocutor divertido hasta que un sonido fuerte interrumpa la conversación – _"Ah demonios…"_

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Sarah, una risita se escucha desde el otro lado de la línea.

- "_Nada, nada… bueno, debo colgar, estaré ahí a media noche, te quiero chiquilla, nos vemos en un rato" – _dice el interlocutor riendo un poco, y colgando antes de que Sarah pueda decir algo más.

- Está bien – dice ella colgando y mirando el reloj, son las nueve y media. Justo cuando el timbre del horno suena y las galletas están listas –. Eso nos da poco tiempo.

- Si, muy poco tiempo – le digo mientras ella se pone de pie con calma –. Podemos comer galletitas mientras tanto.

- Tú detestas las galletitas – dice ella divertida.

- Si bueno, pero tú las amas y yo no puedo más que amar lo que tu amas… aunque sean galletitas asquerosas.

Ella ríe y se pone de pie, caminando hacia mí, me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a la cocina y comenzar a comer galletitas mientras seguimos conversando sobre el pasado. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

- Quién lo diría – dice Sarah riendo –. El siempre sosegado Jasper Whitlock, perdiendo el control por una carta de Yu-Gi-Oh.

- Pero era tan difícil de conseguir y me faltaba esa para tener el mejor deck posible, el infalible.

- Jasper, a veces puedes ser tan tonto – dice Bella muerta de la risa.

- Si, es verdad… – Sarah mira el reloj –. Bueno, debo ordenar mis cosas.

La risa se acaba y ella se levanta lentamente para luego salir de la cocina, todos guardamos silencio.

- Bueno, pongamos algo de orden en la cocina – dice Alice poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recoger cosas.

Bella y Esme siguen su ejemplo y comienzan limpiar, el resto de nosotros no sabe muy bien qué hacer, pero pronto cada quien encuentra una tarea y yo me dirijo a la habitación se mi pequeña.

Es curioso cómo no puedo acostumbrarme al aroma de su piel, siempre necesito más, ella es mi adicción. Todo el camino que acaba de recorrer está impregnado con su aroma, es fácil darse cuenta de cuál es su habitación.

La miro desde el marco de la puerta revisar innecesariamente una y otra vez que todo esté en su sitio, que todos los regalos de navidad estén adecuadamente empacados y que no olvide nada; aunque ella sabe perfectamente que nada falta. Ojalá pudiera huir con ella muy lejos.

Finalmente me mira y corre a mis brazos, me aseguro de cerrar la puerta antes de entregarme por completo al abrazo y aspirar su delicioso aroma.

- Te amo tanto Jasper – dice alejándose para mirarme y permitirme mirarla. Sonrío tomando el anillo que cuelga de su cuello, mirándolo una vez más, al menos esta vez pude entregárselo.

- Ahora sabes la verdad… aún eres mi esperanza… algún día, de alguna manera… – digo mirando el grabado del anillo

- Tal vez… mientras tanto seguiré viajando… – dice ella depositando un beso sobre mi mano – si algún día quieres acompañarme, siempre serás bienvenido.

Yo sonrío y vuelvo a abrazarla, permanecemos así un rato hasta que es momento de bajar su equipaje, que se ha incrementado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

- Jamás pensé que alguna vez mi equipaje sería más complejo que una simple mochila – dice ella sonriendo mientras bajamos su pesado equipaje, lo colocamos a lado de la puerta.

- Bueno, quizá debas acostumbrarte – dice Alice, diciendo algo por primera vez desde que volvimos.

- Creo que tienes razón – responde Sarah tranquilamente. Mientras tanto el resto de la familia se reúne alrededor de nosotros.

- Quedan unos minutos – digo sin pensar.

- Lo sé – dice ella suspirando y mirando el reloj –. Muchas gracias por todo, a todos, creo que este ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida.

El sonido de dos autos acercándose nos interrumpe, escuchamos el abrir y cerrar de puertas, ella suspira y abre la puerta principal para encontrarse frente a frente con dos hombres y dos Mini Cooper, uno de ellos es azul con un gran moño amarillo.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – dicen los dos hombres al mismo tiempo

- ¡Oh por Dios¡ – dice ella.

- La idea fue mía pero Rob se hizo cargo de los gastos – dice el hombre que parece ser el de mayor edad. Es un poco más bajo que yo, pero se parece mucho a ese hombre de la serie Bones, el tipo del FBI… ¿cuántos años dijo que tenía este tipo?

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta el tal "Rob", Es extraño admitirlo pero este tipo me recuerda a Orlando Bloom, no se parece en realidad, pero de alguna manera me lo recuerda.

- Es genial – dice ella de pie a lado de mí, antes de lanzarse a abrazar a cada uno y plantarles dos pesos en cada mejilla.

- Cálmate – me ordena Edward en voz baja. Yo simplemente asiento.

- Tengo que presentarles a alguien – dice Sarah volviendo a nosotros, ellos la siguen – Rob, Gabriel… les presento los Cullen. Él es Carlisle, el hombre con la mayor cantidad de paciencia que he conocido en el mundo.

- Mucho gusto, Isabel me ha hablado mucho de usted – dice Rob, estrechándole la mano a mi padre. Gabriel sigue su ejemplo sonriendo. Ambos están infinitamente felices.

- Ella es Esme, mami – dice Sarah con ternura –. Ellos son Bella y Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, Alice… y… Jasper.

- Siento cambiar el ánimo de Gabriel: celos, furia, tristeza... desconcierto… él no sabía que había estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Sarah lo mira tratando de medir su reacción.

- Finalmente te conozco, Isabel me ha hablado tanto de ti que simplemente tenía que conocerte, menos mal que este encuentro se dio en circunstancias amables como estas – dice Rob mirándome con algo de recelo, normal si conoces toda la historia hasta hoy, pero finalmente su amabilidad es sincera y no siento ni una pizca de furia de su parte –. Un placer.

- Lo mismo digo – respondo estrechando su mano.

- Qué tal – dice Gabriel sin darme la mano, pero mira a Sarah furioso, ella mira para otro lado instintivamente evadiendo su mirada y siento algo de dolor proveniente de ella, eso me enoja pero no digo nada. Edward comparte mi sentir, seguramente sus pensamientos son igual de malos.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, y por hacerla tan feliz – dice Rob honestamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de Sarah y le da un beso en la coronilla –. Nunca podré agradecerles suficiente. Está tan cambiada y más hermosa; no tienen idea de lo diferente que luce, me la cambiaron por completo, pero para bien. Muchas gracias.

- Para nosotros fue un placer – dice Esme con tristeza.

- No se preocupe señora Cullen, prometo que le recordaré llamarle una vez al día al menos… aunque dudo que eso sea necesario, honestamente – dice Rob mirando a Sarah con picardía.

- ¿Gustan pasar un momento? – pregunta Esme con algo de esperanza.

- Debemos irnos – dice Gabriel sin emoción alguna, al menos en la voz, Rob lo mira molesto para luego mirar el reloj de su móvil y asiente.

- Es verdad, debemos estar en Seattle temprano. En verdad me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero debemos irnos, ¿tus cosas? – pregunta Rob a Sarah, ella señala al interior y hacemos paso para que Rob pueda recoger las cosas de mi pequeña – Vaya, tu equipaje aumentó, nunca pensé ver algo así.

- Es completamente su culpa – dice Sarah con una enorme sonrisa, señalándonos a todos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? – pregunta Emmett.

- No, no, todo está bien – responde Rob mirando todas las cosas de Sarah pensativo.

Luego con un movimiento de la mano abre la cajuela del auto de Sarah, y todo su equipaje vuela hacia allá, acomodándose en la cajuela. Telequinesis, un poder interesante.

- Listo – dice Rob como si nada.

- ¡Genial! – dice Emmett.

- Definitivamente te extrañé – dice Sarah divertida.

- No, tu pereza me extrañó – comenta Rob con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos? – comenta Gabriel desde los autos.

- Si, debemos irnos – dice Rob mirando a Sarah y luego dándonos algo de privacidad. Gabriel mira con recelo.

Sarah nos mira a todos y suspira, mira sus manos un momento y suspira de nuevo.

- Muchas gracias por todo… y lamento cada molestia que pude haber causado – dice finalmente, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, ha sido un placer tenerte como parte de esta familia – dice Esme abrazándola, ella responde al abrazo y solloza un poco –. Recuerda que aquí siempre vas a tener un hogar, eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

- Gracias mami – dice Sarah alejándose de ella y mirando a Carlisle.

- Voy a extrañar tus historias, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia – dice ella antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Em… pórtate bien, ¿sí?... – dice para luego susurrarle – aunque siempre puedes culpar a Edward; te quiero mucho hermano gigante – dice Sarah abrazando a Emmett.

- Yo también hermanita – responde mi gran hermano abrazándola súper fuerte.

- ¿Me dejas respirar? – dice Sarah riendo

- Oops.

- Rose, serás bella una eternidad y tendrás a Emmett una eternidad; envidiar a otros no parece muy inteligente cuando tienes más de lo que muchos desearían… la vida es hermosa, y aún hay mucho que ver, recuerda eso – dice Sarah abrazándola.

- Lo sé, lo sé… trataré de recordarlo siempre. Te quiero tonta.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Bells, eres muy afortunada y muy valiente. Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien en este mundo que eligiera esta vida, no me había dado cuenta de que a veces el no obtener algunas cosas es un afortunado golpe de suerte. No necesito leer mentes o ver el futuro para saber lo feliz que eres y lo feliz que serás. Te quiero y definitivamente debes estudiar Historia del Arte. – dice Sarah.

- Gracias Sarah, buen viaje.

- Edward… al diablo con la inseguridad, ¿quieres?... ella no huirá a la mitad de la noche. Si no dejas eso nunca podrás disfrutar de la suerte que tienes al tener a la persona que amas a tu lado. Simplemente olvídalo y disfrútalo. Te quiero súper tonto.

- Gracias Sarah, procuraré no olvidarlo – dice él.

- Oh, no lo harás, estoy segura – dice Sarah con mucha seguridad –. Alice… no sabría qué decir. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, creo que hubiéramos sido muy buenas amigas. Tal vez en otra vida… y de verdad lo siento… yo…

- No, no digas nada más, está bien… creo… ojalá nos conozcamos en otra vida – dice Alice abrazándola.

- Hazte cargo – dice Sarah finalmente, Alice solo asiente –. Gracias.

Finalmente es mi turno, nos miramos un momento antes de decidirnos a hacer algo… finalmente le abrazo, y aspiro su aroma por última vez hasta que la vuelva a ver, la siento entristecerse más y más.

- No estés triste amor, no es como si nunca nos volveremos a ver – le digo susurrando y ella ríe un poco, pero aún la siento muy triste –. Te amo, eres mi vida.

- Tú no olvides que te amo, que todo lo que tengo eres tú… cuídate Jasper… yo también creo que tenemos alma, y la mía es definitivamente parte de la tuya, siempre estaré a tu lado, pero… tú fuiste feliz por mí, Jasper, y quiero que lo sigas siendo aunque yo ya no esté

- Cariño, es hora de irnos – dice Rob no queriendo interrumpirnos

- Adiós Jasper, te amo, recuerda todas mis palabras – beso su frente y la miro alejarse de mí, nos mira a todos –. Gracias por todo… hasta luego.

Camina hacia el auto azul donde Gabriel la espera.

Sarah POV

Camino lentamente al auto, por supuesto que me encanta la idea de ver a mis viejos amigos, pero dejar a Jasper es horrible, ni siquiera puedo mirar atrás y encontrarme a Jasper mirándome. Y menos sabiendo que él no tiene ni idea de que esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

- Gabriel, ¿irás conmigo? – pregunta Rob desde el otro auto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No, tengo algunas cosas que tratar con ella, quiero respuestas – dice enojado, yo lo miro y él me lanza las llaves, quizá con demasiada fuerza, pero yo igual las tomo. A mi espalda escucho el gruñido de advertencia característico de Jasper.

- No, no has comprendido, no era pregunta – dice Rob con fuerza, Gabriel gruñe y me mira enojado, pero aún así camina hacia Rob y se sube al auto –. Carrera a Seattle por la 48 y la 25, el que llegue primero elige la nueva casa y destino.

- Hecho – respondo con alegría.

Subo al auto y me doy un momento para disfrutar la comodidad y el aroma a nuevo. Es genial… miro a mi familia y escucho el auto de Rob arrancar, suspiro y les sonrío. Ellos me dicen adiós con la mano y yo respondo antes de arrancar y dar la vuelta siguiendo a Rob, escucho que él y Gabriel discuten; pero procuro no prestar demasiada atención a eso.

Miro por última vez a Jasper antes de salir de la propiedad, nunca he deseado ser capaz de llorar tanto como en este instante. ¿Por qué la felicidad no está hecha para formar parte de mi vida?, casi siento escocer ese pequeño tatuaje en mi piel; instintivamente tomo el anillo y juego con él, ahora ya no tengo por qué ocultarlo.

Avanzo, hasta perder de vista a quienes fueron mi familia a lo largo del mejor mes de mi existencia, y me coloco lado a lado con Rob; lo miro y le doy la bienvenida a la contienda. Escucho a Esme de lejos pedirme que conduzca con cuidado y a Emmett pedirme que le llame para decirle quién ganó. Yo río un poco, él hace una señal, segunda señal, tercera y arrancamos, el viento juega con mi cabello despeinándolo. Pronto me descubro riendo por la adrenalina del momento… pronto me descubro disfrutando mi vida como terminal, como condenada… no importa, de cualquier manera la vida es bella… o eso quiero hacerme creer.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	17. Terminal

**Disclaimer: Pues... sigue sin pertenecerme y es por eso tengo que trabajar 9 horas diarias para poder comer, ja!**

**No se qué decir, no hay disculpa, sé que me he retrasado mucho con esta historia y no pretendo que aún tenga lectores dispuestos a seguir leyendo. Sin embargo, les dije que no los iba a dejar colgados sin un final, de hecho el final ha estado escrito desde hace mucho, solo me falta reunir las piezas y llegar hasta el. **

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, no es el final, obviamente, pero no falta mucho para llegar a él. **

**Les pido por favor que sigan teniendo paciencia, no los voy a dejar colgados, pero si tengo una vida y muchas responsabilidades; honestamente mi tiempo para escribir es escaso, pero juro no perder más tiempo y dedicarme a terminar esta historia.**

**Se aceptan comentarios.**

* * *

**What I've Lost.**

**Capítulo 17. Terminal. **

Miro por última vez a Jasper antes de salir de la propiedad, nunca he deseado ser capaz de llorar tanto como en este instante. ¿Por qué la felicidad no está hecha para formar parte de mi vida?, casi siento escocer ese pequeño tatuaje en mi piel; instintivamente tomo el anillo y juego con él, ahora ya no tengo por qué ocultarlo.

Avanzo, hasta perder de vista a quienes fueron mi familia a lo largo del mejor mes de mi existencia, y me coloco lado a lado con Rob; lo miro y le doy la bienvenida a la contienda. Escucho a Esme de lejos pedirme que conduzca con cuidado y a Emmett pedirme que le llame para decirle quién ganó. Yo río un poco, él hace una señal, segunda señal, tercera y arrancamos, el viento juega con mi cabello despeinándolo. Pronto me descubro riendo por la adrenalina del momento… pronto me descubro disfrutando mi vida como terminal, como condenada… no importa, de cualquier manera la vida es bella… o eso quiero hacerme creer.

La adrenalina que me provoca la velocidad y el viento dándome en la cara, me impide por un rato recordar el rostro de Jasper en el porche, diciéndome adiós, sin saber que tal vez no nos volveremos a ver; que seguramente no nos volveremos a ver. Es solo hasta que entramos a la ciudad y debo bajar la velocidad, que el recuerdo llega a mí.

El tenue sol de invierno se asoma entre los rascacielos, creando reflejos y alumbrando a las personas que inician su rutina diaria, personas que al vernos pasar nos miran sin imaginar quiénes o qué somos, que no están seguros de con qué clase de seres comparten esta tierra aunque lo sospechan; y eso me parece divertido.

Finalmente nos detenemos en un lujoso edificio del centro, Rob vive en el último piso, del que es dueño total y ha ampliado el departamento de manera que ahora ocupa todo el piso, no me sorprende, él siempre ha gustado de los grandes lujos que puede ofrecer la vida. El estacionamiento subterráneo está lleno de autos lujosos, es de esperarse en un edificio así, pero me sorprende de cualquier manera.

- ¿Qué tal mi humilde hogar? – comenta en cuanto bajo de mi precioso auto.

- Si, humilde es la expresión.

- No es tan tranquilo como Newcastle pero es bueno para una temporada – dice dándome mano.

- Quiero respuestas – dice Gabriel de pronto.

- No hay nada que decir – dice Rob colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros y guiándome al elevador.

Antes de cerrarse las puertas veo a Gabriel mirarnos con furia y desaparecer, supongo que a perderse en algún bosque cercano.

- Creo que no entiende que eres libre, en toda la extensión de la palabra – dice Rob deteniendo el elevador.

- No, no soy libre, estoy atada a un recuerdo, – digo mirando mi reflejo en las brillantes paredes – y a Jasper lo estoy atando conmigo, no es justo.

- Es justo, nada importa más que la felicidad propia – comenta abrazándome por atrás y recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

- Pero no es justo lastimar a terceros, claro que quiero ser feliz, pero sin daños a terceros.

- Siempre habrá alguien a quien lo le guste tu felicidad, a veces es necesario olvidarse de otros y ser feliz por cuenta propia.

- Quizá no merezco ser feliz.

- Lo mereces, realmente lo mereces.

- Bésame Robert – digo con desesperación mientras me giro para quedar frente a él.

- No, no cuando estás tan vulnerable.

- Moriré pronto – confieso y su respiración se detiene.

- No digas tonterías.

- Es la verdad.

- Entonces te amaré hasta la muerte.

- No me amas.

- Oh, lo hago, realmente lo hago pero sé que te cambiaría por otra persona si encontrara a lo que se suele llamar "el amor de mi vida", no te amo tan profundamente como tu amas a Jasper o como amaste a André – dice él besando mi cuello.

- No, yo tampoco te amo así.

- No puedes pedir algo que nunca has dado.

- Pero logré que me besaras – digo y él ríe, haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración, logrando que una descarga eléctrica corra por mi cuerpo.

- Aún tengo instintos humanos y tú eres preciosa; – dice, se aleja de mí y oprime el botón de nuevo, el elevador sigue su curso – pero no, no mientras estés tan vulnerable.

Sí, soy una basura de persona, pero estoy desesperada, no quiero morir sola y aferrada a un sentimiento, quiero que alguien me quiera y me dé motivos para cambiar mi destino; quiero sentir al menos que si muero va a ser por algo que realmente vale la pena.

- Aún piensas demasiado – dice Rob de pronto.

- Siempre, creo que tengo un problema.

- Definitivamente.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y me dan la bienvenida a una amplia y moderna habitación llena de caras conocidas, mi amorosa familia rumana me llena de abrazos y dulces palabras.

- ¡Isa!, – dice Katrina abrazándome de improvisto – mírate, estás bellísima, has cambiado muchísimo.

- Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba Isa – digo devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Mi niña hermosa – dice Adonay apareciendo de algún lugar y abrazándome en cuanto Kat me suelta.

- Addy, te he extrañado muchísimo – digo abrazándolo.

- ¡Isa! – grita Isabel y me abraza sin esperar a que Adonay me suelte.

- Mira quien ha vuelto – dice Radu con una enorme sonrisa y se une al abrazo.

- Estás tan diferente – dice Kat estudiándome.

- Es verdad, pero no sabría cómo explicarlo y tampoco entiendo mucho en qué radica la diferencia – dice Isabel.

- Tiene más luz – dice Robert desde algún lugar de la casa.

- Si, es eso, más luz, – dice Adonay – la irradias.

- Gracias por los regalos – dice Radu mostrándome el reloj de bolsillo que le envié.

- ¿Te gustó el auto? – pregunta Kat emocionada –. Nos costó mucho decidir el modelo, aunque la verdad en gran parte Robert se hizo cargo de los gastos.

- No tenían que hacerlo – les digo, poco acostumbrada a recibir tantos regalos.

- Claro que teníamos, tú siempre nos enviabas regalos y nosotros nunca pudimos hacer lo mismo – dice Radu pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

- Bueno, nunca permanecí mucho en un lugar – digo pensando en las quince veces al año que cambié de residencia antes de encontrar a Jasper.

- ¡Casi lo olvidamos!, – dice Isabel de pronto – no te hemos hablado de los planes para año nuevo.

Pronto me sumerjo en planes para una gran "cena" con algunos amigos humanos de mi familia rumana y algunos socios humanos de Rob; les cuento mis aventuras estos últimos años y les hablo de Jasper, ocultándoles aún las cosas malas.

Un par de horas más tarde por fin me encuentro a solas en la habitación que han adecuado para mí, es algo totalmente a mi estilo, un lugar tranquilo con mucha luz y colores terrosos, amplio… me encanta… incluso se encargaron de poner una cama, cosa extraña ya que ellos no suelen agregar tales piezas de mobiliario en sus casas, a diferencia de los Cullen. Estoy segura de que esto es obra de Rob.

Me dejo caer en la cama y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de lo infinitamente cómoda que es, si pudiera seguro me quedaría dormida en este instante. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si Jasper nunca se hubiera fijado en mí?

- Definitivamente piensas demasiado – dice Rob acostándose a mí lado, instintivamente me acurruco en su pecho y siento su brazo rodearme.

- Estúpidas costumbres extrañas – digo riendo.

- Niña rara.

- Mucho.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si Jasper nunca se hubiera fijado en mí?

- Bueno, hubieras encontrado un buen hombre, te habrías casado y tenido una enorme casa llena de flores y niños corriendo de un lado a otro, tejerías y bordarías miles de mantas y cojines, mantendrías tu casa como un palacio para tu familia. Y muchos años después, con muchos nietos para quienes cocinarías miles de galletas, llena de hermosas arrugas y habiendo vivido una vida plena, te acostarías a dormir como cualquier otra noche, pero esta vez sería para no volver a abrir esos hermosos ojos tuyos, pues Dios reclamaría a su hermoso ángel – dice él sin dudar ni una de sus palabras, sin embargo agrega –. Pero no habría tenido el honor de conocerte y mucho menos de compartir mi existencia con un verdadero ángel y seguro Jasper nunca habría tenido el valor de abandonar su existencia vacía e insignificante sin el impulso que le dio tu paso por ella y las huellas que dejaste al hacerlo.

- Cuando no exista más, mantendrás la fe y las ganas de explorar todo lo que este mundo tiene que ofrecer, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo – digo más como un orden que como una pregunta o petición.

- No irás a ningún lado y lo sabes, niña tonta – dice él riendo, besó mi frente y sin embargo puedo sentir la inseguridad en su tono.

Mi móvil suena y con ello Rob se pone de pie, previendo quizá que necesitaré algo de privacidad. Besa mi mano, hace una breve reverencia y me deja sola.

_- ¡NO LLAMASTE! – _dice la tierna voz de Emmett.

- Lo siento mucho, mi recibimiento fue más largo de lo planeado, ¿podrás perdonarme? – respondo divertida.

_- ¿Ganaste? – _pregunta él, para ponderar la respuesta a mi pregunta.

- No, me temo que fue empate – respondo y escucho su queja.

_- Era un auto maravilloso y rápido, ¿qué pasó? – _pregunta frustrado.

- Bueno, Rob conduce igual de bien que yo, de hecho son pocas las cosas que no conoce de mis habilidades, no suficientes para ganarle sin trampa – digo cerrando los ojos.

_- Sabes, te escuchas cansada, – _dice él sospechoso – _haz el favor de ir por algo de comer._

- Que no te oiga papá o pensará que soy una irresponsable de lo peor – digo pensando en el mejor papá que he tenido en mi inmortalidad.

_- Muy tarde – _intercede Carlisle a través de otra línea.

_- ¡Oye, yo gané! – _se queja Emmett.

_- Y yo lo pago –_ dice papá

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sarah? – _saluda la alegre vos de mamá.

_- No es justo –_ se queja Em.

_- La vida no es justa, ¿no te han pasado el memo?_ – dice Edward.

_- ¡Hola! – _escucho a Bella decir.

_- ¡Ya te extraño! –_ dice Rose, seguramente arrebatándole el teléfono a mi gran hermano.

- ¡Oigan!, no puedo hablar con todos a la vez – digo divertida, sintiéndome querida –. Veamos… papá, Em; estoy bien, no me he alimentado pero estoy bien, haré eso mismo en cuanto la familia regrese de cazar... sí mami, estoy muy bien… Edward, a mí tampoco me han pasado el memo, ¿me harías el favor de enviarlo a mi correo o fax, o transmitírselo a mi secretaria?... hola Bells y… ¡yo también te extraño tonta!

_- ¿Qué tal Seattle? – _pregunta Edward.

- Brillante, muy brillante – respondo mirando el resplandor de mi brazo, gracias al rayo de sol que se ha colado entre mis persianas a medio cerrar.

_- ¿Y dónde vives? – _pregunta Rosalie y escucho a Emmett secundar su pregunta.

- En el centro, en un lujoso departamento dentro el cual, con toda seguridad, cabe mi pequeño departamento de Nueva York tres veces – comento y escucho a Rob concordar conmigo desde su estudio.

_- Genial – _escucho a Emmett decir al fondo.

_- ¿Y qué tal se siente volver a la ciudad? – _pregunta Bella.

- Extraño, demasiado movimiento y ruido, pero en unas horas seguro dejaré de notarlo – digo abriendo los ojos de nuevo, poniendo atención a la gama de voces y sonidos a mi alrededor.

_- Nada como los pueblos pequeños para tener algo de paz – _dice Esme.

_- Sin duda prefiero los pueblos pequeños – _agrega Carlisle.

- Cada lugar tiene su encanto – digo suspirando.

_- Asegúrate de tomar al menos un litro- _dice papá de inmediato.

- No te preocupes papá, lo haré – lo tranquilizo.

_- Diario – _agrega.

- Lo intentaré – respondo.

_- Me basta._

_- ¿Y dónde cazan? – _pregunta Emmett.

- No lo sé, no pensé en preguntar – respondo.

_- Seguramente al sur, hay buenas presas – _comenta Rosalie.

_- Al norte hay más población –_ agrega Edward.

_- Pero al sur hay algunos osos –_ dice Emmett con alegría.

_- Y… ¿qué tal el viaje?_ – comenta Bella, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar seguramente

- Bastante entretenido, – digo con cierta emoción – realmente divertido, aunque demasiado corto.

_- Lo imagino_ – dice Edward.

El sonido de mi familia Rumana y el aroma a sangre fresca me distraen, hago una mueca de asco y trato de no prestar atención al aroma.

- Bueno, debo irme, ha llegado el desayuno – comento poniéndome de pie.

El sonido de distintos tipos de despedidas responde mi oración, peticiones de que tenga cuidado y me alimente no se hacen esperar, peticiones de llamadas y correos, besos y abrazos, más otras muestras de cariño llegan en torrentes antes de que un largo bip me indique el fin de la llamada. Miro con pena mi móvil blanco, de verdad los extraño y amo demasiado, un suspiro y me dirijo a disfrutar… a intentar disfrutar… mis alimentos.

- De verdad te ves cansada – comenta Kat acariciando mi cabello maternalmente mientras tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

- Hace cuánto que no te alimentas – pregunta Adonay colocando un enorme vaso de aquella cosa roja, asquerosa y espesa frente a mí.

- Como cuarenta y ocho horas – digo mirando el vaso con asco.

- Antes soportabas más sin mostrar síntomas de debilidad – comenta Kat sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Más?, antes pasaba meses sin alimentarse – dice Addy guardando el resto de la cosa roja y espesa en el refrigerador.

- Creo que es porque los Cullen se encargaron de formarme un hábito – digo.

- Te cuidaron bien – dice Adonay recargándose frente a mí, en la mesa.

- Si, lo hicieron – digo sonriendo, antes de tomarme el contenido del vaso en un solo y largo trago.

Ambos me miran expectantes, ambos saltan de sus lugares en cuanto me miran ponerme de pie y dirigirme de inmediato fregadero a devolver los escasos contenidos de mi estómago, Kat sujeta mi cabello.

- Lo siento – digo en cuanto todo termina.

- Está bien, tranquila – dice Kat acercándose para darme un abrazo.

- Pero la próxima vez avísanos para traer menos – bromea Addy.

Yo sonrío un poco, por un momento el ambiente es inundado por un silencio agradable, familiar. Realmente me gusta estar con ellos, eso no cambia a pesar de cómo pueda cambiar yo o como pueda transformarse el mundo.

- ¿Qué ha sido de ti? – pregunta Katrina, yo miro mis manos y sonrío un poco.

- No lo sé, solo he vagado por el mundo, como siempre, – una risita sin sentido de me escapa, pensando en lo vacía que ha sido mi existencia, pensando que tal vez es la vida de alguien como nosotros la que es vacía en general – yendo y viniendo como las olas del mar.

- Seguro viste algo digno de contar – dice Adonay, mientras caminamos a la sala.

- Muchas cosas, creo que lo más rescatable es que descubrí que en realidad me encantaría estar viva y empezar de nuevo, de cero, ser feliz – digo sin pensar.

- No eres feliz – afirma Kat.

- Creo que la felicidad no está hecha para mí – digo.

- No puedes atar tu existencia a un solo individuo – dice Adonay con molestia.

- Es que mi vida era él, todo en torno a él, a destruirlo o a encontrarlo, – digo mirando mis manos y el reluciente anillo de plata que destella en mi mano izquierda – y ahora…

- Aparecerá alguien más – dice Katrina con seguridad, alcanzando mi mano.

- Tal vez – digo para calmar sus temores.

Quiero creer que es verdad, me gustaría tener el tiempo para empezar de nuevo. Quizá el destino pueda cambiar, por algo adquirí ese conocimiento, pero la verdad es que no quiero cambiarlo, o quiero auto convencerme de que no quiero… me pregunto qué hará él en este momento.

El 31 de diciembre llegó como un parpadeo, envuelta en planes y preparaciones no tuve tiempo si quiera de detenerme a reflexionar más las cosas, pero todos los días recibí una llamada de los Cullen y eso siempre fue un detonante para mis pensamientos.

Emmett se pasaba el tiempo contándome de alguna nueva travesura, de lo mucho que me extrañaba y de si tenía alguna idea de por qué Rose estaba enojado con él; y Rose se desesperaba con Emmett, pero ella terminaba contándome lo mucho que lo quería y lo lindo que era, y demás cosas que me hacían pensar que eran tal para cual.

Bella solo llamaba pidiendo consejos, intentaba con todo su empeño en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, por fin había cazado y se sentía tan mal por ello que se planteaba muy seriamente no hacerlo de nuevo; claro que al final ganó la cordura y volvió a hacerlo sintiendo menos pena cada vez, se acostumbraría muy pronto.

Edward habló poco, pero siempre de manera tal que siempre me permitía sentirme en paz conmigo misma, él sabía que estaba ocultando algo, sabía que era malo y sabía que Alice sabía, ella no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, intentaba ocultarlo traduciendo cualquier cosa a todos los idiomas que conocía, pero a veces algo se le escapaba. Hasta ahora Edward había visto un bosque y a mí en el medio de un claro; lo negué todo diciendo que no tenía idea de qué significaba eso, no lo compró y simplemente cambió de tema, me contó sus planes para Bella y me preguntó algunas cosas sobre los rascacielos de Nueva York.

Esme y Carlisle siempre llamaron juntos, me contaban cualquier cosa que pudieran contarme y me enteraron de cada cosa que vivieron en su eternidad, preguntaban siempre por mi salud, por mis planes, por mis amigos, por mi residencia y por mi regreso a casa, mentí y ellos planearon, no me atreví a decirles la verdad.

Jasper llamó cada noche, dijo poco y yo mucho, tenía una necesidad impetuosa de decirle todo, de contarle todo, de que supiera cada segundo de mi vida que él no tuvo oportunidad de compartir conmigo; él escuchó y rió, me puso atención a cada palabra, luego se despedía con dulces palabras y muchos _"te amo"_. Yo terminaba llorando en el pecho de Rob, él no lo entendía pero me permitía esa liberación sin hacer preguntas.

- Piensas demasiado – dice Gabriel entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Ya me hablas?, y vaya, has vuelto, me preguntaba en dónde habrías estado estos días, Kat y Addy casi se vuelven locos buscándote, tenías a todos preocupados – pregunto con algo de furia, mientras me pongo los aretes y un poco de gloss en los labios.

- Lo lamento – dice mirando directamente a los ojos de mi reflejo.

- Creo, – digo – que nunca te di motivos para tu furia, nunca te di motivos para pensar que tú y yo podríamos…

- Ya sé, he sido un imbécil.

- Un poco más que eso, mucho más que eso.

- Te ves linda – dice él y yo giro para mirarlo, es verdad, el vestido y accesorios que Alice me regaló realzan lo obvio, mi belleza, y me hacen ver mayor, algo importante si voy a actuar de pareja de Rob.

- Gracias – digo honestamente.

- Perdóname, intento entender y no he sido justo, pero ¿por qué Rob sí, por qué Jasper sí, por qué yo no? – dice él, se ve muy bien con ese traje gris, sin corbata, casual y formal a la vez.

- En ti veo a mi hermano, me recueras demasiado a mi hermano como para sentir algo más por ti – admito mirándolo a los ojos, intentando trasmitirle mi sentir y esperando que lo comprenda –. Eres justo como él.

- Ya veo – dice intentando comprender.

- Lo siento muchísimo.

- No lo sientas, no puedes hacer nada al respecto – dice él.

- No, no puedo – digo.

- Ese vestido es muy bonito, te ves mayor, realmente linda – dice él.

- Ya sé, Rob me pidió que me viera mayor – digo mirando de nuevo al espejo, revisando que de verdad me vea mayor.

- Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado por eso, – dice parándose a mi lado – ya eres mayor que todos esos que vienen a criticar.

- Si, es cierto, – digo riendo un poco – pero ellos no lo saben.

- Mmm… cierto, mal cosa – dice.

Rio por un momento, reviso mi aspecto nuevamente, tratando de encontrar un desperfecto o algo que delate mi edad corporal… bueno, si me veo menor de la edad que pretendo aparentar, pero la verdad es que no me veo de mi "edad real", no me veo como la niña de quince años que se supone que soy, pero me veo lo suficientemente grande como para ser la novia de alguien que aparenta tener veintiocho años, aunque en realidad tenga veintidós. Algo llama mi atención, mis prendedores de mariposa forman parte de mi peinado y recuerdo…

_- Wow, es realmente bonita – dice Alice mirando con atención la mariposa._

_- Lo es, definitivamente lo es – dice Jasper no precisamente mirando la mariposa._

_- ¿Por qué la querías ver? – pregunto ignorando a Jasper y mirando a Alice, quien me devuelve la mirada sonriendo._

_- Te vi con ella puesta… me dio curiosidad._

Me da gracia cómo todo lo que ha aparecido en visiones se ha ido cumpliendo casi como si no hubiera otra opción, por un momento tengo el impulso de quitarme las mariposas, cambiar lo que sea que venga, por un momento me dan ganas de hacer algo distinto con mi existencia… pero no dura mucho y simplemente dejo todo tal y como está.

- ¿Lista? – pregunta Rob abriendo la puerta de "nuestra" habitación.

- Sip – digo y Gabriel me da un beso en la sien antes de salir de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

- ¿Me sacas una foto? – pregunto dándole mi móvil.

- Sonríe y cumple mi petición, me indica algunas poses y saca varias, él ríe disfrutando este momento de simpleza tanto como yo.

- De verdad te ver preciosa, sé que a Jasper le encantarán estas fotos – dice él devolviéndome el móvil.

- Puedes estar seguro de que me conoces bien – digo guardando el aparato en el escote de mi vestido.

- Muy bien – dice él poniendo sus manos en mi cintura –. Espero que estés lista para nuestra maravillosa actuación, digna de un reconocimiento.

- Algún día seremos los ganadores del oscar a la mejor actuación, ya verás – le digo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- Me encanta cómo te ves, te ves mucho mayor, – me dice – todos dirán lo afortunado que soy por tener una novia tan hermosa.

- Si, y las mujeres que intentan llamar tu atención me odiarán, ¿cierto? – digo buscando sus labios.

- Oh si, te odiarán por muchos motivos, pero sobre todo por lo hermosa que eres, por lo magnífica que luces y porque seguro llamarás la atención de todos los hombres de la fiesta – dice antes de aceptar la atención de mis labios y besarme lentamente, sus labios bajan por mi cuello y el timbre suena.

- Salvada por la campana – digo riendo y él sonríe una de sus sonrisas radiantes, besa mis labios de nuevo y me da la mano, listos para dar una actuación espectacular.

Nuevamente siento que todo pasa como en cámara rápida, gente llegando, saludos, sonrisas, felicitaciones… me ocupo en sonreír y asegurarme que todo esté listo para la cena… me doy un tiempo, elijo la mejor fotografía y la envío, la respuesta es inmediata y me roba una sonrisa, vuelvo pronto a mi actuación, las campanadas suenan y casi puedo sentir que es Jasper quien me besa, siento el característico aroma de su cuerpo apoderarse de mis sentidos, la inconfundible forma de sus manos enredándose en mi cintura, es casi como si él estuviera aquí.

- Feliz año nuevo – murmura Rob y su voz me devuelve a la realidad.

- Feliz año – respondo mientras sus brazos me rodean.

Todo el mundo se felicita mutuamente, besos y abrazos se reparten al por mayor, grandes tragos de champagne se ven por aquí y por allá, he visto a Rob copiar estas acciones y he visto a muchas mujeres intentando seducir al inseducible, si tal palabra existe, las miro divertida fallar y dar la vuelta frustradas, de regreso a sus maridos o novios.

Mi familia rumana la pasa maravillosamente siendo testigos de la estupidez humana y la frivolidad de los invitados, se divierten tanto como yo con los pretendientes que aparecen cada vez a hacer esfuerzos vanos.

Y resultó verdad, muchas miradas de desprecio han sido dirigidas a mi persona, muchas miradas de interés me han seguido por la sala y muchos se han acercado con la clara intención de captar mi atención con conversaciones banales y aburridas; lo cual resulta peor que en mi época, cuando detestaba que me trataran de tonta, pero era normal y no podía hacer mucho al respecto sin parecer insolente y mal educada, ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer argumentar una jaqueca y hacer una escapada elegante de ese mismo trato detestable.

- Lo siento, – digo amablemente, cerrando una conversación realmente aburrida con quien aparentemente es un colaborador cercano de la creciente empresa publicitaria de Rob – no me siento bien, disculpe.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Rob en cuanto me acerco, un importante inversor y su fofa esposa me miran con interés.

- No me siento muy bien en realidad – digo fingiendo un mareo, Rob pasa su brazo por mi cintura, con una media sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la habitación para descansar? – pregunta manteniéndose en su personaje.

- Por favor – digo poniendo una mano en mi frente.

- ¿Todo bien, cariño? – pregunta Katrina, mi mamá, acompañada por Isabel, mi hermana, para fines prácticos. Los caballeros de mi familia rumana miran con fingida preocupación desde cierto punto en la sala, pero puedo detectar un brillo en sus ojos que me indican sus intentos por no soltar una sonora carcajada en este momento.

- La llevaré a su habitación – dice Rob, mi madre y hermana se dispersan, y puedo escuchar a la fofa esposa decir a nuestras espaldas: _"eso me huele a embarazo"_, con singular desdén.

- Rob ríe con ganas cuando finalmente llegamos a la habitación, se deja caer en la cama y ríe un rato mientras yo lo miro divertida, recargada en la puerta.

- Eso fue maravilloso – dice el, riendo un poco aún.

- Si, aparentemente seremos padres – digo.

- Gracias – dice calmando su risa casi por completo, pero con una chispa de alegría en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto divertida.

- Pues por aceptar ser la imaginaria madre de mi imaginario hijo – dice él sentándose con propiedad en la cama, estirando una mano, invitándome a hacerle compañía.

- No hay de qué, de verdad, no hay de qué – digo sentándome a su lado, para luego mantener un agradable silencio de unos minutos.

- Tengo que volver – dice Rob finalmente, dándome un beso en la sien.

- ¿Hay otra manera de salir? – pregunto.

- Si, por la escalera de emergencias – dice él señalando la ventana –. Con cuidado.

- No te preocupes – digo –. ¡Que te diviertas!

Como respuesta solo obtengo un guiño y una sonrisa seductora, luego la puerta se cierra. Miro la puerta un momento ponderando lo que pasará a continuación, desde donde lo veo, puedo fácilmente huir por la escalera de emergencias y dar un paseo por los bosques cercanos, o puedo simplemente quedarme aquí a vegetar.

No pasa mucho rato cuando tomo un suéter, las llaves del auto y ya estoy a bordo de mi increíble auto, en dirección a donde sea que mi instinto me lleve; y pronto me encuentro a las afueras de la ciudad, la carretera se extiende frente a mí, pero un camino simple y de terracería me atrae, por un minuto lo ignoro, pero poco más adelante lo lamento y decido volver y ver a dónde me lleva ese camino tan interesante.

Es un camino liso a pesar de ser solo tierra, no hay nada que ver en realidad y está totalmente oscuro, incluso con las luces del auto sería complicado para cualquier ser humano ver más allá; incluso con mi visión privilegiada es complicado ver demasiado, estoy a punto de volver cuando algo llama mi atención; es una propiedad vacía, por la construcción deduzco que es de finales del siglo diecinueve, un letrero me indica que está en venta y que lleva algún tiempo en este estado.

Detengo el auto en las cercanías y me decido a investigar, aunque mi aspecto no es adecuado para dicha tarea, mi aspecto es más adecuado para una cena de gala, pero realmente no me importa demasiado. Sigo las viejas baldosas que me llevan a la entrada principal, seguro durante su auge fue una maravillosa casa y si se pudiera reconstruir, a Esme le encantaría, seguro, debo sacar algunas fotografías.

Fotografío el letrero y algunas partes de la fachada y el jardín lo mejor que mi móvil y la simple luz del flash me lo permite; intento ver si se puede entrar, pero no, aparentemente está cerrada y no tengo ganas de escalar, menos con este vestido. Doy la vuelta a la casa y me encuentro con un enorme y maravilloso jardín, a mi izquierda hay una especie de garaje, y a mi derecha un maravilloso quiosco medio derruido donde seguramente se llevaban a cabo maravillosas celebraciones, el pasto está muy crecido y el descuido se hace obvio en lo que en su época debieron ser increíbles y lujosos muebles de jardín.

Un viejo columpio llama mi atención, el viento lo mueve lentamente, y mi lado infantil sale a flote, y después de asegurarme que mi vestido no sufrirá daños decido sentarme y columpiarme, el viento me da en la cara, debe sentirse helado pero para mí se siente delicioso. El sonido de pasos en el bosque me alertan y de inmediato me oculto en las sombras, por instinto dejo de respirar y me aseguro que el viento lleve mi aroma a otra dirección, que no hayan muestras de mi estancia en este lugar; de inmediato me siento estúpida por tantas precauciones innecesarias, pero después de tantos años de mantenerme con un bajo perfil y de proteger mi existencia, esto ya es parte de mí.

Entre los árboles aparecen unas figuras y siento el terror apoderarse de mí, casi siento que he vuelto atrás en el tiempo y me encuentro en esa horrible casa en Texas, casi siento que he vuelto a ese infierno.

- Dijo que ya no están en Forks, dice que están en Alaska pero no dijo dónde – dijo un hombre, un extraño.

- Ese imbécil – dijo una voz conocida, Karine.

- Bueno, pues debemos buscar en ese caso, realmente dudo que él sepa – dice María sentándose en el columpio que yo ocupé anteriormente.

Y siento el terror llenarme, los busca, busca a mi familia, a mis hermanos, a Jasper… me aterro y no lo pienso siquiera antes de escabullirme y dirigirme al auto, ni siquiera me detengo a pensar que seguro escucharán el motor del auto volviendo a la vida, o mis pasos en las baldosas de la entrada, o la puerta cerrándose… veo a Maria a través del retrovisor y sé que ella me ha visto, estoy consciente de que la escuché y sé que me seguirá, pero al menos yo llegaré antes.

No pienso en otra cosa más que tomar el móvil y marcar, suena varias veces antes de recibir respuesta, parece eterno, sin embargo no escucho nada de lo que dijo, simplemente empiezo a balbucear,

- Está aquí, Jasper ella está aquí – digo rápido, quizá demasiado,

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta él con suma seriedad y yo por un momento no sé a qué se refiere, el terror y la frustración me llena, un sollozo se me escapa.

- ¡¿Cómo que quién es? – grito – soy yo, soy Sarah… ¡Jasper escúchame!, María está en Washington y nos busca, te busca, alguien le dijo que estaban en Forks y ahora sabe que no es así, sabe que están en Alaska pero no sabe dónde y la escuché, la vi y ella a mí, los busca… Jasper, _nos_ busca… Jasper, no sé qué hacer… voy para allá y no sé qué hacer… ¡Jasper, ella volvió! – digo aterrada,

- ¿Estás segura? – dice y puedo adivinar el terror en su voz.

- Sí, estoy segura, Jasper no sé qué hacer – digo sollozando.

- Iré de inmediato.

- No, no, ya voy yo en camino, es mejor que…

- ¿Por dónde vienes? – pregunta y tengo que mirar a mi alrededor para asegurarme,

- Por la carretera que tomamos cuando fuimos a Forks – digo después de un rato.

- Está bien, tranquila, solo… – dice él sin terminar la idea – nada, solamente ten cuidado, te veo pronto.

Colgamos sin decir más y aviento el móvil al asiento del copiloto. Sigo conduciendo por mero instinto, ni siquiera me importa el ir a una velocidad de pánico y por suerte no hay ni un solo auto a la vista, siento el terror recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que miro el retrovisor en espera de verla aparecer.

Esto no lo vi venir, sabía que llegaría mi final pero no sabía que mi familia estaría en medio, no lo vi venir, ¿por qué no lo preví?... ¿por qué no me alejé?... ¿por qué no me mantuve escondida aquel día que en el bosque el aroma de Jasper me llenó?... ¿por qué no me mantuve alejada?... los sollozos se hacen más fuertes y continuos mientras el cielo se va tiñendo de colores y luz, ni siquiera sé en qué punto del camino estoy, pero continuo y mi móvil suena, contesto sin mirar quién llama.

- ¿Dónde estás?, Kat está preocupada, hace horas que te fuiste, dijiste que solo darías una vuelta, ¿no saliste del estado hasta quién sabe dónde, o sí? – pregunta Rob divertido y yo contengo mis sollozos.

- No… – pero la voz me tiembla – no, voy a Alaska.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta, serio, ha notado mi estado.

- Mientras paseaba me topé con Maria, me vio, busca a los Cullen, tengo que advertirles, voy a Alaska con ellos – digo con un control que me sorprende, siento un nudo apretado en mi garganta.

- ¿En dónde estás? – pregunta y un sollozo se me escapa – Isabel dime, ¿dónde estás?

- No estoy segura, solo voy a Alaska, no te preocupes, te llamo cuando esté ahí – le digo y cuelgo.

Nuevamente sollozo fuerte y continuo, mientras el sol se va asomando en el horizonte… también en el horizonte una figura se asoma, el motor de una motocicleta se escucha pero lo ignoro, apenas lo noto entre mis sollozos; es solo hasta que pasa a mi lado que me alerta, pero no paro de sollozar, me detengo casi de inmediato y a través del retrovisor lo miro dar la vuelta, en cuanto está cerca del auto vuelvo a avanzar y él me sigue, mis sollozos van disminuyendo y sé que es por su influencia, no estoy segura de si lo agradezco pero le permito hacerlo.

Finalmente la casa Cullen nos da la bienvenida, Esme y Carlisle se encuentran en la puerta esperando, preocupados. Detengo el auto y la puerta se abre casi de inmediato, sus brazos me rodean, me dejo llevar y oigo las voces de la familia preguntando qué pasa, me coloca en la sala y Alice aparece, su rostro demuestra casi tanto terror como el mío tampoco lo vio venir y tampoco sabe qué pasará o cómo cambia esto la situación.

Jasper explica lo que logré decirle por teléfono y Alice me mira, puedo leer su duda clara en su rostro, "¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?", "no lo sé", pienso y ella mira a otro lado, a Edward… me mira y sé que se pregunta a qué se debe mi pensamiento, siento su confusión… "no lo sé", repito en mi mente, pero solo por repetir, miro a Jasper, quien habla con Carlisle y también me mira, no ha soltado mi mano en ningún momento.

Me doy cuenta de que tengo que encontrar una manera de hablar con Alice, no será difícil, eso me queda claro, en cuanto pueda evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Edward y la dulce protección de Jasper. Esme me abraza y yo le respondo, realmente necesito saber que esto va a salir bien, que nadie necesita salir dañado, solo yo, no hay necesidad de que otros sufran en absoluto, solo yo y encontraré la manera, debe haberla.

- Lo siento – digo.

- No pasa nada, no es lo peor que nos ha pasado – dice Esme con seguridad.

Jasper también está a mi lado, tomando mi mano, no sé qué hacer ahora y todo parecía tan claro hace unas horas, la decisión estaba tomada, la solución era simple y no incluía a nadie a quien amara, no ponía en peligro a nadie, ahora no sé qué hacer o cómo cambia todo, ¿por qué cambió?, quizá si me hubiera quitado las malditas mariposas.

Jasper me guía a mi habitación y escucho a la familia iniciar un plan de acción, todo pasa como en cámara lenta, no sé qué me pasa… todo era tan simple hace unas horas, todo estaba decidido y era fácil seguir ese camino, ahora no sé qué hacer.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – dice Jasper cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Siento que volví a esa época, – digo – es como estar encerrada de nuevo en esa habitación esperando tu regreso, es la misma sensación, el terror de que ella vuelva a entrar a la habitación y me diga que te ha hecho daño, es más fuerte que el temor de que algo me pase a mí,

- Eso no pasará, lo sabes, nada malo pasará, – dice, para luego agregar – a nadie.

Esquivo su mirada y escondo mi rostro en su cuello, me lleno de su aroma y me doy cuenta de que esta vez no será tan simple decir adiós.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
